Tech of Zero
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: Louise is known as a failure in life and has sometimes paid a steep price. what if she was ?given a person with unparalleled brilliance, but with a crippling disability. -T for safety as it may go that way -been placed on hold-
1. the Summon and the start of Day 1

**This is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero, which I don't own.**

War time was the worst time to be a scientific mind of brilliance, even more so if you were the lead in sub-space and energy storage based devices in the year of 2354 of space canalization. It was worse still if you were 16 with physical disabilities, running for your life from a bunch of military blokes, wanting your advance technology.  
>Tech as the boy called himself, and if he wanted to he would use one of his technologically advanced weapons to deal with the soldiers after him. Of course when you have an IQ of 400, you would know they would be watching you like a hawk and being military they had the big guns to pull out at any time. This was enforced with the sight of dots in the sky. Normally people would ignore that, but Tech knew better, they wanted his toys bad, to the point that if he used any of them they would send those said dots (being FR-59's or plains with very big guns and bombs) to attack with more lethal force then needed. This said lethal force was most likely nukes.<br>Sure he was powerful with all his Toys (as he loved to call his tech) but even they had their limits, as none he had at the moment were made for battle. He in truth came to this planet to make himself a new sub-space laboratory where he could work, research and build in peace.  
>Then some random person decided to start a war "seriously, don't these idiots understand the word 'delicacy'?" he thought to himself remembering how a senator purposely insulted another, somehow sparking a war. He said those politicians would be the end of them all.<br>Once the war sparked, all factions and people began to take sides by will or force. He was going to be force to hand over his Toys to them, but he was a few steps of them. Blowing up his lab with a special nano-bot mix made to turn all his things into dirt, they would then proceed to destroy one another to leave no trace.  
>He in the mean time packed up all he could using both Energy storage gauntlet and Sub-space storage bag so he could make another lab.<br>So far his plain wasn't going all too well. He had to hand it to the stupid faction, they had effectively cut him off and made it so if he did try to fight back he would be blown to oblivion "okay…so maybe they do had some brain cells in those craniums of theirs"  
>It was then he decided to use his new stealth technology, hoping it would work as it was still being tested on inferred and energy detecting devices.<br>He sent the mental command thru his headphones and read the data from his goggles as he began to fade from sight. It was then the device sparked and gave out, showing him once more "still a few bugs" he bitterly growled in his head. Seriously for a super genus one would think he'd get that one type of tech (being stealth) to work by now. For the time being running was his best option.  
>The sound of gun fire was heard and his specialized armor was retrieving damage to the shields. He then stopped as more grunts got in his way; he was effectively cut off and trapped. He may have had no real Toys of mass destruction at his disposal at the moment, but that didn't mean he was helpless.<br>Two spheres of light made themselves known as he let them lazily dangled from the laser chain. The soldiers gripped their weapons a bit worriedly, knowing his genius; Tech then smirked and said "what's wrong? Scared of a kid?" with that taunt they opened faire once more, as he returned the favor by tossing the spheres of light at them and using them as weightiest to toss his laser chain about. He want going down just yet.  
>Then the FR-59's came down.<br>===Tech of Zero===  
>On another planet that hung in the huge void of space, stood a pinkette with a wand ready to cast her spell to summon herself a great, majestic, powerful familiar (which she would not likely get). She lifted her wand and began.<br>"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere…"  
>In the back she could hear some of the students making comments of her soon to come failure.<br>"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning…"  
>Some students began to talk with one another seeing if any knew this one particular summoning spell.<br>"Give me the most Wise, Powerful and Beautiful Familiar a Master can ask for…"  
>The sound of slight snickers was heard as they all doubted she could ever get that.<br>"and bring forth…"  
>It was at this point they all backed away knowing what was to come<br>"my Familiar!"

*CHA-BOOOOM!*

The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the grounds from ground zero (pun intended) with smoke covering everyone's view. They had to admit, if Louise seceded in one thing, it was that she made a bigger explosion then she did yesterday. As they all picked themselves up from the force of the explosion, smoke began to clear showing the counterpoint of the explosion making some gasp.  
>In the center was a boy, not in any good ware. He had a dark green shirt with black jeans and black pull on shoes and fingerless gloves. He had the strangest set of dark green glasses they had ever seen, as a band stretched from one side to the other securing them to his head firmly and the tinted black lenses didn't let them see his eyes. He also had some strange black earmuffs with steel rods, clamps holding them to his head to, covering his ears as well as a black bag with straps holding it to his back. His skin was a fine olive and his hair was silver color.<br>But these details weren't what made them gasp. It was rather the fact he had light pieces of steel plated armor torn and twisted around him, as well as blotches of blood on his hair and cloths. If it wasn't for the slight breathing they would think he was dead. His breathing was rather rasp and out of rhythm at times.  
>Louise was panicking at the moment herself, she was able to summon a Familiar (sure it was human commoner by looks and that angered her) but it was dying at the moment. She began to think this was her fault, that maybe her summoning spell had failed and hurt her Familiar on her first try!<br>Colbert got thru his shock and got his head on "Guiche" "yes sir" the student replied after helping Montmorency up "please help carry Louise's Familiar to the infirmary immediately!"

====Tech of Zero===  
>In the infirmary they began to undo the boy's strange clothing. What was underneath shocked them further. Under all the clothing was a skinny body, and around it was a steel frame. This steel frame was also around his arms and legs, and when they got to his elbows or knees it was solid steel.<br>No Noble had such limbs for use in all the nations, and this boy had them. There was also some steel plating with glowing lights right where his heart was and two more at his abs and other places. Further inspection showed more steel plates on his back to. And every place they found burns, holes, burses and cuts to.  
>They soon removed his earmuffs and glasses to see a rather fine face (cute was more like it for most girls) but at the moment the spots of scrapes and blood covered most of it.<br>As the nurses cleaned the wounds, water Mages began some healing spells on him while Colbert went off to get Old man Osmond, he was sure the head of the Academy would want to take a look himself.  
>Louise at the moment was sitting outside the room waiting for her Familiars results. She in the mean time was looking over her Familiars strange black bag that she decided to carry. It wasn't too big, but was still big compared to her size. She tried many attempts to open it, but got no result as the teeth held fast no matter how much she tugged at the sides.<br>Guiche, who help move the boy, said such a delicate girl like her could never open it and tried to prove that to her. Tried being the word as he utterly failed to open it to. He even tried a few earth spells, they in turn didn't work. Eventually they gave up, and Guiche walked off to see what was happening around the campus, as night was starting to get closer.  
>A few hours later Colbert came back with Head Master Osmond, and waited with Louise assuring her that her Familiar should be fine in the care they had here.<br>It was almost no latter then that a Nurse came thru the door and began to tell them what they had found. Medically speaking, the boy was extremely ill and shouldn't ever get out of bed in his condition. This caused Louise to sink as the Nurse explained.  
>"The boy had what looks like a weak heart, low muscle straight all over his body and breathing trouble with his lugs. In all sense he is beyond our abilities and close to deaths row. But…" she dragged on unsure how to explain the next part, this also got Louise is a suspenseful mood, wanting to know what the 'but' was. Colbert was the one to ask "but what?"<br>She was quiet for a few seconds before saying it "the Steel Plaiting that was covering him is somehow holding him stable, even aiding him. I do not know what it is or how it works, but after a time it began to help heal him without our help. Were afraid of removing it because doing so may just kill him" the three in the waiting room let this sink in before the next question "do you know what Mage could make such a thing?" Osmond asked to both the Nurse and Colbert.  
>Both shook their heads in response "none. I have not even heard of any enchantment that could do what is being told" said Colbert in a deep thought "I don't think the Steel is enchanted" this snapped them out of their thoughts "what do you mean?" Osmond asked in slight confusion.<br>"We looked it over and even cast a few spells, the Steel has no enchantments on them; yet they wo-" she was interrupted when another Nurse came thru announcing in panic "he's awake, and having trouble breathing! He says to get his bag!"  
>Without a thought Louise grabbed the bag and rushed in with the Headmaster, Teacher and other Nurse. Inside the boy was gasping for air and one of the Steel plates with a scorched spot was flashing a red light instead of glowing greed one. As he continued to gasp for air, he desperately pointed to the bag "what? What do we do?" one asked him.<br>The boy pointed at the metal tab at the bottomed of the line of teeth "what? Speak already!" Louise shouted in both panic and anger. The boy then reached for the bag, to which Colbert took from Louise and got it closer to him, so he could unzip a pocket and reach in, then pulled out another Steel plate like the one currently blinking red. He then hurriedly ejected it, before carefully as he could reinsert the replacement (rather hard to do so carefully if you're suffocating)  
>Once it was in, it glowed green and he took it a Very large gasp of air and did so a few times before lying down coughing and gasping as he did.<br>After a little time for breathing he sat himself up, breathing normally. When he was they began to ask questions, to which he didn't replied to, rather he gave a confused look half the time. Then he looked to his left then right, to find the earmuffs and glasses once found he put the glasses on the earmuffs before tapping the latter a few times and got a small stick with a bulge at the end attached to his earmuffs, he then bent it in front of his mouth. Before he got to speak Louise began to yell "que faites-vous?-" it was then the translator took effect for him "-answer us yo-" "shut up"  
>Louise stopped at the boys reply before it registered to her head "don't tell you-" "shut UP!" he said in a higher tone as he continued "I just had a near death experience here! And all because none of you seem to know how to open a simple backpack!" the sudden out burst from him made all go quite (till he was done ranting that is) "I would understand if none of you knew how to change a Lug Regulation Unit, but really? Opening a zipper? A monkey can do that blind!" he was then done with that but was still lively at the moment. He couldn't comprehend how they could fail at that.<br>Osmond however, decided to take the slow course before Louise does something else that may endanger his health "I'm sorry young man, but we were a little panicked and aren't familiar with your things" he said calmly as the boy somehow fixed him with a glare with those glasses of his "yea, I noticed" he said very coldly. Colbert decide to try as well "might we ask your name?" he asked the boy who seem to huff  
>"Name's Tech. now my turn, where am I?" 'Teach' asked. The name was strange, but he was just as equally "in the country of Tristan, and you in the infirmary of the Tristan magic Academy. I am its Head Master, Osmond" Tech regarded Osmond for a moment before saying "you got to be joking. Magic, puh-leez, no such thing." he said defiantly as if it was fact. Colbert walked forward and put his hand up before fire spontaneously appeared.<br>Tech was not impressed "for all I know your using a holo-projector. Try using something more impossible" he said dismissively. Colbert then tried levitation on a nearby bed "anti grave disks or even strings and wires" he said again not in the least impressed. Louse was losing patients with him. How dare he a Commoner think lowly of them, he had no power, they did how could he easily scoff at their power?  
>As of yet there hasn't been a spell to impress Tech, as he gave out strange reasons why they could do that, so Colbert decided to give up for the time being. Tech then asked about how he got there, he didn't like the answer "I was summoned?" they nodded "and you can't send me back?" nodded again "and she *point at Louise* needs to complete the contract with me" repeat nods "and I don't get a say in this!" he shouted in outrage.<br>"You did when you accepted the summon" Louise said with crossed arms, this further angered him "no I didn't! From what I have been told this is used on animals, and if they see a green portal of course there going to touch it out of curiosity! They are simple minded, me? I was incapacitated at the time while fighting for my life and fell into in on accident!" he screeched (which is amazing job for a guy as they don't have high-pitched voices half the time)

"But…but…" Louise tried to say but had nothing as he had one valid point, till she went on her heritage as her backup "but I'm a Noble and you're a Commoner!" she finally countered. It would have worked if not for his reasoning "that don't apply to me, since I am not from anywhere near here. I come from a more democratic society, and I am not under any of your laws, so that card won't work on me" he said more coolly that time with a calmer tone.  
>All others in the room kept silent. The boy knew what to say and was very intelligent; no matter what Louise said he found a reason to get around it. Colbert then said "you must realize that because Louise summoned you that you are to be her Familiar, as she cannot perform it again. And as you know it's a one way spell, thus you're stuck here"<br>Teach had to say that the man had a point, he was stuck here. And untilled repaired all his cybernetic factions he was stuck in this room. But then again, if ownership was given to this Louise and she was under the protection of this school as well as other high ranking members…  
>The gears in his head began to turn ever so quickly scanning over the information in his head. He then looked out the window seeing it was night now as they had been talking for hours. His eyes widened under his goggles. The sight of a blue and pink moons wasn't normal, and according to memory(and data banks in his goggles) there wasn't any colonized planet with two moons with those colors(not to mention the star patterns were way off) he was in unknown space.<br>He then made his decision "fine…do your ritual or whatever it is, I'm stuck here with no way home…" he sorely said still not likening the idea. But what other option did he have?  
>Louise then requested him to turn around, and before he could think she kissed him, he was going to voice his question, but his body began to heat up. Then data on his goggles informed him of high tempter on his left hand, as well as unidentified energy that was there but wasn't.<br>After all this was done he laid there breathing hard looking over his body's diagnostics, reading them all off in his head while dealing with left over pain.  
>"Heart rate: 116 and lowering"<br>"Core body temp: 139 and lowering"  
>"Body traumatic stress: high and lowering"<br>"Adrenaline: now diminishing"  
>"Left leg: still inoperable"<br>"Right leg: still inoperable"  
>"Left arm: scanning…scanning…"<br>"WARNING: Unknown energy detected, rescanning…"  
>"Result: unknown energy giving information is fallowing - usage and understanding with any and all weaponry"<br>That clicked his curiosity in many ways. This wasn't nano-bot technology, he would know as he uses nano-bots to help keep his body in working, so they would have stopped any nano-bots from invading his body. And no matter how good the little robot were the rate it happened was way too fast "world of Magic huh?" he thought pondering it.  
>One thing was for sure, and that was tomorrow was going to be something different.<br>===Tech of Zero - day 1===  
>Tech woke up early the next morning, stretching about. He then looked to his bag and used his left arm reach it. He wanted to get an early start on his leg repairs, seeing as he couldn't move without them.<br>He did fix one to 60% yesterday, shocking the others as he took his own leg off to fix it. He told them that because of his weak and misshapen body at birth he had to get 'Replacements' for his legs and arms, but thankfully not his whole body.  
>He would reach into his bag to get or put away, part after part.<br>And this morning was no different, as he was now placing a now 100% functioning right leg. It did take him a total of four or five hours (three hours last night, and one or two hours in the morning) but most of the damage was to the circuits and not the structure, but still he had to replace a lot.  
>He was now working on his left leg, which was in less need of repair as it only needed a few wires, gears and gyros replaced, and then it would be all good. However, the wires had somehow melted into some spots, making it harder to remove them.<br>After another hour of work he was done. All that needed to be done was a quick dynastic on cybernetics again and a few tweaks to his arms; it was a tedious job at times, but the Nano-bots helped at times and his hands could turn into very nifty mini tools and mini claws for such work. The shock looks they gave him when he did the same for his leg was something new to him, as that night he was able to put together that this society was 'Primitive'.  
>It was then Louise decided to barge in, not bothering to knock and marched to him as he sacristy said without looking away from his work "thank you for knocking Louise, please do come in and do take a seat" his sarcastic remark earned him a good loud yell "don't talk to your Master that way you stupid dog!" with a red face to match some of her anger at his sarcasm. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing (which it was) and continued to work on his right arm.<br>Louise in the mean time began to rant about him being useless and why she couldn't get a griffon or a dragon or if not those maybe a hawk or a cat for better term, something other than him. "Better then a Super genus with an IQ of 400 and still had most likely 90+ years left to live with life support? Yea a small cat sounds so much more threatening" he thought with heavy amounts of sarcasm.  
>After he was done with his arm he looked at Louise who was still ranting "why! Oh Brimmer why did you have to give me this Commoner!" he had just about enough of this and got himself to jump out of bed and stretch from there. The sudden sound of feet hitting the ground got Louise to stop ranting and look at the now standing boy, who was going to his bag and looking around in it, pulling out another dark green shirt and black jeans and dressed quickly, then put on black slip on shoes.<br>Once he was done he looked at her and said "well aren't we going to go eat?"

===Tech of Zero===  
>When Louise and Tech got to the Dining Hall it was full with both food and people. Louise found a place to sit and Tech was going to take one next to her, but stopped him and pointed at the floor where black water and hard bread was. He ran a scan over the two things with his goggles and one conclusion came up "danger: do not eat" what the scans came up with was enough bacteria to make him ill fairly easily; even if he had a life support to help remove the toxins from his body, it was still too fragile for this "one of these days I need to upgrade that" he bitterly thought turning to Louise "you do know that will make me very sick after consumption right?"<br>He knew it had to be his head, but he was sure the 'food' he was given was glaring at him. Louise looked back at him in irritation "you'll live, it's not that bad" she said rather aridly as he replied with a rather fitting comeback "if it's 'fine' then I'm sure you won't mind eating it with me"  
>She look back at him with shock and before she could say a word he imitated her voice (not perfect in any way) "but I can't eat that, I'm a Noble" after he said that he glared at her from under his Goggles and left leavening stun Nobles behind.<br>===Tech and Zero===  
>Outside Tech was sitting on the ground going thru his bag, looking for the lunchbox as he liked to call it. When he got outside he saw many critters going about, even some that were natural predator, prey and enemies seem to get along just fine.<br>He soon spotted a girl feeding the animals, but ignored her for the most part and going back to looking for that lunchbox. "Note to self. Make an organizer for sub-pack" he thought now remembering that one thing he forgot to add to his bag. It was then he pulled his head out and herd a young female voice "um…excuse me sir" he looked up rather lazily to look at the same girl who was feeding the animals.  
>"Yeah?" he asked bluntly as he was still annoyed at not finding his lunchbox. She slightly filched back but asked "a-are you miss v-Valliere's Familiar?" she stuttered. Tech scolded himself a bit and calmed down then spoke more calmly "her Familiar?" he almost scoffed "don't know. The way she is treating me I don't think I can say I will be for long. The girl didn't seem to get the clue yesterday that my body can't handle certain foods yet" he sorely said "well…if you're hungry you can go to the kitchen, we only have scraps but-" Tech held up a hand and said "that will do. If anything else I can make myself some food" he said getting up "please lead the way"<br>Once they got moving he soon said "names Tech by the way, what would your name be?" she looked at him and said "Siesta"  
>"Why do I feel like going to a samba now?" he thought, but pushed it aside as another one of his thoughts going rampant in his head. When he walked in he was greeted by a good number of the staff. They were much better than those stuck up brats in the Dining Hall. He then politely asked the Chef to make something certain, as his body still couldn't eat something's until he made some new upgrades. The Chef seemed to not mind him, as he saw how he was skinny and could tell the boy was telling the truth when he said he still needed to fallow a diet for his body's weak stomach.<br>Tech enjoyed the food very much, there was flavor to it and it wouldn't have any negative effects to his body. He was more than grateful to the man then Louise. Before Siesta walked out with a cart of deserts Tech offered his help, as she did help him when he needed food. She accepted his help and they both walked out.  
>The work was simple and helped him test out his legs and arms seeing if they would glitch on him, but he had yet to have any trouble. This also gave him a chance to observe how the 'Noble' class worked. What he got was nothing but slight discuss. They held themselves very high and mighty like and he didn't like that in the least. Ok sure he was pretty prideful himself, that still wasn't an excuse for any aragonites in him. Think yourself that good and get burned.<br>For now though, he would look around and observe.  
>There was then a ruckus, a very loud one at that. Tech turned all attention to the area he heard it from and used the goggles to zoom in and headphones to hear. The conversation, if you call it that made him boil as some papoose pretty boy blamed Siesta for his mistake. He was threatening her, and she had no means of defense. As she apologized the best she could, the Cyborg made his way to the blond. Before he could say more Tech got in his way and held his ground.<p>

"move aside Commoner" he said with argents "no" for a two letter word, it did a number on the boy "what did you say?" he asked looking at him with annoyance "first you move some of that earwax out of your ears so you can hear me" Tech said glaring under his goggles once more.  
>The blond was not pleased "you dare insult me?" he to dramatically said "yes. Now move along you two timing imbecile" Tech almost growled at the blond "how dare you! Looks like you need to be taught some manners" he said hotly "same could be said for you with the way you treated those girls" Tech countered. "I am like a rose, I give out my love to beautiful young women freely" he said with self justification "HA! Yea right, still doesn't change the fact they slapped you"<br>Blondie was fairly angry at this point and let his anger get the best of him "I chilling you to a duel!"  
>There was silence for a time.<br>Then Tech began to chuckle. Then laugh lightly. And finally let out a very amused laugh stunning all before calming down with a few coughs stopping him while clutching his chest. He maybe technologically advanced enough to fight, but at the moment his body was still healing from his little fight before being transported here.  
>He then looked up him deciding to use this to his advantage and said "I'm still a little ill. Are you so weak you need to challenge the sick to win? In fact would you challenge a maid, with no way to defend herself to this fight? That is not noble at all, it's rather boorish and savage if you ask me" he finished with a slight out of breath voice from his laugh.<br>His goggles showed him warnings that he over exhilarated his body and told him to sit down and rest. He then leaned over, hands on knees to hold himself up having slight trouble with breathing now "Siesta. Would you please help me to a chair? My body is still trying to recover and I think I somehow over did it" he asked in a lighter tone to her with a raspy voice. She nodded and got up to help him to a chair. But the blond got in the way by saying "Maid, don't help him or I will be sure you lose your position"  
>At this she wasn't sure what to do.<br>On one hand she could obey the Noble Guiche and not be harmed in any way and keep her job, as she was here to earn money for her family.  
>Or she could help the boy who stood up for her, even know he was still ill, to which she didn't know about till now.<br>"But, Mister Guiche-"  
>"Don't help him. If he thinks he can walk up to me, then he can make it to a chair"<br>By now there was a crowd around them, all tightly packed. Tech was looking at the stats for his body, and they weren't good. Apparently his equipment was more bugged up then he thought, his goggles weren't making any sense saying all things were ok, but at the same time not working. He wondered if they did anything to his stuff while he was out, if they did then he could be in danger.  
>Normally his stuff is protected from many things. But Magic wasn't on the list.<br>But right now his focus was more on Guiche in undisguised anger.  
>"That is truly cold of you"<br>That seem to strike a chord with him, but Tech didn't give him time to say anything "you claim to be a Noble, but all I see is a coward whose pride clouds his eyes and fear makes him seek the week. If someone weaker then you gets in your way, you have no problem with harming them, but when there as strong or stronger, you back away and make friends. You say you're a Rose, but what I see is a vile weed."  
>He then moved his goggles up to show his enraged eyes to the world and look right at Guiche and for a moment he felt a fear come over him. He felt petrified at the sight of Techs neon green eyes, almost glowing with the light coming off them. He then took a step back from Tech who was still having trouble breathing.<br>It wasn't for five seconds Tech pulled his goggles back down and asked Siesta to help him to a chair once more. And seeing how Guiche was too petrified at the moment to object, she did so.  
>After a few more moments Guiche snapped out of his petrified stated and glared more deeply at the Commoner before him and stomped his way the him.<br>By now Louise had made it thru the crowed to see what was going on. The sight of her Familiar berthing all raspy made her worry, even more so when Guiche was marching straight to him "Guiche! What are you doing!" she yelled getting in his way "I'm going to tech that Familiar of yours a lesson!" he said trying to get around her she turned to shout at him, but his breathing only got worse as he pulled off the bag he had on his back and opened a different pockets.  
>He soon pulled out another set of what he told her was his headphones and goggles and pulled off his other ones before putting the new set on. After placing them aside he opened a new pocket and began to pull out more Steel plates she saw all over his body the previous day.<br>He did explain to her that his body was ill from birth, making life hard, and the nurses said without those plates he would be dead. She then put the two together and understood. He was slowly dying again and he needed to replace those plates once more.  
>Ignoring Guiche she turned around and asked "what should I do?" in a slight panicked tone, knowing what may happen.<p>

Tech could feel his heart give him trouble and his lungs were burning. And all because he thought his goggles were fine and could handle most anything; a good example of pride getting in the way.  
>When Louise asked what she should do, he slid his Goggles off and handed them to her, as breathing was more valuable then talking. He reached in the sub-pack once more to get a breathing aid and put it over his mouth and nose. Then leaned back and signaled with his free arm for Louise to pull the goggles over her head. She got the message and did so.<br>With this new development, it was drawing a lot of attention; even Guiche was now watching and not trying anything thinking Tech deserved it.  
>When Louise did get them over her eyes, she could see images among other things. Then moving pictures began to show her his upper body and all the red spots. She learned quickly from yesterday that red, was very bad for him. And the red spots now made it clear, he was suffering.<br>"Pull up his shirt" she commanded the Maid who blushed at the command, but did it. That blush (and to the shock of all) went away at all the red flashing plates all over his skinny body. Louise didn't know what to do, so she garbed the first plate closest to her.  
>Tech seeing what part she grabbed sent the next command to her via headphone to goggles. This made it easy for Louise; all she had to do was fallow the moving pictures.<br>Pull on section to eject and then insert by sliding in or press these buttons to eject and put in this end first, then push the rest down with a tap. By now she had replaced four parts, and by then Tech was breathing at a normal rate once more and took it from there. He removed three more then rechecked them a few times before having Siesta let his shirt come back down to hid his skinny body.  
>The whole student body was either shocked or disturbed (or both if you count some) and some wonder from what they saw is the reason he was he was ill.<br>Once he was better (again) he looked around in his sub-pack and got out a box that said 'Recyclables' and proceeded to throw all the now faulty parts in it. He really needed to set up a lab. It would still be some time before he could see any sort of excitement; right now his body needed a good Nano-bath. But he doubted they would have one, so resting in bed would just half to do until he can get a viable lab built to aid him better.  
>He looked up to the still slightly shocked Maid and asked "Siesta, could you help me to the infirmary, I should probably lie down for a time" she nodded almost absently and helped him up, and Louise surprisingly helped "what happened to you?" she growled trying not to sound too concerned "well, my life support was more faulty then I thought and was giving out on me, if you weren't there I could of died" he said simply with next to no worry "w-what!" she couldn't believe he could wave it off so easily.<br>"Don't worry, once I get some rest, and maybe some sleep; I'll get to work on making myself a proper lab to accompany my needs"  
>She let that sink into her head and now thinking about it, he did require some certain needs. And in turn making him more useless, if it took that little bit to put him down, then she must have been a failure.<br>The Familiar represents the Mage.

Notes:

I read plenty of fanfics where Louise had either a normal familiar or an overpowered one. I decided one that had physical trouble over mental.  
>Now there are a few things I need to say about Tech, one being he knows some French. Another is as you read; his body is frail so he can't fight for a time.<br>As for his IQ of 400, it's going to be mostly used by making things and there hopefully will be times he out smarts others  
>Now that's all I can come up with<br>Oh one last thing, I made this because I wondered what would happen if I mixed Eggman and Louise together. I tossed it away because I don't know how I would get that to work, so if any of you want to try that idea out, go for it.  
>Just let me know if you post that, because I would love to read it...a shadow and Louise would be cool to...<br>I desperately need a good beta reader willing to edit all the chapters I currently have posted. Read chapter two, and you will know what I mean.


	2. ask for Trouble, be ready to Rumble

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

**-**Day 2-

The last day felt stressful, to say the least as Tech had to answer a lot of Louise's questions (some of them trivial like what is a computer) as to why he needed his things and as to what a lab was. He found it a bit annoying to know he was in a world full of none-advanced Primitives that hade no clue as to what a light bulb was, never mind a lab.

He was also was a little tired of the Nurses trying to 'Help' with his condition. He told them on multiple occasion that things like Leeches (which he so happens to be allergic to there numbing venom) wont help him in the lest.

So he was very thankful that the sun rose, and all things cheeked green. All he had to do now was find a suitable place to set up his Sub-Space Laboratory. He asked around for a privet place where no one really goes to any more and was pointed to a place called Vestail cort- or other and was pointed the way.

The place was more the big enough for him to set up a Lab, a HVSF(aka Heavy Vehicle Station Factory), COM Tower and one Landing Pad. And thanks to Subspace Technology it all could be fitted in a small space and leave lots of room. He loved Science.

He went to work by first getting out a Nano-building cube to construct the foundation to put his things on. Once they tiny bots were released they began to work the molecular structure of the ground into solid Grenite Steel (Grenite was a Metal made by changing the molecule of basic earth and stone into a powerful and easy make steel that is both light and extremely resilient and is the most common Metal used by them)

Once the ground was stable and flat Tech got out another cube, this one all grey with yellow slanted lines. He walked over to the 50 by 50 foot pad and set it in the center before backing out. It was then the Energy Storage cube started its work.

First an outline of the HVSF's supports began to show before filling in with steel beams, next floors were made fallowed by walls and grva pads in the back. Then it made one Sub-space connation floor to transport any number of vehicles in and out of this room and into another(that was in Sub-Space)

He proceeded to walk inside and type in a command to make another 50 by 50 over hang to its right and placed a red cube with black ripples going out, into a open section in the console and got to work.

Soon on it's right a skeletal overhang folded out and stabilized itself before it began to fill in with another skeletal structure being the COM tower. The bottomed where it would stand from was held by many thin legs, holding what seem like cylinder with many tall rods (some with blinking red lights)

He then put in two last cubes, one green with a rectilinear black and yellow warning strip for Landing Pad and a white cube with Blue spots for the lab.

And after another 5 minutes it was complete. HVSF on ground level, Lab on top, Landing Pad on left overhang and COM Tower on Right overhang.

Normally a 50 by 50 spaced Lab and Vehicle Station wouldn't be much…but that problem could be tossed aside as all the rooms were connected to a Sub-Spaced induced area. Or lack for better terms- it's bigger on the inside.

And bigger indeed, for the lab was a good 200feet inside and had 20 doors leading to 15ft living rooms, 12ft bedrooms(three rooms for each place), two different shower rooms and a 10ft kitchen.

Then came the lower Sub-Spaced sections to the HVSF. This place had a grand total of 800ft filled with both ground and air(to be used for Landing Pad) vehicles, but that was the first 400ft, the rest was used as both factory and repair station with crates, spare parts, game room and other things.

Tech walked to the Blue pad and waited for the grava lift kicked in and brought him into his Lab. He breathed in the air in it and sighed in joy. "thank you lord for Filtered Air!" he gratefully thought as he stood over to his move beloved thing he oh so missed. And that would be the TTACCOA or for those of use not understanding his strange acronym- The Totally Awesome Command Chair Of Awesomeness.

He acted like such a kid at times. But he loved to play with Science as much as he loved playing ping-pong ball with the molecular structure of rocks. He didn't do it to plants or animals as he found it to inhumane.

He soon sat down into the comfy, leather, 360degre spinning, on rail chair- complete with Holo keypads, security feed, Games, blueprint maker, total control over all his Toys and so much more.

He was in his happy place again.

But he had no time to play around yet, he had work to do!

His first line of work was to prep and enter a Nano-Bath, to repair his body before going onto more strnuse work.

===Tech of Zero===

Louise stalked the halls looking for one person.

That person was Tech.

She went to retrieve him from the infirmary, but was told he left an hour ago. She was now looking for him and had Guiche come and help. He didn't mind as he still wanted to fight the arrogant teen for talking to him the way he did and make sure he paid for every word.

After fallowing the directions of different students and teachers the began to walk to Vestri Court. And during there walk Colbert tagged along, as he was curious as to all the wanders the boy had with him.

When they reached the area, what they found wasn't discreet in any way.

There stood some sort of building, with a Tower on one side and a overhang on the other, as well as a seconded story to it. They were sure he did this, but how was out of there grasp. The only conclusion was he had Magic, but he denied it at every turn. There was also the fact this didn't look like any normal building, as it was made of solid Steel.

They walked up to it and got to the smaller of the two doors with no handle "what idiot makes Doors without knobs?" Louise thought not knowing it was an automatic door that was currently locked. And Oval like object on a metal rod moved and looked at them and looked them over. Colbert saw this and wondered what it was, but after a moment the doors slid open with none other then Tech standing there.

Louise was a little surprised, he looked a lot more healthier then before, and he also had some strange armor over his body, being Dark Green and Black (they were his favorite colors after all) and had the most cockiest smile she had ever seen, it yelled "just try and out do me" it was more complete with the Goggles and Headphone on him.

After she looked him over, she yelled "what do you think your doing? What is this! Who do you think you are?" she was beyond annoyed at this point and was just plain furious with him. Tech only held his ground and red what she said off his Goggles as he had cut off the sound to his Headphones so he didn't have to deal with her yelling as soon as the doors opened. And because of this, it was making him grin more at the humor of it.

He then directed his attention to Guiche, as he recalled his name to be. Once he got the Lab running and his body upgraded and healed more, he decided to send a few(as in 40) Spy-Bots out to gather more data on every person they could find in the local area. What he learned of this guy made him only want to pound him into the ground more, and he wasn't sick this time.

"Guiche" he said over Louise getting her to stop ranting "I accept your challenge. I will face you here in an hour, during that time prepare yourself" and with that he sent a mental command to the Lab to shut the door before him.

"you stupid dog! What do you think your doing!" Louise began to yell once more while banging on the door. Guiche smirked and walked off and spend the next hour telling others about the duel and his soon to be victory, not worried about Tech in the least(not worried in the least about Tech strnge things). Colbert decided to tell Osmond about this new development and see what should be done.

-inside the Lab-

Tech sat back down on his TTACCOA and brought up the Holo pads. He had a new Toy idea and Guiche would be the best to test it on. As he began to construct his new Exo-Ware Code name: Brute Fist, and also read over some other files his Spy-Bots were able to find, or finding.

Did he ever have a surprise for his dot level Earth Mage friend, who didn't take up his advice on preparing for this fight.

===Tech of Zero===

An hour latter(technically 57min 24sec) the Vestri Court with the Lab was filled with the Student body, Teachers and Servants alike. Even Osmond was watching this from his office, wondering what this new Familiar had up his sleeve. At one end was Guiche(complete with dramatic pose) waited for Tech to come out. Louise at the moment was waiting for him to come thru the door and try to convince Tech not to fight. Then a small round silver ball came out of the Lab and floated over the all while projecting a few Holo screens for all to see. Even more of these balls floated out and took places all over the combat area and sent there live feed over to the one hanging over them before an enthusiastic voice boomed over them all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this fight, I am Nav, you AI speaker for this Duel!"

Another small ball, painted in yellow and black floated over to Guiche with a silver one and announced(with his face plastered on the screens)

"in this corner, is the Challenger- Guiche the Bronze! Say hi to the fans bub"

Guiche wasn't sure what to do but go ahead and do a quick wave and hello.

It then switched around to the Lab as Music began to play (this being E.G.G.M.A.N. from- sonic adventure 2 battle)

"and in this corner-" the large doors began to open up slowly with shadows holding a silhouette of some figure with large bulky arms "the Compeditor, and long time Genius- Tech!"

It was then Tech stepped out of his Lab with his new Exo-Ware named Brute Fist.

The arms were a dark green and a good 30% bigger with 70% bigger hands with blunt knuckles. His body was mostly black with dark green armor parts on his chest, back, head, feet, shins and knees (legs being a little bigger for support) his eye were covered with a black visor and his grin could be seen showing his confidence. He was pumped for this!

He took a few heavy steps forward and banged his large fits together, generating sparks and hard Clacking sounds from the hard Grenite Steel that didn't hold even a scratch or dent.

After his grand entrance was made the music faded out and he told the visor to fold back into the helmet so he could look at Guiche with his eyes.

When he did Guiche was sure this time they were glowing, and so did everyone else.

(in truth, it was the Nano-Bots in his body and his life support causing this effect, but he didn't care, he looked badass with neon green irises along with his mad scientist grin, which he had on now)

He then said, with very great confidents "so…what do you think? I made this especially for you" he then looked himself over before adding "Like it?" with the smuggest grin. There was many ways to win a fight. One was to tease and goad your opponent into striking first, so you might find an opening, counter or demoralize them by over powering there choice of attack.

"like it? It's completely gaudy! You have no sense when it comes to beauty or eligents do you?" Guiche said with slight discuses at the Brut Fist's look. Tech put his proud Mad Genus look back on and said "who needs looks when it dose what you want it to do? Unlike you this can get the job done"

Guiche glared at him and held out his Rose wand "really? This guys a complet dork!" Tech thought before Guiche spoke "are we going to talk all day?"

"no. please by all means, go right ahead" Tech said smoothly doing a mock bow and sending the mental command to bring down visor and shut mouth piece and ready for battle.

Guiche swung his Wand, petals touching the ground bringing forth his female Valkyries golems. Tech did a scan over them and was disappointed at what he found "made of bronze, empty inside, no extra support…is this guy even taking me seriously?" was his thoughts.

Guiche orders his Valkyras to then charge Tech at full speed. They didn't get three feet before Tech charged himself, bringing his right hand to the closest one and arcing it from up to down, smashing the first one into the ground, then grinding it into dust. He then lifted his left arm and blocked a sword, that broke from the force and didn't even smug the armored arm. The left hand then opened up and crouched its head with ease. He then balled the left hand into a fist after crushing the head and swung to his right, destroying and launching the other Valkyrie like tinfoil soldir being hit by a 6inch wide ramming rod. This all happened in 10second time frame.

By now all that saw that were taking this Commoner more into account, as they recalled him say "I made this just for you" and if he could make that in an hour, what else could he do? Or better yet what else could he do with that now!

Guiche was quivering a bit himself, but put resolve into himself when Tech turned around did a "Naay-Naay-Nay-Naay-Naaay!" or "you cant hurt me!" Mocking him very intently.

He swung two time to bring out a total of 13, armed to the teeth. Tech did a Mock yawn before charging and ramming the first one down before stopping on it with his heavy left foot, crushing it in one go. Then pushed his right arm to the one in front of him caving in the Golems chest destroying it. Next ducked and spun left, swinging his arms out to push them back. Then using that momentum elbowing another with his left arm, then using the bent back arm to grab another to his front left side. Once he had a hold of its smaller frame, he tossed it to his right knocking two down with the one. Then used his wound up wasted to swing quickly to his left, delivering a powerful right arc punch to another. He then did a side step to his right and twisted his upper body to back hand the Golem trying to run him thru the back. The left back hand tore off the Golems whole right side while falling from the powerful back hand that had tossed it. He then brought his right hand up to his left and clenched the two together.

"time for a little surprise" he thought sending command Wreaking Ball thru his link.

Both hands then shifted quickly upon there new order and made a big ball with blunt spikes, then used his winded up body to swing hard right, and into four Golems. Effective to say, they were torn to shreds by the force alone.

Once that was done he told them to return back to Hand mode and await further instructions.

When Guiche saw that he ordered his remaining four Golems to back away so he could think of an effective plan. But coming up with one was hard, he thought the Boy was merely bluffing about it being "made just for him" but now…now he's paying for it.

As for Tech he was grinning like crazy, in the frame of 45 seconds he had demolished 12 of his golems with ease. Admittedly they were faster then they appeared, but he was faster, as Brute Fist was designed to be a brawling Exo-Ware; so he made it have very fast reflex processing systems and proximity sensors to warn the user of an incoming object or person. He said it once he'll say it again.

"Tech, you are a Mad Genus!"

Deciding that Guiches three second break is up, Tech attacks again, but with another little surprise. Sure it was a Brawling Exo-Ware, with blunt and painful objects as it's main weapon. But that didn't mean it had to be All close range.

"activate…Kinetic Canons"

(Kinetic Canons: basically a gun with a heavy round made of a solid object or force, to hit at high speeds, unlike the bullet where it tears thru a target or uses any incineration to burn thru it just hits them hard like a punch from afar)

The two hands then took there canon forms, taking all by surprise. He then loaded it with an compressed air round, so not to rip thru the golems and into the observers. He took aim at the first Golem and fired, sending it flying with a pushed in chest. He then fired his other arm at one with a shield raised, the shield did take the blunt of it, but it also caved in and crushed the arm back and hit the wielder in a way it was now useless. His first Canon then reloaded after his second shot and fired at the next, scoring it's legs Ripping them off. He then told then to return back to Hand and looked to the last Golem. He then smiled under his face plate while bringing back his right arm and calmly saying "get over here"

The hand was then trusted forward. It flew with a laser chain holding it and used it to grab the Golem. Guiche was so in shock he didn't have time to tell any commands to his Valkyries at all as this was happening all to fast for him.

And when his Valkyrie was pulled back to Tech, he merely crushed it and casually tossed it aside before walked towards a now Terrified and petrified Guiche.

Once he was right in front of the Earth Mage he took both hands and did the cracking of the knuckles bit while saying "had enough? Or do you prefer I show off a little more?" all the while grinning like mad under the face plate.

"I-I-I y-ye-yeild" Guiche almost didn't get out, losing all will to try and fight Tech now.

Tech then decided to Gloat and say "Technology:1 Magic:0" then turn around and go back to the Lab and look over the new Data acquired from Brute Fist, and see if he could improve it more...after a quick cheak up on life suport and body futionality that is.

As for the observers, they were knocked back by this. For all Nobles it was a very rude wake up call that this Commoner Familiar of Louise the Zero, may be very sickly and physically weak, but from what they understood he was more intelligent then he looked and HAD the Recourses at his disposal to possibly take them on.

Tabatha originally fallowed her Friend Kurchi here so she didn't get dragged here, but was now glade she did come, as this Commoner now caught her eye. Kurchi was both entranced with him and scared. Entranced because of his fiery actions. Scared at his Vengeful wrath as this was to defend a single Commoner maid Guiche only yelled at.(that was her understanding of the story)

Osmond, Colbert and Miss Lungueville all had there own thought as well.

Osmond was deeply worried, as this boy Tech, has shown he can be very dangerous if trifled with, and his full abilities weren't known, making him an even bigger one.

Colbert was awed at all he used, silver balls to document and show current events on floating windows. Steel plaits to keep one stable when greatly sick. Armor with extraordinary powers. He just had to learn how he could make all this, and learn as to how this wasn't in any way Magic!

Miss Lungueville was unsure what to think, at the beginning she thought the Old Man made a mistake putting his money on the Commoner, but was greatly mistaken. This had her shaken up for sure.

Siesta didn't want to believe what she saw to, as it was unheard of and impossible to think of, but it happened. In all rights she help make a historical event happen, but at the moment she didn't know that, as she was tuched he would go to that far to help her…it was sweet…but it was ruined with the memory of when he was still sick. And according to what she heard while carrying him with Louise, he has been and still would be for all his life.

But one of the greatest impacts was on Louise.

She called him useless, and in turn he effectively blows her away to be dead wrong. He told her that what he lacked in muscle power, made up for in brain power. She knew he was smart, as he could talk his way around, but she didn't think THIS smart.

Before he went inside she ran and called for him. He turned to acknowledge her, and waved her to fallow him in. thru the big door as it shut behind her.

Once she ran in he stepped into a very large platform in the room with him. She was slightly afraid to say anything, as she now knew he could snap her in half more easily then a twig.

The platform then shook before sinking down, making her grab onto Tech to help hold her up. He didn't bother moving and just held his ground.

Once it was deep enough, two sets of Steel doors closed over head before entering a room. A very Big room.

All around she could see a few levels and things being moved about by metal arms that moved on there own. Little metal golems flew about fiddling and carrying things all around ignoring them as they worked.

It was all so strange and alien.

(funny to say when Tech does technically come from a different planet)

Once at ground level Tech walked over to a stand and got on it, spreading out his arms and waiting. After a second, hands and arms came out and aided in removing the strange yet powerful armor from him and reassembling behind him on a rack. They then gave him back his Goggles and Headphones before he got down and began to walk to another door.

Louise still wanted answers, but Tech looked a little…pail?

Once he got on another lift (big enough for five) she fallowed and it closed them ascended quickly to another room. Not as large as the last, but looked more organized and actually cleaner then the Grey and dull yellow area, as this one had more softer shades of Whites and Blues.

He then got to a table and taped on an panile with bumps before laying on the table. Then a case went over him as he shut his eyes.

She kept watching and wondering why she was even here. She watched as little green lights like fireflies danced around his body.

Then a light and image flashed in place a few times before taking a form. Of some kid in black clothing.

"wha! Wh-who are you!" she demanded of the boy who looked at her and said "oop's sorry, wrong detention!" knocking his head a few times, careful not to hit his hat "alright Steve, lets try this again" he said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"that was…random" she thought a little bugged eyed.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes "did that just happen?" she thought again, then wondered if the stress was now getting to her.

Soon one of the Metal creators came up to her and handed her a Steel rod with a blue slit down the center. She took it, unsure if it was a wand or what not.

It then taped one of the ends, and thin glass sheet(it was actually hardened light into a focused space) with information.

It was small history pad that he wanted to give her while he rested. Or that is what she read. The little creator then directed her to fallow it to a different lift that took her to the first room she came in, then showed her out.

She looked at the door to his Lab and back to the now empty Court yard.

"why did he show me all of that?"

===Tech of Zero===

That night Louise read over the Data Pad that was given to her.

So far she had learned that building she was just in (that was some how bigger on the inside, to which boggled her mind) was a combination for four Building made Innovation Industries. She also learned Tech was a CEO of that Company before passing it to another as the political ideas were being corrupted by some. He also wanted to just test, explore and learn more of Science.

She also learned that he indeed, thought Magic didn't exist for a good reason, as when she tried looking it up all she got was Myths and Fairy Tales.

Another thing she learned form this was even know they had very advance technology (or godly compared to there tings) they still lacked in Medical Science(or for here Science was there equivalent to Magic). But even still, there Medical Technology was still more advance then there's by maybe a thousand's(or more) years.

At one point Louise decided to go digging around for more information on Tech, but didn't know how and growled in frustration. When she did another sphere, in the Data Pad with a primary color green, popped up with two green cercal eyes. It proceeded to greet Louise as a N.A.V.I AI, or Navigational And Virtual Interface, Artificial Inelegants.

Navi, as it said she could call the AI, helped her along with looking around while telling her the information while she read, or explaining things to her.

Learning more about Techs condition since birth bothered her more and more. Both parents were killed before he reached the age of ten, to which he was already in college du to his very high IQ level, and was in a wheel chair for the first nine years of his life. He was able to build a prototype leg and arm design so he could move about, and since then he's been making more and more things with his engineering talents.

But for eleven years he had to go for constant check ups to keep his body from failing and replace his life support. Then at fourteen, well after getting out of the education system, he had made some new Life support objects to allow him to move more freely without all the check ups. True they still needed to be replaced now and then or swapped out for better models, but the bottom line was he could move.

It also told her that before he got to this world(she had learnt there are large celestial bodies in a place called space that almost fried her brain) there was a war breaking out.

"Navi" she started looking over a planet called Venvor-Paradise 8, that had long rivers, tropical trees and the most healthiest production of vegetation for consumption "what are the wars like in Techs world?"

Navi made a simple and basic sad look at the question and pulled up the information with video feed and sound while talking "the war that take place for Techs time are not like that of your world" he started as Louise watched a Metal monster(she learned was called vehicle) in grey with a box like body on wheels that had a strange band they would roll on to move. Also had a more round top with a long and hallowed out rod sticking out, Navi continued "as you Primitives fight with Swords, Spares and Arrows; they fight with Canon, Fighters, Exo-Ware, Tanks and more. The current Vehicle before you is a Champion Medium Battle Tank" he said.

The video showed it stop at a home and turned its round top to point the rod at it. When it fired, the large home was destroyed in a large explosion. When ever Louise used a spell, it blew up, making her a failure. But when they used it, it was to an effect she never thought of.

But her aw turned into horror when the feed continued, as the Tank would used it's 'Canon' and 'Machine Guns' to mow down soldiers with ruthless efficacy. She decided to stop watching when the Tank was about to run over some of the downed men when they were wounded and couldn't defend themselves.

She felt slight shock from it, but she was given a better understanding about there war with Navi's few words "what you have witness was the first live field test of that Tank model. And that is nothing compeer to the weapons they have made in there quest for knowledge. Artiller, Rockes, Bombers, Carriers, Battle Ships, Orbital Bombardment…Humans are capable of creating such wonderful, and horrendous things"

Louise nodded getting over her shock of a small hit of Techs real abilities, if he ever thought of using them. Navi looked at her face over before saying "if you do not mind, I think I will log off for now. If that is, you don't mind that is" she absently nodded and let him log out. She then closed the Data pad and put it on her night stand deciding to sleep on it.

============Notes===========

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Tech of Zero

More to hopefully come

But for now I have a Being of Chaos to catch…oh Steve!


	3. times to test, times to think

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 6

The days fallowing Guiches defeat were rather quiet. Even with all the rumors flying about as to what Tech was, none of them helped ease them. One Student did say Tech told them if they would asked him questions rather make rumors they would know him better.

But asking him wasn't at the top of there list, as they were scared of what he might do. Osmond and Colbert decided to take him up on that though and headed to the strange building. On there way there the found Louise heading in the same direction.

During the last few days Louise was reading over what was in the Data Pad learning more about Techs things. The may not understand them to the same extent as most people in his world, but enough to know it was dangerous to touch a button on a console or not…or she hoped she did.

Once they reached the building, the Doors opened to let them in. this was a slight shock to them, but they walked in never the less. They soon were greeted with the sight of a lit up path on the floor telling them to go to a lift. Hey all stepped on and Louise told the two to brace themselves.

At first they were confused. But then they were surprised. Then calm as they ascended for a short time. Upon reaching the room Colbert's eyes were almost twinkling with anticipation. He knew this was a laboratory, it had to be.

As they walked further in, they fallowed the lighted path to the center of the more-Bigger-then-it-should-be-room and found Tech.

He was sitting in his TTACCOA spinning left and right while taping on the numerous Holo keys pads and looking at Holo screen quickly like some sort of Geek work out.

Osmond opened his mouth to say something, but Tech beat him to the punch "you want to talk to me, yes I know I heard your conversation with Colbert" Colbert was then going to say how he knew that, but wasn't given the chance "I know because a Spy-Bot informed me" Tech then spun around and looked at them pressing one last key to show many live Holo feeds coming in and showing a good number of the school "I have eyes and ears all over the place now. If I want to know something, I can find out" he said coolly while resting his chin on his folded hands.

Osmond chose now to try again and ask a question, to which he wasn't interrupted "yes *cough* well, I was wondering for one is to what this place is. It certainly isn't like anything I have ever seen, and its also-" "bigger on the inside, yes I know. I get that a lot…please continue" Tech waved him. Osmond then picked up were he left off "well, I am personally wondering if any of your…Mag-" "it's not Magic! It's Science! Two completely different things! Isn't that right Louise?" Tech looked at the Pinkette who was looking at what could be Her Data Pad now, while asking Navi questions. Because of this she didn't hear a word Tech said "oh well" he shrugged sinking back into his Awesome Chair before looking at Colbert "Mr. Colbert, you're a man of Science are you not?" he asked the man who nodded "yes, but I don't know how Science could ever do any of this" he replied waving his arms around. Tech grin his Grin while looking at the man "well if your interested, I can make it so you can have your own personal room here to learn more about the Science behind all this" Tech offered with a smirk "I think we are getting off subject" Osmond said trying to keep Tech from changing subjects.

"oh fine Dumbledore, I'll explain more about The Lab" Tech said feeling like he was taken away from his fun. He then got out of his Chair and called to Louise "Oi! Pinkie! Were going on a tour of the place, want to come with?" she turned around and glared at him "my name's Louise!" she shouted to him as he grabbed two more Data Pads for Osmond and Colbert each waving a hand to her saying "what ever you say…scrawny"

She fumed over that but chose not to do anything about it, Navi did say he had a indoor security system to attack any offenders. What this security system had was unknown to her, but after seeing that Tank vid, she didn't want to find out. They then fallowed him as he dabbled on about the place, brimming with pride on its creation.

"-so that is why its bigger in here, as for the power that is from a special Sub-Nova core made by another company while working with my Sub-Space tech. this In turn makes very effective amount of energy and the Core uses an actual sun to power the place. There are smaller ones that are used to Power other things, like my Exo-Ware: Brut Fist that you watched me use a few days back."

He then directed there attention to a window were they could see arms, hands, wheels, gears and so many other things, placing this together and welding them together "this is one of my production lines. This one is making a Spy-Net I plan to put up some time in the future, as no one here has invented the internet yet…or a computer for that matter…moving on! I realize your civilization is in all sense to me, Primitive and hasn't even advance in any filed of Science…well…maybe a tad bit in Astronomy…but that's not even used as a Science" mumbled at the end before going back into tour show off mode.

"any ways, here in The Lab I try to move forward with my current knowledge in every way. But I still need people, yes, people. I maybe a Genus, but I realize that my innovations, discovers and Toys wont mean zilch without consumers to play around with them…and it also gets a bit boring without a few Noobs running about"

From where the three Mages stood, this was all very new and strange side to Tech. when he was out and about on occasion, he was rather Proud and spiteful around the Nobles and a bit softer with the Commoners, but still snippy. But now, with an audience he was enjoying the feeling of sharing his work with them…even if they didn't understand 1/10th of it. For Colbert he understood more around 2/10th as his Data Pad was fallowing along with what Tech was saying, giving him some idea of what he's saying.

Osmond was fascinated by the Data Pad to, as it was like a Book or Scroll, but with some extra features added on for more idea on things. And that wasn't mentioning the storage space it had for information.

A beeping was heard and a small Bot flew up to Tech showing him something, that made him Grin that Mad Genus Grin "oh yes!" he said with joy "it's done!" he squeaked like a school girl "done? What's done?" Louise asked him "my newly upgraded Arms and Legs! Oh it's time for some testing!" he said moving down a hall with more speed to his walking.

They fallowed him swiftly down the maze like halls before coming to a observation room overlooking a large and empty room on the other side of the glass(Cristal enforced type).

Tech then told them to wait there. After waiting a few minutes, the saw him down in the room, loonier with black shoes and new Steel feet and also had Steel hands both in a deep grey color.

Then the window lit up saying "TEST BEGIN" and once a horn went off, Tech got ready. The floor shifted and changed, making it all divers and difficult of an obstacle curse.

"Navi? What is that?" Louise asked her now personal AI, who scanned what was going on "it seems Master Tech is going to demonstrate his latest Limb-Aid" he stated.

And Tech did just that, first he tested his running and jumping on the floor and walls. It looked like he was gliding on the surface. Then he tested the new Booster system, allowing him to actually glide and hover with his feet, or boost one way or the other quickly. After that he went with his arms. First getting out the newer Tool form, with welders, small hands and other things for many purposes. Then came the most exiting test.

The portal test.

(and no I don't own Portal or Portal 2, the idea was just to good to pass up)

It went back to the hand form, but this time it had glowing green holes. He fired with his right, putting a dark green portal high on a wall. Then put a light green one on the ground.

When they connected he jumped in.

To say the least, the Mages were trying to hold up there jaws that felt weak from what they saw.

He then started to used his left hand portals, these being Dark grey and Light grey and used them to move around quickly. He began to utilize his new legs(that would help keep him right side up at all times on command) and his Portals (that could be used on ANY flat surface and could be switched between hands) in ways they didn't think possible as he flew all over, making death-defying moves.

As of yet, there wasn't a weapon on him, but it looked like he would be hard to beat at this moment.

After the demonstration he walked back in, rather pleased. Louise came up to him and asked "what was that? How did you do that? Ho-" he put up his hand to stop her from saying more and said "it's my new portal in hand, I always wanted one…or in this case four. But to make it simple on your little minds, makes a short cut from one place to the other"

Osmond then walked up to Tech "you don't seem to fond of weapons most the time" he observed, as powerful as most his thing were, he had yet to see any real deadly weapon. Tech just grind and stated "my good Head Master, anything and everything is a weapon…you just have to realize it"

He then turned around and said "coming? I feel a bit hungry and think Siesta might have something cooked up for me" he then left the room. They soon fallowed him out of The Lab and headed for the Kitchen. Once there, he ate what they would call, a bland meal. but he did explain that he is still trying to improve his Life support Technology so he can eat more divers foods, but for now was stuck with what he had. Which was better then the Happy-Fill-Pills he had. He said dirt would taste like candy compared to those.

Tech then told them he had more tests and things to build before leavening for his Lab. On his walk back student were asking him things mainly being what kind of Magic was he using. It irritated him and he told them 165th time "it's not Magic!" it was truly annoying but when he got back to his Lab he got to his TTACCOA and messaged his temples.

"primitives" he sighed out before looking over the schematics for his new Exo-Ware. ever since the fight with Guiche his mind was racing with new ideas for this type of Toy and wanted to see what he could make from it. So fare he had the brawling power of Brute Fist. Next would be the fast and agile Sonic Dasher. Then explosive and high jumping Bomer-Doomer. Far and stealthy Camo-Snipe. And finally the crazy flying Missile Tosser.

So far they were in testing and almost done, just a few more days.

That also reminded him of the Spy-Net he was going to make. He quickly began to send out new commands to prep the Space Construction area for production on the Eye-Spys, as he liked to call them, and ready for launch in four hours of there completion. Then told it to crate five Home command Satellites for construction and have them lunched after they passed three expectations. He then turned around and watched all the live feed that was going on. The one in Osmond's office moving out to where Miss Lungueville was. He watched her behavior before getting suspicious of her. He turned on the audio feed to see what she was up to.

He waited and knew she was up to something, but haven't said a word yet. Felling he must, he gave the order to send another Spy-Bot to watch Osmond's place and have the one there track her and report any significant findings.

===Tech Of Zero===

-Next day-

Tech was looking over some more data he compiled on his current condition to fix with the next upgrade. So far any real treatment was still to far for him, and was having some problems every time he thought he found a solution.

Eventually he decided to take a break and work on more Blue Prints of a few things. First being a new Powering core for his Toys. The next was a new Exo-Ware he had in mind, it came to him last night were he was testing the effects of his Napalm Incinerate Vipers. So he got to work on Fire-Guard and added it to the rest of the Exo-Ware.

He took his left hand and tapped at the arm of the TTACCOA thinking before looking down at the Ruin.

He remained silent before smiling. It was by high time he analyzed this so called "Magic"

-hours latter-

So fare Tech has isolated the point of energy of this Ruin and how it freely seeps out. He had compared it to the Mages around the area and has concluded that there power is of two factors. First factor was possibly it comeing from there own life force, that can regenerate when resting or consuming things that had life force, or naturally grown food as it was. Factor two was an unknown source, that shouldn't exist, but did.

It was like zero point energy, all in a little pocket they all could tap into. But where is that said pocket? And how dose one access it?

They use words to form 'Spells' thus giving them the power to 'Cast' said 'Spells' on things or people.

What ever those things were he would look into it latter. Right now he was picking up a faint signal of the same energy…well not the same, close, very close, but not the same.

He garbed a few things and headed out. One of the said things was a new Toy he just made. It was long, and had a yellow and black color scheme, few air jets on the bottom and two high presser propulsion jets for the back with an added reveres propulsion unit for the front.

It was the Bubble Bee board. Or to make it simple, a hover board that was colored like a bee and fly like one, thus its name.

And he was going out with it.

===Tech of Zero===

Louise was walking to the Lab once more to talk to Tech about his 'Toys' more. But when she saw him out side with a strange plank of steel, she was a little worried as to its faction.

"Tech!" she yelled stomping to him "what pinkie?" he asked putting the board down "what is that!" she pointed to it as he shrugged "a new Toy I made. Was going to take it for a spine while I look for something" he said a bit lazily like he didn't really care.

She looked down at the board then asked "a Spin?" he visibly sighed and remembered "right, they don't use that slang yet…dame Primitives" he thought "right. Let me rephrase. I am going to ride it"

"and to where are you riding this…this…" she tried to find the ward "hover Board…that's it's classification" he said a bit board as he wanted to look to see what that energy signature was. He then looked at the time as Louise kept ranting and said "if you don't mind, I would like to get going now" "not without me!" she yelled again.

He huffed and said a "Fine" before getting on the board and waving her to get on. Louise looked at the Piece of yellow and black steel before getting on and holding on to him.

Tech activated it, getting it to float up off the ground a few feet. He could feel Louise tighter her grip out of fear, and not to fall. he then widened his stand and took off, leavening two thin a yellow light trails as he sailed over the ground at great speed.

Louise was gripping even more so now then before, this thing was fast! It felt like the speed of a Griffin…or maybe a Dragon!

Tech smirked and decided to have a little 'Fun' as it were, doing many stunts while Louise held on for dear life. Tech couldn't help but laugh at Louise's actions, as it wasn't often you blow someone away by making simple things and using them recklessly.

He then went into the thicker part of the forest, weaving all around the trees with a panicking Louise, worried they'd crash at the speed they were going "ARE YOU INSAINE!" she screamed as they did an impressive Pre-mo Flip, while sliding on a fallen tree, launching high up in the air, with a Louise now screaming her head off while holding all that tighter.

Once the board was buck under his feet they fell to earth, with him doing spins and flips before landing right side up with a cushioned lading of propelled air and gravity shock absorbers. He then tilted enough to move forwards once more completely calm and replied to Louise's earlier question.

"Louise, in order to be a Genus, that said Genus has to be a tiny bit, if not more, Insane then all the rest"

He then slowed down for the girls sake, as she was griping him like she was over a spike pit.

They then reached a small Town (by Techs standers) where he could tell the energy single was coming from.

"okay, lets see what you got for me" he thought walking in, with board Magnetized to back.

======Notes=====

I haven't been working on this as much, thinking how to pass the time during it.

I was thinking of skipping the Count, but what fun would that be?

So in the next chapter I'm going to mix two fights in it.

One will be to the Counts irritation and the other will be a surprise


	4. My warnings to you

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 13

The week was very lively, first he got a talking sword that was connected to his Rune, that he needed to talk to Colbert about at some point. Then there was Louise who was yelling at him more often then naught. Kruchi, pestering about this love business he didn't give a care for in the least. And finally there was Siesta who he had been helping with some of her work…with his Toys of coarse.

He gained a great likening for the girl and the other 'Lower' class people of this society. If she wasn't so…air headed, at times he would say he was in love…but he knew that wouldn't happen, why? Well it's never his type of thing to do.

Right now he was walking the halls looking for this girl, as he had a new thing she may appreciate. It was mini vac. Nothing to complex for her, just a trans-dimension storage area with four different settings for dirt, stains, liquid and scrubbing(for those hard to rid stuff). It also had a flashlight for work during the night, solar panels for recharging, could help with cleaning cloths. Just your normal every day stuff(remember he's from a highly advance people).

As he was walking he couldn't help but snicker at a memory of one of the images the Spy-Bots were sending thru. He decided to take a break and watch the video feed and did it on time to see quiet the comedy.

Miss Longueville was putting away books and talking to the Old Man about something. The Old Man then used some manipulation spell (he needed to break down how they did that) and floated a paperweight of a pointing hand. He got the hand behind her and used it's pointing finger to run up her back around the vertebra, causing a uncontrollable reaction to happen as she dropped all books while standing straight up on her toes. It got more funnier as she grabbed the paper weight and threw it at the now panicking man.

Tech had fell out of his beloved TTACCOA Laughing at the scene. But the best part was…

It was on recording!

So when he was board, he would watch it with the rest of the other random antics that happened around the place.

After walking a bit longer, Tech decided to look for Siesta in another fashion. He activated the Local Spy-net to see if he could find her. To his surprise he didn't find a thing.

He then sent out the command to search for the said person, as he knew she rarely left the area. After a few more seconds of the now operational Global Spy-net, he found her. She was about 6-7 miles away at a Mansion belonging to a man called Count Mott, there for if he walked at the speed of 3mph he could get there in three or four hours. But why walk when you have thrusters in your legs?

He then boosted off for the Mansion and looking over the new Data gathered about the man.

He was a messenger for the Leaders of Tristan, sending letters to Osmond in the Academy as well as forms among other things. The man is a womanizer and a bit plump. Files indicted the man also liked to higher women servants (big surprise). He had a moderate guard and lead an excised life.

"sounds almost like a lawyer from the Planet of Donnet" he thought in amusement.

Triangle class Mage of Water. Uses mostly ice based attacks. Is highly arrogant. And the most intrusting of it all, and most amusing, no body liked him that much at all.

"HA! So he is like a Lawyer from the Planet of Donnet" he laughed in his head. Then he looked over the reason for Siesta being there. Moments latter his guess was right as a recording and video was given of him requesting her to be his servant.

He was peeved, but not angry…not yet any ways.

Getting around the guard was easy. Really, who ever looks up? Just use thrusters to glide over head, land of roof and enter thru window of unoccupied room.

The window was locked, but his armor had another feature to it. Most thought it to be a decretive, as he had six green glowing circles on his back, about the size of his fist. These were actually Sonic-Disks.

Useful little tikes, they can float about, use sonic manipulation, be his extra eyes and ears, make barriers, sonic shielding. In some sense they were his little babies. Or his favored pet's, he could never tell by how the AI's worked half the time.

They may have been the size of his fist while on his back, but the unfolded from Sub-Space to make a freebie sized disk, made of his common metal and move about to do his work.

And now he just had one open a window for him.

Once inside he switched vision to multi type and ordered the six Sonic-Disks to go and map out the place while he stayed in the room.

They beeped in response before flying off and scoping out the place. They then mapped out a coarse he could take to get to the Count, with out meeting resistance till he got to his doors.

He then walked to the window and put two portals on the outside wall. Then went to the halls, avoiding all guars and maids. Once he got to the doors to the Counts office, he fired off two portals below each guard.

They then fell thru those portals before they closed, leaving them outside in mass confusion.

Before Tech entered where the Count was, ha called back all Sonic-Disks back and fold back up on him. Once that was done, he opened the door, alerting the Count.

Count Mott who was looking some papers over at the time, looked up in surprise at some Commoner come in unannounced at all.

"who are you? How did you get in here?" he demanded standing up "calm down, I'm not here to hurt ya or nothin…I'm here because it has recently come to my attention you have requested a maid to be transferred here" the Count slowly sat back down keeping an eye on the boy and asked "yes I have…where are my guards?" "oh, I just…showed them a new way to travel" he said with a grin. Mott didn't like they way he Grin. It showed he had something up his sleeve "why are you here?" he asked reaching for his wand "for the Maid you just requested, Siesta. I wouldn't be making this request if it weren't for your…history that I read up on" Tech replied waving a hand aridly keeping the Counts attention to it as he used his other hand to put down an inactive portal at his feet.

"you have no right to make such demands. Your merely a Commoner, a Present no less" the Count said now holding his wand "and I will not tolerate any action such as yours!" Mott reviled his Wand and used a spell to pull water out of a nearby vase, but Tech merely raised his other hand and shot a portal on the wall behind Mott. Tech then fell thru the one at his feet, catching himself as soon as he went thru. Mott looked at where the boy jest fell, not paying attention to the fact he was behind him(who could blame him, he thought he fell thru the floor). Mott soon found himself being lifted and thrown over his desk and landed hard on the floor. Tech jumped on his desk and portal behind himself, making the one on the wall dissipate. Count Mott got up rubbing his head and Glaring at the boy that had the audacity of throwing him, but he did wonder if he was a Noble since he did something no Commoner could do after all.

"maybe I was to quick to judge you. No Commoner could use Magic-" "It's not Magic you primitive idiot! It's Science!" Tech cut him off while holding up his robotic hand for emphasis while muttering "why did I get transported to such a primitive and undeveloped back water world?"

Count Mott was now questioning himself if this was a Noble that just went crazy now who was now looking at him "in any case Monty, you don't mind if I call you that do you? Any ways Monty, what I'm trying to get at is that if you don't let Siesta come back to work at the Academe I will make you life a living hell. And trust me I have the means to do so" he said glaring daggers at him "and what mean do you speak of?" the Count asked, thinking it only a bluff. The Boy snapped his fingers and Six disks came forth off his back and said "SD's, Operation: wreck" they beeped a few times and began buzzing about destroying things without touching them (in all reality they were using the sonic technology to make the small fires or break the glass and so forth)

Mott was now trying his best to keep away from the Disks that flew about, seeing the destruction the reeked and fear evident in his eyes. The boy snapped his fingers once more and they came back as he said in a menacing tone not meant for someone his age "do it. I'll be watching you like a hawk. And if I see you try and not to do as asked, consider your life forfeit" and with that he opened a window and jumped out. Mott rushed to it, slightly hoping he died during the fall, he however wasn't so lucky as the boy looked at him give the "I'm watching you" hand signaled before jetting off with fire at his feet.

Now that he was gone he could report him. But he said he was going to be watching him. But how? He just left. So with a shrug he walked to his desk and sat down not worried any more. It was then the doors slammed open with two guards out of breath "sir! We heard a commotion, are you-" "yes I am fine, just had a low time thief come in. I just scared him away, no thanks to you lot!" he scolded at them as they bowed "we're sorry sir, we don't know how he got past"

Mott sneered but waved it off and asked "so, is the maid here yet?" one of the guards nodded "good, make sure she's settled in" he orders with a gleam in his eye.

-somewhere-

Tech was not happy.

This man just ignored his warning, and now thought he could hold his 'Honor' as a Noble after he left. The man was more foolish then he thought. It was a good thing a Spy-Cam was set up in his room. Now it was time to make good on his threat.

Tech then called a SD over to him, to which it floated over to his left hand as he began to type in a command on the Holo pad. Time to test a new Toy.

-latter-

Count Mott stood at the top of the steps, awaiting Siesta, his new Maid. When she came in she bowed in respect as he began to tell her the privileges to being a servant of his (Pompous Pig)

The Doors to the room flew off there hinges in fire and clattered to the ground, burning and broken. What walked in was a Dark Red and Black demon knight of some sort. No Sword or Shield was found on him.

He had a silver face plate with a thin black visor. His head was a dark red helmet that had two tubes that had fire coming out, giving the look of horns. His chest was a dark red as well as his shoulder plates and shin guards and feet and finally his arm braces. His back had two dark red canisters with tubes coming out the bottom and connecting to two cylinders on the back of each bracer, tipped with silver. The back of his legs had very short tubes that all together made four on each leg, glowing on the inside with fire. And his feet looked more reinforce for kicking to.

A voice was then heard from him (they assumed it was a him by the voice) "I gave you a clear warning, and you ignored it. So I came to collect the dough" some of the guards tried to get close, but found him way to hot to be approached, even Siesta from her distance back up more from all the heat. Count Mott was felling the heat to, but not the fire that was burning (Tech made sure it was hot, but not enough to start a wild fire) but rather how he ignored to boys demands, thinking them empty. But he refused to be bulled any longer, he would learn his place "I don't think so Boy!" he yelled using another spell to pull all the water in the room at the fiery armored person. The water steamed on contacted and put out the fires. Count Mott smirked in the up most confidents "Fire can not beat Water!" he thought most smugly as a fact. He was soon in for a shock as the fire reignited, with even more power before going back to a lower one, so not to burn down the place. He then raised a balled fist up and said "names Tech, and this is my friend Fire-Guard" a wave of focused Fire then flowed from the smaller cylinder, to the Count, who desperately dodged to one side to not get hit. He then looked back to fine the spot he was standing burning and on fire(as there was fire on the stone- this is from the Napalm mix Tech uses, as it will keep burning for a time on anything before going out)

He looked back at Tech and his emotionless face mask in slight(oh lets face it, in great) terror at what he almost did to him "unless you want to be cooked like a Luau styled Pig, I suggest taking up my previous offer" he said in a more then series tone. At the moment Mott wasn't to unsure that he would keep his word and cook him alive, he did keep his other threats alive and well easily "alright, alright! Take her! Ju-" "just don't kill me, I get that already. Come on Siesta, were leavening" Tech said taking hold of her bags and carrying them out with her fallowing in slight fear herself.

As they made there way out, any and all that saw Tech got out of the way, knowing what he just did. Once outside Siesta was shown a strange carriage of some sort.

It was held up by four multi directional suspension wheels. The body was tough and colored in Black and Dark Green. It had four lights on the top and four more at the front in a guard rail. It was then armed with a Vulcan on its back and two light canons on either side of its top. A door then opened up for Tech to put in the bags before closing.

He then motioned her to go to the other side. She did so and found the door open for her to climb in. once in she found Tech in a seat with some strange wheel sticking out that he held onto. The carriage then began to move on it's own accord without any horses, shocking her.

One this was clear to her when it had Tech involved. And it was that he always had something hidden in his sleeves.

====================Notes======================

sorry for the long wait, i hit a bump in the road on making this chapter, and it's short i know. but i am going to start on the next part as i had ideas for it and wanted to make it, but rather hard to when yourt stuch on the chapter before it.

well, time to get back to wrighting


	5. an Exabition and Proposition

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 23

Another week, another headache.

It was very taxing to be around that Pink girl who called herself a Noble "dose she even know it's definition?" he asked in thought as he watched the Spy-Net that had her on screen. At the moment she was acting like a stupid teenage girl, with stupid teenaged problems, in a normal stupid teenaged fashion.

He was glade he wasn't at there Intellectual level. Although, they didn't seem to really understand his level of intellect at all. They kept calling it Magic. He would then rant as to why it wasn't Magic.

"Primitives" he muttered going back to work on his current problem to his body's condition. So far he was able to get a good over view of everything in the designated area called Tristian, and where to go for things. As far as he could tell, there wasn't a sign of any Technology active…unless you count some extremely basic Gear systems for opening big doors or such, but that was basic hand ingenuity, not something automatic. What they needed-

It then popped in his head "what they need…is Ingenuity Industries" his mind seem to echo the words before he began to go into over drive, taping on the key pads at an alarming speed. He quickly marked all areas with easy to reach resources and hard to reach and also good places to set up. He also began to work on other things at once. Once he was done, then he could plan out how to get the leader of Tristain to accept his proposal.

-next day in the Kitchen-

"my good Chief, your cooking Powers ceases to amaze me" Tech commented as he sipped at his soup "no praise is needed our Fist, it is honor enough that you show that we Commoners aren't just weaklings" he said back with a big smile "please, call me Tech, it is much better then Fist, it was a creation of my Technological know how, if anything you should be calling me your Tool" he told him taking another sip of soup "besides, if those Nobles would drop there stupid pride and fight you in more far combat, then you could show them just how good you really are" he stated as a fact. "You really think so?" a servant asked while unloading the new Dishwasher Tech installed a few days back for them. He nodded while saying "I know so! They think themselves all high and mighty, but in reality a good 89% of them are all bark and no bite, while the other 11% have bite to them without there Magic and are willing to fight a trained Commoner on an even playing field"

"but don't you sue Mag-" the Maid stopped herself there as she saw a tick mark on his head and quickly corrected herself "-Ma-Machines! Yes, don't you use those to fight?" she sighed in relife as he turned and said in a calm voice "that I do. But that's because they wont fight me without Magic. And besides, I like showing them there are ways to fight back without cheating"

The doors then opened with Siesta leading a pinkette, who looked angry "what now?" he thought going back to his soup "TECH!" Louise shouted going to his face "what are you doing here?" she demanded "come now Louise, even you with your brain can figure that out" he dryly said before taking another bite "what does that mean yo-" "SH!" he cut her off, making her suddenly shut up "I'm eating" he stated before going back to doing so "bu-" "SH!" she shut up again, to her irritation. He could see her face turning a lovely shade of red and knew she was going to blow her top sooner or latter "how do you do that?" a servant asked backing away from Louise some "simple, all beings with underdeveloped brains often shush at a certain word, or in this case frequency, the shushing is such, activating a part of the brain to effectively hut the person up if they have a undeveloped brain"

They thought those words over a moment before one said "wait…does that mean your calling her stupid?" "no, it means that she has an undeveloped brain, different then calling her stupid" he said with no concern, even with Louise next to him, pointing the wand in his direction. She was red and breathing really hard "I wouldn't try" he told her "I now have personal shielding. Explosions wont hurt me" knowing she was beat at that(and know he was most likely not bluffing) screeched in irritation "why did I have to get you as my Familiar!" she yelled in despair at it all as he piped in a "not my fault your stupid Magic stuff doesn't work correctly. Another reason Technology is better, as you can improve it as you make better stuff"

She growled again griping her wand. She would try blowing him up if it wasn't for the news she heard about what happed to Count Mott. The rumor went that a Maid servant was taken away by the Count for his own reasons, and that Tech decided to go raid his house and light it on fire. Part of the rumor stated that Count Mott scared him off. Other things said Tech almost roasted him in order to get to the point. And some said Tech charged in, assaulted him then did extra damage around the place just to install fear into them all.

But all these were rumors among gossiping girls and maids (as women are the ones who spared this information faster then some of the most advance cybernetic mailing systems in the galaxy)

After two minutes of terrifying waiting for the girl to calm down, she then spoke in the most authority way she could "I need you for the Familiar Exhibition going on. I cant lose to them as you seem to have plenty of things to be showy enough to win" she peeked an eye to see that she didn't get a reaction from him in the bit but continued anyways "Princess Henrietta is also going to attended which further enforces my case as to win" that got his attention "royalty coming here?…hmm…okay, I have something in mind" he accepted to her surprise "w-what, you will?" she asked him thinking that it would have been harder, as she thought she would have to bribe him some how "of course, I was planning on seeing some leader of your country with a proposal of sorts. Now that I know the Princess herself is coming here then I must do something to show some hospitality and look flashy. It will also smoothen out things for latter business" he grind like a Mad Genus putting the bowl in the dishwasher before exiting the Kitchen. Louise stood there running what he said thru her head "he has a business proposal for the Princess?" she thought before shaking that thought out and fallowed after him.

-outside The Lab-

Tech reached the door as it opened and stopped as he heard Louise "wait!" he waited for her and once she was close enough he walked in, with her fallowing suit. As she tried to catch her breath she fallowed him to a lift that took them to his Main Lab once more, where he walked over to a working bench and snapped his fingers. The TTACCOA zig-zaged around the place to reach his spot, right as he was plopping himself down, catching him mid fall and pulling up to the work desk "I love this chare" he mentally said before getting to work by turning his hands to tool mode and began to create his next upgrade. A Serves bot called a Jives, flew up and handed Louise a glass of water, to which she accepted graciously, drank it and handed it back before finally talking in a scolding manner.

"what do you mean business with the Princess? She's here to enjoy herself, not here to work!" she said hands on hip, while Tech worked. His reply came in a form of a question as he didn't look away from his work "tell me Louise, if war was to break out who would be at the front?" she paused to understand what he said at fist but answered in a short time "Tristain would, it's really in the middle of all the rest of the countries" she didn't know why she was going over this, what did it have to do with business with the Princess?

Tech nodded to her as he placed another part in his right arm "that's right, if Tristain was ever in the spot light for war, it would be attacked. Now, Tristain being the weaker of the countries when it comes to warfare would do what? To insure its safety for itself and its people?" it didn't take long for Louise to know the answer to that "to ally with a stronger country" Tech closed up his right arm and clapped to her while saying "good girl, you get a cookie for that" a Jives then floated by with a plate of cookies and handed her one. As she took it in slight confusion he went on "now, we know it would ally itself with a more stronger country, that is common knowledge. But one needs funds as well as good help. And in times like these, holding allies can be hard, so what is the best way to hold an alliance between two countries?"

"to marry into the other ruling family" she answered "ding-ding-ding! Correct again! Give her another cookie" the Serves bot did so. Tech then turned his attention back to his desk where he started to work on his left arm "now then, In odder for your country to stay safe it needs an ally, one it can marry into and be strong in the military standards. I know from my findings that Princess Henrietta would prefer to marry another she loves. don't ask how I know, I just know. Now even if she does do this, you don't have the funds to fight back right" after placing the last piece in his arm and testing it a bit he turned around and asked "and this all leads up to~" he dragged on while rolling his hand in the air as if trying to pull the answer out of her.

Louise thought it over for a time before answering "your going to help increase our wealth?" he dropped at that and said "you get an A for Effort, but no, that's only a small part of my plans" he snapped his fingers, getting the TTACCOA to move away. Louise fallowed along till they got to the center of the Lab where all the Holo screens were before typing in a command.

They all then switched to security feed to maps and plans. Louise looked them all over, from home comforts like chairs and bathtubs, to Large and powerful things like Fortresses and Mobile Bases. The plans that where there took her back more then she would admit, she was stumped as to what he was doing "what I plan to do" she herd Tech start, getting her to look at a Grinning Genus with folded hand on his crossed legs "is propose an alliance between Tristain and Ingenuity Industries. This will be beneficial to both of us, as you have the land I'd like and I have the means to go and fight. I also would be able to help modernize your world, with more higher understanding and such"

This boy was more then she bargained for, he's barely been here a month and already he has plans for not only siding with Tristain, but readying for some war, like it was just over the horizon. Tech was enjoying the dumbfounded look on Louise, she looked like one of the clever cats that just figured out they were out smarted…but it was easier to do it to her, which made it the all more enjoyable. "how is this even possible?" she asked not wanting to believe it possible "my dear Louise…are we currently in a Laboratory in a Sub-Space induced area, filled to the brim with highly and advance technology that is ahead of your people by a millennia or so?" Tech asked all while grinning at her look. She just couldn't process it all at the moment. To much to think of all at once. Snap of the fingers was all it took to bring her out of it as he handed her a doughnut and said "here, it'll calm the nerves"

-few days latter, the day before the Exhibition-

Tech watched from his security feed as Henrietta came thru the main gates to the Academe with students cheering. She had an fine amount of guard with her…but nothing compared to the security measures he took when guarding his Lab. But he had advanced technology, so that maybe a bit over doing it.

He already had his idea in full swing, all he needed was Osmond's permission to close off part of the grounds where his Lab was so he could do what he was planning. If they were surprised at what he could do in one hour with that Exo-Ware, he was going enjoy the looks on there faces on what he was going to do in a day…or two counting that he wasn't to going to make it notable that easy from affair or up close. It was a night time surprise.

He decided to just sit around and work on his 'little' surprise for there guest. While doing so he let Louise in, as she took an interest in the different Planets his world had cataloged. He enjoyed how she was wanting to know more about each Planet, to which NAVI in her Data-Pad would answer the best he could (and being an advanced AI, that wasn't to hard)

Once night approached he watched the security feed show Henrietta dressing in a cloak and heading out. He watched as she made her way about before coming to his Lab. This was perfect to him, he could make the proposal tonight, or just give her an idea of it to chew on for latter.

Right as she reached the door, he opened it. This shocked her for a moment, but she had gut, that was made certain as she strode in. She looked about in utter amazement "yes I know Princess, it's bigger on the inside" he said rather amused while sitting near the door she entered. He decided to go and met her face to face, why wait? She looked at him in for alarm before pulling off the hood and asking "how did you-" "I have eyes and ears all over the place, if I put my mind to it I can find most anything. Where are my manners, sit, please do sit" he said snapping his robotic fingers again to bring forth a chair that rolled to her. She looked at it cautiously before obliging "I was told I could find Louise here" she said looking around he then taped on a Holo key pad and said into the speakers "Louise, we have a very special gust that's here to see you" he informed the girl at one of the Data Libraries that stuck out of the floor. She then made her way to where she could find him, but stopped as line lit up in the floor. She didn't question it and fallowed the line till she saw Tech, who was waiting ever so patiently sitting in front of Henrietta.

"Princess!" she exclaimed running up and kneeling on sight. Tech could only roll his eyes beneath his Goggles "sure show respect to her, but not a sliver for your Super Genus of 400 IQ" he thought bitterly. he let the two talk for a bit before he decided to speak up "I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a proposition for you your highness" Louise glared at him, but he went on "I come to the conclusion Tristain needs more…Fire Power as it may, to keep safe, correct?" she didn't know what he meant before he clarified in a dead palmed way "you need more Military power" she nodded "well, I happen to have more then enough power I wouldn't mind lending it to you" "and what do you want in turn?" she asked with more harden eyes "quick to the point" he thought knowing the game was afoot now "what I want…is free movement on your boarders, such as going anyplace I please, not being bothered on my research all the time, setting up buildings here and there. And as a bonus, I'll give you more advance technology with the resources I find on the land. Slowly of cores, as it will take time to adjust to such new developments" he replied smoothly "what is this…Technology?" she asked in confusion. Tech then motioned all around him "all of this, unlike you're your rather cheap Magic, in my opinion. This is all made by good old know how. Anyone can make all this with the proper knowledge, but you all neglected to even try" he stated bringing up a few Holo screens "I can provide much, like better hygienic ways to stay healthy, medical treatment, housing, funding and more. All I ask in turn is to build my things in scattered areas of allotted space around resources that I can use to build more from and in turn give to you"

She thought it over and could tell he was use to the political game. He was making promises, but how did she know he would make good on his word? "would you show me more?" she asked "why of course, if Tritain is going to be allies with Ingenuity Indenters then I should give you a little taste of what I have to offer" he said in turn getting up and made his way to a door "but for now, I think you should retire for the night. It is late and you don't want to be to tired for the Exhibition tomorrow"

-next day, Exhibition-

Louise was biting at her nails at what she was watching, all her competitors seem to have the upper hand in every way. It was irritating, and it didn't help any that Tech, her Familiar was buzzing about in some new armor (Sonic-Dasher) watching the whole thing.

The Sonic-Dasher, Tech most Fastest and Agile of his Exo-Ware, was made to go at super-sonic speeds on a whim. It was small, tight and air lined. It's chest and shoulders were a dark yellow, with a dark yellow helm that had a wide sky blue visor. It held a very round shape all over and the arms and feet were replaced with more air lined type. The arms were more skinny and ended in clawed like hands being a dark yellow. His feet were gone, holding only the shin's and a hole at the bottom that could be closed. These were it's jets and the shins were the same yellow to. All other places were just Black. His back also had four short boosters, that when put to full throttle would give the illusion of four long wings.

When they were called up to the stage she hoped his acted would be good.

Queue up shock.

"sorry to say, but I wont be performing" this was to her embarrassment as the others would surly start laughing "but I will be doing something for this Exhibition" that got her and all the others attention "come to Vestri Court tonight, it wont look good during the day" he informed. Louise tugged at his side and asked "why tonight?" he then said aloud "well if you must know, it's for the light show and other stuff that needs a night sky t-"

It was then his security system alerted him to a uninvited person that was in the academy grounds, and by the look it was a thief. He then quickly turned around and said "gat'ta jet!" and like that he was gone in great speed, out doing Tabathas dragon Sylph in a heart beat.

Louise soon gave chase after her familiar shouting for him to stop and tell her what was going on.

-to the crime scene-

Originally Tech had this Exo-Ware to test out and show off a bit while he watched the whole Exhibition. Looks like he could now test out his new weapons to. It may have not took him long to get to his destination, but it was apparently enough time for the thief to make a five story Golem.

He did a quick scan over the Golem and found it to be composed of mostly sand and lose dirt. In all, he had the advantage at the moment. But it wont be if he was grabbed and crushed in an instant. He then yelled "hey you!" the Golem turned with Mage now looking at him "yes you! What do you think your doing? This is private property!"

The Mage sneered and had the Golem swat at Tech, to whom moved out of the way in a flash and was now behind her (he could tell it was a she by body form) "come on girl, be a bit more quicker!" he taunted, moving once more giving the Thief no time to even attack.

"Be still! Don't try anything!" came a yell getting two combatants attention. They looked down to the sight of-

"that idiot!" he thought in more anger then frustration as Louise decided it Was a good idea to attack a five story Golem when she didn't have any real means of fighting. He was now doubting that she was as smart as he thought she was before.

"leave now before I decided to squash you" the Mage on the Golem yelled "no way!" Louise shot back using a spell. She tried fire ball, but instead got and explosion, almost hitting Tech and severely cracking the wall "watch your aim!" he yelled to her "I just made a small mistake!" she yelled in defence "small? That could of blown me to kingdom-come!" he shot back, seriously doesn't she know she was only making things worse?

The Mage on the other hand used this time to have the Golem punch the wall and run in and out with something. Tech stopped his arguing and charged at her. When the yelling stopped she turned to look why. Big mistake.

Before she had time to react, the package was snatched from her as Tech zoomed thru the air. She then sent the Golem to attack wildly, Tech began to weave all over to avoided the more then random attacks. At one point the was almost hit, but was able to get out of the way by letting go of the package that was hit and dropped its cargo.

By this point the others of the Academy came rushing in watching the fight, but Colbert was more concerned with something else "The Staff of Destruction!" he pointed as the said item tumbled thru the air before clattering to the ground. Louise seeing this her chance ran to it and picked it up.

It was very long and fairly heavy, one end being a bit bigger and oddly shaped rectangle instead. It was primarily black with bight red areas. She then proceeded to swing it about trying to find out how to get it to work.

Tech looked down from where he was flying to look at this "Staff of Destruction" and could only shake his head "idiots" he thought. He knew however that he couldn't blame them for this type of stupidity, how would they know what a Large Infantry Anti-Matter Canon was?(LIAMC)

The Thief seeing how the younger Mage was failing on using it began to reach for it with the Golem. Tech wasn't going to have any of that and sped down past the arm in no time "give that here" he demanded snatching out of Louise's grip before slinging it over his shoulder and activating it. To the surprise of them all it all, it hummed to life, with red areas glowing said color.

The Thief stopped her assault in sudden warning at the sight as Tech aimed it up to the Golem as he said "nice knowing ya-" the end of the barrel then held black energy with a red outline seeping out now ready to fire "-bye, bye now" he pulled the trigger and let loose a long black and red beam tearing thru the Golem with no effort in the least.

The beam lasted only a second and during that time it had cut a big gaping hole in the Golem, forcing it to fall to the ground in ruin.

Tech raised his arm aiming the canon upwards, letting his arm and shoulder relax and looking at the damage and left out a breath of relief "wow. Good thing this was low on power…could of taken out more then intended if it was at full" he thought, but decided not to say. The walls had ears after all. Of course, it was out of power, therefore useless…but that didn't mean they couldn't find a way of recharging it.

The Guard rushed forth to the fallen Golem and began to search the grounds. Tech on the other hand turned about and began to leave for The Lab "wait!" he stopped and turned to see Colbert running up "aren't you going to return the Staff of Destruction?" Tech sighed and decided to explain…once the man got to him that is. After waiting a bit Colbert walked up to him, Osmond, Henrietta and her Guard weren't far behind. Then the question was asked again "why are you carrying the Staff o-" "it's not a staff, it's a LIAMC, aka Large Infantry Anti-Matter Canon…or in layman's terms, a big gun that disintegrates lots of stuff" they all looked a bit confused "you know what it is?" Henrietta asked as he nodded "of course I do, it was manufactured by Star Tech Corporations. There a military Crop that makes things like this. I never liked them as they make something deadly and sell it to anyone without much thought" he turned around and began to leave once more "so, I'm putting this some place where you primitives don't accidentally use it. You should be happy it was low on power, it could have done more damage if it was full" he didn't leave any room for what he said as he used Sonic-Dashers speed to get away.

-latter while nearing night-

Louise, Colbert, Osmond and Henrietta all came to Vestri Court, only to be blocked by some sort of wall. It was then a Jives floated over the wall holding a plate that soon lit up to show Tech out of Sonic-Dasher and in his Chair doing…something. Louise went up to the Hologram and yelled "what do you think your doing? That was-" "very dangerous Technology, if one of you would damage it in the wrong way it would make your explosion look like a fire cracker. And with how you treated it, it could of done so" he then turned all attention to them "however, your all uneducated in such things so I cant blame you to greatly"

"you would talk to your Prin-" "she's not my Princess, in fact I don't have any ties to any sort of family here and I certainly am not under your laws. I maybe living in your area, but I never chose that, I was brought here ageist my will" he said as a matter of fact with crossed arms. Louise grind her teeth in irritation, why did her familiar have to be so difficult? "in any case you don't have any right to address her majesty that way!" Tech sighed and replied with "right? And what Rights do you speak of? All sentient things have a right to decide what to do and say on there own. You don't hold me in any control, therefore, you don't have the right to control me. But I, as well as you lot, have the right to speak your mind"

(it's rather hard to argue with a person with an IQ level of 400)

"bu- I, and she- you-…." after some mumbling from the guard he decided to just stop as there wasn't any way to reason with him. Osmond could only sigh heavily at the boy, he was to good at times.

Silence seem to fall over the place before Tech said "well, it's about time…" "time? Time for what?" as Colbert not seeing the students gathering behind him "time…for this" Tech snapped his fingers making the Hologram go away. As the Serves bot flew off, the walls moved away.

It was all dark and quiet.

Till very soft music began to play, and after a time of monotone like music, it just seem to jump to life. At the same time lights flickered on and off with it till the music was in full swing, showing a bright and colorful place they had never seen before. The once empty court yard was now filled with stands, rides and games. And in front of it all was Tech, in his normal ware.

He spread his arms out and said in the most serous tone "now, I have only one rule that you MUST fallow, understand?" they all nodded and waited for what he had to say.

It was deathly quiet.

Then he did his Evil Genus grin and said "have fun!" he snapped his fingers and all rides and such all moved.

They all moved forward in excitement and began looking things over.

He then walked over to the first people to come to the wall and said "you all should just relax and have fun, no need to do all this work right now. Go enjoy yourselves, but don't eat to many of the sweets, you'll get one heck of a stomach ach in the morning" he warned with a grin before walking off towards a Pizza stand.

===========Notes==========

this was rather tricky chapter, sorry for the dillay- turns out i forgot to cheack the conversion as it was all in **bold** on accedent.

the Anti-Matter idea came from: mr I hate znt nobles kill em

so thanks to him, i looked up an Ani-Matter Canon to get an idea of how to define one, and liked what i found. it gotz me allz exited


	6. Tour of Ingenuity Industries

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 24

After the night Tech let all into his little thing he called an "Amusement Park" Princess Henrietta thought it high time to talk to him. She remembered his proposition for an alliance and told her he had much to offer with his 'Technology' she would be the judge of that.

So the next morning she, Osmond, Colbert, Louise and two of her guard came to The Lab, as Tech liked to call it as well as every one else. And like before the door opened on there arrival. She really needed to talk to him about these 'Eyes' and 'Ears' he had all over the place. Once they walked inside they found Tech standing on a large platform waiting for them and waved them over "come, come, there is much to see" he said with that grin of his. In some way it made him look crazy with his strange head gear that Louise told her was 'Headphones' and 'Goggles'.

They all stepped up to the plat form and no sooner did it begin to sink down. Once they regained there balance (and Henrietta telling the Guard to stand down) did they begin to see what he had inside (even if it still made no sense as to how it all fit)

"welcome…to Ingenuity Industries" he said as they looked about the huge room below his lab. Colbert then pulled out his Data-Pad, along with Louise and Osmond "what are those?" Henrietta asked looking at the things they held "Tech called them Data-Pads, they help explain things" stated Louise "don't worry, you three will get yours now" Tech said as a Servos bot flew up holding a plat with three Data-pads. They took one each as Louise told them how to turn them on.

"now then" said Tech rather exited while rubbing his hands together "let us begin the tour, shall we?" he jumped off the lift right before it reached to floor, now obviously exited to show off his Toys. They could see a look of a proud child that had made something he thought was real amazing (and to the crowed he was selling it to, it was very astounding)

-First stop: The Air Station Section-

"now, you must be wondering where I'm taking you right? Well I'm going to show my Aerial superiority to you" Tech said while leading the group, coming stop at a white and orange colored machine.

It had a thick body, round yet blocky as you looked down. The cockpit had Orange glass over it and was rounded and on either side was short barrels. It was held up by two legs, each with three wheels lining the bottom. It had two wings that made it look more bigger then it really was, each of the wings had a bulge in it with some point out of it and at the end was a round like disk that had a long stick on it.

"may I introduce the Mini Hover Gunship. It has two main Anti-Fighter Lasers on it's front, one Cluster Missile launcher on each wing. It also has a Medium AI Pinpoint Laser Turret. and in the back is one Heavy Anti-Ship Warhead- for those really powerful things when a few Cluster Missiles just wont cut it" while he was saying this the Data-Pads where showing vids of each weapon being tested in there own right "and take a look at this" he said once more jumping in it and working the controls. The two main lasers then moved in directions covering a radius around 90 degrees side to side and a 180 up and down on each side, giving it a large attack space. He then showed off the AI ones, they may had a 360 degree's of rotation up or down and a 70 degree's for left and right when facing forwards but a 120 when not forwards.

He didn't stop there as he explained "the AI base turrets can be Manually controlled giving you full forward fire power, or you can set them to turret defense mode. Turret defense mode will activate the AI's in each turret, allowing them to cover you in most any direction, and there strong as the tests have shown" he then jumped out and began to move on, talking more about it "the Cluster Missiles are made to either over whelm one target with multiple attacks or to attack multiple targets. This makes the Mini Hover Gunship or MHG a prime air to air or air to ground advantage. Then there's it's last attack feature. This being the Heavy Anti-Ship Warhead, the reason I put it in the back was for two reasons. The first being I ran out of room to make it face forwards…but the second was the real reason, as if or when they met a to powerful attacker they could turn tail and run while leavening a parting gift"

He, from there point of view, was brimming with pride and joy at his creation and at it's Genus "Boys and there Toys" thought Henrietta while shaking her head. Even when he was done saying its power on attack, he went on "it also can move very fluently thru the are, even if it's bulky. It has a max speed of 780 with a full load, but with out one it's about 900-" when he turned to his audience they looked at him strangely not understanding the term of MPH "right…NAVI! Tell them please" "right away sir!" came the AI's response from Louise's Data-Pad showing the information into something they did understand, and to that end boggled there minds "now, that is it's speed when using full power for thrust and such. It's speed for moving about in all directions is more to a 30 MPH, this is so the pilot can aim more properly during a fight. This is what makes it so unique compared to most air born methods, as it makes the pilot more harder to hit and more harder to predict"

He walked a few more feet before saying "let's see…that's the most basic explanation I can give you of that without blowing your mind as to it's workings…so well just move on to the next one" before he did move Colbert asked "how many air vehicles do you have in here?" Tech looked at them with that grin and said "well, we don't have time to see them all, but around…15 different types, all with there own subspace room to fit them in. and that was all the air types, wait till you get a load of the ground types!"

-Second stop: The Ground Station Section-

"what is that?" asked Louise looking at the mammoth sized vehicle before her "oh, that's a MCCC or Mobile Crab Command Center, it's quiet different as it uses legs instead of wheels or trends to move" Tech informed looking at the giant object before them "wait, Command Center?" questioned one of the Guards "yep, it's deigned to act like a base of sorts, as it will lock down any where you like it to. It has a very hard Armor and has powerful shielding. You could bombard it will your whole arsenal and it still wont be enough to break it's outer shell…that is…if you don't get cut down by the outer defense systems" he said thinking it over.

"sir!" said some skeleton like creature running up to them "yes MAEA-bot?" Tech said looking to the droid "here are the results to Prototype EC-12" it said handing over a Data-Pad. Tech took it and began looking it over "good. Please get ammunition based weapons fitted with this. And remember it is to make only ammunition" he ordered the Droid who nodded and left. (MAEA-bot: Medical And Engineering Assistant - Bot)

They all looked at Tech rather confused as to what he was doing, but he ignored them and moved on "this is Anti-Air Tank, like it's Tank companions it's heavily armored and can go over a number of terrains quickly. This version being type B-34, is made with four heavy guns for attacking more armored air types like bombers" he then turns around and points to another like it, but smaller and only two barrels "that is a type A-11 and is less armored and more faster, it also has a much faster rate of fire and is made to fight more of the fighter element of an offending or defending air force" he then pointed to another Anti-Air type ready to say more but was stopped "uh, Tech?"

Tech looked back to Henrietta fairly confused "why do you need so many of the same ting?" she asked, as a replied he grind "why do you have so many weapons at your disposal?" he asked back "so we have other means of attack" she replied. It then hit her on what he meant "that's right, Quality and Quantity matters next to nothing if you don't have Variety. Even my powerful technology is susceptible to certain conditions, and because of that I hold all sorts of the same one, giving me the edge no matter where I go" he then gave them his full attention and said "or how we like to say it back home…" they all inched forward to hear what the saying was.

"if you got it and don't need it is one thing; but if ya need it but don't got it, then you sing a whole different tune"

-Third stop: The Troop Brig Section-

Tech was on another long and confusing rant on sonic-something-or-other and didn't bother with his to much and focused more on there surroundings. It was a sight, his technology was beyond anything they had ever had or even thought of. He said the next section he was going to show was a type of Brig. Once they got there they didn't see any personnel…or rather no living personnel. (he explained bots aren't in fact alive. But did say there more smarter then them no doubt about it)

"um…where are your…troops?" Louise hesitantly asked not sure if she should even ask. Tech still held his grin walking up to what looked like a wall(hard to tell with all the things he has) and snapped his fingers once more. The walls moved away to show a room full of Droids. But the weren't any Droids they were use to, these had more human features to them.

They all looked at the assembly of robotic troops before them as Tech explained "this is Battalions Bravo, Charley and Alfred-" "Alfred?" voiced one of the guards "yes, Alfred, I rather like the name…do you have a problem with that?" Tech glared at the guard who shook his head "good…now then. Battalion Alfred is armed with common rifles, blasters, shields and close rage weaponry. Or in a simple term, there the assault team. Next up is Battalion Bravo, these are my heavy weapons units. They come armed with Rockets, Missiles, Grenades and a few other heavy weapon types. And finally we had Charley Squad. Why squad you ask? Well there my Infiltration group! Meant to sneak into the enemy lines and take them out. They are armed with stealth based weapons such as sonic snipers, arm blades, poison darts- the works!"

Now this was a little more scary. In Henrietta's view any how, as this Tech had not only weapons, vehicles air and ground- but Troops! It looked like there was only a few hundred here but after what she has witness him do, Brimmer knows what a group of five of these could do.

Louise was more on the thought of how or even where he could get the resources for all this. For all she knew he didn't have a cent, yet he had all this! (what she didn't know was he used Nano-bots to make this cheap and tough metal from the dirt from all over the place)

-Fourth stop: The Production Section-

"but you all must remember, I may have a militia at hand, it doesn't mean I'm a warmonger. This is my main things I must offer to you" Tech said with more of an actual smile as he showed them into the last room. This room, unlike the last three, was filled with different transportation vehicles, irrigation systems schematics, mining machines- in other words, it had a lot of things that could help speed up society.

"what is all this?" Henrietta asked looking about "this is his Production Section. I've been here a few times, the applications he has here would make life very much more easier" Colbert said from where he stood "what I find most fascinating was the vehicles he has for transporting supplies and goods. It all was made by initial design or idea like my piston engine I made" he continued while taping happily in his Data-Pad "and I have to say I was rather impressed that some one here, Mage no less, thought about it!" Tech pitched in throwing an arm around the man "he should be given an Emmy award!"

They then looked at him "Emmy award?" they all voiced. Tech looked left and right at them all before muttering "right…you have no clue about that yet…no matter" he got off Colbert and walked further into the area "it means nothing. What dose matter-" he spun on his heels with his grin plastered on his face looking right at Henrietta while saying "-is if you want to be allies"

She began to think it over then asked "could we talk somwhre a bit more-" "say no more, Jives!" a disk like servos bot buzzed over and said "yes sir?" "please show our gests out once they are finished looking about. Louise and her highness will accompany me to my upper Lab for a more privet meeting" he informed the little bot who nodded with a "very good sir" before going to the assembly "shale we continue the tour?"

-Upper Lab-

Tech sat back down in his TTACCOA (The Totally Awesome Command Chair of Awesomeness!) and folded his hands in front of himself with crossed legs, looking like the Mad Genus he was.

"so…what is your dissension?" he asked, very exited on her answer, he knew if she rejected that she would sooner or latter need to come to him for help. Besides he was the only one on this little backwater planet that had such technology at his disposal.

After a few more long seconds of waiting she said "I-I don't think it is a good idea…or not yet…I-" "your unsure about my proposition as I hold most the cards here. don't worry I understand, if you need more time by all means take it" he stated simply "wh-what?" Louise said in confusion. He did just go thru all that for an immediate answer and he was giving more time? What was his game?

"then…I'll think it over more. I don't want to rush into this just yet" Henrietta confirmed sitting more back in the chair she was offered. It was very conferrable. Tech then grabbed a disk that was next to his chair and threw it to the Princess, who caught it and looked in confusion "it's a Holo Transmitter. Basically if you want to get a hold of me tell it to call me and I'll pick up. Works the other way to" he said as a SD floated off his back and unfolded before him. The Disk she was given the beeped as he instructed her to press the button on it's side. She did so and saw an image of him appear on the disk.

He then further explained "if I'm not around to pick up, or the same for yourself it will record a message. You'll know it has one when it has a blinking red light. Just tap the button and it will play the message" she nodded before turning to Louise.

"Louise I have a favor to ask of you"

=============Note==============

sorry for the long wait there, been busy with stuff.

i decidedd to cut this chapter short, as well as the next to get more to the point of whats in my head.

so on wards!


	7. Rise of Terror Streak

\**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 25

-skipping ahead the next morning-

Tech waited very impatiently with Louise for there escort to come already. last night the Princess asked Louise to go on a mission to an area he was familiar with. Albion was in a state of civil war, he was keeping tabs on it himself but didn't know all the details. His Spy-Net was up, but it still had some bugs now and then. The next thing was this escort, he didn't like him. He did some digging to find out who was taking them, and found a goody-to-shoes Griffin Knight. For him the information he got was way to clean, no violations, no real lies, no fowl moves…it was like messing with his rival Beta.

Beta…that name brought up memories. He hated that guy more then Star Tech Corporations.

He gave an irritated sigh "atleast I don't ever have to see him ever again…good riddance!" he thought as a proximity alarm went off "by time" he thought now sitting up in his Air-Cycle turning it on.

No sooner did he, that there escort flew in. Tech decided not to trust the man, and seeing as this was a retrieval mission, not to spend to much time in one place.

Once the man landed he looked down at Louise "little Louise. It's been some time" he said tipping his hat up showing his face "W-Wards! What are you doing here?" Louise asked with a light blush "oh please" Tech thought rolling his eyes under his Goggles "I volunteered for it when I found out you were going-" "put a top on it Romeo! We've got work to do" Tech said with more impatiens then normal.

He wanted to get this done so he can get back to work in his Lab. He had plans on making a new upgrade to the Security systems to the Academy. Among other things…

"Tech! don't talk to-" "Mission first, talk latter" he interrupted once more "now get on" he said as Louise huffed stomping over to Wardes. He helped her up while holding a confused look but got the griffin going never the less. Tech started up the Air-Cycle and drove with them. Tech took note to how Wardes didn't find it surprising in the least of his little Toy "so, what are you up to?"

-latter-

After hours of riding they came to port to where they should rest before setting off. Tech decided to excuse himself for the night and not eat any of the food that could cause him trouble.

Wardes took this time to talk to Louise about Tech. asking her if he was truly fit to take care of her. She wasn't sure how to reply, as they boy showed next to no respect to others at times measuring them by intellect then anything else. So she merely went with how Tech like to spend time to himself and think about…stuff.

Wareds was curious about Techs power, as he had gained as much information as he could, but no where near enough. So he decided to go to Techs room and asked him for a duel in the morning. Tech replied that if it's only a practice match then it would be fine.

When the next morning came around Wardes was more then ready and said not to hold back.

"cant say I wont, I'm having some trouble" Tech said still looking over his diagnostics. They weren't looking good. He had some how contracted a unknown viruses and his body was weakened by it. The Nano-bots were doing there job, but it would take a few more days before they truly healed his body.

"if you are to protect Louise, then you should be able to fight at full strength at any time" commented Wardes who pulled out his Wand Sword. Tech narrowed his eyes and mentally agreed to hold back his tricks. His body was feeling more strain then it should already.

Wardes made the first move by sending a burst of wind at Tech, who dogged to a location where it would whip around him. Wards was shocked but went in for a more direct approach and got up to Tech. Tech then used his arms and legs to block the attacks.

"I see you have armor hidden on yourself" observe Wardes not knowing of Techs Limb-Aid "you can call it that" replied Tech pushing the Sword away. Wardes got back and finished another spell, blowing Tech into a pile of crates.

No damage or injury was reported, but his body was tired, no doubt because of that virus. He then knew Wardes real intention for this "you are to unfit to protect Louise. If this were a real battle you would be dead, and Louise lost-" "but it wasn't was it? And as I said, I'm having some trouble. It happens when one gets a bit ill" Tech countered getting up "don't gloat just yet. You haven't seen what I can do just yet" he grinned going thru his thought and walking off. It was time to have a small carrier to fly over with some things ready. Albion was heating up, and this was a good time for an 'Demonstration'

He would keep an eye on Louise, but first he needed some better medical attention and have his Exo-War Ware ready.

-next day, above Albion-

12hours. that's how long Tech had been out even since he got on the requested ship that was to high up for any of there primitive ships to see. During this time he was having his Nano-Bots cure him of the virus that was gnawing away at him. Once that was done he started to look over what he missed during those 12hours.

The forces known the Reconquista were moving up to the last known place the man called Prince Wales was. Wardes had made his move and was going to have Louise marry him in two or so hours. He also had a recording of him defaulting to what he could call the enemy side. And from the scans he was getting from Louise showed she had no will on the matter.(he secretly bugged her to keep tabs on the girl. She was suppose to be his master, so why not? If she ever complained he can always pull up "aren't you my master?" card)

They had possession of something to control ones mind…or put them in a dream like state to control. But he didn't have enough information to confirm. There was something else bugging him, his Spy-Bots had repeatedly reported some unknown energy coming from this place, but what ever it was it was hidden very well. He would investigate latter, right now he had a weeding to crash and an army to crush.

He sent out new commands now, first was to send some infiltration Droids to retrieve Louise. The second was to ready his Exo-War Ware to hold off the advancing troops.

He could only laugh at it "aright then…I think it's about time I showed what I can really do with just one small Toy of mine"

-in the Chapel-

Wardes was smiling in delight, never did he think it would be this easy, here he had Louise ready to marry him and Wales close enough to kill in an instant. He was at first worried about the Boy Tech, but those were placed away during there little round about. He didn't even put up a challenge and was weak. "perhaps those rumors were just that" he thought with no concern.

"Wardes, do you take this young women to be your wedded wife?" "I do" he said now feeling victory just around the corner.

"Louise, do you take this ma-" *Crash!*

The sudden sound of breaking glass broke all away from the ceremony to three human shaped golems. There body's were sleek and dull, making them hard to see in the shadows. What could be easily seen were there long retractable blades in there arms. These were BLADE's aka Ballistic Lunching Assassin Droid Escalators. A very deadly Droid meant for close up battles that would get tougher and tougher to the point most people would drop from exhaustion. They were also known to do insanely high and long jumps by using explosives, and are known to be good saboteurs as they can work with most explosives.

Right now there mission was to rescue Target Pink and Prince after or before eliminating Target Goody-to-Shoes (that's what Tech programmed into them)

They then dashed forth at Wardes, fallowing there orders. They had all three targets in sight, but Wardes was to be eliminated on sight. Wardes drew his Sword at the new threat before him and began to chant out a spell. The three Droids then split up, one would fight while the other two did the retrieval.

A single one then charged Wardes, forcing him to stop his chant there and block the Blade from the droids arm. He quickly jumped back a few seconds latter as he found that even if it was small, it held a lot of power "HEY!" Wardes looked to his right to see Wales get grabbed and carried away, with Louise as well. From the looks of it Wales had no time to reach for his Sword and was grabbed before he could draw it. Louise was still in her hypnotized state, so it wasn't hard for her to be taken. During this distraction the Droid attacked once more, almost taking his arm. It then did a left jab, fallowed by horizontal right swipe aimed for his neck to behead him, but instead cut the hold on his cape making it drop to the floor.

Wardes was clueless as to how to fight this thing, he had no regulations to what it was, or who if it was. "what are you?" he questions blocking a left strike. For a second it stopped, holding him in a lock with it's blade and his sword before saying in a robotic monotone voice "Tech has ordered your Deletion" Wardes broke the Lock and backed up to avoid another attack "Deletion?" he asked confused "you are to be eliminated" it replied making a upward kick, knocking Wareds back "is he so cowardly he needs to send golems to do his work?" he asked wiping some blood from his mouth, taken back by it's speed and strength once more. He then blocked again as it gave a reply once more "Tech is currently fighting on front lines to Delete all opposing forces"

"Tech? agents an army?" the thought didn't make sense to Wardes. Normally he'd stay, fight and win but if what this thing was saying was true, then Tech was holding back who know how much. This he had to see. He then made a break for it by calling his Griffin, to which he got on and took off.

Seeing as it's Target fled using means unable to fallow properly, the Droid decided to end it's mission there. Besides, it's now has a consolation prize for Tech.

-above the to soon to be battle filed-

Tech was very much ready. He was inside his new Exo-War Ware, built for actual combat unlike the Exo-Wares. It was time for Louises world to meet Terror Streak.

The larger body was now moving to the edge to drop down on the battle filed were Troops were moving. Scans told him that he had to face 2,000 Troops, 1,000 Hoarse Mounted Knights, 500 Dragon Knights, 400 Catapults and 100 small frigate air ships.

"computer…play Doomsday theme"

-(Sonic and Knuckles - Doomsday Theme OC remix, found on youtube)-

He then jumped out and landed with an almighty thump that drew everyone's attention.

Before them was a eight foot tall rust red Mech. It's body look huge and bulky. On it's back was one Sniper canon, one Multi Missile pod and one Auto Canon. On it shoulders it had hoeing Rocket packs that would lance forth with great speed. Its arms had one Multi barreled Chan guns. This biggest feature was his new invention called the Bottomless-giver, it was still a prototype, but it would make a copy of any object in energy-storage, this gave him limitless ammunition. The copies however only lasted 5minuts before dissipating, but that's why it was used for ammunition and not production.

All the Reconquista didn't know what he was. To them he was a big rusty golem.

That is, till he turned on his speakers "I have a message for who ever is in charge. And it's surrender or be destroyed" as expected, they didn't take one single creature seriously and ran forth to attack "fine have it your way" Tech said bringing his arms to bear "your funeral while facing Terror Streak!" he then let loose the Chan Guns on his arms, devastating all in his path in a matter of moments.

Upon seeing this, the Mounted Knights charged in to aid there comrades, they didn't last long, as Terror Steak tuned the Sniper Canon to them, and fired. The shot tore thru six of them before resting in the ground some distance away, detonating. The Dragon Knights then dived in to meet the new threat. Terror Streak then made multiple locks and started up the thrusters, suddenly boosting forwards and launching Missiles. The Dragon Knights dodged, most not being blown up, but didn't bother to look back and watched the missiles come back and take them out in a grater number. Terror streak was also weaving about in a speed that shouldn't be granted to such mass, as he approached a catapult he launched a few rockets at it, blowing it into oblivion. He then spun around while gliding back, firing his Chan guns at any target in sight. If he wasn't dealing with ground forces, he was hitting the air, or if bothering with both he would fire his arsenal at random targets, causing panic as to where it was safe. The Auto Canon then popped back up and began to hit the Mounted Knights with expert precision, while the Sniper Canon was firing at a fright's wing, tipping it over. The Missiles, Rockets and Cannons had much power, but they weren't causing the most chaos. That spot was held for his Multi Barreled Chan Guns that have yet to stop firing. Unlike the other weapons that took time to target, these were going all over proving that no armor could handle 600 bullets a minute (each did 300 per minute). Some were foolish enough to try a forward charge. It was shown to be more painfully stupid then throwing rocks at him. Terror Streak merely ran them over, not even noticing them in the least. He then put the thrusters into over drive and rose up into the air. All were surprised by this and gave it there all. Dragon Knights used a combination of Dragons fire and Spells, all proving fruitless. To Terror Streak, the attacks were pathetic, they weren't even getting the shield to turn on to stop any the attacks…except for the canon fire on the small frigates.

Inside Terror Streak, Tech Grind a insane grin. He was going to end this in the press of one button, that was marked with more warning sighs then a button should. "last chance to surrender!" he called out to them all. The only response was continued attacks.

"almighty then" he said to them "sense you've been so nice in giving me so much, I thought I'd return the favor" he then pressed the button, letting all equipment come out of sub-space storage. The body got bigger and the weapon count was now higher. Missiles, Rockets, Canons, Laser Canons, Chain Guns- this was Terror Streak with all fire power out and ready. He even couldn't walk on the gorund any more because his legs were transformed into a place fore his weapons. He could of gone easy on them…but he did give them a chance to surrender, there own fault…maybe one last try "you sure you don't want to gust give up and run?"

They all seemed to mull it over before some General or other shouted "for the Glory of the Reconquista!" they then cheered in a defiant up war and charged "idiots" he thought before letting lose every thing.

-off in the distance with Wardes-

This outcome was unforeseen. Tech was more powerful he even let on, as he was more or less slaughtering there forces. Explosions darted all over the place, taking out more and more men. It wouldn't be long before he ran out of targets and went for some place else. But could they even stop something like that? Sure at first he thought there was a small possibility, but when he showed all these weapons on him, it was disconcerting and would break any will to fight. Now was the time to run for sure, who ever ordered to attack again was a fool.

As he began to fly away, he watched three more ships fall or explode from the boys attack.

They just made a dangerous enemy.

-three minutes latter of nonstop fighting-

Terror Streak floated above the ground that was riddled with bodies, shells, holes, wreckage and craters. He did come crossed a standing Catapult, but it's tossing arm was torn off from what looked like wreckage. He was doing a sweep of the place to find a survivor. According to the calculations he did a 99.72% casualty damage to them. So there should be one last man. And there was.

There in the ruble was what seemed to be a new recruit, pin down by a Canon from one of the ships. He stopped struggling and looked up in pure fear.

"you" Tech said grabbing and tossing the cannon off him "I have a task for you" at the moment the man wasn't complaining, he nodded submissively, hoping not to get killed. Tech brought one hand forward and dropped a disk that the man scrambled to get a hold of "take this to your leader. It's a message from me to him. If he wishes to reply, tell him to tap the button on its side and say his message. Be warned, your forces have got my attention, if I so much as see even a squad of men from your side, they will meet my forces. It wont be pretty"

After that was said and done, the man made a run for it. Tech then made his way back to his ship. More explaining...yay...

==========Notes==========

i dont think this isnt as good as the others, my ideas have dulled a bit. not getting anything good in my head.

i might be slumping into anouther writers block, hate when that happens. so things might suddenly drop so be warned.


	8. Alert to Invasion

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 26

The mess fallowing the battle in Albion was one big headache. First he had to explain to Wales (and an un-mind controlled Louise) as to what he did why he did it and why he was making war with the Reconquista. He also explained that he would do no good to his country and people dead.

Henrietta was more then happy at his arrival and good health, and the letters safety. And after that was done they headed back to the Academy. Louise then saw Tech messing with something and had a more bigger grin then normal.

"Tech? what are you doing?" she asked walking to him as he swung a very familiar cap onto his shoulders "isn't that-" "yes, it's Wardes cape! I had to make the blue my Green and the trim Black, but lets face it~" he did a short spin with it on "~I look good in it!" he proceeded to prance about with his new Cape on, in a very good mood. Louise could only look on at his antics, he said he was technically only 16, so by all means he had rights to act like a dufus at any time he wished. Whatever a dufus was…

She decided to just leave and not bother with trying to understand what he was thinking. He was just to confusing.

Louise walked to the door in irritation at her Familiars overly strangeness and left without another word being uttered. As soon as she was out the door Tech took his new cape off and hung it up for latter, it was time to get down to business. He immediately turned on many Holo screens and began to go over the most recent Data of his most latest, and greatest creation. Secrecy was greatly needed for this project. No one was to know what it was, but him.

-outside-

Louise walked out of The Lab and began to make her way to the next class. It was at this time Kruchi and Tabatha walked next to her, with the former having a big smile "Louise~" she almost sung "what Zerbst" she growled back at the red head. Kruchi completely ignored Louise's aggression and asked "do you know where Tech darling is?"

Ever since that fight with Guiche, Kruchi had been trying to get Tech in her love life, but the Technological Genus has some how found a way to evade her at every turn. (truth be told, he was using the security system, and bugged her so he knew how far and where she was at all times)

"he's in his Lab. Said something about acting like a Dufus anytime he liked…whatever that means" Louise answered still irritated the girl wanted to win her Familiars heart. She was at least happy that the Boy Genus took time to avoided her as much as he could. That did brighten her day at times to know Kruchi couldn't get anywhere close to him.

Kruchi huffed in disappointment. She knew very well that it was impossible to get in, unless he let you in. but…that didn't mean she didn't try a few times. But whoever tried to break in found the security system a bit much to handle.

Kruchi then began to rethink her strategy on how to catch Tech. she smiled at a new thought. She began to pick up her pace happily, confusing Louise once more. Seriously, how much weirder could it get?

-Three Days latter. Tristain capitol. Inside the Castle-

Henrietta was deeply worried. News had come of Albion forces coming and invading them on a few fronts. One was being attacked by a Battle ship with Dragon knights. The next was attacked by a commendation of Dragon knights, Ground Soldiers and Mounted Knights. The finale spot was being invaded in the most stressful way.

They had acquired something of great power, that they couldn't repel. According to the reports, it was some sort of Mobile ground Fortress. It was armed with armor of an unknown kind, weapons unlike any they had seen and to top it off, it was used to decimate the town it came to in a matter of moments!

She could only rub her temples at the dilemma before her.

That and the headache she was getting from her Genirals bickering.

"just like children" she thought with great irritation. It was worse that they were older then her, and still bickered like such. But right now she had to focus more on what to do.

Three areas under enemy control. One can be taken on in a ground assault. But would have to send some Griffin Knights to stave off the Dragon Knights.

The next was harder, as it had a Battle ship over head, and Dragon Knights. They had the advantage there, as they wouldn't have enough soldiers to fight something of that sort.

And finally, there was the Unknown Fortress that could, as Tech put it once "Cream them" easily.

"that's it!" she thought. It never occurred to her, but she could call for his help. It was true they had allies from Germania, but his help would be invaluable.

She reached for a pocket and pulled out the Disk he gave her…a Holo Transceiver was it?

She shook that thought out of her head and held it up. She was going to need his help. One of the Generals, not busy with the bickering saw this and asked "your Majesty, what is that?" all others stopped and lessoned in, obviously carouse now. She then activated it while saying "our help"

It buzzed a bit before Techs Hologram came on, with him still in that chair of his and ever persistent grin "Yo! what's the 411, Princess?" at the moment, she was stumped to what he said to actually do anything. Tech picked up to this and said "yea, forgot…you don't use that terminology. Right! What do you need?" if it weren't for the Device that was sending his image and voice over, the gathered Generals would yell at him for addressing her in such a manner.

"I need your help. Albion has just declared war on us, and we-" "say no more, you need Troops? Mechs? Aircraft? Don't matter, I got it all. Just tell me where it's all taking place and ill send the units to aid you"

She was taken back, but only for a moment. She then asked "how could I tell you were the enemy is?" sure she could say the areas names, but he didn't seem to use there names. Tech grind and stated as if the most simplest thing ever "use this little Toy here, if you run it over a map that is marked with those areas, I can have it all down and ready for use"

She looked at the map before her, and had each General (who were unable to comprehend on what was happening) to run over the large map on the table. Once that was done, Tech got to work. He looked over the inflammation on his end to see what they were facing. His grin, visibly dropped.

"that's not good" he said looking at what he was viewing "is there something wrong?" she asked in concern "yes. This" Tech left no time at all when the Hologram switched to a larger image. This one was showing a Destroyed town, with Huge Fortress on four bulky legs. It had visible Canons on it, and by the looks had people going about on it "do you know what that is?" came Techs voice. Henrietta could only shake her head. Tech, using the it's cam to see her head shake, then went on "this, my dear, is a class 6 MDF, or Mobile Defense Fortress. These idiots obviously don't know how to properly use it, but even in the hands of idiots it can be a force to be recon with. It's built with a Smart AI system to attack any intruder that comes in for an attack. With over 20 heavy canons, 45 light and 100 security turrets. It also has a plated armor with a magnetic shielding on it, making most attacks harmless. And finally, it has a nevus command center, letting one person control it all with ease"

One of the Generals then finally spoke up after all the awkwardness of this "and how would you know all of this?" all there visibly nodded wanting to know the answer. Tech looked over to them with little interest, but told them "because, my nit-wit friend…" he started, making sure all were going to hear this "…I'm the one who made it"

"WHAT!"

They were all confused and shocked. He made That thing? How or why was buzzing around in there heads as fast as a tornado trying to understand it all. "but how they acquired one is beyond me…" Tech mused going into thought "what do you mean?" Herietta asked, not sure why it mattered "simple. don't take this the wrong way, but your all to stupid to make one of those, never mind knowing the reason for its creation" he said with bluntness "who are you to call stupid you lowly Creature!" yelled one of the Generals thinking the device some sort of Magical artifact that held some being inside of it.

Tech shook his head as Henrietta explained "General, this Boy is human. He's using this to communicate with us from far off. I also suggest that you don't think lowly of him, he did take on an army of four thousand with his…what did you call it?" Tech looked at her before going back to looking at his Holo screen, they couldn't see "Technology…the thing I used I call, Terror Streak…and no, you cant have it" he said glaring at one of the men present in the room. Tech didn't give him time to try and retort and went on "I'm going to take on that fort with my forces. You, and others, should attack he other two areas, with my force's aid of course. Now, if you all would excuse me, I have an army to brief" and with that the transmission was cut. They were left to only stair at it before it rang, to which Henrietta answered as Tech added "by the way, that's your queue to get to work on attacking. Chop-Chop people!" it then closed out once more.

-in Techs Lab-

Tech looked at the screen before him. This was troublesome.

The more searching he did the more evidence he found of things from his world coming in contact with this one. To know one of His inventions being here and being used by people that had no clue as to how to really use it…it bothered him.

He should of stuck with his original idea and made the interface less user-friendly, so that Stupid primitives like these wouldn't use it the way they are.

This was irrelevant a the moment though. What was, was stopping what he made. And the only one that could do that was him. He went to work on assembling his forces right there and then, ordering for MCCC's, Shell Droppers, Skeleton Troopers, Mini Hover Gunship's- anything he felt necessary.

He also put up the three soon to be battlefields and began to make strategies.

For the Air Dominated space with Dragon Knights and Air Battleship, he would send two MCCC's, ten A-11's and twelve Mini Hover Gunship's, and finally a Team of Skeletal Troopers. No need to send in to many of them, it was going to be an air battle after all.

The next position with swarms of ground unites, he would have four MCCC's, five MHG's, five Light combat Tanks and three heavy Battle Tanks. As for unites, he would send in Team Alfred and two battalions of Skeletal Troopers.

Then there was the fortress.

This was a tough one. He had no real means of fighting it head on with his units. That ment he would need to use a combination of hit and run, with loge rang bombardment. The ST-TR would be perfect for hit and runs.

(A/N: SB-RT - Sonic Bombing Running Transporter: a smaller Bomber meant for strategic hit and run Bombings in specific areas, low armor, but great speed)

Next he would set up a set of five Beam artillery, in three locations. This will catch the fort in a cross fire, hitting it on all sides. And lastly, he will have Team Bravo and Squad Charley accompany them, with five or six Battalions of Skeletal Troopers. And for good messier, put in A-11's, B-34's and a few Tanks.

This Fortress was made for defense, so he couldn't risk anything to go wrong. The fastest and most effective way for him to stop it would be for him to attack it himself. He was really the only one who knew all the draw backs to the fort and the more weaker areas and fail safes on it. In short, he was the secret weapon here.

Even as these thoughts played thru his mind, he couldn't help but be worried. Truth be told, there was a small problem he had, but hasn't said aloud yet. The viruses he supposedly got rid of during the mission to Albion, was in fact still there. It has been eating away at him for to long now, and he found a way to cure him of it.

The problem?

The problem was it may work, or may not. He ran thru the scenarios and it all made no sense. Just like the rune that was still on his right hand. The Pro's to his little project would benefit him greatly, the Cons was what would happen if it didn't work the way it should.

Stopping his work for a moment, he began to patch a plan together. "yes" he thought with a grin "that will do fine" once that thought was out of his head, he redouble his efforts.

He sent them a message on Albion, and they didn't bother to tell him there response…didn't matter, they attacked and he was going to defend. Before pressing the last button he said mostly to himself.

"let the games…begin"

=============Notes============

Sorry for the really long wait.

I've been held up, and had writers block, so sorry for that. I hope to get back on track, but I need time. The next three parts are going to be each separate battle.

The next chapter will be: Battle1: Allied Droid forces - featuring Henrietta observation of it all, so her point of view

Then- Battle2: Defense of the Homeland - this will start Agnes more sooner then in canon and I might go into her point of view.

And to wrap it up - Battle3: Creator and Creation - there will be a shocking end for this one.

So be ready for the three part battle. They all happen at the same time, which is why I'm separating them into three parts.

So, Cameras, Lights and Action!


	9. Battle 1: Allied Droid Forces

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 28

POV: Henrietta

-at the edge of a forest-

I could only look out at the open land before me in sorrow. This once beautiful land was now riddled with fire and craters. The Boy named Tech said he would send help to me once he got to our destination.

we had Germania soldiers with us, but it wont be enough. Where is his support?

That is what I wondered.

It wasn't long till we could hear a sound that was most alien to us. It was a sound of a rumbling roar, flying over head. We all looked up to see Steel creations descending upon us. That was them.

"your Majesty!" a soldier by my side yelled "is that our Allie?" I nodded to him with a straight face "it is, I wonder why he took his time" I said looking at the lone craft. My eye widened when I saw that it was not alone at all.

There was at least seven of these craft, with what I beloved was an escort of twelve of those…what did he call them? Gunship's?

I watched as they all came close to the ground before dropping something. Two of them dropped one of the Crabbed looking Bases each, before flying off. The other five dropped two Anti-Air Tanks each.

Then, the Crab like Bases unfolded, showing there great highest while standing on there six legs and hold up there two large shield like Claws before them. It was then a door's opened beneath them, letting a very skinny Droid's out. They all begin to take up a formations. a different Droid begin to make its way to her.

She noted that it was a bit taller, and was slightly more armored and armed then the rest. And unlike the other that were a light shade of camouflaged grey, this one was a solid Dark Grey with it's left shoulder bearing a two lined yellow mark.

Once it was before me it saluted and said with it's strange robotic voice "Commander unit G4-D12 reporting Ma'am. I am under Tech's orders to fallow your commands during this Battle. We currently have one Platoon of Skeletal Solders, being forty in all. As well as two MCCC's, Ten A-11's and twelve MHG's" at first I was a bit taken back. But I quickly regained myself and asked "you understand all this better then I. what are each of these things meant for...and might I call you something besides…" the Droid before me nodded "you may call me Gorge Ma'am. And that is why I am here. The MHG's-" he gestured to the Twelve Gunship's overhead "-were sent to act as part of your air superiority and main means of attacking that Battleship. The two MCCC's behind us are to act as your Command Centers. You may use them as you see fit, as they are to coordinate the Battle. The Ten A-11's are to act and Suppressive Air Support if your men need it" after Gorge was done I then asked "what of them?" I pointed to the Platoon before me, all still as status "they are to act as backup and help coordinate with your men as we give out instructions from the Command Center you chose" I was taken by surprise at that last bit "Command Center I Chose?" I asked looking at 'Him'.

He nodded and said "you are Commanding this Battle, and because you are you must be protected. I will take one and fallow your orders as I coordinate the attacks. Tech suggested you take one and use it to coordinate the battle as you see fit" I was having a hard time taking in on what he said. For Tech to put so much faith in me to hold the fate of his unites under my command. He was taking his alliance with me with great respect. Then again, he could of told this droid something that I don't know, he was very intelligent and cunning. I looked at the closet Crab and said "if I'm not out with my men, they all may take it the wrong way" the droid only replied to me with "if that is your choice, that it will be. Keep in mind, they are the safest place you can be if it gets bad. Anyways, what is your orders?"

My orders? The thought was very well known for me being a Noble. But unlike all those other times where I told a Guard to do something simple, if I told to wrong order they may never come back. With that in mind I looked at what I had and tried to decide the best choice. And that was a suggestion "what are the best ways to use what we have?" I asked the Droid who swiftly replied "the best choice would normally be to send in one MCCC with five A-11's and four MHG's, fallowed up by the ground forces. This will leave a rear MCCC left to be deployed up here to serve as a means to see what is going on, and the other units as back up if the forward unites were to be eliminated"

I carefully thought it over before deciding "alright. To that, but send Four uh…MHG's with my Griffin Knights and even out your Platoon with my soldiers to tell them my orders. You are to be out head with that, um…MCCC?" I was very unfamiliar with these terms Tech used to shorten his inventions names. To my surprise, the Droid chuckled and said "you may call it the Command Crab if you like, most do" I thought it over and it did make sense. It looked like a Crab and was used to give orders. So I went with that "alright then. You are to go first in with the Command Crab and to try and cover us with you're A-11's and MHG's"

The droid Commander didn't bother with any other words and about faced, barking out orders to each new Squad of Five's. the efficacy they worked at was something. There was no words said, just action. Once they had organized themselves he nodded to me and got inside the Large Crab like creation. The other one hunkered down and used it's legs to make trenches to get under its body. And after a time it was dug in place.

It was time.

It was then I took in a deep breath and shouted my first command "Forward Charge!" all the People under my lead obeyed and charged with me. The Command Crab also charged surprisingly and almost could keep pace with our horses, even with it's huge size. Canon fire could soon be heard from the Battleship that had us in range. It was good that we had the Crab at the head. Any and all attacks that hit it did nothing. It was defending us from anything. Well almost.

Soon the Dragon Knights came out and begin to attack from over head, but my worry was quickly quelled as they were hit by some invisible force. But it wasn't hard to tell were it came from. Around us, I could see the Five A-11's aiming and firing up at the airborne attackers.

Tech explained to me at some point that they used Bullets, just like my Gunpowder Squad. But unlike them, they shot bigger rounds, and more faster.

It was both amazing, and disturbing.

Amazing that it was possible to do something like that with out Magic. Disturbing as to what it did to its target. This was enforced as I watched another Dragon Knight get, quite latterly, Shredded to pieces by the support fire.

That wasn't the only surprise I watched. Techs other invention, the MHG was performing in ways I never imagined. They flew with great speed and agility, before flying side ways, or upwards or any direction. They would sometimes stop and stay in place, using little effort to dodge each attack thrown at them. I must admit, I thought twelve wouldn't be enough, but now I could see that they were more then enough. One could of been enough.

As impressive as there movement was, that wasn't all they did. The turrets on the ends of there wings aimed every witch way, shooting out blue light, that was both fast and deadly. All it took was one hit, and that was it. There little Missiles were the same, flying out alone before becoming a swarm that would devastate one or many.

I shivered to think as to if I had made Tech my enemy now. We Nobles always thought that only we had such power. But now, here he was, showing me that even Commoners had such power. It was terrifying in a way, to know that anyone had that sort of power.

I didn't stay in my thoughts long, we soon came to a stop, under the Battleship. The Command Crab stopped and begin to dig down to, locking in place. Once it did, the Droid Commander Gorge popped his head out from a trench and waved me over. I dismounted from my horse to go and join him with one of my Officers, and one Commander of the Germania forces that was sent.

When we got inside, it was more different what I would think a Command Center to look like.

It held a Table in the center, showing all Positions of our Units and the enemies. All around the wall were even stranger Droids, with large transparent heads and multiple eyes inside with long and numerous fingers taping away at key pads. The inside was also lit with a red light, making all look red. Gorge leaned on the Table and said "you may tell your orders from here. And all my unites can respond to it" I wasn't sure what to make of it. Neither could the Germania Officer, who's name was Delrin I believe, spoke up "what of my men?" he sounded a bit annoyed that Gorge was looking to me for any approval in a way as to how to command his men. The Droid Commander looked to him and stated "I have send some Scouting probes to fallow them, so you may relay your orders to them if you must" he didn't seem convinced "how do I know it even works?"

The Droid seem to make a noise resembling a sigh and saying select one of the Units that you know is your by touching it. It will then let you talk with them if they still have there probe with them" from what I could see, the Man look rather irritated. It was probably because of how the Droid was acting before him, as he was a Noble to.

He walked up to the Table without a word looking it over. I and my Commander walked up as well looking it over. We stayed in silence for a time before Gorge selected one of the Squads he brought with him that was with some of my Troops and said "units, 2W-112 and E3-557, investigate area X:89 Y:12 H:3" we could only stair in confusion before a voice came from seemingly no ware and replied "Acknowledged" soon two unites from that one group began to walk of in the direction they were given. I was still confused at to where it was, but it had to be important.

I then noticed a group of Dragon Knights flying over, about to attack a un suspecting group. I fallowed the Commanders example and selected the group they headed towards "this is Henrietta, there is three Dragon Knights heading towards you from above!"

I watched as my men were startled by the voce that must of came from one of the Troopers, but they didn't show it and only aimed there weapons up. Once they saw what they were warned about, they opened fire. I watched on as the Dragon Knights flew around them, using there higher position to make it hard to be hit. Gorge then selected a single MHG and said "Reserve Squad 3 is under attack, assist" the reply was the same as before "Acknowledged" it then broke off from its attack and headed towards our Men. It was sufficient to say that the enemy was wiped out quickly before it went back to what it was doing. Soon Delrin, my Commander and I begin to fallow Gorges example. And that was watch the battle while telling our people what to do.

I could now see why these Crabs were sent, they turned the tide in battle in out favor in a matter of moments. We could tell each Squad what to do and were to do it and also give warnings.

It wasn't long before the Battleship was to damaged to hold its altitude and began to fall. once it did, all the Squads closed in to Capture any if they could.

But even then there was some Dragon Knights, but one particular caught my attention. It was one riding a Wind Dragon. He was currently trying to out do Techs creation, but was learning the hard way that nothing he did would help. Every time he would cast a wind spell it would either miss, or would do nothing. He switched to Lightening spells, but they almost had the same result. I was surprised it wasn't fighting back, but soon found out why.

During this time, five others begin to surround him from above, below, beheaded and to his sides. The only place he wasn't covered was the front. But it was if you counted the one he was chasseing.

Once they were in place, the chassed one's two turrets turned around and aimed at him, taking him by surprise for a seconded as he forgot they could do that. But it shocked him more as they moved about as if looking at something.

I watched in almost amusement as the rider looked about dumbfounded. He was boxed in and didn't relies it till it was to late.

They then forced him to land and with it, brought the battle to a close. I walked out with the three Commanding people behind me to see those who had surrendered. As I looked them over, I soon spotted a very familiar face "Wardes" I said with disappointment at my Ex-Griffin Knight "it's about time we put you up for treachery". There he was, without his cape looking at me with a smirk "you think you've won? don't be so foolish! There are two other places under our control. I don't think even you with your mystical artifacts could beat us" he was to sure of himself.

I glared at him. Then smirked back making him a bit confused "you think that, but Tech was more then wiling to lend us his things" I said gesturing to what he thought was mystical Artifacts. His smile of confidence faltered before I went on "he also sent out more of things like these to take back what is Tristains. He's going to help us defeat you all" I then turned to Gorge and ordered "if you would, find a suitable place to hold him" he nodded and waved over some Troopers "you are to make sure this Man is Detained in the MCCC under strike watch" they all stood up more and said as one "Acknowledged"

I then watched as they took him away to some holding cell inside.

This battle was won with little casualties, but what of the other two?

======================Notes==================

Alright, first battle down, two to go!

Next up, Agnes will meet Techs forces.

Play theme music!

This will take some time, just to let you know. Because I need to think up some ideas first. and i dont think i'll stay in a persons POV next time. i like 3rd POV


	10. Battle 2: Defenders and Attackers

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Agnes waited near the Edge of the invaded Town before her. This was going to be hard as the enemy had buildings to hid in, and Dragon knights to give them aerial support. That wasn't including the few Mages they had with them that could cast square leveled spells to make Golems that could overtake her forces. Then there was there numbers.

She was shocked as to know they had sneaked in so many troops into Tristain without there notice. But that didn't matter, what did was trying to retake the land before them.

She wanted to go ahead and attack them, but she was told by Henrietta herself to wait until this 'Tech's' forces came to assist her. She highly doubted what some boy could do at all. Was probably helpless without his stuff at his aid.

No matter, she was told to stay in place, and stay she would.

"Agnes! There's something overhead!" informed her second in command Michelle. Agnes looked over to where she was pointing and was met with the sight of Sixteen flying objects. Four of them held large folded up Crab like things, five had strange boxed like objects with short barrels and one held a large thing with six legs and two long Canons and then Five other, smaller flying objects; The last one held what looked like a large boxed container.

"is this Techs Forces?" she asked herself as they drew closer at unimaginable speeds. Agnes put up her hand, so that her forces didn't fire on there potential ally on accident.

Once they got close, Eleven of them stopped just feet of the ground before dropping there cargo and flying off. After all things had touched the ground, they began to unfold. First ones to were the box like objects with Trends and Barrels, five were large and heavily armored with long Barrels and the other five were smaller, lighter armored, smaller barrels but looked faster.

The four Crab things also unfolded, lifting there armored legs to get themselves off the ground and letting out the troops within them. From the four came two Platoons, all forming up. Each Platoon had what looked like one Commander overlooking what they were doing.

The next thing to unfold was the huge thing with Canons and Legs, what ever it was, it wasn't build for speed but power.

The Container was the last to unfold, but all it did was drop the sides to its walls, reviling another Platoon. This one however was bettered armored and armed, with more Human looks then the Skeletal Troops before them. All units jumped out in a more military fashion she wasn't familiar with, aiming every which way being sure the area was really clear of any danger.

She took note that there was also a bigger variety of types with that battalion, some were small and a bit skinny with no weapons, others were big and bulky with huge weapons, then there were ones with swifter body's and sleek weapons. In short, they were the ideal balanced force.

As things continued to get organized, five from the more armed Platoon walked straight at Agnes without even looking at any of the soldiers or the rest of the Gunpowder Squad there. The lead one, colored with red, and had the body design of marine. Stepped up to Agnes without a hit of fear from her Glare. She wasn't going to show any respect to what they were, at least not yet.

"Team Alfred, Sergeant Major Unit YK-447 aka Yak reporting in. you have all of Team Alfred at your disposal as well as two Platoons of Skeletal Troopers, Four MCCC's Five MHG's Five Light Combat Tanks, Five Heavy Battle Tanks and one MDC-Artillery"

"at my disposal?" she thought looking over the force she was given by there Allie. She didn't think they would be any help, but it was better then less numbers…right? She looked at the thing (she still wasn't sure if they were human armor or not) and said "what can they do…Yak?" he stood straight once more and replied "the MCCC's or Mobile Crab Command Center, is where head leaders are to stay and organize and coordinate the Battle in safety. Think of them as miniature holds Ma'am" Agnes looked over to the Large Crab like things. They decently looked the part with the armor and attacking positions on it. Yak then went on "the MHG's or Mini Hover Gunship's are to be our air superiority. They are fast and can fight flights of Dragon knights with ease" while he was saying this she looked up to where he was gesturing. They were indeed fast, and cold move about any direction. She thought this Tech was over estimating his forces with only five of them.

"another arrogant Noble" she sorely thought while griping her sword before asking "and that?" pointing to the Large Artillery. Yak then went to explaining it without question, like some perfect soldier almost "that is the MDC-Artlliery, or Magnetic Disruption Canon - Artillery. Unlike most artillery, this it to slow enemy forces and disarm them by messing with the magnetic polarity in the area. It effects any metal that is conductive, such as Iron. I strongly advise to not let your units be anywhere near the blast area" Agnes could only give a confused look. What was this Magnetic stuff? And how would it effect them with there Iron armor?

She decided to go with the simple term. It was a Canon, and Artillery one, so it can shoot far. The rest was some other stuff that made nonsense. She then looked to the things called Tanks. Henrietta had told her about those during her Tour at this Techs Lab. They came in many variables and were tough, powerful and fast. From what Yak had informed her, they had a more lighter and faster one, for maybe fighting in the Town and a bigger and stronger one for fighting in the open. She wondered if they could take on the Golems out there.

"Agnes!" one of her fellow Squad members yelled running to her "the enemy is advancing!" she could only scowl at the timing. Apparently the air drop had caught there attention, and now they come to be rid of the soon coming attack.

"Ma'am, might I suggest we dig in and ready a counter offensive on them?" suggested Yak, who received a heated glare (unfenced though) "we would, but we have next to no cover here, how can we? If you didn't come in flying on those things, they would of not seen us at all!" Michelle said in a dangerous tone, that to her surprise didn't seem to bother him in the least. She then went on "do you even have a plan for your suggestion?" he only looked at her blankly (these Droids cant make expressions) and said "would you like a demonstration?"

What was her other options? Agnes could do one of three things. One was find cover and hold down there. The next was to stay hold from there, but would be ill-advised as there was no cover where they were at. Then there was the option to run. That wasn't an option.

She nodded her head and gave the order "do what you must" no sooner did those words leave her mouth did the Droid leader take command of his forces.

"ready the MDC-Artillery" Yak commanded a near by Skeletal trooper, who rushed off to do his new objective. Yak continued giving orders to all nearby units "all units break into teams of fifteen, ten Skeletal and five from Team Alfred. Commander units Y2-45 and X9-G12, you are to coordinate battle from the MCCC's" with these new orders given, all units began to reorganize themselves with efficiency unmatched by what Agnes or Michelle had ever witnessed.

Yak then began to order the other four (who were mostly forgotten) on there tasks "Heavy Unite 33-E07, you are to join the front lines" "Acknowledge" it said with its deep robotic voice before walking off. He then turned to the next "MAEA bot 1125, and Communications Unit 777-904. You will both remain here with us" "Acknowledge" they both chorused as one after given the order. He then tuned to the last one and ordered "Sniping Unit R45-Y94 Take Team 3 with you and out fit them with Sniper equipment" the same Acknowledge was given, and it ran off to do its task.

Yak turned his attention to he and said "we must combined your units into our group now. This will make coordination's more efficient during combat" and without another word, turned to a nearby MCCC, as it was digging in. both people stood there a bit dumbfounded, but shook it off quickly "Michelle, go on and give the order to spread out into the other groups. I'm going to have a talk with this Yak" told Agnes, who stormed after the droid who was now inside.

She didn't know what to expect from the strange Carb thing, but what ever it was she wasn't prepared for what she saw. It looked a bit like the head tent of a base camp, but covered in steel and red lighting. She could see other beings, taping away at some pads and muttering words-clicks-beeps and any other noise. Then at the center of this room was Yak, looking over a Map that held a 3D image of them and the closing enemy. In regards to there command structure during combat, this would give them an edge as to see what the enemy was doing.

Agnes, wordlessly, walked over to the Table, where Yak was touching a Team and telling them where to go. It looked much like a game of some sort, with the grid and information of each location. Maybe she could get one for training purposes?

She shook that thought out of her head, now was not the time for that. Stepping up to the Table and leaning over she asked "what is all this?" Yak didn't move his head up when answering "this is the Coordination Table, as most like to call it. It is for, obvious reasons, to coordinate Troops on the filed" as he was saying this, he selected a group of Skeletal Troopers with long barreled Muskets, being led by the same Droid he send for sniper equipment. The thought hung before she asked "what is Sniper Equipment?"

The Droid once more, didn't move his optics away from the Table "they are similar to regards of your Muskets, however, they are more powerful and can shoot much further. A snipers job is to attack the unsuspecting opposition from afar and out of sight" "sounds like cowardice to me" she said with a hint of disgust. This time his head came up so he could make eye contact "it is not cowardice, it is Tactics" for some reason, she couldn't help but shiver under the robotic voice. At that moment, there was no sort of emotion only a calculating and cold voice. She decided to move away from that subject and go on with the battle, there would be more time for arguments of Honor latter.

From her view she could see the lay out of the battle filed.

In the back was there Artillery, then the light Tanks and Heavy Tanks after those were the MCCC's all in a line with armored claws spared out, making a wall for the Troops to stay behind and the Gunship's kept an impressive altitude.

Then the Enemy forces were seen. In all, they had amassed a Battalion in the area. A Holo screen popped over it giving specifics.

150 Dragon Knights, 200 Horsemen and 500 Troops.

It wasn't long after this Michelle stepped inside and looked about in wonder as Yak traced a cercal in an empty spot on the map where the Enemy was heading and said "ready to fire the MDC-Artillery on my order" Agnes wondered how they would fire the Canon so effectively from its position, but didn't bother. This magical stuff didn't need to be thought over.

"Fire" he calmly said as a sound of a high-pitched explosion was heard. Agnes didn't bother looking away, as the shot was seen on the Table. Not long after the shot went off, there was a explosion at the selected spot. This was new to her and Michelle, as the Soldiers either fell to the ground, stick to one another or couldn't get near one another. This was further shown as any thing made from Iron began to act in the same way.

Agnes put the Logic together at what she was seeing and remembered. Whatever the Magnetic stuff was, it let one control steel! (she's close, give her a little credit)

It was then the Dragon knights rushed forth with Horsemen and any unaffected Soldier at there wall. Not long after that did they fall one by one, or three by three. It was Michelle who pointed to the Snipers positions did Agnes see what was going on. There the Snipers were, shooting at an impossible distance away, and cutting down the Enemy.

She was blown away once more as the Enemy reached the red area with the label "Kill Zone" as they fell in greater multitudes, either from Sniper fire, Troops using there new Walls for cover or from Turrets on the Crab they were in. it was a one way battle of lights and bullets mowing away at the enemy.

The Dragon knights above didn't have the same treatment. They were more busy with the Gunship's that were to high to see, as they descended down on them and shot down a good number of them before they took notice. It was being made very clear to the two Humans that these Droids carried out there job very efficiently.

A few Solders would break from the attack and try flanking them, but with eyes of unknown origin in the sky, they were ready for there flanking maneuvers.

After a minuet of brutal (one way) fighting the Enemy brought out there trump card, being square leveled Earth Mages. There earthy constructs towered over the land and they lumbered over to the battle filed, and potentially them. Yak then gave the next order "Heavy Battle Tanks, deploy. Objective: eliminate all Armored opposition before retuning" they Acknowledged and began to drive off into battle.

Once they were out of there hiding spots, the Solders and Horsemen began to attack. They soon found out quickly that there attacks were more then fruitless, as Pike's, Swords, Javelins, arrows, Jousts and any other tool they used only bounced off with no effect. And those few foolish that attached it head on were crushed under tread or cut down by gunfire.

Soon the Mage saw the Tanks and began there attack on them.

-up in the sky-

From left to right Dragon knights dropped from the constant barrage of blue Laser fire and Cluster Missiles. So far the remaining 80 or so knights have tried attacking from all sides. If they attacked from below, they would either get hit by there turrets aiming down on them, or the Ground units. Attack from the side, and they'll strafe with you to attack. A frontal assault was thrown out the window when a few got blown up by Cluster Missiles. They tried from above and behind, but had not much success either, and the same turrets on its wings kept it safe.

What made matters worse, was that fire didn't harm them.

A few used Lightning spells, that had some effect, but not one they'd hope for. All it did was anger its pilot, who would target you and attack.

So it was a majority vote to retreat, as they didn't have any means of fighting. They then turned around back to there occupied town to warn of the coming threat.

-back with the tanks-

Another Golem rasied a bolder above its head and readied to throw it, only for it to be blown up and crumble all over it's master who was on its head. So fare, from Michelle's count, the Tanks had taken out five Golems, this being there fifth. The first was attacked by a shot to it's left leg, forcing it to collapse before getting hit again and destroying it. The next was attacked by two Tanks, to say the least, all that can be found now it ash and dust. The third was hit in the gut and arm, right before a Sniper removed its masters head. The forth tried to man-handle one of the Tanks, but found out the hard way that it was more then strong enough to grind its fingers with its tread before sending a shower of bullets at the exposed Mage.

There was only two left, and they began to retreat. The Soldiers and Horsemen did the same, as they found the area to open for an attack now. Once they were done running back, Yak asked "shall we begin our Offensive?" Agnes was in some ways shocked "don't you men need rest after that?" she questioned as he shook his head "unlike you squishy organics, we do not require rest. What will your orders be Ma'am? As orders by Tech, you are to lead the Offensive"

Agnes glances over the Map they had and asked "can you get a Map of the Town?" no sooner did she ask did a new Map appear, showing everything that was happening. The front of the Town was fortified with some crudely made walls made up of wood planks, rope and tables. They were guarded by archers and a few Mages. The sides had some extra made cover and archers placed in higher areas, obviously made to slow any advance. The rear was lightly protected, but to out of the way to really attack from there. The town itself was crawling with Enemy Soldiers and skis filled with Dragon Knights who patrolled the area.

After looking it over she asked "can we attack them with the Canon at this range?" the Droid seemed to think it over a few seconds before replying with "we would need to move it a bit closer, but yes. But doing so will cause Damage to the surrounding Building that have any Magnetic Metals inside" "like Iron?" Michelle asked remembering how the effects went with the last attack "affirmative. So before doing so, take that into account"

The two thought it over and came up with the same conclusion that if the Enemy had any captive, they could or will be killed by such a thing. The thought of a flying Mace to a civilians head didn't sit well with them.

"then we'll go in ourselves. Yak, what do you have that will help?" asked Agnes as images appeared above the map, showing what they currently have as Yak began to tell her "if you speak of infiltrating the Town, then yes. The Heavy Battle Tanks work well in opened area, and can be used to open up a way in thru there defenses. Then we may send in Teams with Light Combat Tanks, as they are perfect for tight areas with short brails and small body's. then we have a Team of Snipers, the MDC-Artillery and Five MHG's and seven normal Teams consisting of Skeletal Troops, Team Alfred and your Units. And finally, you have four Command Crabs"

Agnes thought it over before looking down at the Map and tracing her hand over it as she explained her plan "we'll separate our forces, fist take one Team and a Light Tank thru here-" she began to trace a line (that showed on the map with mini fingers to) "-and attack from the left. Then do the same for the right. For the frontal assault I want two Crabs to be placed here and here-" she pointed to each location, that in turn put down a MCCC "-then have the Heavy Tanks to make us a way in. after that, get three Teams all with there own Light Tank, to storm in"

Agnes then looked at Yak and said "I'll be joining them with another Team. Understood?" he gave a nod "Acknowledged. I will remain to coordinate the Battle. MAEA bot 1125, and Communications Unit 777-904. You will both accompany our Commanding officer" "Acknowledged"

Agnes and Michelle began to rub there temples as they thought the same thing "I'm going to get real sick hearing that word"

"alright then, we will prepare out men and attack" Agnes said before leavening with her second in command and two Droids.

-outside-

Agnes looked over the Team she had before her that she would lead during battle. The assembly was ten Skeletal Troops, five Alfred Team units, four Pike men, eleven soldiers and three of her Gunpowder Squad. The Skeletal Troops, now standing before her gave her time to look them over. She could see there name does define them, as they looked very much like skeletons walking on there own. Each had either a Musket or a 'Blaster' if she recalled correctly. Then there was the five Units from Team Alfred. They varied one was big and burly, with heavy armor, a shielded arm and a multi barreled musket. Then the next two looked like better versions of the Skeletal Troopers, only they had two Musket weapons and two Combat Knifes. The next looked like them, but had a long barrel attached to it's right shoulder and many orbs and egged shaped things all over him. The last two puzzled her. These two were the ones that Yak ordered to go with her.

Agnes then pointed to the Skinny one and asked "what can you do?" it's response was calm and seemed to almost clam her "I am a MAEA bot, or Medical And Engineering Assistant" Agnes didn't know why they would need an engineer on the battle filed, but if it was a medic, then that was a pulse. She then turned to the more shorter one, with big pack with many stick poles jutting out and had a extra set f arms, that clung close to its small body "and what are you?" if smugness had a voice, this Droid had it "why, I'm a Communications unit. On the Battle filed I'm the one who makes sure your informed" she only cocked a brow "how so?"

It used one of its extra arms to pull out a small disk, handing it to her saying "with these and myself. I'm the only one here that can send and retrieve multiple singles at once and still keep them organized. Or to make it simple, you want information, I call to base and get it" "can you both fight?" they stopped and looked at one another before back to her "were not designed to fight, I even less as I am programmed to fix and heal" said the MAEA bot.

She only shook her head at it but just forgot about it. She then drew all there attention and she held up her Sword. From inside the MCCC Yak began sending orders to all units that it was time to move out.

As soon as Agnes pointed her Sword forwards, all units charged forth. Three MHG's flew ahead, catching most of the attention of the Dragon knights, locking them in air combat. The two teams that were briefed earlier broke off from the charge and made there ways to the sides. The MCCC's soon reached there destinations to, stopping and digging into the ground while there turrets unlashed swarms of suppressive fire.

Anguses Team soon reached the wall where archers began to ready there arrows. They didn't get a chance to fire off as the Heavy Tanks fired first, blowing huge holes in the wall and sending the Men flying.

The Light Tanks soon joined in, with there Teams and Stormed in. the Light Tanks proved there worth to Anges to, as they would either run over the Enemy or act as a protective shield for the Team it accompanied. There firepower was to be revered to, as one miss shot blew away part of a building with little effort at all. As she pushed her way in with her Team, she couldn't help but see all the Chaos around her. Sure War was like that, but with this added gun fire and these seemingly unfair odds, it was even more so. Every now and then she would see an Enemy Soldier die on the spot from sniper fire.

They knew there Muskets were deadly, but seeing these Muskets almost struck fear in her. Especially the Sniper. You don't even see it before it's much to late. Was this what the wars were like for this boy Tech? were any second you could be blown away from some attack?

Agnes stopped at a corner for a moment to clear her head. This was so not the time to think of that stuff.

Now with a cleared head she got out of cover and rushed another Soldier, running him thru before backing up and blocking another blow. She pushed back before drawing back and slashing in a upward manner before stabbing his heart. A rumble of Laser fire was heard from behind, and when she looked, found a Mage falling dead trying to attack from behind. The one responsible for her save was a Skeletal Trooper, who gave no remark or "your welcome" only turned around and kept shooting at targets.

That was another thing that bothered her. They didn't show fear. They didn't show pain. They didn't show remorse. They only did as they were told.

Her thought was cut off as the ground rumbled in the rhythm of steps. There was a Square Earth Mage around with a Golem. She was correct as a Light Tank was thrown into a Building before part of it exploded for unknown reasons. She looked up at the Golem who had a hooded Mage on top. This Hooded Mage was doing a number on the Troops and Light Tanks that were more easy to handle. She stayed close to the Golem, to be sure not to be hit by whatever force was taking people's lives like snuffing out a candle with a breeze.

Agnes felt hard pressed herself, as all attacked the Golem, but with little effect. Even the brut sized Droid's Multi Musket was only doing so much. It was then the Droid with Spheres and Egg things walked over. It plucked a Egg thing and put it in a slot on its long Barrel and kneeled. For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was an explosion at it's end, and no sooner did it, did another explosion come blossoming on the Golems chest, making it fall back. It then grabbed a sphere shaped one and put it in before firing. This one Agnes could see flying out and bouncing on the ground before reaching the Golems feet, were it proceeded to blow up taking its legs off for good.

But this didn't stop the Mage, who got back up and readied her wand. She didn't get a chance to attack and a roaring sound was heard from behind her. They looked past her (and she behind herself) to see one of the Flanking Teams and the there Light Tank all aiming at her.

With no options left, she surrendered. This continued around the Town as the more Advanced forced wiped out any real threat.

With the battle finally won, after a few hours, Agnes with Michelle began to look over there captives. One, being the Earth Mage in Town, was the thief that tried to steal the Staff of Destruction.

With the place now recaptured, more drop ships began to file in to pick up there units, and search the area over for any missing parts

===============Notes================

there you go, thats this chapter. as i said, it did take time but i try to diliver.

the next Chapter will hold Tech and Louise, why? well thats for me to know and for you readers to soon read about.

so ready for the next chapter

Battle 3: Creator and Creation

until anouther time.


	11. Battle 3: Crator and Creation

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

**Day 26**

-Enemy side. In the Fortress deemed, Walking Conquest-

His name was Harold. A normal blond with a normal life…well, as normal as it gets for him. They had been ordered to attack Tristan and take it over. He was fine with this, as all he had to do was make sure every ones armor and weapons were in good condition. But when they were sent to do this he was expecting to be assigned to a group, not a huge Steel Fortress that could crush two or three catapults under it's foot.

He sighed and looked out a crossed the place they had there Fortress. It 'Was' a Town, but now it was a flat waste land. He felt a bit heart broken about it, but that past in time. Some would ask "what do you do on this thing?" and he would reply "I'm here to bang the dents out"

That was the reason. He was to look it over to see if it needed some fixing. He really didn't understand why such a Mystical thing like this would need such care and attention, but he didn't complain, he was just fin with it. (that and he was being paid extra for his work)

But right now he was taking a break by leaning on a railing of the great Fortress. It was almost noon by now and he could see something on the hills around the Fortress. What ever they were it was no match for this thing, he doubted anything was. With that in mind he just relaxed and looked around blissfully. He looked up to see birds fly by and-

"wait" he thought looking back up as the flying objects flew over them with speed beyond anything he had ever seen "those aren't birds…wha-" he was cut off as he put his hands to his ears as a loud bang echoed after the unidentified flying objects passing.

Then no sooner did huge blue explosions go off above the Fortresses legs, making the structure shake and sway. He grabbed the railing and held tight for a time before it stopped. He was going to let go, but another set of explosions rocked the Fortress again, making his hang on even more tighter in panic.

"were under attack! And it's hurting us!" his thoughts were scattered in confusion and panic at what was happening. Cromwell had promised victory, and even more so with this. They believed him and even more when they destroyed an army that happened to be in the area. But now he wasn't so sure.

He looked back up and saw long blue beams come from two directions, hitting the now exposed legs, melting them as they did so. He could see there forces come rushing out the huge doors of the Fortress with other Mystically enchanted things. They all rushed forth to were there attackers lie and gave out a war cry as they did so. It was soon made obvious that the Attackers were doing the same, but they weren't human. They were skinny and held Muskets of the likes he had never seen. They also had Enchanted Canons like they did, but some were small, others big. The Fortress also let open more doors, releasing some Dragon Knights that were safely tucked inside. They flew over the battle filed and to the enemy. It turned out the smaller Canons could shoot up and hit the Dragon Knights. They fell like flies and there Solders were doing the same. It was then the Fortress itself went on the defensive and fired back.

He watched as both sides fought with unseen tenacity. Solders would get close and swing there weapons at the enemy troops that would fight up close or far away. There soldiers weren't alone, as they decided to relies the Fortresses own men. These men were always in huge suits of armor. No one knew what they looked like or what sort of men they were. They spoke in deep distorted voices that were plain cold. And now he could watch what they could do. They smashed there way thru the Enemy when they got close and fires lights from there hands.

The battle furthered intensified as a Armored being flew in and landed.

It was big. It had lots of Muskets. And it was the same thing that destroyed 4.000 troops in a battle that lasted only minutes, as the survivor clamed. He wasn't in there army any more, as he was to frightened by the thing to ever go into combat again. He now could see why. The thing wasn't having any trouble with there forces, and took them out in mere moments. Soon almost all firer power went to that one unite as it had come up and began to attack the fortress. After minutes of flying around and shooting, the thing changed, reveling even more weapons then should be allowed an anything and letting lose. From left to right the attacks went, causing havoc as they did.

Then there most strongest weapon, the "Void Fairy's" took off and fallowed the Rusty Golem all over, blowing up making it glow an aura. One came from behind and got it to hold still long enough for one of the more greater Canons to strike it. With a brilliant light it was destroyed in a magnificent explosion.

Most men yelled in victory at this thinking they had beaten the thing that they use to fear. This was crushed as long thin lines came flying out of the cloud and tied themselves to the Fortress pulling with a aerodynamic, Silver and Black Demon to them. Harold then rushed to another spot on the Fort to watch what was going on. All the way he could hear the alarms blare and the Fortresses spirit tell them of the intruder and the damage to vitreous things.

After a long run he came to the room of sight (security room with live camera feed of the place) and in front of the screen were a number of people that didn't fight, but took care of certain things on the Fort. They all crowded around watching this new threat run about and attack.

It was fast, agile and used its fingers to whip out long lines of what looked like steel. It would grasp to things to throw or clime on and tie things up, doing damage to the inside.

It soon reached a hall way that that suddenly closed on it. Then there leaders voice was heard "HA! Did you really think you could win?" the thing didn't seem to pay attention and was looking around till it found something and pried a panel off and fiddled with it "what do you think your doing? It wont help you, your trapped here your rat! There's nothing yo-" Cromwell's voice stopped as the doors opened back up, letting it escape. Cromwell's scream of anger was heard as the inner security system was then turned on.

Even with all the fire, it didn't slow the things advance.

Another explosion got there attention as they turned to what was going on outside. It was filled with chaos and destruction.

Explosions, lights, bullets, blades, canons.

All they could see was an enormous fight that was close to uncoordinated all over. The Beams from the hills had yet to stop there attack, but that wasn't there concern anymore. All screens began to flash red with one word in white constantly blinking.

"WARNING!"

-one hour before hand-

On a hill, some distance away from the once standing Town, a large Artillery stood with many Skeletal Troops, armed for heavy combat.

This was the Second Position, as Tech had called it. They were to attack from the southern area after there bombers had flown over and knocked off the more armored areas. The current commanding Droid was Bravo leader YK-78 or Dunk as Tech liked calling him. Even know he was made for demolitions, being a leader meant he needed Tactical abilities as well as destructive power. All three positions were ready, the only thing left was to paint the target areas and have the SB-RT's come in so the Beam Artillery can do its job.

His optics scanned the soon to be battle zone and ran thru different calculations. If you didn't count the Fortress, all there forces here would be overkill on the enemy roaming about. But overkill wasn't programmed into his memory banks, so it didn't matter if they had more fire power then needed.

A communiqué beeped in his HUD showing The was ready for this battle as well. Even know he was there creator, they never understood his logic at times. He hid things from every bot, but himself. If you knew something it was because he wanted you to usually. He was hiding another such thing, but what was beyond them. The only reason he knew this fact was because he was the few who knew about it so it wouldn't leak out.

What ever it was didn't matter, right now his job was to remove the Enemy presents from their Allies land.

"Sir" a droid voice buzzed getting the Commanding units attention "all target areas are painted and Beam Artillery are fully primed and charged. Shall we begin the attack" "affirmative" he replied "Acknowledged!"

With that done, all unites raised there weapons and readied for battle. The Artilleries moved there Canons at there Target and built up power for there attack whilst aiming for the leg areas to be soon bombed.

"SB-RT ETA 20 seconds"

They waited for twenty long seconds before they over head at great speeds. It starts now.

The armor that was protecting the legs soon fall off with the well placed attack, letting the Beam Artillery start there work on destroying the legs to keep it from moving any. It didn't take long for them to open there hatches to let out an army of a huge size.

"ATTACK!" he ordered all units. The Battalion of 750 Troops all coarse an Acknowledged before running forth with there anti air support and Armored support. The Snipers began to make shots at the Enemy, taking numbers down as they did. His Optic widened at the sight that he now behold. There behind the Enemy Solders were the Tarantula Tanks. He was most glad they had the Heavy Battle Tanks with them now, as the Tarantula Tanks were known as the head for Armor to Infantry fighting. There Light tanks were more made for fighting armored vehicles in towns, so they helped some. However the Tarantula Tanks had a Canon that was more then strong enough to blast holes in those. But not the Heavy Tanks. Those were Tank killers in there own right. There was a flight of Dragon Knights over head, but he had no concern for them. The A-11's and B-34's could handle them without trouble. What now worried him was the new units coming from the Fortress. It was the 34'th sires Battle ready Droids. They outclassed the Skeletal troopers in all but numbers. Tech never made them because they were to costly to make and having Numbers worked in his favor rather then overwhelming power. This was true as they deployed strategies to fight this army off with ease. But with these thrown in the mix, it was going to be harder. They cut there way thru them using there Beam Blasters from there hands, cutting most to peaces. Some of Bravo Team were in the field and used there heavy weapons to blow them to bits and dodge there attacks. The reason why Bravo Team wasn't having any casualties yet was du to the fact they were the more Elite Fighting force in Explosives. Like Team Alfred was the Expert Assault Group and Squad Charlie being the best of the best.

He watched as there Troops fought back with all they had on the Enemy. Then out of the sky came there leader Tech in Terror Streak.

"This is Terror Streak, let's get this party started!" he then let lose rounds of ammunition, cutting all that opposed him. The Exo-War Ware glided over the battle filed, destroying all that it got close to. It then took to the sky and went into its Overdrive form, where it began to fire all it had on the Fortress. They took note of this and attacked back with there Canons. The War Machine flew about launching Missile, firing Grenades, letting thousands of rounds fly from the Multi Barreled Chain Guns- it was a fight unlike anything this land had probably ever seen. The Fortress then released Magnetic Disruption Missiles. They all flew about and fallowed there Leader who was backing away from the powerful ammunition (it was also ironic that it was considering he invented it)

One then took him by surprise by his back, slowing him down so the other Missiles hit him, along with a Canon blast. He was concerned at first, but was relived when lines of Flexy-Steel flew out and brought forth one of Tech newest Exo-Wares.

Vine-Wire.

It flew away from the blast cloud and into the Fortress. No doubt to wreak some chaos onboard it and make it all that much more easer to take down. But from there the Battle remained the same, with the exception of Charley Squad with the young girl Louise, who had taken a more stronger version of the Heavy Battle Tank into battle to defend one of their Artillery. He still didn't know why Tech brought her with.

An Energy Spike caught his attention and looked at the Fortress. No sooner did he did it begin to blow up in various places. Explosion after explosion, it began to fall apart and crumble at all places.

What was going on in there?

-The Lab, one hour and thirty minutes before hand-

"But why wont you let me go with her Highness? I should be by her side!" at the moment Louise was heavily protesting Techs order to come with him to fight off in another battle zone "Because I might need you Louise. Your going to be part of back up plan R" he said walking past her to make some adjustments to something "But what is plan R?" she asked for the forty-sixth time. (yes he was counting)

Tech looked over a few things and fiddle with Terror Streak as he did and putting in a new part for the upcoming battle "You'll know in time. I have it so when it needs to be used, you'll know what to do" as soon as he finished his sentence Terror Streak hummed to life, making the Boy Geniuses Grin nice and wide. He then got up and strode to another Exo-Ware while adding "Besides, I'm your Familiar, so you need to keep an eye on me yes?" "But you're the one that's suppose to be protecting me!" she yelled at full volume "and it's why I'm assigning Charley Squad to act as your body guard with an upgraded Heavy Battle Tank, while your next to an Beam Artillery that will have a Battalion of seven hundred or so Troopers"

Louise opened her mouth to protest again but nothing came out. She tried again but same result. He had her beat again. He looked at her and said "Besides we'll be attacking a huge Fortress of my design, that has invaded your primitive land. If your in the battle that stops it, your rank goes up" Louise snapped her head up almost at an instant. Being considered a failure for a long time hurt, but if she partook of a battle that could ride her of that…

She turned around and looked for the Drop-ship that was to take her there. It didn't take long, as one of the Squad members was waiting at the door for her. She had noticed a pattern between the three Droid Teams Tech made. Team Alfred was primarily colored Red and Green. Red for the more open area units and urban fighting and Green for the more enclosed ones that were in forest areas.

Team Bravo was Blue and Yellow. Blue being the Heavy Weapon users for Rockets, Canons and Grenades. Then Yellow for setting Explosives of all sorts.

Then Charley Squad that was Purple and Orange. They consisted of only fifteen units, that really didn't seem like much, but they were to be the best as they could do any of the other things the Platoon Sized Teams could and one extra thing they couldn't. and that was to sneak into back doors and get the jump on anyone. Infiltration was there best trait, but that didn't mean they were helpless on the filed.

Louise couldn't help but wonder what they could really do.

Once she was inside there Drop-Ship that took off shortly after, Louise gazed out a crossed the land they flew over. She still couldn't believe war had come to there land. But the prospect of getting more credit out of it sounded great to her.

"Quarry: This is your first true battle correct?" asked one of the Charley Squad members she in turn tried to wave him off "yes, yes. I'll be fine" "Sarcasm: I'm sure you are" she looked at him with a glare "What? Do you think I a Noble-" "Please try to not let X9-T45 get to you" Louise looked to her left where the one who brought her here said. He was currently polishing some Blades that were built into certain areas on his body "He can get annoying at times, but he means well. He doubts your abilities as you never fought in a real battle. Not even a simulated one"

That was very true. She never had any real experience to offer at all, but to her it didn't matter, there land was being invaded and she needed to go and help defend it!

"Approaching the Drop Zone! Ready for Drop!" came the pilots voice over the speakers.

"Drop?" Louise thought "Statement: Time to Strap in!" all Droids got into there seats and strapped in. Louise not knowing how it all work did he same wondering how they planed to land at the speed they went. She really wish she didn't find out.

Suddenly a cover closed around her and in a mere seconded she felt her body get really light, wanting to float away from the seat she was strapped into. She began to scream as she realized, she was falling!

Outside troopers watched as the Charley Squad come down in there normal Drop Pod fashion to the earth below. They watched as the Pods reached a certain distance away from the ground before deploying there jets to slow them down for a nice soft touch down. The doors to each pod opened showing the fifteen members all coming out of there pods with weapons in arms reach. But to there confusion, there was a extra one. This one opened and reviled a Pink hair girl, griping tightly to the handle on the inside of the pod with bugged out eyes. A Trooper (who virtually rolled his eyes) walked over to her and helped her out as one of the members of the Elite Squad walked over and took notice of Louise's expression of fear and annoyance as she stuttered "W-why d-d-didn't te-tell me a-about that!"

Another Droid helped her out of the pod as she shook form the experience and tried to get her footing "Quarry: Did not inform you of our Drop Pod policy?" X9-T45 asked Louise who shot him a glare and all but screamed "No! No he didn't! Why do you think he did?" all droids looked at one another wondering the same question. Then it occurred to them, this was one of his few childish pranks.

They collectively shook there heads in there Processors before looking back at Louise and saying "This conversation is pointless. We must ready for battle now" Louise did a quick huff before fallowing them to where this Artillery thing was. She had seen a good number of Tech's things but never heard of this one. She walked up the hill and looked at the Army before her. It was numerous and more armed then it should be. And on the top of this hill was a large vehicle with a long and bulky canon mounted to its top. She watched as difrent sections of the canon rotated and spun with blue energy gathering inside it.

Soon a bang In the sky made her claps her hands over her ears and look up were a few white lines were in the sky "what-" "It was a Sonic Boom. Vehicles that go past the speed of sound will make them as they pass by" a Droid answered for her. She didn't get to ask more about it as blue explosions went off above the Fortresses legs. She was so preoccupied with Tech's Army she completely forgot about the Fortress. Now she looked at it, she didn't think it was a good idea to try and take it on now. It was Enormous! And Tech said to her once that this was the Mobile version of his Defense Fortresses, so it was Smaller then them. She couldn't imagine something of that size, it was her enough to believe the thing before her could move! The Beam Artillery then opened fire, letting Louise watch the long and vibrant colors of the Beam dig into the legs.

Doors then shifted open on the great Fort, letting an army of its own out into the battle. Before she knew it, loud bangs began to ring out around her, as Snipers began to attack once the Enemy got within rang. Units rushed forth with Weapons at the ready. Louise looked about in some confusion at all that was suddenly happening, but one of the Squad members griped her wrist and got her onboard the Heavy Tank made for them as it began to go to the first defensive position.

What did she get herself into?

-with Tech, above the battle filed-

Tech was going over a few more things before he jumped into the battle himself. So far things had gone well to some point. The SB-RT's had hit there target areas and the Beam Artillery were on mark as well. But the unforeseen forces within did cause distress. For one, the Tarantula Tanks. Those weren't part of the Fortresses assembly line, as it would cut its efficiency down by a factor of 12%, not to mention that they weren't even his creation! The next were the Droid sires they used, the weren't part of the assembly line either and were made by another company once more. There was more to thing, but he would find out latter. Right now he had to get rid of this creation of his.

He then jumped up into Terror Streak with his new Vine-Wire on and got ready for a fight. With one last look over he told it to drop him.

He fell from the sky for a time before turning his boosters on and going the rest of the way himself and into the fighting. Landing with a loud thump, some combatants stopped to look at what made the noise, only to came face to face-plate with Terror Streak.

He then yelled into the mike to all his commanding units "This is Terror Streak, let's get this party started!" and fired like a Mad man. His plan was to help relive some of the ground forces by trimming down the Enemy a bit before taking on the more Menacing fortress. He looked up at said creation and shook his head "whoever's hooked up is obviously and imbecile. They didn't put the breaks on, never mind not remembering to put it into defense mode!" he thought sorely. After messing with the ground forces he took to the sky and began to attack the fort.

He was disappointed they were using the heavy and medium canons to try and shoot him down, and not use the light canons as much. The reason he put those on in the first place was so you could 'Hit' the fly guys! He shook his head and decided to be done with it. From there he turned on Overdrive and began to fire Rockets, Canons, Missiles, Chain guns, and what ever else he had on it.

He did a boost to the left to dodge a Rocket from its Launcher before firing the sniper Canon at it, blowing it to bits. He boosted up to avoid a Conon shot, then let lose a borage of Missiles that landed all about the fort.

His eyes widened in his visor as he watched Magnetic Disruption Missiles come out of the fort and at him. He had a right to be worried about these, as they cussed serous Gravitational anomalies that could stop Terror Streak in his tracks with all the equipment in it. That and they were Smart Missiles that had AI's that would fallow its target, so they could actually coordinate the attack with one another after being fired.

Some times he hated his own Genius.

He put shields to maximum and ran away while firing at them, making a line of explosions fallow him. Those who wert fighting would be watching a aerial fight of Terror Streak and Missiles going about. Some would miss and others be hit. They crossed left, right, below and above. It was becoming to much to keep tabs on, trying to move about and not get hit.

One lucky one got him in a blind spot he didn't try checking, blowing up and causing all systems to bug out. Then another lucky shot from a Heavy Canon hit Terror Streak with all Missiles that weren't blown up (being 30 or so). The shield's all but let out and the armor was to damaged to take anymore. Why oh why did he insist on making those Missiles so strong?

He quickly hit the eject and flew out of Terror Streak, as it fell to the Battle filed below.

Now, he felt a bit peeved.

He didn't waste much time thinking on his creation, and spread his arms and flung them forward, letting ten half inch thick Flexy-Steel lines fly forth and to the Fortress. And with a tug, reeled himself into it. All Canon fire that had ceased in thinking of his death, reopened without aiming first. At fifty feet away, he pulled back the lines and whipped his hand another direction, allowing him to swing from spot to spot, while avoiding oncoming fire. He then did a free fall and skidded a crossed the Steel deck, screeching as he did. He then brook into a run and reached a door…that was unlocked.

"amateurs" he thought walking in "okay, this is embarrassing" he thought as the Pinpoint Laser system for the Fortress wasn't even on. He decided to just take the opportunity and run in. he only reached the first turn when he came a crossed some soldiers. Not bothering with letting them ask how he got in, he whipped out two lines and whacking the men uncloses on the walls. He sprinted down the halls once more without bothering to look at what direction he needed to go. He knew his destination, and he knew how to get there.

He knew he was close when two Doors suddenly shut on him, making him trapped. Soon a voice rang out from the speakers, sounding very confident.

"HA! Did you really think you could win?"

"uh, duh yea" he thought looking around and finding a lose panel. He walked to it and opened it and messing with the wires inside.

"what do you think your doing? It wont help you, your trapped here your rat! There's nothing yo-"

Tech switched the last wire and the Doors opened back up, and with that he dashed out and to the one that was in control. He could hear the scream of anger the man gave over the speakers in base at the escape. Panels on the walls then flipped open, shooting Lasers at him wildly. Tech then rolled his eyes "oh sure, now he turns on the Pinpoint Laser System" he thought as he used his arms to toss the Flexy-Steal lines to grapple onto a handle at the end of the hall and used it pull forwards quickly.

Turning from hallway to hallway and evading all the way, he soon came to what he sought. That was one of the few Ventilation docks that were made for the place. Unlike the smaller ones he made, these were big enough for him to fit in and crawl to most areas. This specific one was to lead straight to the Nerve center, the place where one man could control all the fortress did. Only few knew this, as it was made to be a way out or in for when it was taken over by another. Why so far in the Fortress though? It was simple, anyone who had it would think no one would be able to reach that point without being Swiss cheese.

He grinned and used the lined to rip the grit off and jump in before pulling the grit back up and getting it to hold once more. He then went on with the tedious task of crawling in the small enclosed place.

A few minutes later he came to his destination and punched the grit off and jumping into the open room. In its center was a man the scanner identified as Cromwell. This said man looked at him in shock and surprise, as he had been looking for him for the time he was in the ventilation.

"H-how did you get in here?" he questioned from were he sat, being the Nervous system Chair, that controlled the whole Fortress. Tech smirked and said "What? You did notice me come in or something?" pointing a thumb back to the broken open Ventilation grit that laid on the ground "No matter, I will destroy you!" Cromwell yelled, turning on the Laser turrets in the room and firing at Tech in moments. Tech went into motion and jumped up, where he grappled to some wires and swung from the ceiling, whipping his lines all over. They swatted the lasers about, making more harm then need be, and Tech wasn't having any trouble.

He then landed and spread his body out, letting linse not only fly from his fingers, but other areas on his body, all hooking into the panels on the walls, ceiling and floor, before pulling them in close like a shell. The Lasers righted themselves and fired at the new shell he made. They went at it for a time but stopped from over heating. Tech then relaxed the shell and tossed its parts at the turrets, destroying them.

All that was left was Cromwell, in the chair quivering "Pathetic" he said to himself as he made his way to the man who shouted "Don't come any closer or else I'll-"

"what? Please do tell" said Tech challengingly as he strode over with little concern "or else I'll use this!" Cromwell preceded to press a button that brought up a Holo Screen with 'WARNING!' on it flashing. Tech looked it over and gasped "You MORON! Do you have any idea what your doing!" Tech yelled looking at the Biohazard symbols on the sides and reading what it held. Cromwell smiled and said "yes, yes I do! I'm going to cleans the land of Tristain as both I and my followers go to-" "that's Nerouse 14! It doesn't chose a side, it infects and kills by making your strength leave you, make you gasp for air and make you clench your heart as it fails on you! This isn't salvation for you, it's the end!"

Cromwell stopped laughing and said "and how would you know?"

Tech let the face place fold back, letting the man look at the boys face, as his Green eyes and Silver hair seem to add a new light to his expression "because I'm infected by it…and by all rights I should be dead" his face plate closed over once more as he yelled "no one deserve that! Ever!" he wiped the lines on his body forth to the exposed wires under the panels hitting critical areas that made the Fort shake.

Cromwell looked all over as sparks arced over the Steel lined "what are you doing?" he panicked as a electrical spark almost touched him "shutting it down!" Tech replied as he activated Vine-Wires Shock ability.

Tech then let off a scream of pain as the Power from both Fortress and Vine-Wire crossed thru him, causing the place to over load.

"warning: All systems failing. Relies of Nerouse 14 has been canceled…warning: reactor core overloading…warning: you are about to die in one minute and forty two seconds. Have a nice day"

"I'm getting out of here!" yelled Cromwell disconnecting from the Fortresses systems and running to the door. As if fate had something agents the man, one of Techs lines broke from stress and wiped him with more then thousands of Volts rand thru his body before he laid limp on the ground. Tech didn't notice this as his body was taking on a lot of electrical shock to. The reason he wasn't dead yet was due to his Limb-aid taking most the charge and keeping it away from his heart as much as possible.

There was bright and loud bang, and from there all went dark.

-outside-

All watched as the Fortress Walking Conquest, began to light up with Explosions all over before letting off a big one, splitting it in two before it came crashing to the ground. Almost right as the explosions began, the enemy Droid forces began to malefaction, as there main control systems were shut down from the over load. From there the rest of the Enemy was round up, as they had lost all will to fight without there 'Unstoppable Fortress'

Clean up Crews began to fly in and pick up the wreckage and take it back to the Lab for storage, repairs or recycling (Tech didn't look it, but he was a tree huger at times)

Louise was looking over the place with Charley Squad, looking for any survivors. So far they hadn't found any one. A few hours latter, both Henrietta and Agnes, with respected Leading Droids, flew in from there battles to check on Techs forces. They were shocked at the ruin before them. Sure there battle were fierce, but what they looked at horrified them. If one was to look at a picture of what the town looked like, you would be sure you were looking at another world if you looked at it now. Tree's gone or crushed, earth scorched and scared, fields no longer fertile from all the fighting.

In some way it gave them a new respect for the Droids, as any human would find these conditions unbearable. But they did point out that humans in Techs world did this at any war.

As soon as Henrietta say Louise, she hugged her and told her how relived she was to see her safe. Louise did the same and told her how freighting it was there. At this point the droids began to look about more diligently for some unknown reason to them.

Agnes was the first to voice it though "Yak, what are you doing?" the Droid didn't respond for a seconded, but did in time, sounding grave "Our Leader Tech, has yet to report in, and all communications, tracking and knowledge of his whereabouts have us all worried"

Gorge then saluted Henrietta and said "It was a pleaser serving under you Ma'am; but other deities call me away" he then proceeded to leave them and fallow Yak to find there leader "Wait!" they both stopped as Henrietta walked up and said "Let us help find him. Were Allies now, and you have done much for us"

They looked at accouter and nodded "we will take all the help we can have"

From there they began to search the whole battle filed for any trace of Tech. most of the Droid force, including Louise, Agnes and Henrietta, went into the Fortresses wreckage as that was his last reported location.

As they looked about, over and under the place, hours flew by and the sun began to set. But even then, the Droids kept up there tireless work on searching and cleaning. Agnes had to admit, she wouldn't mind having a few under her command if they could work for this long and not complain about hunger, thirst or exhaustion.

But soon enough night had cloaked the land with a sheet of dark blue and stars. Even then, the droids kept looking, with lights coming from there eyes to help there Human Allies keep a look out.

A cough from some rubble got Louis's attention, and she ran over and started to dig. The Droids had caught on in a moment and began to help. Even Henrietta and Agnes had heard about this and ran to them to help. When enough had been uncovered, they could see the full extent of Techs wounds. He was gasping for air a bit, and breathing was irregular. His silver hair stained with blood and his Green eyes loosening there glow. Medic droid rushed over, but found a few problems. One was that the places where they could replace the Life support was now melted in, and couldn't be removed (they were glowing yellow by the way, not good, but not bad) and the second was the same virus he contracted. It was nawing away at him and now it had him in its grasp.

"Do something!" Louise yelled holding Techs unmoving hand "we are sorry, but we still do not have the antidote to the Virus that has infected him. He doesn't have long, even if we were to get him in the Lab, he'll be dead"

"But...but…" Louise tried to say something, but she wasn't sure what "isn't there anything you can do?" Henrietta asked Gorge who stood next to her. He shook his head and said "Negative. Tech has been fighting what he called "a losing battle" ever since his birth. He said he was a dead man as long as he didn't have a true cure…" from there it seemed to get quiet.

"well…at least he went out the way he always wanted to" Yak threw in looking at the battle data "and what's that?" Agnes asked.

"With a Bang"

They all looked down to a grinning Tech who was now griping Louis's hand more tightly "Why the long face? I thought you didn't want me as your Familiar" he joked as he still refused to let go just yet. Louise couldn't help but cry "Y-You cant die! As your Master I-" "No can do. I've ran from death as long as I could. Now it's time to pay up" he cut her off looking past her and to the sky.

His grin the turned into a smile and asked "Louise…could you make me a promise…just one?" he didn't wait for a response and raised his hand out of Louis's and pointed up to the sky "see that star?" they all looked up at the sky with so many glittering stars shining. Louise wasn't sure which one he was pointing at, but nodded anyways "yea" she replied "I want you to go and reach for it" she turned back confused as he continued "I want you to look forward and reach the heavens. Just like my father did…and his father, and the father before him. Go Louise, go and learn about the wonders of the universe. Show me…your more then just some Magical Girl…show others what it's like. To know the Truth, to see it all. To witness the beauty of life that I never got to feel…And…and remember to execu-" with a sudden gasp of air, he stopped and went still. For a moment no one moved. Then the Droids hung there heads as Techs Green eyes stopped glowing. The Nano-Bots had shut down, as there was no longer a host to care for.

At last I'm done! Three battles and I had no clue what to do! But did you see this type of out come?

that's right I stink…or do I?

I still have more, as you can see the story's not complete!

But, I'll say right now I wont be doing the next chapter for a time…been getting a Kingdom Hearts idea in my head that's been driving me nuts…so I'll go work on that while you all wait for the next chapter or go and read something else while I laze about scratching my head for the right words to write.

Until next time then.


	12. PlanR: Dawning of somthing new

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 27 Dawn

A feeling of loss fell at the sight of Techs dull eyes that stopped glowing there neon color in the night. Louise could only stair at Techs unmoving body that was in her arms "he's dead…" was the only thought that ran thru her head "he's dead…dead" Yak reached down with a robotic arm and gently closed his creators eyes for the last time. Even if he was only a souls AI that's only purpose was to destroy and fallow orders, he understood the human ideals. Same could be said about his comrades that stood with him.

They, unlike the Weapons, Vehicles and Buildings Tech made, would talk and bicker like humans. He even said they were all siblings in one big family, and they in turn thought of him like a father, as he did create them and give them purpose. But what now? They had no idea what to do. At this point Teach wou-

"Wait" said Gorge getting everyone's attention "Tech said ececu-? Dose that mean he wanted to say Execute?" they looked at one another in confusion till Yak said "Yes, but Execute what? I wasn't told a Plan to execute after all this, how bout you?" "Negative" the two droids said at once.

It was deathly quiet till Louise gasped "He did tell me a something called…" she ran thru her head trying to remember what Tech said, and putting the Droids on edge "What could this guy come up with for something like this?" Agnes whispered to Henrietta who shrugged "I don't know. He often pulls things I would never think of doing"

After a few more second Louise exclaimed in victory "Plan R!"

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did a spot on his back make a beeping noise. She (with Gorges help) turned Tech over to see one active Sonic Disk, that popped out and flew to shoulder height where it stayed. Louise got up and looked at it curiously as a green light swiped over her and said "Identity confirmed: Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Now playing message"

Its top flashed and glitched a bit before showing a Holo image of Tech standing with tux on with some flowers tucked under his left arm.

"Hey…if your getting this message…then I'm dead…I wont lie to you, I was expecting this to happen. I thought I would live longer, but my condition was only getting more grave the longer I tried to hold it off with my stuff. I know your probably angry I never told you of my soon to be death. But the thing was, I had a plan"

Tech then looked at them and grind like a Mad Genus once more.

"this message is also playing because, Louise, you initiated Plan Retrieval. Your Mission, if you chose to accept, is take this Sonic Disk to these coordinates. After that is done, you will receive the next part of your Mission…and one more thing…don't touch anything unless your told to!" with that the message blinked out and a Map of Tristain opened up, blinking one location.

"The Forest? Why would he want us to go there?" Agnes asked looking at it "I know why" Dunk said looking at it "So do I" pitched in Yak "Statement: Same here" X9 also said.

They all looked at them as X9 explained "Explanation: Tech knew if something went wrong, he could use a back up base. This base was kept secret from all but a select few. Team Alfred, Team Bravo and Squad Charley were told this secret. But what this base holds we do not know…but we will soon" he looked at Louise as Dunk said "Tech chose you to do this task. So we will accompany you there" Henrietta then stepped up and asked "would it be fine if I came as well? I wish to help by repaying Tech anyway I can" Agnes walked up to Henrietta and threw in "if her highness goes, then I fallow"

All the Droid Commandos looked at one another before saying "It will be acceptable, the Base was to hold only one thing and one thing only before it was complete and destroyed" they then about faced and began to walk away. Louise grabbed the Disk and run after them the rest began to fallow, except Gorge. Henrietta stopped and asked "Gorge? Are you not coming?" the droid commander looked at her and back to the dead boy and said "I can not come with. It is not in my place and rank. I must do what I can, and that is to do what Tech would probably want" he reached down and gently picked up the body and saying "I must take his body back to The Lab for cryo-stasis. It will serve as a memory for us who he created" and with that he walked away with MAEA's by his side.

Henrietta looked on for a moment before running to keep up with the other group. She could only wonder what the boy had in mind.

They came to a Drop-Ship that soon made haste to the allotted area and landed in a clearing. They then began to hike there way there, going around logs, rocks and streams before reaching a Steel Door. The Disk beeped and floated pulling out of Louis's grasp putting up the Hologram message once more.

"Good, now what you must do next is insert the Disk into a slot while putting your face up to the girded pad. Once that is done fallow the arrows. If you primitives can do that much, I'll be impressed"

Louise wanted to grit her teeth at the end at his insult, but did as it told. She walked up to the door and found a slot. She put the Disk in and put her face in front of a Girded panel. It scanned over her face and scanned the Disk, letting the doors open. On the inside it was dark and lit with bright blue tubes, that seemed to pulse with power "Surprise: Whao! Are those E-Gel Tubes!" X9 asked in surprise "they are…Tech must be doing something big to go to such lengths" Dunk answered stepping in.

Agnes looked to Yak and asked "What are "E-Gel Tubes" Yak?" the reply was swift "E-Gel, is a concentrated form of power that does not get easily detected by radar. It is thick and very corrosive, and is not advised to use near populated areas. The Tubes are used to move it along, as they are made to take on its corrosive abilities" "Corrosive? Is it harmful?" Henrietta asked "Sarcastic Reply: Naw, not at all. It only eats thru most Metals and Flesh in 1/4th of a second on contact"

Even know Louise wanted to glare at the droid, she couldn't help but not, as she paled at the idea of a Tube breaking on her. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

After a few more minutes of walking, an exit could be seen at the end of the hallway. Once they reached it, they felt there jaws hang (but the droids. They didn't have any)

There in front of them was a hallowed out cave, able to fit ten of the Fortresses that Tech just destroyed. But that wasn't what made them slack jaw, it was rather the Huge Ship colored with Blue and Black that filled most the cave that had them. The body was a slender shape and had platforms with numerous windows and entrances. Turrets dotted the hull from front to back. Some the size of houses, some the size of carriages and the rest were smaller then that, but were more in number. How he made this in such a short amount of time was beyond them. The Disk Beeped once more, and Louise let it Float back up with Hologram Tech, with a big Smirk.

"I'm guessing you've meet Secret number 2 by now. This little Toy is called. *ah-ahem* Lab Indigo, a mobile base I made. My main attraction is inside"

With the message done, it floated back to Louise, to be held once more. They could only wonder what he had in store next. They walked down the steps and walked to the huge mobile Base. Inside it had smooth white hallways, with rounded droids going about checking things as they did and getting out of the new comers way.

They continued to fallow the lit up arrows till they reached a door that opened up to a room with nothing in it. Except a tube holding something in it.

All droids did a good impression of gasping for air at what they saw "Disbelieving Statement: I don't believe it!" "No way!" "He actually did it!" the three humans looked at the Droids, with Yak explaining to them "This is Project X250! it was a small rumor to us Droids he had. Something that was to be his greatest achievement!"

They looked at the tube and back at Yak who continued "A Droid, with the Power to Evolve! It was to be able to learn new information and be able to adapt and change its body. Tech tried so many times to make one, but all failed…he didn't have the right AI or Power source for it. Those were beyond his power" they stayed quite from there. Louise then took steps to it and asked "But why did he want to bring us here?" once she was close enough, the Disked beeped. Louise let it go and watched as the message played once more with a more the serous looking Tech.

"Louise, this last thing you are to do is going to be very important. Do not, I repeat DO NOT…mess this up in any shape or form" for once they felt intimidated by his voice. It was more commanding and strict then they were use to. It the played on "if any Droids are accompanying you, I want them out of the room. What will happen next will fry there circuitry" with out a word the three Droids left, closing the door behind them.

"next, take the small sphere the Disk is about to give you. Once you have it, walk over to the Capsule and let the clawed arm do the rest of the work while you run to a safe distance. Exit the room if you must, this probably wont work, but I must try one more time…and if it fails, tell Siesta thank you for me…and thank you Louise"

With that, it cut out and the Disk floated down to the ground, opening a compartment and holding up a marble sized ball of green energy. It glowed with a peaceful hum, and had three glass looking rings spinning around it. It seem to float in place, and after it was out of its compartment, shorted out the Disk. Louise seeing it full of power, put her hand to one side and went to nudge the thing by the other side. When her hand got so close, it moved away as if there was an invisible shell around it and floated into her hand. She carefully lifted it and looked it over.

It was beautiful and the rings held rainbows in them as they spun. It floated just a half inch above her palm and felt warm. For some reason she felt at peace while holding it. She then walked over to the Capsule and leaned down to what looked like a door. It opened and held out a small three prong claw. She put her palm close for it to gently garb the sphere before going back in.

The Capsule then glowed bright Neon Green in seconds, and Louise ran back to Henrietta and Agnes.

Electricity began to arc all over and light poured from the different areas on the Capsule. The tubes overhead sparked and some broke off, flying about wildly at the sudden spike in power, and after half a minute it all calmed down. Then the Capsule opened up reveling Tech, who stagers out of it "TECH!" they chorused running to him "how did- you where-" "what dead? hey I told you, you would know what to do when Plan R needed to be done" Tech said grinning. Henrietta looked him over and asked "but how did you make a body? no one could ever do that!" Tech shook his head "no, no, no. it's not a flesh body, it's a robotic one. true fitting ones self into a Prototype Power Matrix system was tricky, but it worked" Tech said casually to there gaping mouths "so you-" "dead…but alive...that reminds me"Tech then bowed and said "allow me to reintroduce myself. I am TECH. Technologically Evolving Cybernetic Humanoid"

They could only look at him before Louise yelled "YOU STUPID DOG! Why did you scare me like that! I though I lost you" she clung to him and cried. True she was angry, but she didn't want to lose him. Sure he was annoying and acted self centered and rude at times…but he was happy to show his wonders to all.

Tech patted her head and scratched his head of shinny Silver hair. He had to admit, it was nice having his stuff off. It felt so new and all his gear was now part of him. He was glad he was all cybernetic now to, Louise would be suffocating him if he was organic at this moment. He let the girl cry for a few more seconds before saying "you know I have some work to do right?" they all looked at him "work?" Henrietta voices in confusion. Tech nodded and got a now calmer Louise off himself "yes, Lab Indigo should be able to fly now. Normally I would like to have it at peek efficacy, but this area was to be abandon as soon as it was either found or used" he then walked past them and headed to the door while going thru his new HUD in his head. Once he stepped out of the room, the three droid Commandos showed there surprise at seeing the experiment not only work, but Tech, in some ways, cheating death. They brimmed with questions like the others, but were ignored, saying it was time to get his new base up and running.

After a few more seconds of getting use to his new cybernetic mind, Tech activated Lab Indigo. He then turned back to the rest with a grin and said "come along now, this place is about to take its first maiden voyage, and its going to be a bit rickety"

-Above Ground at a near by Village-

In a small farm filed, a Farmer toils away at the ground to ready the ground for seeds. They had just finished there harvest of an herb not to long ago and were getting ready to make the next batch. He finally stopped to take a rest and wiped his head of sweat. A voice soon caught his attention and he looked to his right. It was one of his more younger daughters coming to give his a glass of water. He could only shake his head, she should be at the house cleaning the dishes. However he could only smile at the young girls wanting to help her father while he worked.

After she got to him, she gave him the water, to which he thankfully took and drank. As he savored the cool water, he patted her head in affection while smiling down at her, as she smiled back up.

The moment turned from peaceful, to slight panic, as the ground rumbled and shook. Two of his son's one an older daughter came running, while stumbling with the ever shacking ground.

"Father!" his eldest son yelled "What's going on?" "I don't know Joshua! In all my years, the Earth never shook so much!"

As they tried to hold there footing, a Thunderous noise was heard, along with hundreds of panicking Birds from the forest ahead of them. Dirt and dust flew and the forest begin to heave up into the air on its own. Soon, more and more of the forest that was near a mountain, begin to rise and move away from the ground. Tree's, Earth and Stone began to fall from the thing that had come out of the ground, and with one finale heave, a Huge Blue and Black ship, more larger then the ones of Albion, rose out. Once it was free of its Earthy hold, it rose higher still, before just sitting in the sky.

They could only look up in aw at the giant ship before them, as it stayed in place.

Then, the rear began to flare to life with strange energy, pushing it forth. They then watched as something so big, could move so fast in such a short time. Its heading, there capital of Tristain.

========Notes========

I know, long wait, and little read, but I was taking some time off if you must know. Pulse you can consider this the first part of Act 2

More will come, but not as fast. And there will be more in the future, and a more unique Tech, being a cybernetic and stuff.


	13. Thouths and Games

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 27 High Day

Louise leaned on one of the rails on the deck of Lab Indigo thinking to herself. Just last night she just watched her (supposed) Familiar die, then help bring him back. She was also wondering why he didn't bother telling her the full plan. Then there was the pointless subject of why railing for the deck was not part of the initial designee, she couldn't understand why a ship wouldn't have one for there deck. He however said it was more then just and Air Ship, it was meant to go much, much higher then that. But she didn't bother thinking about that as much. At this moment she was wondering, was he still her Familiar. Did that really matter since he practically never acted as one most the time anyways?

She was also repeating what his so called "Last words" were in her mind. Even though she couldn't see the stars in the day, she did learn from Data Pad, that they were out there. It was just to bright to see them. Tech said he wanted her to learn. But learn what?

"Louise?"

Louise turned her head to find Henrietta walking to her with some concern "are you alright? You have been acting a little…withdrawn since Tech came back" Louise chose to stay silent for a time before saying "no your highness, I'm fine. It's just…seeing him die in my arms, then come back like nothing happened…" Louise tightly griped the rail trying to hold her tears back at the thought. Did he even remember what he asked her? Dose he even recall it?

Henrietta watched as her friend grip at the railing with mixed feelings. She could almost understand what her friend was going thru, but she couldn't fully. She almost lost Wales and Louise, that is, if it wasn't for Tech intervening when he did. That brought up another matter to concern her. Tech obviously had more superior power compared to them, or any Country in Halkeginia. He had been her roughly a month, and during that time he spent it making so many things that they had no way of understanding. What else did he have in store for them?

They stood there in silence watching the land of Tristain roll under them in moments from the speed Lab Indigo was going. Soon the Speakers came to life making an announcement "This is your Caption speaking, and I would like to say that we are about to reach your Primitive Capital in about a minute. So I suggest you get inside" they sighed and walked back in thru the sliding doors as the railing began to fold back into the deck. It didn't take long to reach the Brig were Tech was now hooked up to cables and cords hanging from the ceiling and connected to his back, making him sometimes hang in the air while he taped away on Holo screens. When they first came into this room, Tech walked right over to the Cords and Cables that hung. He then waited a time before they came to life and jutted into his back. It was shocking to watch, but he said that being machine lets him not feel pain any more, not to mention Hunger and Thirst would never bother him again. He said, however, that it also meant that he couldn't enjoy food like he use to anymore. The very idea of never tasting food ever again didn't sound to great, but not to ever go hungry did sound better.

Agnes soon walked in with a small Recoding Droid in tow. She tried waving it away, but it seem to just fly back and continue recording her movements "Tech! can you do something about this…Thing!" she almost yelled trying to smack it away to Techs amusement. He chuckled to himself and looked at the small droid before replying "he'll leave you alone after he's done with recording enough of your actions. it's the fastest way to build AI's after all" he then tuned back to the window as the Castled began to get under them.

Henrietta then spoke up drawing Techs attention away from a screen "Tech…I'm wondering. Why do you call this ship Lab Indigo, as it looks more like a war ship" for a moment he didn't reply. But he then busted out laughing at the idea. They gave his a confused look before he explained "because Princess-" "her highness is the Queen-" "yea yea, I know little miss Irish. I just like calling her Princess" he wasved off Agnes who tried to correct him before he went on "*Ah-ahm* anyways, it's called Lab Indigo because it's a blue research vessel, and as to all the guns…" he then looked out the window and continue to watch the castle get under them "…lets just say pirates are big problem were I'm from"

They looked at one another at the idea for needing so much protection agents only pirates. They could only think that these said thugs were more fierce from his place "also…" he began to add gathering there attention "if I wanted a Battle ship, it would be more bigger, and have much bigger guns. I would say…oh I don't know, ten to twenty times the size to this thing" they could only gap at the idea of such a size, and in doing so got Tech to grin in amusement. They had no idea what Technology could do at all. This is going to look alien to all the people below to.

He could remember all those 21st century Videos of huge flying UFO's come over cities and causing panic. This was the same, except he wasn't invading or abducting. Well…he could, but that wouldn't make a good impression of his allies if he played a prank like that. He did laugh at the idea though, and stored it away for some other thing latter. Right now, he had some locals to scare.

-down below-

The Royal Guard was in a panic, just like most denizens as the Huge Blue and Black ship hovered over them. At first, many thought it was just some cloud cover, but any that looked up begin to panic in an instant. It was a rather intimidating sight, as the Ship above head was probably four times the size of there Castle, and moved in so quickly and quietly, it was just unnatural. Then there was the panic from seeing all the canons on it, the number and size of them gave the impression that whoever was on that ship could blow them all to kingdom come with little effort, even if they were under the thing, since it had them on its belly to. But after a time, there panicking stopped as nothing happed. No Solders or canon fire was coming down, it just sat there.

Soon though, a lone ship came out of the giant ship and began to make its way to the castles courtyard. all Guards ran there and pointed there weapons at the ship that had landed. For a moment it did nothing as well, making them on edge. The hiss of air decompressing then pierced there ears as the doors came open to a new noise "-and that's why Cheese Cake was such a good idea to use in my pranks when I was younger!" said a boy with glowing green neon eyes and short unkempt silver hair that shined in the light as if it was made of steel. "Halt!" the nearest Guard barked pointing his spear as close as he could. The boy looked at him and gave him no heed what so ever and went on "anyways, this is your stop, thank you for choosing Lab Indigo and your locale flying service. Watch your step and have a nice day" he said in a joking matter as they watched there new Queen step out with Agnes and Louise in tow "your Highness!" they choired and bowed as the boy rolled his eyes before muttering "suck ups…"

As the two exited the small ship to be greeted by the Guard, the boy walked back in about to shut the door "Tech" he stopped his actions to look to Henrietta motioning him to fallow "I wish for you to meet my generals, since we are going to-" "yea, I get it" he said hopping out and using his new mental command to tell it to take off for Lab Indigo that still sat in place. As it took off to the sky, Louise let off a sigh of annoyance at him and Henrietta let of a smaller one. She dint mine his rudeness at times, but in public it was best to keep up an appearance. He didn't seem to care for that and spoke his mind in any way he could.

Tech fallowed Henrietta not taking any interest in the castle they were walking thru to get to there destination. A t the moment he was going over some diagnostics for the first time and was trying to figure out how he didn't know about the invasion's hold on Technology beyond there years from his Spy-Bots. The only reason he could come up with was that they were being jammed, ignored or intercepted. But whoever they were didn't know about his Spy-net in space. And that was good news for him.

He had a full minute to think about such things before they came to a room were a few of the young Queens generals sat with other people going over various things. they all looked up from the map to see who was coming in, and the sight of tech got some of there attentions, but they tried to ignore him as he did come in with there monarchy.

"Gentlemen" she said to gain there attention "I would like you all to meet an ally who help ensure our victory of yesterdays battle, Tech" Henrietta announced gesturing to Tech, who was in the process of cleaning his ear with his pinkie. But he did note to himself its not an ear much anymore, but audio receptors, that had some sand stuck in them some how. It was irritating him, and he was trying to remove the small grains with the nano tools that were in his finger.

The Genirals could only stair blankly at the boy who, by all means, seem to ignore them and continue to clean his ear of those few pesky grains of sand. All was silent until one asked "my Queen, I do not mean any disrespect, but you must jest. Surly this isn't our ally, I mean just look at him, he's a Commoner!" another one, finely dressed with a monocle nodded in agreement "I must agree, I do not see how this Commoner boy helped in any way" he then took note of Louise and said "Louise, what are you doing here?"

Louise in turn stepped back a bit noticing the man more easily and studded "F-father?" Tech finaly pulled his finger out with the small grains and flicked them away asking "he's your old man?" he looked to and fro and commented "who knew" with a shrug.

"Louise, I repeat my question, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly while looking at her "she is here because she helped me" Tech said with lack of interest before adding "and I'm her Familiar and stuff, so she wanted to tag along. You should be happy, she took on a few troops on her own" he then turned to her with a grin patting her head cooing "daddy's little girl's grown up" he said in an almost baby talk. To his amusement, Louise begin to go red from embracement and anger at his teasing. Only did Henrietta clearing her through stopped Louise from blowing the Reborn genius "This is not the place for family matters. Tech I brought you here-" "I know, I know" he cut her off stepping forward to the people before him "hey, all, Names Tech. now I know that you lot of Primitives don't know me-" they all began to grumble about his at his free use of the word "Primitive" and fumed at it as he went on "-but you should know I shouldn't be taken lightly. I may not look like much, but I can fight back with force none of you could imagine" he then turned around and said "now if your all done wasting my time, I must go and pick up my forces" he proceeded to walk out the room, not bothering with any of there reasoning or debates.

He had much more pressing matters to attend to. First he had to pick up his Lab that was still at the Academy and move it to a new location that was more secure. Then he would need to update his Spy-net for any threats, then there was all the repairs that needed to be done for his units and, oh yes, there was a gigantic mobile Fort that needed to be picked up after so no Primitives get there hands on anything that would cause a town to disappear. Yep, he had no time this at all.

His Audio respecters then picked up rushed walking, and by his new radar equipment, he knew who they were "what Princess?" he asked turning to face Henrietta, Agnes and Louise, the former still a bit red. "where are you going Tech? I thought your forces already left the battle zones" Henrietta asked a bit annoyed that he just walked out on her "they did, but I still need to do clean up, and I have other matters to attended to. Since I'm going to be your extra hands in the battles ahead, I'm going to need to keep a record of every scratch on my unites to know if there fit for each assignment" he said with a hint of annoyance "don't you take that tone with her Highness!" Agnes growled lightly putting her hand on her sword.

He looked to her and said challengingly "is that a threat?" she glared at him and replied "No," she then drew her sword and pointed it at him while saying "but this is" he only grinned at her and shook his head with some chucking he didn't bother to hid adding to her annoyance.

"you really know how to underestimate me" he said with amusement "how so?" she asked evenly. He looked at her and said "simple, I don't feel pain and cant die like you organics can" he said with a smile "what do you mean by that?" Henrietta asked, feeling unease at the way he smiled. They knew that pain wasn't something he felt any more, but the was he addressed them as "Organics" and not "Primitives" was giving them unease. He about faced and calmly walked away from the sword that was pointing at him while saying "I'm a Cybernetic being, made up of steel. Your all Organics made up of soft flesh. I'm not scared of you in the least. Thanks for the amusement though"

They could only stand stunned at his actions. Most would show more concern if a sword was pointed at them, but he all but ignored it. That and they think he insulted them again. But that was a bit unclear, and Organic and Cybernetic were still new terms for them. Henrietta also needed to think of a new way to talk to him. He obviously dint mind handing over some of his things to them if she asked. But at the same time he seemed to show little respect to them in any way and moved about as if life was some game. He did take into account of what his actions would do, and his right at that moment were showing an immature teen. But she had seen first hand of what his own troops could do, and he has shown to be very cunning with divers plans. Maybe he was acting as a childe because he wanted her Generals to think he was incapable of doing anything seriously. This in turn would make it so they would see him less of a threat when alone or in a room full of Mages.

She then realized.

It was all a forefront, another type of game for him to do, to keep them guessing. The reason he was able to sway her, or anyone's ideas was because he played with there minds by saying things to make them think either otherwise or make them confused. He was probably more dangerous then he let on. The Droid Commandos did say that his new body was to be his greatest achievement. And if it was held over his ship, Lab Indigo, then they had to be on there toes if they ever made him cross

======Notes======

i would like to say that i'm not going to post anything for a few days as sothings come up. but until thats over i'll try to post somthing up again.

i'm also trying to think of what to do next, as i have ideas for what do do more latter, but not for the next scean.

i'm also still working on a newer story i want to publish soon, but cant as its no where near done...and i'm tyring to update theotehr story...yep i'm doing quiet a bit at the momnet.

stay on the look out for new stuff though.


	14. Welcome to your Futrue

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 42

Holo Screens a crossed the upper part of The Lab ran with lines of data and information of many sorts. And in Tech's chair sat Louise (surprisingly comfortably) looking at each screen in confusion. She felt a bit lost and confused about what had been happening the last week or so. Tech died, then came back, then he all but insulted a multitudes of high ranking Noble's (one of which was her father) then ran off in his ship to do what he said was more important. After all that he began to pick up every little scrap metal he could find on each of the three battle fields, so no one got some funny ideas. He then sent a new proposal over to Henrietta about all the damages on the locale Villages.

Apparently, now that he had cleaned things up, decided to help 'Modernize' there Primitive lives with something more. He said he would do this at the Village that was sent to oblivion by the Mobile Fort he had destroyed only days prior. What confused Louise was how he said it at fist, almost sounding rushed at one moment like it was very important. She however, ha no clue as to what he was thinking. Never the less, Henrietta decided to let him rebuild it and also let him help fix the other two Villages as well.

What none had expected was him to fly in with Lab Indigo and let a horde of bots come down and start working. At first it scared the locals like crazy, but they soon calmed down seeing how peaceful they were. There help was soon welcomed greatly, as they did most task's most would rather not do. They were also awed at what each did. Some were more Human then all the rest, acting as the heads in each project. Then there were six legged spiders, that let out a line of steel to help construct each building, or to be sure nothing feel. Then there were huge golem like creations, that were bulky and very much powerful, but were only half the size of what a normal square leveled golem was. Then there were the strange buzzing insect ones, darting here and there with supplies of all sorts. Some was just to refresh the workers, and others were smaller things others had trouble locating at times, as they had misplaced them. What normally would take a few days to fix, took only hours. And after there work was done, they packed up and left back for the ship that hung in the air.

The news of this spread rather quickly, but what news came next only spread more quickly; For when Henrietta came to check on the once gone Village, what she found look more like a small citadel, still in its construction stage. True some building were already up, but she had no clue what they were completely.

One was very boxy in shape and had two towers standing next to one another. Both let off steam at there tops, and the heat from within the vaporized water could be easily seen. She also watched the windows continually flash with lights, and shadows passing by at a quick pace. What would come out were things made of steel such as support beams, dishes with an antenna in there center, some sorts of utility devices and the most notable, the top to what Tech told her were 'Turrets' that were being transported to some cylinder like towers in the area.

She watched a bit longer as they attached the large duel cannoned defense get put on, then fold up, hiding it's form from any onlookers that would dismiss it as a simple tower.

Deception seemed to be his favored tactic from where he was.

Once most of the buildings for living in were done, people were allowed in. Tech did, however, put down a few rules (to the ire to the Nobles) about the place. First being that messing with the Defense towers was not advised. This was due to the fact that he installed an electric defense system for the defense system, so any who attacked it got a real shock from getting to close. The next was not to act in any ill will towards anyone, no matter there status, as the newly made Security Droid's would use more lethal force to keep the peace. Then the last was not to play with any of the wires. Especially the red ones, as those could mean certain death.

Henrietta found the rules rather acceptable herself, as they were more for there safety then any thing else.

Louise herself had decided at the time to look at the place to, as she was at the battle filed and wanted to see how much her annoying 'Familiar' had done. Kruche and Tabitha also came with, for Kruchi, she wanted to see Tech again and thought she might find him there. As for Tabatha…the best Louise could come up with was that she was just fallowing her friend along for the ride. Or her Friend nagged her to come with. In any case, they went there together in one of Techs vehicles in The lab that her little data-pad AI told her was for her use only. She was surprised she had such a thing, or that Tech did something like that! (not to mention she had no clue as to how it work really)

But Navi informed her that Tech made it for when the technological levels of the place had risen some.

And that is how she came to be in his chair looking over the Holo screens Navi was going over to get there ride. She had to admit, the little AI that Tech all but gave her with the Data-pad acted more like her Familiar then he did. When she asked a question, he didn't hesitate to answer. If she needed something, he would do what ever was in his parameters to achieve its completion. And when she needed to just ramble on about things, it listens and gave its advise from the current inflammation it had.

As she begin to get on this track of thought she asked "Navi" the little circular shaped face popped up on the screen in front of her with its undivided attention "yes Louise?" Louise almost wanted to bit her lip at her thought. But in time asked the question in her mind "you were made by Tech…right?" the AI nodded "and…you all have some sort of…purpose when made" once again he nodded "what's yours?"

For a moment he flashed off the screen. Then a second latter, thousands of recording came up, all with Louise. She openly gasped, as she recognized most of the images shown her by Navi who explained "I was made to aid any who has my Deta-Pad, however, Tech had given me the job to aid only you in any way I could. This included your safety" Louise gave him a confused look, being enough for it to explain once more "Tech isn't the one for holding any sort of debt. Even if he really doesn't want to care, he finds himself with some guilt if he can not repay the person in some way"

She stayed quiet for a time before asking "what dose he owe me?" in an instant, a new video was brought up. This was like looking thru anouthers eyes. Breathing could be heard as she could see whoever it was, was running. Gun fire could be heard and soldiers would begin to pop up. Soon, the person stopped running and was trapped. He did something out of sight that made the men all tighten there grips on there weapons and back up some as a familiar voice came thru.

"what's wrong? Scared of a kid?"

It was Tech's voice, and from what she could see, he was in a predicament. Gunfire rang out and Tech swung spheres of light on chains of light about wildly, hitting men and flinging them about. Then explosions of dirt and fire was seen as Tech was lung thru the air, crashing on the ground. He slowly got up and gasped in great pain. He brought up his hand to see much blood on it. He sighed and commented "reds not my color" he moved to one side to get balance before he got hit but a few shots, putting him down. He looked up to see fighters of some sort swoop down and let pods fall down. From each pod was a new soldier, that all took aim and surrounded him.

There was then a bright green light, and then static. Then the image came back, with a slightly panicked Louise and a rushed Colbert.

Louise recognized it on the spot, that was the day of the Summoning. But from there the gears in her head turned. He was repaying his debt for her saving his life. Even if it wasn't purposely, she still did. Navi then said "you saved his life, and even know he wasn't pleased it was because it was thanks to a girl that was a sad sight to him. Like he was during the first few years of his life. He knew that Death was an uncertain thing, even if he was to live another ninety years with his life support…complications would happen…so, he had me act for you Familiar. I was made to serve, it is my purpose, my reason for existence."

Things fell into silence from there he said that information to her. For a time only the machines and Droids could be heard during the silence. There was a quick beep from Navi, alerting him to know there ride was now ready.

"Louise our transportation is now ready for use" she shook her head to get out of her stupor before retrieving Navi's Data-pad then left for the grava-pad. Once the grava-pad brought her down into the garage where the vehicle now sat. it was colored with Pink as a primary and Black as second. The body was slick and streamlined and its wheels held the vehicle in a way that it looking like it was just hanging in the air. It looked fast, and look as if it could handle the more rougher terrain. It's painted metal reflected the light, giving it a shine in the sense of silver armor, but look more impressive with the fire based paint job. Navi told her to get in and plug him in, as she couldn't drive (she didn't know how after all)

After getting in and plugging in the AI, the large doors opened, allowing it to roll out for Tabitha and Kruche to see. Louise felt a good amount of satisfaction at Kurches face at there new means of transportation. It did look more impressive then a horse or a carriage pulled by a number of them. After the red head was done gapping, she got in with Tabatha close at hand before driving off to the newly rebuild area now called "New Groug"

The drive only took a half hour, much more faster then by horse any day. Reaching the now City sized Village was mind blowing to them. There was buildings still being built here and there, but besides that it was amazing sight. The people that had moved here had also not changed there life style all that much. This was proven as horse's were used often and most means of cleaning cloths was kept the same. But there was more then a significant difference what was around. The streets were made of smoothed out stone slabs, and buildings were a hybrid of steel, Stone and wood, to make it familiar to the midlevel aged people. Then there was the newly set Droids that worked around the clock to keep the place clean and sanitary to some extent. Then there was the local trolley that would stop at points before moving its load.

Though Louise knew this was a small bit of what Techs society was like, it was still aw striking to see it all. She was so busy with looking the place over, she had overlooked the people staring at her ride as they passed by. Once the vehicle was finally parked, Louise, Kruchi and Tabatha got out to roam the place. After a few security settings, Navi ejected himself from the vehicle so he might aid Louise much more further, as there was probably new things the people of the place never thought would be placed in it. As they walked the streets, Holo advertisements could bee seen flashing shops, news, forecasts, events and even updates to take place for the new home. Louise had gotten use to most of this back at The Lab, as fast flowing information is what seemingly kept everything moving along so efficiently.

Food was soon there first stop when hunger came along in the form of a sent. It came from a place called Café Deblo. The place looked nice, with outdoor eating place, water fountain a few game tables and even a small book shop next to it. The place was certainly popular with both Commoners and Nobles seated all over. They could be seen talking, reading, eating or playing a few games on the tables inside, outside or at the fountain.

No sooner did they sit at a table did a Droid come right next to them handing out a few sticks before hovering off. Kurchi and Tabatha gave slight confused looks before Louise tuned on the different Holo pad to see it as a menu. Both girls fallowed her example to see what was on it.

After there rather satisfying meal, they left in search for anything else. It was not hard as the place seemed to beam new things from left to right with Technology. This was going to be a intrusting experience indeed.

-in another area of New Groug-

A White carriage with Gold trimming was pulled thru the smooth streets of the new city area along with a few others and an escort to boot. Queen Henrietta had decided to pay this place another visit after its construction to see how her people faired in it. It seemed obvious that Tech bared next to no expense to make all this, just to replace a village that was destroyed by the enemy and not himself. It was made obvious that he would do all he could to aid his allies and help, but his attitude towards others made it difficult to take him seriously or think him capable (or even competent) at times.

There was also another reason. He had called her there for a meeting of sorts, as he said it concerned to not only her, but to every person that lived on this 'Back Water Planet' as he put it.

So Tristain's Ruler, along with Germania's, Romalia's, Gallia's and even Albion's was to come. The thing was that the Reconquista didn't want to come, think it a trick. The others decided to mostly come and see Tristain's new and supposedly powerful ally. Germania had taken an interest in Tech when there men had come back from aiding the young Queen in defense of her country. She remembered that they had left early, as to inform there leaders of this new development. She was to meet up at New Groug before being escorted to there meeting place. He had also said they could bring along a two other members of there territory. Henrietta herself brought Louise's Father, the Duke of Tristain, Agnes and Prince Wales, who wanted to try and represent Albion (even if he really couldn't in any legal right at the moment but Tech allowed it). After they had made it so far into the small City, a few Security Droid, mounted on sleek vehicles that hovered off the ground, soon came along side her carriage telling her to fallow them. She told the driver to do as they asked and were escorted to a ship, not so different from the one tech used to get the from Lab Indigo to her Courtyard.

Once they boarded the craft, it took off with hast. For a time they sat in silence and gathered there thoughts on what was going to happen. The Duke was curios as to why his Queen had accepted the request to Commoner like him. But now that he saw what he could do for them, he wasn't going to complain to much. It did still, however, ire him that this was a Commoner they were dealing with, and not a Noble. A few more moments of silence went by as clouds blinded there vision before being shown the ship known to only Henrietta. He and Wales gaped at the sight of it as it was like nothing they had ever seen "what is that!" the Duke asked in shock while looking it over. Henrietta didn't take her eyes off it as she spoke up "that, Count, is Lab Indigo, Techs main Ship" they looked at it with aw as Agnes added "and it looks like he added a few more" what she said was true. Around the large vassal was a few smaller ones all having slight variations between them. And a select few detached from its flag ship to meet them and escort them to it. final docked and in the hanger, both him and Wales were in for another surprise to find hundreds of Golem like creatures roaming the ship, small and big, and some apparently sleeping. They both felt apprehensive about leaving there little vessel. Henrietta and Agnes both got up and left without a hint of fear, and with that they both fallowed suit. The clacking of steel underfoot was something new to get use to, as they were use to wood, dirt and stone constantly, but not this.

The Duke soon felt a tap at his foot and looked down to see one of the smaller golems at his foot and looking up at him "Lift foot please" it said in a child like tone "What?" He managed to say from his confusion "Lift foot please" it repeated while looking at him with its glowing blank eyes. He looked to Henrietta for help, as he had no clue as to what to do. She gestured for him to do so, so he did. A few flakes of dirt soon crumbled off his boot before it went to work, first cleaning its underside before going to the floor. It took only a second then was done "Thank you" it said before speeding off to do some other task. After that they just fallowed the lit up arrows that Tech was so found of using with people. Upon entering the room they would meet they found King Joseph Gaul, current ruler of Gallia with an ambassador sitting to his left and to his right, a Knight. Then there was Vittiorio Serevare, Pope of Romalia. To his left was a young man with one blue eye and the other pink, and to his right another Knight. Then for Germania was a General with two Knights. Henrietta guessed that something had happened, and this man was sent instead of the King.

There was four more seats left open, so they took them. They then proceed to wait…and wait…and wait. During this time they talked a bit, first with greetings then on with some other things. Soon the doors slid open with a Tech, swarmed with the little bots with Holo screens beeping and buzzing as they did as he rushed to each one while talking "yes I know the production is slow bu- NO T9-K8! The Vats go to section B-90! Where was I, oh yes, but in order for them to be made properly they need to be done slower then normal" they could only watch as he told them something or finishing what he was typing. It was hard to understand how he could pay attention to twenty of the little things and still get it all done as he was. Once he got around the table to a spot where no chair sat, did he begin to wave them away with his arm saying "now buzz off. I have other matters to attended to" they all beeped in a way making it sound like "acknowledged" before buzzing off. He then snapped his fingers, to which a chair popped out of the floor, allowing him to sit on.

He then looked them all over, not showing any sign of fatigue before saying "glad you could all make it. Now I'm sure your wondering why your all here no?" they all nodded waiting for him to say the next part "good" he confirmed "now, try to keep calm as I say that you, and most likely the rest of your planet, might be invaded soon" they only looked on in more confusion then anything else. Tech sighed reminding himself "right…they have no clue that there on a giant rock floating in space"

He clasped his hands and said "alright, let me try again. You, and every primitive organic on this back water world, live on a big ball of rock called a planet. Fallowing so far?" they only gave mixed expressions as the General of Germania stated "your mad, aren't you?" Tech smirked and leaned forward before replied while shaking his head "my dear General. If one is to achieve my sort of genus, one cannot be worried of Madness. We, instead, embrace it" some made worried looks at his reply, as it meant that he was probably a mad man. He only let his smirk turn into a grin saying "but that's besides the point. What is, is that your world is endanger of a war that your not prepared for" it was the General, that once more, took a higher look to show his pried before saying "we of Germania can handle anything tossed at us!"

Tech only made a chuckle that made them think he was a bit more crazy then he let on. He then looked at them with his Grin and asked "can you take down this ship of mine?" "with our combined fleet, yes!" Tech made more of a smirk again and replied "what about ones ten times this size and fifty times the firepower?" they all (But Agnes and Henrietta who were told this) looked at him in shock "you can't be series" Julio, as he introduced earlier, said in disbelief. Tech only held his grin "well, what I explained was a Star Tech Corporation type Battle Ship. They are known for there size and fire power. My ship is built for more defense purposes, as its meant to be more of a research type ship, not a war machine. But that dose not mean it cant do damage itself" he glared at the end. Mostly at the General "you should think before you speak. I know your men left the battle fields after they saw what my forces can do, and your apprehensive about it. that's why your King stayed behind" by expression, one could tell he hit the hammer on the head.

"b-but how-" "information, my friend. In-fo-ma-tion. I have a Spy-net that helps keep me informed of things. Though it was trained on Tristain alone at one point, it now extends the whole planet. Then I have my Spy-bots, that have grown in a great number. There is almost no were that information can be held safe from me" he then showed a thoughtful face as he thought of Albion and how his Spy technology didn't seem to work there. He decided to leave that little bit of information out and get back to the more important matter "what I'm trying to say is that a civilization, more powerful then you could think is coming this way. I cant say when, as there in a state of war. But I can promise you this, and its that a good number of them see this world of yours as a gold mine"

"Gold mine?" Wales repeated in confusion, as Gold was limited, but he began to understand what he meant soon enough "oh, yes. Wood, Stone, Ore, Water and more importantly, people. Primitive people that have no way of getting past the tricks we have, making it easy for controlling them. Then there's always invasion, they would do that first. You wouldn't stand a chance"

"what makes you so sure they'll try to take it by force?" asked Joseph still holding an emotionless face "simple. Most corporations are very greedy at times. In order to continue on, they need more. True, we have things to convert objects into other substances to a certain extent. But that is still limited. There are some metals that we can not make without its raw state. This world is chuck full of it, and they will tare it to shreds if need be to acquire it" Vittiorio then said "I would think peace talks would be there first thought" Tech only shook his head. "not all corporations are so understanding. You should count yourselves lucky that I'm one of the few who are willing to put up with more stupid individuals then yourselves" they as a collective, didn't know if to take that as an insult or a comment "that would make you more closer to competence then imbeciles…" he mused to himself making some sweat drop.

The ironic thing was he made it sound like he was trying to ask for there help, but was insulting there intelligents while he was at it. Wales could only shake his head "diplomacy isn't his strong point" was his thought before thinking about his dilemma. He'd seen his robotic troops first handily agents Wards, being a square leveled wind Mage. Even if they were Assassins, they proved to be more then the man bargained for. Agnes could also relate to Techs military power. To arm a Solder with a means of blowing up a Square leveled Golem, or the ability to get head shots from ranges surpassing those of there canons. And there tactics held simplicity and effectiveness. She believed in her Squads power, but facing an army of metal men like them; it didn't show any sign of victory.

Henrietta also didn't like the possibility of facing those types of forces. And Tech also brought up another thought. What would of happened if he Was one of those people that wanted to just take the land. The very idea made her shutter. She recalled the time he let them look around his Lab at the Academy. There was more weapons there then she would have ever thought, and he didn't use them during any of there battles. He said something about them being under maintenance at the time because of some bugs in there…mainframe was it?

She shook that thought away as she decided to ask "what sort of threats would we need to worry of **if **this war comes our way?" the others gave her a shocked look for taking the boys word. Tech on the other hand was pleased she took him more serious "allow me to show you" he said pressing a button, showing hundreds of Holo screens, each with things like Space Battles, urban combat, bombing areas, orbital bombardments, Mech's and even Exo-ware warfare.

"these" he gestured around himself "are how we fight wars. There is no honor. There is no chivalry. There is no mercy. Its kill or be killed. that's how they like to play the game…there's a saying back with them that applies to this very well to us, and it's "There are no winners in war. Only survivors""

They all looked at the screens once more, seeing the truth in those words. If one dose survive an attack like the ones shown, then you are just lucky. And if you survive the war, then you won a more longer life. Julio then asked "you said you wanted to have a select few from each one of us to help defend Halkeginia?" Tech nodded "that's right. Each group would be assigned a different post, depending on there skills of course. And then some"

"and who would you chose?" Vittiorio asked, as he was willing to assist this boy if the threat ever did come. Tech regarded him for a second before saying "well, I will chose a number of lets say…fifty from each of your territories. Then from those fifty, you may choose which ones may leave for this. I need at least twenty, or a large Squad of them from each one of you" he then looked at Wales and said "you cant do this, as you don't have an army…or do you?" Wales thought for a moment before saying "there either all dead, or some may have survived by being captured or went into hiding. I doubt any have been captured as they fight to the end. But some might have gone into hiding, hoping for me to call for there help, as these places are remote and news of the war would be difficult to get all that often" Tech nodded and snapped his fingers. It didn't take a moment for a droid to come in thru a small hole that opened in the ceiling to come to its creators bidding. "see that fancy blue boy there?" one of its eyes turned around to regard who it was looking at before Tech continued "he's the only proper ruler we know of to Albion. Go assemble a search team with his image. Your objective is to find any remaining forces that are still loyal to him and bring them here for safety" it then turned all eyes to him and made a beep before flying out of the room the same way it came in. Tech then Grind and said "that's done with. So do I have your support?"

They all looked at one another digesting the information he gave. The thought of having a boys words to go by didn't sit with them well. But if there was a chance this threat was real, should they help?

"you have the support of Tristain" the young Queen said to Tech, surprising some and gaining a bigger grin for the Cybernetic human "good to know Princess" he said as he looked over the others for there answers. The Duke then whispered to his Queen "my Queen. Are you sure this is the right decision?" he questioned to her as she replied with "I know you don't truly trust him due to his…" she took a glance at the robotic boy, who was looking at his fingernails out of slight boredom before trying to find the right word "…awkwardness…he is very powerful, and smart" the Duke decided to just nod and leave it at that.

"you have the support of the remaining Albion royal army" Wales said in support to his love. Tech nodded and commented "power of the Princess and the Prince. any other's?"

Vittorio thought it over a few more times and decided it would be better to help. If this threat was real, he could not ignore it. The implications were to great, and he would do anything he could to be sure Halkeginia would remain "I would also lend my power" Techs grin seemed to grow just a slight bit with every support given him "simply smashing, Popesy. simply smashing" he then looked to the last two remaining groups. Joseph still held his stoic look as he thought about it. And the General held one of slight scowl, as Techs rudeness were warring down on his patients ever so quickly. It was the General that broke first "it would not look well for me to make such a choice-" "if your trying to wiggle your way out of choosing to support me or not, let me just say I can ring up your King" the General only looked in confusion before Tech explained "Spy-Bots. I can call one to establish a communiqué with him so I can get his dissension. In this way we can all serve witness to it. I am, after all, saving this in my history files"

"history files?" asked Joseph with a slight interest "that's right" Tech Grinned further "I am recording every seconded of this, in HQ mind you" they only stared at him. He then rolled his eyes and pointed to an object in the wall they soon looked at. "that" he began "is watching us, and what ever it see's or hears is put into a file for all to see. This is for those moments I call on you and you decided to back out. Then I will remind you with the recording so you might help"

"another cloak and dagger trick" the Queen thought to herself, almost wanting to glare at the boy. He seemed to always want some sort of plan to get what he needs or even wants. In a way it scared her even further. If there was a person with that sort of power, Brimmer knows what he could do with or without his tools. "I will think about it" Joseph said with an even voice without a hint of emotion that rivaled that of a Droid. Tech cast a curious look to the man who still no emotion, intriguing the boy in some way "what's ticking in that head of yours Armor man?" he thought before looking to the General, who was still gapping a bit. Tech then got up and said "well, we can bring this meeting to a close. I need to get back to work. You know, with all the units in production, programming proper AI's, building proper MB's and ST's. I'm quit the busy person" they could only look on once more as he begin to stroll out the door he came into before stopping "oh, and one more thing" he said waving them to fallow. They all exchange glances before fallowing.

They fallowed for a time, looking thru some of the windows. Then the Count saw something that caught his attention. He almost planted himself to the widow, getting the others to look and get shocked looks to. Before them were five ships, still in the construction stage's of being built. But that wasn't what caught there attention. It was rather the Emblems on each one and there Color schemes.

The first was a Romala, with White, Gold and Blue painted over the ship and held a bulky body looking much tougher then most ships should. It had not many canons. A hand full of small ones, with ten mediums and one Large main single brailed canon. It also had a double command deck, one held high and another right below it. In terms of firepower, it seem to lack much. But in terms of defense, it looked like it could take on the entire Albion fleet.

And an Albion ship just happened to be next to it. But unlike the Romala one, it was sleek and had more thrusters and engines, giving it the most swiftest look. It had a color scheme of Navy Blue, Dark Yellow and Rusty Red. It was armed with light and medium Canons, not allowing for much fire power, but allowed it to move more quickly. It had one commanded deck that hugged close to the ship, making it a harder target.

in front of it was a Maroon, Silver and a little Sapphire. The ship itself was rather balanced, holding a sharp from and thicker body, giving it an almost impearl vessel look. It held a one heavy duel Canon on its main deck, four duel canons and multiple singular light canons that insured safety from any fighters. The Commanded deck was located where the bridge would normally sit. One could praticly tell it was Tristain just by looking at it, rather then its emblem

The next was a Gallia ship. It was a lighter Blue, dark grey and Brown paint over its medium tough armor. It also had a total of six heavy canons, built in a more unique fashion. Unlike the others, they were long and hallow to the point that only four long thick poles served as the barrel and the canon had a gigantic gyro and engine built in. Agnes knew what it was, as she had seen some of Team Alfred's Troops have a Riffle version of it, sending out a continues beam of light that would burn away at anything they struck. The possibility to harm allies was high if one swung it about, and it wouldn't harm to badly, but if focused on one point, it could be and accurate and deadly weapon. It had no light canons, just medium darting it.

The last had to be a Germania ship, being a bit heaver and more armed. It was colored Dark red, Grey and Black. It had a number of light, medium and heavy Canons that varied. It was also tipped with a highly armored front, giving the impression that it was made to ram right into an enemy ship without any worry. The very thought of that sort of worried them.

"I see you've found my little project" came Tech's voice "I didn't mean for you all to see this, it was to be a surprise" he said rather sheepishly "for what reason?" asked the General not taking his eyes off the Germania themed ship. Tech smirked and replied "well Gen's, I wanted to be sure the hand picked teams had all the support they needed to fight off what threats they could" they all looked with surprise "are you saying…" the Duke tried to started feeling a bit over whelmed at the idea he had "that I'm going to give you them…yes and no. they'll be under my command, but will be controlled mainly by each nations group. They are for your planets defense, not its destruction" Tech said with a wave of his finger before turning around "come, come. I still have to show you all this"

They soon fallowed him to a room where cords hung from the ceiling, and to all but two certain Tristain people's surprise, watch the said cowards move up and stick into the Boys back. Again Tech didn't flinch as they pierced into his back and raised him off the ground. He looked to the shocked looks of each person before smirking. For some reason, he got a kick out of surprised looks.

He then said "people of Halkeginia…" he started and gestured to a wall with his most biggest grin yet "say hello to the rock you call home"

The walls then opened to show them a sight they would never forget.

One that held a sphere mixed with, Blues, Greens and streaks of white.

It was beautiful.

It was there planet.

It's new name hung above it on the window.

Helgon.

=====Notes=====

Sorry if this was a long wait, but I hope it was worth your while.

Now, I did what research I could and didn't know the King of Germania's name, or his actions. So if any of you know the guy in any way, please inform me. I like to try and be as accurate as possible.

Also, I wasn't sure if Louis's father is referred to as the Duke, or if that's his name or what. I just went with what I could scrounge up.

and the reson i used Helgon as the new Planet name, it was what i kept miss calling there land Halkgenia...i think i spelt that right?

anyways, thats all for now...latter


	15. A New Horizon

**This Is a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 42, mere moments latter.

Tech had been watching there fish gapping mouths for nearly one minute and forty seconds now, and was enjoying every second of it. It would never compare to humanities first home, Earth, but it was still beautiful…even if he didn't admit it out loud. He knew they could do things amazing, but they would need some guidance to make it into the stars where dangers beyond there thoughts laid in wait.

He soon moved over to them and planted his feet to the ground to walk to them "Magnificent is it not?" they didn't respond, only stare, to which he was fine with "you know, this kind'a makes you feel so much smaller knowing how big your home truly is" soon he was looking out the window with them with a smile on his lips "when you look at the world from the ground, you can only see so much. But if you let another show you things thru there eyes, they will show you some things you never would think important"

"this…this is truly aw inspiring" Vittiorio finally said in appreciation of his home only more greatly then before. Some of the others could only give slight nods, as they were still trying to fully comprehend there worlds shier size. The proud continent they had yet to even fully explore was no more then a small piece on the Blue orb that hung on nothing in the black void around it. The King of Gallia could only feel a tang of feelings in his heart at this sight himself. It was a new sensation. To know your so small compared to something like this. In a way he wanted to dismiss this, but how could he? From what he did find out about the boy Tech only told him that he will always seek the truth to things, and if one doubted him, he in turn showed evidence.

He decided to stop thinking about it and just look at the view. He doubted he would get another chance like this to look over there home.

Helgon. The name wasn't all that bad he gussed. But Tech still could of asked them for a good name for there planet.

Watching each person keep quiet and keep there thoughts, Tech decided to just leave them and, well "hang around" and go over a few things that still weren't completely built on Lab Indigo. With that he rose off the floor and hung from the cords while going over thousands of data streams rushing over both his eyes and the holo screens before him. He seemed to love the feeling he got when going thru information like he was now. All his Toys were also at his fingertips, more now then before. He hoped this planet didn't have to be bothered by the galactic troubles he was use to himself. Dabbling in politics was bad enough, but doing so with Corporations that would use there technology to undermine you, it would give him a head ach when he was organic. Now, it's just a minor nuisance.

As of this moment, he was going over the different ships for each Nation, while the leaders of said Nations were gawking at there Planet. A Carrier Class Frigate was for Romelia. A Runner Class Frigate for Albion. Combat Class Frigate for Germania. An Anti-Ship Class Frigate for Galllia. And a Balanced Classed Frigate for Tristain.

These would aid them greatly in each way. They may have been only the small Frigate types and not the larger, but they would get the job done. They were, after all, made by Ingenuity Industries. In other words, they weren't knock over's. it would take time for there completion, but that would give the leaders time to decided who was fine with letting him barrow for there planets defense.

Tech hammered away at crunching numbers and altering little bits in the Data stream for a time before noticing Agnes walking to him. He paused in his work to look at her, making sure she knew he was giving her his (almost) full attention. She gave him a hard look before asking "who did you pick for your teams?" Tech Grinned at keeping her head on and remembering to ask. He shifted his spot in the air looking smug before replying "why do you want to know?" he chuckled as she gave him a harder look as he said "worried I didn't put you on the list?" "No!" she said in irritation. He then drafted up to her and pulled up a Data-Pad from a sub-space pocket before giving it to her. She looked at him warily before taking it as he said "this has all the people I think should join up. Your on it as you show good leadership" Agnes notice this as she was on the top of it and was marked with a star next to her image. Below hers was another with a star, but this person was a Mage, none other then-

"Karin of the Heavy Wind?" Tech nodded and said "I looked up all the information I could. From what I got, she would prove to be a great addition to the team, even more so in ship-to-ship combat. She's strong, she's smart, and above all, she's experienced!"

Agnes looked back down at the list in her hands and had to admit, if they did have her with them, she would help a lot with experience alone. Even if she was a Mage. The very idea still nagged at her, but she couldn't do much about changing his selection. She decided to preoccupy her thoughts more on the others on the compiled list before her. At the end there was a total of fifty candidates, and Tech required at least twenty for a proper force. But still, the ships that were being built for them surly required more then just that many, further more, some of his choices weren't even trained in any method of battle, being Blacksmiths or Liberians and even the occasional lowly Thief. What was so special about these people? Why would he even require them to be part of a defense force?

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Tech said "if your wondering why I put civilians on the list, its because the ship will need an effective crew. Liberians are highly organized at times, Blacksmiths could make good Engineers, and Thief's can make good Scouts. Even the support unit serves the whole in great ways" she gave his a questioning look as he had gone back to working on the screens before him while telling her this. She really didn't understand this kid half the time. Although, she doubted that even the Rulers walking away from the planetary view did either.

-in New Groug-

The first few hours Louise had spent in the new city had almost been surprising. Technology was becoming a very much liked idea, even more so to the Commoners who had a harder time doing cretin tasks that would normally be impossible. The first place they had visited after there meal was the book shop next door. What they found, wasn't what they expected. Instead of books stacked in many shelf's, they could only find a few shelf's with authentic books. The rest were Deta-Pads and Holo-Books, each in there own selection area. And surprisingly enough, it was very organized. Louise figured it was due to the small Droids rushing about and looking over each shelf and taking out any thing that was out of place before placing it back were it should be. Tabatha made her way to one shelf and started to look thru it for anything worth while. One of the Droids stopped its work and floated next to her saying "Assistance?" Tabitha stopped her search for a moment and pointed a book only uttering "More?" it looked at the book and replied "Yus!" and turned around, waving her to fallow.

Louise and Kruchi both watched as they went from shelf to shelf, looking over covers of different books. It was obvious that Tabitha was going to be here a good amount of time. So after ten minutes of doing nothing but looking at the different types of littérateur, they decided to leave Tabatha were she was while they look at another place. Tabatha only nodded and went of browsing with the little bot.

There next stop was a place called a "Hardware Store" they weren't sure what to expect, but soon found out. Windows, paint, doors, tools, cables and many other things were hung about the place as they stopped at the door. Neither one had any interest in housing parts or commoner tools, so they turned around and left.

Louise pulled out her Deta-Pad and turned it on and asked "Navi, do you know any good places to brows?" he nodded and brought up a map of the area and marking a path "of course Louise. I know for a fact you Humans like Music of all sorts. Perhaps this Music store will be to your likening?" Louise smiled and nodded as she begin to fallow the directions that Navi had given her. Kruchi looked at Navi and commented "you know, if I didn't know better Louise, I would be sure he was your Familiar rather then Tech Darling" Louise's left eye slightly twitched at the idea. True, he wasn't much of one with his…rebellious ways and such…but he did give her Navi to be her Familiar. And so far, she was more then happy about that, as it did what Familiar should be doing. And that was aiding its Master. Navi, however, couldn't defend her, that was one slight draw back.

Upon reaching the Music store, both Louise and Kruchi were a bit surprised to find the place swarming with both Nobles and Commoners on the inside. The building itself was a surprise as it's front was completely glass, and was White on the inside. It was also very rounded and smooth on the inside, making it somewhat easy on there eyes. Each person or group was at a White stand that had Blue lines running over them, with headphones plugged in, so they could listening to the music from each one. One side of the stands however, were empty. Seeing as that the only place to check out this new set up, both girls made there way to a stand and stood there a moment trying to figure out how it worked. Navi then instructed Louise to place him into a slot at its top. She did so and watched the glowing Blue lines turn Green as Navi made a connection between the Data-Pad and Music Stand. He scanned what it had before camping out in a Holo formed screen and saying "the reason no one is at this stand is because it contains the fallowing Music Genres: Techno, Trance, Dubstep, Industrial-" "Techno?" "Dubstep?" said both girls confused. Navi shook his head and went thru the list to find something they might like. He knew for a fact most of this was from Tech's Music list he had in his headphones so he could play it while messing around, doing work, or wanted to ignore some one and pretend he was listening and cared.

He found a song that wouldn't be to much for them and asked them to put the headphones on. Once it started to play, Louise had to admit, it was quiet different. But she could almost be sure she heard it some where. It wasn't till the next song did she recognize the style. She remembered one day she came into The Lab and was trying all she could to cover her ears while Tech blasted the lab with some of this music at a volume that could be hear outside. She had come it to tell him to turn it down, but as soon as the doors slid open, she was promptly blasted back from the force of sound, and had to fight her way in while covering her eras. After getting Techs attention (which was hard to do when your being muted from the Music) she found out he was trying a new way of cleaning dishes and having amusement on the side. He apparently got carried away and was enjoying the music to much. The reason she even came in was it woke the whole Academy. At one AM in the morning.

Louise felt like crushing something at the moment as she remembered that. Tech could be so childish at times. And it didn't help that he had the intelligent's to just weasel himself out of every vocal argument she tried to throw at him. "Louise?" came Navi's voice, breaking the girl out of her thoughts "your body tempter has risen and your adrenalin count has spiked…are you alright?" Louise took a moment to calme her self and said "yes, Navi, I'm fine" the AI only nodded, already knowing she was angry about something, best not push on the matter. After looking at a few more stands they left, with some information about a new product that maybe released there called an "IPod" that was to hold Music in it and do a few other things. But they didn't pay much attention to it, so thy walked on.

"Louise" started Kruchi looking about "where do you think my Darling Tech is?" Louise only gave a irritated look before saying "how should I know?" seeing as that conversation would be to pointless the red head changed subjects "so…he helped build all this?" she asked looking up a building with some sort of dish at its top, and a pole sticking from its center. Louise looked at her with a sideways glance before saying "yea, he did. don't know how though"

"Stop Thief!"

They both stopped to look back at a person with a Dark hooded cape running with what appeared to be a new sword in his grasp. Behind him was one angry store owner "Get that Thief!" he yelled, as he couldn't afforded to go chasing after him, or else risk more thefts from his store that he was able to set up. Both girls decided to go and help, they were Nobles after all, so they could handle-

A piercing noise could be herd over head as a new Droid flew over head with alternating Red and Blue lights. It soon got in the thief's path for all to see.

It's body was almost ball shaped and mostly Black, with one White strip going up its center. It had no legs to speak of, but still held itself up using thrusters that came from its back like small wings, and a tail like one as well. It's shoulders had one light each that would go from Red to Blue, making it very eye catching and hard to miss. It's head was rather flat and had only one eye that could spin from front to back. It's arms started a bit thin at first, but quickly gained bulk for a shielded forearm with a two pronged clawed end. On the other side of the shield were three clawed hands that seem to hang out lazily.

It stayed for a few moments looking around with its eye before turning all attention to the one Thief before it. Then in a deep robotic voice it said "you have Violated the terms of agreement of this sector. You are to surrender now, or else will be subdued by force" the Thief tried to run instead. This was proven fruitless as the Droid easily boosted overhead and blocked him off while keeping its one eye on him. He then tried another tactic. He charged in and swung the stolen sword. It was meant with a solid clank of steel hitting steel. In the few seconds the sword was swung, the Droid had brought up its arm and blocked the attack with no effort by doing a backhand, making the Thief open, while stating "you have refused to surrender. You will now be subdued by force" its other arm shot forth its hand (that was actually attached to a long flexible cord) and grabbed him before sending a quick electric shock. The Thief then went unconscious and dropped the sword. It then used its other hand to slink out and grab the sword before going to the owner and handing it to him saying "I trust these are you belongings Citizen?" The store owner only nodded as he looked over this thing before it turned and left with its criminal catch.

"Navi…what was that?" Louise asked her personal AI, while staring at where the Droid had taken off "that, was a basic city security Droid. Or better known as the Chasers, due to there fast nature. They are a regular type of security for areas such as city's, as they can fly above the city, or in sewers for there criminal targets. They are, however, limited in intelligent's at times" bringing herself out of her stupor, Kruchi asked "how so?" Navi then explained "they have been known to give the warning first before doing anything. This usually means the convict has a chance to run away or trick them" they both had to agree, that was a bit of a draw back. They then decided to move on. The show was over after all. After all the "Cinema" up ahead looked intrusting.

-Lab Indigo. Cafeteria section-

After looking at there planet in a whole new light, Tech told them to go and take a small breather for there little primitive minds to comprehend this all. He also told them it was fine to explore the ship, but not to go into any guarded sections and most defiantly not any yellow and black striped ones. He said something about them being incomplete and had the vacuum of space on the other side. They didn't know what that meant, but Henrietta knew from experience during her tour in his Lab that Black and Yellow meant a certain level of danger. When he left the room a swarm of the little bots from before all came around him, bombarding him with questions and other matters. He gave an existed sigh and begin to go to work.

So, they decided to go to the Cafeteria to get something. They had to admit, this "Blue Jell-O" was really good. But they couldn't figure out what flavor it was…

"Henrietta, are you sure this Tech is the same one who's our ally?" asked the General from Germania "he just seems so…" "rude?" asked one of his men "inconsiderate?" asked an Julio "disrespectful?" asked Agnes. He blinked a few times at the replies before Henrietta replied with "yes, Tech is. He comes from a place where being open minded is…encouraged" the idea of an open minded person like him did bothered them to some extent. It bothered them further to think there were more like him to. There was a chance he was trying to trick them. That was what the General thought. He even had a sneaking suspicion that the boy purposely left that window opened to let them see those ships to encourage them to join in. if it was, then it was a very alluring idea to have such a ship under there (slight) control.

Henrietta knew other wise that the young boy wasn't interested in conquest. The reason was that Tech showed next to no interest in there land. It was true he spied it out and had the power and knowledge to do as he pleased, but he didn't. if she had to guess, he was more aggravated then anything to be here. He mostly acted like the Noble and treated them like the Commoners, mainly because he was smarter rather then being born into Nobility.

Wales own thoughts on the matter were not as complete as the others. He knew next to nothing about this boy, but his power and strategic abilities on that faithful day of his rescue from Warde's assassination attempt during the marriage of him and Louise. That, and the fact he demolished an Army of courthouse or so, from Solders to Airships with one Machine called "Terror Streak". if Henritta had faith in this person, then he will go on and aid her any way he could. After all, he had nothing else left. Perhaps a few Loyal survivors, but besides that…nothing.

Joseph had some concerns himself. This Tech made it painfully obvious that any plains for attacking him head on would not be easy. Then there was the fact of how he could find out most anything with all his little Constructs running about. Or…Joseph thought they were some sort of Golem Constructs. Then there was his eyes. Joseph had never seen any other person with eyes like his. Besides there glowing neon green, they seemed to hold more then he should know. He knew his emotions were lost in a casing of ice, but his eyes. His eyes held a glint of cunning strategies and an almost cold feel. Every time those eyes swept over some one, it was like he was trying to glean all the information he could. "perhaps he a more greater threat then I had anticipated" Joseph thought while taking a bit of his gathered food assortment before adding in his mind "in fact. I'm not sure if he's even human"

Vittiorio pushed away from the table himself and got up to leave. Both Julio and his Knight fallowed suit as more Droids flew in to clean up what was left of there trays. "where are you going Vittiorio?" asked the General, who was still trying to figure out the flavor to this "Blue Jell-O" the Pope stopped and said "I am going to talk to this Tech further. There are a few questions I wish to ask" he then walked on to find Tech. the rest decided to stay and eat there meals further. This was so they could ponder about Tech further.

Back with Vittiorio, he went on out the sliding doors (that he found remarkable by the way) and looked either way down the halls. For a ship, it was not only big, but it was full of corridors and room. Every now and then he wondered how big it really was, as it seemed the things inside shouldn't fit. Rather like those five ships he was making. They were rather big, yet there was plenty of room inside. How did that work?

As he pondered this, he almost failed to notice the floor light up. It was like the same thing Tech used to show him to the conference room. Tech had apparently overheard them. That caused some unease to him. It was true that he was rather manipulative at times, but it was always for the better good. And it was also true he could politically maneuver in ways to stay on top. This Tech, however, showed something else. Something he wasn't use to people having.

Abundance of Knowledge at his fingertips.

It was true he accepted him as an ally against any invasion that would destroy them, but this was so Tech couldn't attack back any time soon. Or he hoped not. He glanced to his right where Julio was walking. He was looking about and taking in all the sights of the ships interior. It was more then amazeing, as this was all built by just one person. How, he had no clue, it downright defied logic! Yet this Tech did it without there notice. Once more, it wasn't a warship, but a ship meant for expanding his knowledge. Vittiorior wasn't sure what Techs goal was, but he was sure he would find out soon.

In fact sooner then he thought. He was so busy thinking of these current events, he almost walked into the door. It was a good thing they always slid open when a person got close. The first thing they met in the room was four more constructs. But these were different form the ones running about the were a shining silver and black sort and stood hunched over in a predatory manner and reached a height of seven feet. There backs had serrated blades that looked to be able to move if willed to. Each blade was connected to its spinal cord that lead down to a tail that was smooth, but ended with a sharp spear. The Legs were shaped like a Dogs hind leg, going forwards, before reversing direction and retuning to a forwards position. At the bottomed of these slender legs were three curved pronged claws. Each one was a foot long and went about four inches high. To say the least, they looked menacing. Next came there arms. They also held a slender look to them, but were armed with what appeared to be retractable claws inside the arm itself. There were a few other things, like a Blade or a thin spike, some things however, were still strange. There hands were unique, having three fingers that could not only move at any area of the palm, but could separate once, giving it a total of six. The head was smooth and had a jaw with serrated teeth inside. There was five eyes instead of two, one in the center of the head and two just above the jaw and two just below the top of the head. Each of the outer eyes had tubs attached to each one and going into the spine. And finaly, if one took in the full set of its body, one could tell it was made to be very agile.

"you like what you see?" called a voice from there left. All three looked over to there lefts to fined Tech working at a table with a Fifth Construct. With it lying down, it was shown they were in fact a good twelve feet tall without hunching over. "what are they?" Julio asked as he eyed not only the inactive Droid, but Techs hands, that weren't hands at the moment. he had a number of tools sacking out instead, and using them to put parts together and make sparks to keep them together. Now it was getting weird.

Tech stopped what he was doing, letting his hands go back to normal and said in up most excitement "these babies, are my new division. So to speak. A Squad of five Elite Droids, more faster, stronger and intelligent then Alfred, Bravo and Charley. Gentlemen, I introduce to you, Squad Delta!" it was then some speakers folded out of the walls and begin to play some Dubstep. Tech gave off a sigh and snapped his fingers, making them go back into the wall "sorry" he started while rubbing his temples "I'm still trying to get use to my new abilities to control this ship" he sheepishly said before looking at them once more in some friendly fashion "so, what do ya'll need Popsy?"

Trying to ignore the strangeness of the sudden assault of strange music and the fact they had tall Droids (still inactive) standing behind them, Julio was the one to speak first. "we had come to ask you some…questions" "Shoot" Tech said turning his hands back into tools and continue working. Vittiorio chose that moment to sigh. This was going to be quiet the experience.

-back on the ground, in the new citadel area-

Louise and Kruchi had just exited the Cinema with some surprise and enjoyment. It was like a play, but with more backgrounds, realistic acting and it seemed so real they weren't sure if it all was or not. She would have to ask Tech the next time she saw him. For the time being though, she would have to put up with the red head for a bit longer. It wasn't as bad as before, as she was distracted with all the different technology advanced things around them. It was still hard to believe Tech did this. When she summoned him, all he had was that one bag. From there he used it to make a home that was bigger on the inside. And from there make things she didn't think possible. "what's that?" Kruchi suddenly asked out of the blue and pointed at a building. This got Louise out of her thought to look at the building to.

It wasn't all that tall, but it was certainly big, rather like a storage house of some sort. in front of that was what was called a "Parking Lot" that was sizable as well. The most notable thing was the huge road that was still under construction. What was so unusual about it was it was steadily pointing to the sky. She had no idea why Tech would make a building that had a road go straight up to the sky at the end, it made no sense. What could this building be for to have such an odd design? Although, the Building and the strange road were still being built, so she couldn't really judge what it was just yet. But, then again…

"Navi" she said taking out the Deta-Pad where Navi was up and waiting "yes Louise?" he asked as Louise pointed in a diretion "what is that?" Navi took a look at what she was pointing at and informed her "that is a Launch Station. There a place where shuttles are used to exit the planetary atmosphere to deliver an assortment of cargo to near by destinations within the local solar system. The shuttles are short ranged compared to most craft, but get the job done"

"huh?" was all Kruche could say, as she had no clue what any of that was. Louise, on the other hand, had time to go over such things with Navi in her spare time. It helped a lot with some of her school work. But in any case, she felt a tad excited at the idea of going to such a place. It meant she could go to space and vested other planets! And going thru a number of things with Navi on the subject made her only that much more excited. Louise then asked Navi "when do you think it will be done?" the question was simple and took no effort to know the answer "if you mean completely ready for usage of trivial. One month. These place's, unlike some, take more time to make, more to do with synchronizing the systems and placing all needed necessities for visitors from all over. Some extraterrestrial life don't take well to oxygen"

The last part confused Louise, but pushed it as sided for the moment. She looked back at the building still under construction.

"what's it like up there?"

Well, this took more time then I wanted it too, but I got it done…for now.

Any ways, to fanfiction fan: yes, I was planning to make some sea based vehicle bots and submarines.

*cough* City *cough*

But I have no idea of how to use them yet…well, at least this early in it. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me.

Continuing on!

I'm slowing down a bit more as I'm not getting the same amount of ideas I was before. So, I will try updating once a week…if I can. Things can get out of control here, so waiting will need to be an option. So go one and read other stuff form other people during that time. And during that time, I'll try to keep working on this. Latter!


	16. Battles that will come

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 42, two hours later.

The subtle taps of foot steps echoed in the hallways as the Guests of the now named planet Helgon, go about and look at some current projects…that they were allowed to see that is. One said room was one labeled "Fighter Simulation Room" the General found this a good chance to watch Techs constructs fighting styles, and coxed the others to take a look. He, with the others, were very surprised to fined what appeared to be a room with screens and Droids working away at some desks and a number of boxes just under the screens. The screens showed a different image each. One was showing a score board, with each Droid ranked and what they scored. The next had an image of the map, letting them see flying objects moving at great speeds during combat. And the last had these said flying objects. Both Henrietta and Agnes recognized the one MHG on it, but the rest were like nothing they had seen.

These other ones were more larger, and more triangle shaped and looked very streamlined and were build in many fashions. They ranged from being skinny and one thruster, to large and seven thrusters. They even showed information, such as speed, maneuverability, armor and weapons.

The stats on each one didn't give much idea of how they worked, as it made next to no sense to them. But watching the fight one the other hand did. The first thing they noted was there speed. A wind Dragon was the fastest known thing to them, and nothing could out run them. However, what they were watching put the majestic creatures to shame. The speed they went at was in all terms, impossible, and the ability to even move so easily without effort only served to boggle there minds further.

Soon, the attention of the Droids went to them and left his post to greet them "welcome" he said getting there attention "this is the Fighter Simulation Room. Are you here to try a Simulation or observation?" all Nobles then composed themselves from there sudden surprise as the General said "nether. I thought this was a training area where your…"Troops" honed there skills" the Droid shook his head and said "that is further down the hallway. If you need help locating the area you seek, tap on any wall with one of these" he then pointed at a wall with six small disk shapes in it "now, I must go back to my duties" and with that the Droid left them and went back to work.

They looked at one another before Agnes went up and tapped on the wall. For a seconded nothing happened. But not much longer did they wait for it to eject one disk that unfurled into a larger one "Greetings. I am the a Service and Directing Disk. If you are lost and need assistance, do not hesitate to ask" they were all slightly taken back by its very cheerful and happy male voice. As if it was rehearsed over a hundred times. You could almost see the smile from the voice alone, way to happy. "could you direct us to the room you train your troops?" the Duke asked still trying to get use to all the things there "sure thing buddy! I would love to show you the way!" for some reason, they felt they will get very tired of this thing in a few hours "why no I begin a small tour while on our way there? Wont that be fun!" or they will be annoyed to death by then.

-back with Louise-

After a few more hours of wandering and some light window shopping, both Louise and Kruche made there way back to were there ride home was. That was, after they got Tabatha. They found her just outside the same Café they started at looking over a book and tea close at hand. She also had a small bag, no doubt filled with books. Once they got the her moving and in the vehicle, Louise put Navi in and let him get them back to the academy.

On there way back Louise pondered what Tech was up to. "probably making more technology" she quietly muttered to herself "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kruchi asked being snapped out of a lovely daydream of both her and Tech's wedding. How the thought came up was unknown to her, but she didn't mind it in the least bit. Louse gave her a sideways glance before muttering "no" and returning to looking out the widow as the scenery passed by. The red head merely shrugged and went back to her splendid day dream. Only, she started back at the proposal part. Tabatha only shook her head a bit at her friends googly look in the front mirror and went back to reading. She was currently looking at something explaining "Magnetism" and how it effects to world.

Not much latter did they pull into the Academy grounds and exit the vehicle. Kruchi and Tabatha both went there ways and Louise walked back to The Lab so she could get Navi after he parked the Pink and Black vehicle. Navi then ejected for Louise to pick him up. Louise turned to leave but soon herd a Grava-pad come down. She turned to find Colbert, with his own Data-pad in hand. He was so engrossed in what he was looking at he almost bumped into his student "Professor Colbert?" luckily she said something to break him out of his thought and see the pinkeet before him "oh, Louise, I didn't see you there! I was just going over some things Tech let me, as he put it, "Play around with" during his absences here" he looked back at his Data-pad while saying "I'm most impressed with what they've done. There are plan's here for all sorts of buildings, entertainment, communication and my favorite, modes of transpiration!"

Louise glanced to her side, slightly wondering how the man didn't seem to see her mode of transportation. "Must be really enjoying himself" she thought as Colbert begin to make his way outside, going on and on about things, all the while being oblivious to the Pink and Black vehicle with fire paint job. He had to admit, she enjoyed Colbert's company more then before, as he was around The Lab when Tech was out doing…whatever it is he does. She didn't go into the place as often, but he seemed to be there doing some new experiment or research of some sort. So when he was taking a break from it all, he would come see Louise in the library section of The Lab. She was getting more and more fascinated with space travel, more then being a Wife or some high position in there kingdom. Most would find it weird or strange, but Colbert understood. Louise showed a want to expand her horizons ever since she was given Navi (who showed her different Planets raging from dead deserts, to thriving jungles). she then showed more interest after she came back from the battles at the Tristan boarders. She actually spent more time studying Geography, Astronomy, survival skills and more. He couldn't feel a bit more proud of her in some way. She showed a new thirst for knowledge that he didn't show as much interest in. he was a Teacher, but he was considering asking Tech about being taught Engineering. He could only shrug in thought "maybe I'll ask him the next time he is around" and with that thought out of his mind, he rambled on.

-Lab Indigo-

"-and that, my friends, is why I didn't install public outlets yet. Humans have some strange uncontrollable want to stick there hands and fingers where there not to! Anyways, that is the reason" sighed Tech who had moved to another room while explaining to Vittiorio and his "Laky's" as Tech put it, as why he didn't want free power flow thru all soon to be city areas. Tech in some ways liked the guy. He wanted answers, so to keep his world safe. The only down side was this guy was trying to get certain things like a weakness to exploit and use. Tech so loved a challenge at times, but this guy provided some amusement as he worked an another Bot. or rather, a new Upgrade for an AI that would require it.

"and what of the Economics? I'm sure you are aware of how this could change that in society?" Vittiorio asked, getting Tech to smirk "oh, he wants to play ball that way huh?" he thought while turning the smirk to a grin while he kept working "of course, I know very well about such things. But remember, things cant be rushed. As they say "Slow and steady, wins the race"" Tech had things all planed out for there little rock in space, but there was no way he was going to on and blurt them out. Even more so with this one. He was crafty, and could use idle talk to get the information he needed. This tactic worked very well if they do so when the person is relaxed, just he is now. The thing was, he was robotic. So for every word his Audio receptors got, his processors would look over every word and come up with the best come back before a reply. But all he needed to do was play with him and not give him what he was looking for. Or, at least make it harder.

Soon Tech was graced by a almost hidden Sigh from Vittiorio. It was almost like music to his audio receptors when he was trolling other people. Which was why he was smiling more then he was grinning. With one last tweak, he pushed the last panel back into place to look at his newest creation. Even know he could of placed an order into the assembler, he wanted to do this himself. Only the best for this AI.

It was four feet and three inches tall, with a male based body. The main color scheme was a simple faded yellow and faded black. The body itself was very rounded, and Tech made sure it was tough. Normally he would use a more common metal, but this wasn't your common Droid. No, this was a four foot terror that could not only fight almost as well as Terror Streak, but could do more everyday things like washing cloths. If it wasn't for the fact he mad a robotic body capable of holding a Human contuse, with the power to evolves, he would of called this his greatest creation yet! But that didn't really matter, what did was to send the body so the AI could be downloaded into it for maximum use. And with that, sent his new creation off with a mental command, sending it sinking into the floor.

During his exited thought's, Tech had completely forgotten his three guests behind him and was ignoring them completely by now. He would see what they were talking about latter, they were being recorded by the security cams after all. And speaking of cam's.

Tech clasped his hands together and turned to them announcing "I have just the thing to give you an idea what threat you will be facing!" with a new grin plastered on his face he walked passed them and waved them to fallow. They in turn looked at one another before sighing and fallowing with. They had no clue where he got his energy from.

-Hall ways of Lab Indigo-

All Noble members fallowed behind the floating disk that continue to babble on about things in its enthusiastic voice, no matter how terrible the information it was giving was. They soon reached a door where it went on to say "and this is the Simulation room for training Troopers. Once sent into the simulation, Troopers are, shoot at, blown up, cut in peaces, and possible wiped off the face of existence by being crushed under giant robots!" they could only feel disturbed at how anything could say that with enthusiasm. Then Wales asked "do they ever come out in one piece?" it looked to him and said with the same enthusiasm "all simulations are held in a Cyberspace. In it, is a map of an area where battles are held for training. Your body suffers no damage, but don't worry, all pain can be made to be simulated with the battle to make all simulations seem more realistic!" the idea of getting shot and feeling it made some pale. The bright side was there bodies wouldn't be in pain when they got out…right?

That thought was pushed out, they were here to observe, not partake. So they had nothing to worry about! That was soon crushed as they got there first glimpse of one of these combat simulations that was going on. Agnes and Henrietta had said they were hardened solders for Tech, and they heard first hand from the Droids that there battles are more fierce. Fierce didn't describe what they were watching. It was utter chaos.

Explosions going off all over, gunfire ringing out all around, buildings bigger then those in the new city crumbling to bits with fire- the list went on and on. They weren't sure if they should be amazed or shocked at this. There were Droids going about doing there jobs during the "Training season" as lasers, bullets, plasma, fire and shrapnel flew thru the air. Agnes watched as the head to one of the medic droids was blown off by Sniper fire while trying to repair a skeletal troop. She couldn't help but gulp at the thought that had crept into her mind "If I'm on his list to defend out world, dose that mean that could happen to me?" she watched as another Sniper, one of Techs team, ran up to the ridge were the Medic was and took aim before firing. It then ducked down to avoid a hail of steel, dirt and stone from artillery fire.

Wales himself, was keeping an eye on a assassin droid on another screen. It was exactly like the one he first encountered at Louise's false wedding, and it was moving around in ways he didn't think possible. It would run, leap and climb before coming to a stop at an enemy battery and plant a small hand sized cube on it before running away. Then not much latter, the battery would blow sky high, utterly useless to its owners and probably taking out a few at the same time. It would also strike small, unsuspecting groups, coming straight down and using its soon-to-be unrestricted arm blades to run them thru or cut them to pieces before running off. It soon, however, meet its fate at the hands of random stray fire from an allied unit, who had missed its intended target that moved last seconded.

From where the Germania General stood, he had trouble keeping his jaw up at the sight of a small squad that was pined down by enemy fire. What had caused them to take cover was from a huge, reverse jointed Golem with two canons that never seemed to stop firing a blaze of shots. These shots were used to shred one of there units (being a communications bot) sending them into temporary confusion. But now that they had taken cover, they begin to adapt. He watched as one made hand signals to the others, getting the group to split into three smaller groups. One stood where it was and two others went either direction. It was a simple flaking maneuver to catch the enemy off guard. The first group, that was out of the line of fire, got out of there cover and let off rounds of laser bolts, getting the attention of there attacker. It swiveled its head to them and let rip its out ammunition, almost taking the whole top half of one of the Troops. Once it's attention was there, the seconded group, that stayed were it was, made hand singles to the last group. A Droid with a tub on its shoulder nodded in confirmation and slid a long object into the tube before taking aim. After a second, a projectile flew out, with fire streaming out of its tail and flying straight at the attacker. It hit hom on one of its legs, making an explosion and sending it down to the ground, where it tried to get up. They didn't give it a chance to, as the Droid who brought it down, loaded another thing in and fired. The result was another explosion, causing it to stop moving and catch fire. Not much longer did it catch fire, did it explode itself, sending a large plume of fire and smoke into the air. The team did stick around and fled to another team before they got attacked.

"you like?"

The sudden voice startled most of them and making there head whip around to find Tech, Vittiorio's group, who were now looking at the simulated battles before them. Sure Tech showed them some images of how they fight wars, but seeing a battle play out right now was different. "well?" Tech started once again "what do you think? Do you still think you can handle a threat like this?" Tech let his eye then drift form person to person and adding as they fell on who he was looking for "General?" they stayed silent, unsure of what to say at the moment with what they had learned. That was, until Wales spoke up with a request in mind "Tech" the cybernetic being turned his head to Wales to hear what he had to say "are the people we send to help defend our world going to fight in those conditions?"

Tech only nodded, knowing words weren't the best choice at the moment. It was true that he was going to put the selected people thru the most rigorous training in there lives. From doing a simple unloading and reloading a weapon, to piloting the most heavy of vehicles. He was going to make there royal guard seem like toy solders once he's done with them. The very thought made him want to grin once more.

It was then, an unpredictable event happened, that he didn't anticipate "I wish to join my men, if they are to go thru with this" Tech was surprised by Wales request, but made sure not to show it. What ever respect he may have had for the exiled prince had now spiked "Wales?" Henrietta was now showing concern at her loves request a bit herself. Apparently he didn't bother to tell her. Of course, they just learnt of his idea to assemble a defense fore just a few hours ago.

"Henrietta, if my own men, the same men who have trusted me and fought for me, are to go to a place of hell like that-" Wales motioned to one of the screens where a grenade exploded, setting a group of Droids on fire "-then I cannot just sit ideally by while I risk there lives in such a matter. If they are to fight in such conditions, then so must I"

They then heard slow clapping come from Tech, who had a huge grin on "now that's what I'm looking for" he commented and stopped clapping so he could fold his hands behind his back "you can stay around here if you like. After all, if your going to be on the same mission like your men, your going to need some new knowledge" he then turned around and said a bit airily "the rest of you can leave any time you wish. I still have work to do, and I've goofed on long enough. So toddles!" Tech then left out the door with the still ever present grin.

In a few minutes they would all leave for home, he was sure. the up side was that it would give them time to take in the whole gravity of there situation and join up with him.

But unbeknownst to him, things were going to spiral out of control.


	17. I am Navi

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 63

Louise made her way thru the halls of the academy with a skip in her step, reflecting on the last week or so of her life. Beside her was a Droid about four feet tall and was a faded yellow and black. The body looked to be male and look rather like a child in some sense. This, was what was making her so happy. A few weeks or so ago, a package was given to her by another Droid. It told her it was a new Upgrade and program update for Navi. She shrugged and went to her room to show the AI the package, as he would know what it was for sure. Once in her room, she walked to her night stand, where Navi's Data-pad was charging itself with the near by solar energy. She activated the Data-pad and apologized to the AI for interrupting his human version of a 'Meal' and told him about the package.

Almost immediately did the little AI get very exited as if on a sugar rush. If he had legs and arms, he would have been jumping all over the room. Louise actually giggled from the AI's antics. She then proceeded to open the package and pull out a steel box, with groves all around it. Navi then told her it was a Sub-Space storage device, and was meant to hold not only voluble cargo, but fairly sized ones as well. He then begin to tell her the instructions on how the open the device before it was done. She had to move it near the window, as Navi had told her the panel that was sticking out was a Solar one, meant to gather large amounts of energy. When she was done, it resembled an upright, see-through capsule, with a number of robotic arms. Something was meant to stand in it, but what? Navi then told her to press the red button. Louse did so, and waited. She didn't need to wait long as an object begin to form out, from its Energy storage and into reality. It was a body of a Droid.

Navi, in a very eager way, asked Louise to put him in. seeing his excitement, she did so, wondering what this four foot Droid could do. Navi the downloaded into the new space and started up all the new systems. He begin to boot up the new programs and abilities made into his new body, with a few extra Cooking recipes to boot. There were also new parts and programs for a number of combat situations. As Navi explored his new body, Louise sat and waited for her AI to get done with…whatever it was he was doing. The sound of energy building up and whirring parts got her attention back to the new Droid as it slowly came to life (metaphorically speaking that is)

The black visor over its face soon gained two yellow dots that were three inches in diameter, and made her almost shiver at the sight. She had seen a good number of Techs Droids, that were human, or even insect like. But this, it had no real face so to speak, no real facile expressions but those two eyes that looked on with no hint of emotion. It had sent chills up and down her spine. Who knew something barley taller then her could seem so imposing. That was, until it spoke in Navi's voice. Louise had let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding at that moment and relaxed with the familiar voice. Navi (with his new body) tilted his head and made one eye a half cercal on a title to show his confusion. According to his programming, this was a good way to show confusion..

She then asked what the new body was. He replied with "it is a SaPD or Serve and Protect Droid aka the Guardian angel. It is, or rather, I **am **a high grade Droid servant that can complete most any task, as well as fight off any threat that shows itself to you" the explanation made Louise reel back a bit. He was not just some AI, now he was a Droid that could help her further. And not only that, but protect her. She decided to ask the first question that entered her mind. What can you do?

Navi made both dots into half cercal to show his happiness, as this would be a good time to test out all his new factions. They both all but ran out of the room, eager to do or see at what he can do. Most students gasped and jumped out of the way of the Droid that ran along with Louise. It wasn't every day a Droid form Techs Lab (which he seemed to have forgotten to move) would come out and walk around. Some on the other hand wondered what Louise and the new Droid were going and what they were going to do. So, they did what any normal teenaged student would do. Go and fallow the two to see what sot of trouble they could get in or find out some new things. The day was also boring, so this would provide some amusement.

Navi thought The Lab would be a good place to test his new factions, after all, he, as well as his new body and The Lab was his creators inventions, children even, if you considered the idea. Louise decided to lean on The Lab and watch her new servant/body guard do some practice swings. She looked to her right and notice quiet a few students had fallowed them, no doubt from curiosity. She turned back to Navi, only to have her eye widen in surprise at the sight of an arm that was now, a canon. Right on queue, The Lab, receiving new orders from the new Navi 5.7, sent out some practice targets.

On a dime, Navi aimed the canon and fired without any hesitation, hitting each target and blowing it to bits (that is, if they weren't solidified holograms). Seeing as his arm Canon was in good enough condition for use, he put it away and switched to the next weapon. His arms shifted and changed to take the form of a buzz saw for each hand. At the sight of the razor-sharp-silver-disk with Teeth! Louise took stumbled back. Before, when the body was inactive, it looked harmless, cute even. But mixing those all but soulless yellow dots for eye with the new weapon, she felt a slight urge to run. She could tell the other specters had probably the same thought. Then an high-pitched screeching like noise came from Navi. Louise looked back to Navi to find the disk's spinning at such a speed, that it no longer looked liked they had Teeth. New targets came out, this time looking like moving human dummies. In a fluent motion, Navi ran forth and jumped, before spinning like a small twister with both arms out on either side, thus cutting two down. He stopped and swung behind himself with the right arm, cutting another in half. Next he did a side-flip to his left, overshooting the opponent there. While above the target, Navi swung his left arm out, sending the Saw out on a thin line of Flexy-Steel. It didn't take long for that to cleave the target in two and return when retracted with the line. The joints were a bit more tighter then they should, but that was nothing for Navi to fix. Tech was problem still getting use to having the equivalent strength of an ant.

There was two more weapons, one was a energy stored mini Missile shoulder pack, and the other was a sword in a Subspace pocket. He didn't want to test the Missiles, as the were anti Tank types, no way he was firing those near the Academy where his charge lived. So he settled for the sword. Both saws reformed into hands once more so he could grasped the new weapon. What he didn't expect during its ejection was two words "I'm Free!" that strangely enough, came from the Sword. Already, instead of testing how 'It' worked, he decided to scan over it. Result, 0% of any sort of Technology. At first he thought he was malfunctioning or there was a problem with his logic processor or-

"Derf?" Navi looked to the slightly confused and slightly shocked Louise as the Sword talked, yet again "hay'a Pinkie!" she immediately scowled at that "don't call me that!" she yelled in anger. The Sword seemed to laugh at that, only making the advance AI looking in confusion "Louise" he started "could you expound how you know this…anomaly" "anomaly? Hey bub, I'm the legendary Deflinger!" there was some silence before Navi said "I do not have you listed in my memory banks" he wasn't sure, but Navi thought he could see the Sword deflate at that. But it was hard to tell, as it didn't have any facile features to move, or real body for that matter. Louise cleared her voice to get his attention and explained "he's the Sword Tech went looking for after putting me on that board thingy" she shivered at the memory of going at speeds that would of for sure killed her. It was almost traumatizing!

Putting two and two together, Navi knew what this sword was now. Tech branded it as the Anti Mage sword. As the name states, it was effective on Mages, how? It turned out the Mages so called 'Magic' could be absorbed into this things, and under the right condition, can use the stored energy as a means of attack. Navi had a few programs in himself he didn't understand until now. They were attack programs for using with this sword. There was also a small alteration program that would allow him to make any necessary changes to his body, one was so turn his fore arm, into a sort of sheath (between the wrist and elbow) the sword would stick out a bit, but it could be ejected on a moments notice. But that was irrelevant at the moment, what was, was talking to Louise on the matter of the Sword.

And that is how we get to today, with Louise in high spirits. Though, Louise still calls Navi the way he is, he said he is technically N.A.V.I. 5.7 now. But it really didn't matter at the moment, she was just happy he could help with her studies today. Ever since he got a body, Navi had been helping her in any fashion he could, but always prefer to be by her side, as he was to be her body guard to. Tucked in his fore arm was Derf, just barely hanging out on both ends of the arm. Every now and then he would comment on something or say some joke, but during class he was promptly put into subspace storage if was to loud. He never really was, as he hated being put in subspace, saying its to weird and freaky. Navi understood that a bit himself. Subspace wasn't that high being eye candy as it's like a blank space with random colors. It was, in all sense, boring. Things right now seemed a little dull at the moment, besides Louise walk/skip that was amusing to watch.

"Louise!"

The said girl suddenly came to a halt at the yell and turned slowly. Navi could pick up the stress levels from her body. Logic told him that things were about to get…complicated.

-Unknown urban area-

Wales breathed hard as he fought to keep standing. His body was weak and his right arm broken. Next to him was Agnes, she to was breathing hard trying to keep standing. Then there was a man from Germania named Frol. He was in better condition, but still tired. His Mace, that he used for the fight, was all but shattered leaving only the little stump left for the rest of the fight. Before them was a huge Droid, with one flat and smooth body being held up by six, armored legs. Hanging below its body was a kinetic canon, being aimed at them.

Wales shifted himself in front of his two comrades and waited before shouting.

"NOW!"

Both people reached and Grabbed a grenade that was on the back of Wales belt and went to either side of the spider creation. It, in turn, fired at Wales, who dropped himself like a rock, avoiding the gruesome fate of being torn to bits by the powerful single shot attack made for Heavy Tanks. Both Agnes and Frol activated there respective explosives and ran to the construct before wedging them in some cracks in its body. They only had a few seconds to get out before it blew, and when it did, it tossed them like rag dolls. They all landed in a heap alive, severely wounded, but alive. They all got on there backs while breathing really hard and looked at one another. They then proceeded to laugh at there hard found victory.

"MISSION COMPLETE"

Came the Blue words that written themselves in front of there eyes before there world blanked into white. Once the blinding light was gone, so was there pain and fatigue. The tops to the capsules they laid in, then opened to let them out. Once Wales got out, he stretched his arms out, and was rewarded a few pop's from his back. Agnes was doing something similar, but with her shoulders, as her arms felt a bit asleep. Frol, only got up cranked his neck side to side. Frol was a dark skinned man that was six foot ten and had almost bloody red hair. He had a body built for war, and almost had the same mind set.

Claping was heard on the other side of the room where the other members of the newly elected HPDF or Helgon Planetary Defense Force, stood. "well done me Lord!" cried an Albion soldier that was found in the boarders of Tristan, a few days after the serch for Wales men begin "I almost didn't think you'd pull thru!" Wales only smiled and shook his head. It was true, he didn't think they would get thru that training exercise to. It cut **way **to close for his taste. If it wasn't for the lesions in the more tedious training missions, he would of failed. That, and without Agnes and Frol, he would of fail before it even started.

It had been eleven days since his invite to stay at Lab Indigo. During the first two days, Tech requested him to read up on some information about some common enemy weapons, and if he had tome, play around with some of his own 'Toys'. Wales did so, and found many things fascinating. But when day three came, Tech set him, and every new recruit, to there first training filed. It wasn't a exercise, rather it was to test there skill on an easy level battle filed with what ever weapon they were use to. He remembered that Agnes, and a few of her own squad members were there, the former being wary of the up coming 'Test'.

She had been right to do so. The easy level test was set in the VBS or Virtual Battle System, a Simulator for Human usage only. Wales, Agnes and her squad knew a tad bit on what they were facing, the other didn't. they ran head long, thinking it wouldn't be as hard as it could. The shock on there faces when they learned there weapons to be just about useless proved how wrong they were. Fortunately, it was a easy level test, as Tech had predicted a few idiots to charge forth. Besides, the looks on there faces made him crack up laughing! They were priceless!

Soon each 'Player' as Tech liked to call them in training seasons, regrouped with there own brothers and sisters and tried to fight from there. They soon found that difficult to do, as they seem to almost counter there allies own help by accident. But the wonderful thing about humans was the fact they adapted quickly. Soon, they begin to come together as one force, quickly realizing there task was almost impossible without not only numbers but coordination. It took a total of twelve attempts, but they finally succeeded in working together. From there Tech begin to set them on a schedule, in the morning they would work there body's to keep fit, as being in the virtual world doesn't do anything but let your body rest and have realistic dreams. After there workouts, they go into the Virtualizer to rest themselves and practice there skills in coordination, team work, and understanding how certain weapons work. Then came a random lesson. Then tactic lessons, and finally, more workouts. At the end of the day they were tired to the point it wasn't funny at all (except maybe Tech) he woke them up before the sun came up, and worked them more then commoners. Agnes had broken down and asked in anger why he put then true such torment. His reply was "stop whining, if you want to be at the same level as the Marines that work for the Corporations, you need to train as hard, if not harder, then them"

Wales then shook his head to get back to the present as a door slid open showing Tech. he nodded to the three and said "good job. Though you could have done better, it was better then failure. Wales, may I have a word with you?" Wales nodded with a smile "of course Tech. I will be back" he waved to the others, as they did the same. With the training Tech put them thru, they had begun to grow a strange bond with one another. Tech told him it was there want to survive, as they saw the threat that loomed before them. And because of that they were working together, which in turn made some open up more to there team members. It made them stronger, but these bonds would not be at there fullest until more time was spent with one another and they were put thru situations they wouldn't want to look back on. Wales could only wonder what the boy had in mind for the future.

Wales walked by Techs left as they made there way thru the now familiar steel hallways of Lab Indigo. They soon made a turn into a hall where all of one side had windows where he could look out into the expanse of the world below them. He watched as Frigates and transports and fighters moved about in the sky like birds. He couldn't help but smile at the view at the height they were at. It was beautiful high in the sky, and he could see forever from here.

"tell me" started Tech, startling Wales out of his thoughts "if you had the power, would you openly conquer?" Wales want sure where he was going with this, but he replied anyways "no, I wouldn't. why do you ask?" Tech grind and said "no reason really" that grin seemed to be always part of Tech, he didn't seem like himself without it. They were quiet once more before Tech asked "why do you fight? Loved ones, Glory, Honor?"

Wales decided to humor the boy and tell him "for the People" "why?" wards could only blink at Techs fast question "I mean, what ever did they do for you? I mean, they all but turned on you" Wales was wondering what Tech was getting at, and dint like how he was putting it "they are mislead by lies. When I return, I will be sure they get the truth" Tech then fixed him with his glowing neon eyes and asked "what if they chose for the lies to be truth, and the truth lies?" Wales looked right back and replied "because I know, sooner or latter, they will see it" "how do you know for sure?" was Techs quick question. Wales was quite for a moment but replied "I don't. sometimes, you have to have faith in the people your willing to lead in there benefit" Tech raised a brown in amusement and asked "and what about your benefits? They serve you, do they not?" "they do, but it is simpler to fallow then it is to lead"

Techs grin only gotten bigger and look forwards once more not saying any more. They soon reached the hanger where they met up with six figures in tater brown cloaks. They all stood to be about five feet tall and no more. Tech then turned to Wards and said "I would like you to regulate today's schedule, I have someone to meet. Can I trust you with that, Blondie?" Wales shook his head at Techs nickname for him and replied "you can be sure that I will"

With a nod, Tech walked to the large transport ship with all six figures around him like guards. Wales wondered what was hiding under those rags, but there was no way of finding out. Besides, they were most likely droids like all the rest of his things. So with a shrug, the exiled Prince walked off to his Team. It was time for some more practice.

-The Valliere's Mansion-

The ride here was a pain to Navi. Not physically in any way, it was that older sister of Louise's, Eleador. She was annoying to the point the had to turn off his audio receptors so he could hear his own thoughts. When he first met her, she carried an air of hostility that made his new programming go into action and switch to defense mode. On that instant he drew Derf and kept him ready at his side. She stopped in more surprise at the shrimp sized Golem taking a defensive stance before her, seeing as she was more taller then it was. What almost shocked her more was that Louise asked it to sheath its weapon, and it did so without question and eased its stance. She knew her sister had next to no power or skill, so how can she control a Golem? That didn't matter to her as she told Louise they were leavening and went to grab her sisters wrist, only to have her hand stuck in the iron grip of the small Golem, that showed more strength then its small body portrayed. It also turned out to be very heavy and hard when she tried kicking it.

Yet again, on Louise's order, it let her go. She couldn't understand why this Golem, 'Navi' as her sister called it, could be under her thumb. She then told Louise once more they had to leave for home. Louise didn't protest…to badly. She proceeded to tell Louise how she was useless in her studies on Magic and how she should give up and so on, while on there way home. Eleanor could not look at Navi straight in the eye either. When ever she looked at those eyes, those emotionless eyes, it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She really hoped this thing wasn't evil.

When they got to the Mansion, they were greeted by servants of a multitude. Navi didn't find this strange in the least, in fact, it seemed homey in a way. It wasn't much different from Techs whole Droid and AI force greeting there creator when he walked by, but unlike them, these Organics where here for there own reasons; not because they were created by the homes current inhabitants. Looking ahead was another Organic, most likely another sister by his guess. "Big Sister Cattleya!" Louise said with such a level of joy that Navi had to take another look at her to be sure she was the one who said it. On an instant, the two sisters hugged once close enough. Seeing as Louise was doing fine, Navi looked around the perimeter for anything out of the ordinary. He knew Louise was extremely safe at the Academy, as The Lab was there with an entire garrison of war machines at the ready, but here? He wasn't to sure of her safety, so he was just going to keep all systems on high alert. And also stay next to Louise as much as possible.

Soon enough, the oldest of the three sisters guided them to the Dining Room where there mother could be found waiting for them. Seeing as there were only four plates (and that he didn't need food) Navi stood to Louise's left. A guard tried moving Navi away, only to find himself trying to pull on an immovable object. The fact he had Gecko-cleats for feet, it made it all but impossible to move him from any spot as he latterly, stuck to any surface. Louise, having enough of the guards futile efforts wasted, told him to stop trying, as Navi was there to serve her in the first place.

Once they started eating, Navi couldn't help but notice the glances he got from the surrounding guards, servants and the Valleire's themselves. The second eldest, Cattleya, then looked over to Louise and asked "Louise, I must ask, is that your Familiar?" Louise finished with her chewing and answered "no, but I wish he was. Navi was made by my Familiar, who is off doing who knows what!" Eleanor only shook her head and said "of course, Louise can't even control her own Familiar. But does this mean your Familiar is a Noble to make such a Golem?" Louise shook her head and said calmly "he's not a Noble or a Mage, he's a Commoner" shock and surprise were the two reactions shown within the area "what? Louise, you should know, there is no way a lowly Commoner could make a Golem!" retorted Eleanor with disbelief.

"I am not a construct of Stone and Earth"

All became quiet at the robotic voice, as they all traced it back to Navi "did it-" "I am Navi 5.7, an SaPD assigned to Louise by my creator as Protector, Servant and Advisor if need be" most reaction he got was them staring at him. Navi suspected it was the fact he was talking without a mouth, he had to admit, it would be creepy if something talked without the use of a mouth if you didn't know how talking worked.

Eleanor was the first to recover to say in the most threatening way possible "you dare speak out of turn?" this however, didn't bother Navi. He couldn't feel fear after all. "no" he said calmly "I am merely stating fact and clearing up your misunderstanding of me being a inefficient construct of barley held together dirt"

That seemed to have struck a cord with her because she began to raise her voice "do you really think you could stand up to a Noble? Much less one of out Golems? Look at you, your just an insect compared to them!" Navi could keep quiet, however, she was underestimating Techs genus. It was true he was small, but Tech designed him with a lot of power and skills to back him up for most any situation. "I suggest you do not overestimate your power. I am one of my Creators finest creations, enough to rival Terror Streak if given the time" from there things began to escalate with the elder sister trying to hold her position at his words "I don't know who this "Terror Streak" is, but I would doubt he could match our power" Navi could only mentally sigh at the girls pride. If she knew what Terror Streak was, she would be more frightened at the thought of fighting something that could rivaled it if given preparation time. The reason he needed prep time was because each pilot had a different way of fighting.

Navi was going to say what information he had on Terror Streak's record usage, but Louise beat him to the punch "Eleanor! Terror Streak is one of my Familiars most powerful inventions! He used it to destroy an army of four thousand and fight that moving Fortress!" every person in the room was now looking at Louise like she grew a seconded head. It was true that the news of victory was just that, a victory, earned by the Queen, one of her Commanders and a new allies. Karin, Louise's Mother, knew a small bit of this new 'Empire of Steel' as some are coming to call it, and a tad bit of its leader. Tech. she didn't know all the details, but the ones she got from her husband only told her that he shouldn't be that much of a threat to them. If only it wasn't for the fact he had an army made of steel at his disposal.

Eleanor was going to retort with something, but the two claps stopped her right there, getting all members of the family to look at its current head. "Eleanor, this is no time for arguing a the moment. And Louise, you are here for more important reasons then just squabbling with your older sister. However, we can not discuses about the matter of your marriage until your Father gets back" both sisters went quiet, but Louise went silent due to the news of her marriage being planed out for her again. She partially didn't want it done for her, as the last one…didn't go well. At all.

"but shouldn't the Eldest be married off first? And if she is, then shouldn't the second eldest go next?" asked Navi, who could not hold back his curiosity. Eleanor gave him a deeply heated glare, that he in turn, ignored "it was canceled. And Cattleya has to poor of a condition to be married" was all Karin said calmly while eating. Navi let his eyes blink out for a moment to make a cereus expression but said nothing.

Perhaps he could help with Louise's sisters condition. According to Tech's schedule, he should be done with what he's doing by that night. Perhaps he could send a message to him and see if he can come with a few MAEA bots. But that was tomorrow, until then he would have to put up with Eleanor.

Oh joy.

========Notes========

i had a burst of ideas yesterday during my last posting and couldent stop writing, so this is sort of a treat for you.

that, and listioning to music thems like Power Rangers, Portal 1+2, Orcastra Tetris, Epic Music and a buch of otehr stuff can make me take off with ideas.

remember if you have any ideas you would like me to add, i'll think about it and maybe put it in.

now if you dont mine i have Megadeath-Go Go Power Rangers to listion to.


	18. Vallerie De Battle

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 64

-Lab Indigo's hallways-

Wales, Agnes and Michelle walked down the halls of the ship to find something to do. Tech had sprung a sudden day off on them and told them to do whatever. So the three of them settled for exploring the ship. For there credit, they didn't think it would be so big. Sure it was larger then the Tristain castle, sure there was lots of space. But the amount of space they crossed and how many rooms they went in and out of? It was like a maze. A very, very, **very**, big maze. "were lost, aren't we?" asked Michelle who believed she saw the same door they crossed a few minutes ago. of course, most all doors looked exactly alike. How did anyone find there way around here if everything looked the same! "I wouldn't say we're lost. We only lost our bearings" Wales replied as they came to a T section in the hall. He looked right. Then left. Then turned to the women and asked "so, left or right?"

They were lost.

And after some time debating on which direction they should take, they went left. And after a few more corridors, there ears picked up something. It was some sort of deep, rippling noise. They looked at one another and fallowed the noise to its origin. They all stopped at a very decorated door that had a sign that said "DJ FLOOR" and since they didn't have anything better to do, they walked to it. What they didn't expect was how load it was, for as soon as the door slid open, they were assaulted with such a force of sound, they had to step back and cover there ears. "WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT!" yelled one of them "WHAT!" another yelled "I SAID, WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT!" the other tried to yell over the volume. They couldn't tell who was talking in the least, it was just to loud. Almost abruptly, the 'Music' let up.

They all took a seconded to try and regain there hearing as they looked around the room. It had a checkered floor with more colors then they could count, flashing in random order. There were also lights that flashed and danced about the room in random order as well. On one side there was what appeared to be a bar and plenty of seats and tables. Then at the far side of the room was Tech behind some sort of desk with two stacks of black boxes with caracal's in them and aimed at them; They seem to slightly pulse with the music.

"Yo! My home Dogs!" he said rather cheerfully from where he was. At the moment he was wearing his Goggle and headphones once more. Why, they had no clue, as the room was dark, even with all the randomly lit lights. "Tech" Michelle started as she finished cleaning out her ear "what was that racket?" at this, the boy acted as if he was struck "racket! Oh, you wound me. That is no simple racket! Just me trying to perfect my newest song! I'm a DJ part time after all!"

They only looked at couther in confusion "right you have no idea what that is" they all shook there heads as he sighed "Disk Jockey. Or, for better terms, I take sounds and music, then mix them into something that sounds better. Understand?" they some what nodded anyways. He only shrugged and took his head gear off and put it on the turn table. then got off the stage and walked to them with hands clasped behind his back. He then motioned for them to fallow, to which they obliged, and walked out of the now silent room. They walked in silence for a few moments before he stopped at a door and said "this, is your way out. Jut go straight, then take a right, then a left, then fallow the red line down the hall for two minutes then take two rights and a left, then left, then right then straight past three yellow doors and four rights, then your in the cafeteria. Any questions?"

As Tech waited, they could only look on in utter confusion. Was he serous? How did that make sense? Are those even real directions? Tech waited a little longer before saying "or…you could fallow the blue line" and pointed at the floor. They all looked down to find a blue line, acting as a path for them. They then looked back up with Agnes asking in a annoyed way (as she always did with him) "why didn't you just tell us that?" the Cybernetic boy grinned and replied "I wanted to see the looks on your faces" he then turned around and walked off, leavening them, once more confused, or in Agnes's case, fuming.

"I hate him so much" Agnes muttered as she stomped off with the other two in tow.

"I like trolling people at times" Tech thought as he watched live video feed of Agnes acting a bit immature by stomping down the halls "it's so amusing at times!" he mused in his mind again. He walked up the ramp into a small transport ship with his six, raged looking guards and two MAEA bots. It was time to give his Summoner a little visit.

-The Valleire's Mansion-

The previous day wasn't as Navi thought could have been, as Louise spent more time with Cattleya then Eleanor. And because of that Navi got to be further away from the overly 'High and Mighty' sister. He knew it was only Human nature, but it still ire him to no end for some reason. Maybe he could ask Tech if he installed some sort of empathy unit or program in the body in a way he wouldn't know about it? Of course, he was feeling annoyed, not concerned or regret. He had decided to move the thought to the back of his memory banks, it didn't need thinking about. During the night in Cattleaya's room, Navi stood next to the large window, keeping his optics on the door and his charge. He quickly got use to the little pets she kept around, even if some of them kept hissing or growling at him. At lest there actions were logical to him, unlike Humans. He also caught Cattleya glance at him now and then. most likely the reason was how he just stood there staring and not once blinking. He didn't have the ability to really blink, the yellow dots for eyes were just there to make some a bit more constable, as he made expressions with them.

But all this was last night. Today, as of this moment, he was standing near a railing with Louise eating a cake at a leisurely pace with some tea with the rest of her family. Navi didn't bother saying a word, nothing had to be said at the moment. The only thing he could do was be at Louise's side. And catalog new information about his surroundings. He was actually fascinated by that fact. He was taking in all information within sight, most likely another program at work to allow him to use what he saw to his advantage. He had no problem with that.

Soon the glass doors that lead to the balcony they sat at opened up to show a finely dressed man, complete with monocle. This had to be the main head of the house hold, the Father.

"held up at another war meeting?" asked Karin from where she sat. the Duke, shook his head, partially in frustration "no, it was that boy again. He was telling us about a better way to send good a crossed the land, and his concerns on how those from Albion had yet to make a move. He can be such a nuisance" Navi couldn't blame him, Tech was a bother to any person that thought themselves better or smarter. Only to have some pint sized boy outsmart, and humiliate them. He was certainly a head ach to organics. But now that he was a Cybernetic Droid that didn't require rest? If there was a deity out there, which scientifically speaking, sounds absurd to him, then they would have to pry there hearts out from not being annoyed to death by Techs ramblings.

Soon enough, the Dukes eyes fell on Navi, and took a deep breath in saying "not another one" while putting a hand up to his temples to massage them. They were collectively confused before he explained "ever since that boy came along, more and more of his constructs have been coming out of nowhere all over the land" he then looked Navi straight in the eye and asked "why are you here?"

Navi, not backing away from the soul pricing look (as he didn't have one to begin with) replied "by my Creators orders, I am to Serve as Louise's, Protector, Servant and Advisor if need be…also I should inform you that Tech will be stopping by shortly" this got there attention.

"since when?" Louise all but blurted out in her surprise "he left Lab Indigo five minutes ago…and will be here in half a minute" "why didn't you tell me sooner!" Louise just about yelled. Navi never withheld information. Unless… "Tech told me to stay silent on the matter for a time" Louise let out a grown. Her Familiar loved to play around with her to much. "cant you tell him to just turn away?" asked the Duke, who was in no mood to face the boy just after yesterday "negative. I am doing this in the interest of Louise and her Older Sister Cattleya"

Karin then all but demanded "in there interest? How?" for some reason, there was a sudden shadow and wind picked up "perhaps you can ask Tech himself" they all looked off the balcony to be greeted with the sight of Tech, strolling down the ramp with two bots and six tattered cloaked guards. The Duck, feeing as Tech finally overstepped his boundaries, ordered a nearby guard "go and stop him where he stands, but do not harm him greatly. He is still a valuable alley" the guard nodded and left in a faster rush then the family itself.

"that is a grave move sir" Navi said to the Duke "and why is that?" he asked still irritated.

Navi looked him in the eye and stated "because his guards will fight back anything they find as a threat"

-in the backyard of the Mansion-

Tech was strolling along, taking his sweet time to look at the scenery as the Guards came rushing head long at him. He wasn't worried. He did, after all, have his mystery Droids by his side. "HALT!" came the shout from a Guard who was joined up by a few more "why?" asked Tech. apparently, that question wasn't asked much, as they seem to stop and think to understand why he asked them 'why?'

"because you are trespassing!" he finally said, only to be stumped again "but I was asked to come here" Tech told him "no, you were not" he started "yes I was" Tech begin with a grin "no, you weren't" "yes I was."

"no, you weren't"

"yes I was"

"no, you weren't"

"yes I was"

"no, you weren't"

"yes I was"

"no, you weren't"

"yes I was"

"no, you weren't"

"yes I was"

"no, you weren't"

"are we going to do this all day? Because I really don't have time to do this" Tech finally said getting tired of this guy. No fun at all. "you will stand down or-" "or what? I've got six combat worthy bots with me, one transport ship, and most of all me. What do you have? Just some flimsy spears and swords, that's what. Thing is, I have the superior armaments here. Same go's for armor, you cant touch us with ought causing massive casualties" the head Guard took a step back from Tech, wondering if what he said was true. This was, after all, the head of the Steel Empire.

Tech had found out about the name some time back, and thought it did have some potential. But in no way was he own an Empire. But, primitives, what can you do?

By now, the head guard seemed furious and began to march forth to Tech. "I would recommend you don't do that" the Boy chimed in. the guard ignored him, and right when he got five feet away, about to raise his sword for intimidation, one of the Cloaked droids darted forth and got in the way. He stood there stunned, as he had no time to react to such speed "what is that?" he wondered as Tech popped his head out from behind his moving shield with a smug look "I suggest you back away slowly. Any sudden or aggressive movements may put him into attack mode. And that will **not **be pretty" the Guard only looked back to the Cloaked being before him, still unable to see its face. That was, till five neon green eyes flashed in the dark face that he could not see. He fell back from sudden surprise and back away from there. It was rather comical to watch, and so, Tech laughed at the guys misfortune.

"Caption Ellion!"

Tech grinned at the tone of the voice that was fast approaching and said to the Guard trying to scramble up "ooh, your in trouble" fast approaching was the whole family "M-Ma'am!" the Guard saluted after picking himself up from his humiliation. From the way they were marching to them Tech could tell they weren't happy. Or at least the Duke wasn't. Tech grind once more and walked past his shield and the Guard "hello, Valleire's" he said happily with a wave of his hand "Tech, what do you think your doing?" the Duke bellowed. Tech took his finger and waved in side to side "tsk tsk. You should know better Duke'sy. Its not polite to yell at people" he then put on his most innocent look and said "and after I came all this way to help you Daughter get back to prime health"

"BAH! don't you act innocent. You should know, there is nothing you can do. Not even the finest of Water Mages can cure her" he said with anger "now, now. You say I cant, but that only makes me want to prove you otherwise" he then looked towards, who he assumed was the eldest sister and said "do you believe me?" in response she huffed and said "I don't think so. Without your artifacts your helpless"

Tech snickered at the term artifacts, and replied "well, what if I said Navi, my own creation can beat you with no trouble?" she crossed her arms and huffed unimpressed "even with it's unbelievable clams, I still don't think it could stand up to a real Golem" Tech smiled and pointed to her saying "Eleanor, I challenge my Droid Navi to your Golem!" they stood there shocked as Tech said "you game Navi?" Navi bowed and said "I will comply" he then turned to Louse and said "you don't mind, correct Louise?" she thought it over a few moments before shaking her head "no, Its fine" in truth, she didn't think her sister could harm him if he could match Terror Streak. Tech waved Navi over to join him, and whispered something to the Droid. Eleanor looked to her parents, who nodded. They both felt this child needed to be put in his place. And who better the there eldest daughter? Well, not counting them of course.

Having the Guards move out of the way to make room for them, Tech and the whole family, excluding Eleanor, stood on the sidelines. Eleanor readied her Wand and began to call forth her Golem. Navi stood in place and brought up his combat program. This was a good time to use and adjust his equipment. The sword Derf wasn't part of him like the arm Caonon or Saw Blades. But first, he would wait.

Eleanor pulled up her wand, bringing forth a three story Golem, who looked down to the tiny droid before it "crush it!" she commanded. It raised its fist and brought it down, only to find its target boost to the side. It tried another swing, this time Navi jumped over the attack. It decided a foot would work better, but only yielded the same result. Navi was simply put, to small and fast for the Golem to do anything.

"looks like your creation is out matched" remarked the Duke to Tech who only chuckled "you would think that wouldn't you?" he remarked "what do you mean?" asked Cattleya with a hint of concern at how Tech said it. He merle pointed to the fight and asked "what do you see?"

The battle raged as the Golem continued to miss over and over trying to hit its small target, who didn't stay still long enough for a hit.

Louise thought it over and answered "he's looking for weaknesses" the Duke was a bit surprised at what his youngest said, but now that he thought about it… "good girl!" Tech cooed as if talking to a dog "I don't have any Cookies at the moment to give you, but good to know your using your brain" Louise shot him a death glare that he pointy ignored with a grin.

Back within battle, Navi had marked the most open areas and attack…which was almost all places. It relied on it's intimidating power and size to much. It was time to test its toughness. He put the hands on either side of himself, letting them transform into the familiar Saw's that would gleam in the light. Eleanor took a step back at the new weapon before her in shock. "it can summon weapons at will? But what sort of blade is that?" she asked herself as she regretted asking it. She watched as the circular blades spun at unnatural speeds, screeching as they did and then witness Navi charge at the Golem. She got out of her shock and told the Golem to attack. It did another downward punch, but this time, Navi jumped up and onto the arm and ran up it. The blades sunk into the sand and dirt mix and cut thru it with ease as he continued his run. The fact was, the Saws he had were made to cut Titanium with next to no trouble, so this was like cutting into butter. After shredding the arm, Navi jumped off with a back flip to observe the Damage done. There was plenty, but he noted the cuts were regenerating.

"new Data added: Target can regenerate by reabsorbing earth materials. Defenses are weak vs. cutting weapons"

He then switched to his arm Canons, aimed and fired. The shots tore thru the Golem with little effort once more, causing more Damage then necessary. But even then it still stood tall. The holes were refilling slowly back up with sand and dirt once more. Eleanor smirked "even with all its powers, it's still to weak to-" "OI! Navi! Stop goofing off and finish it already! I know your trying to gather data and all, but stop going easy on it!" Eleanor snapped her head to look at Tech who had his arms crossed and looking at Navi like a parent in a way "he cant be serious" she though. How could he be? There was no way the thing before her was as strong as this Tech was making it out to be.

Tech then grind wildly and jumped in place yelling "oh, oh, Navi! Use the my new toy I gave you!"

"Acknowledged" Navi replied putting away his weaponized hands. He then boosted back and stood a good distance away before his left shoulder popped up a bit and shot out a little thing, no bigger then her pinkie. It flew into the Golem and disappeared. They waited…and waited. "was it a dud?" asked Tech in thought. Suddenly the Golem completely blew up, and the force of the explosion sent Eleanor go flying some distance. "never mind!" Tech yelled happily from the results.

As for the other specters that were human's (but Louise) could only watch with gaping mouths at the destruction from something so small. Navi let his Anti-Tank launcher fold back into his shoulder before walking to Tech, who was grinning like crazy. "was that satisfactory sir?" Navi asked Tech, who just grind "yes it was." he then spun to the Valleire's and did a victory hand while saying "Hacha! Navi ,win!"

Tech then glanced over to where Eleanor landed and watched as she picked herself up. Feeling satisfied with humiliating her, he looked back to the Family grinning a them smugly pointing to himself "and, this, is why, you don't challenge me or my bots" he was acting like a jerk, but he was fine with it. Not liked he cared what they thought. He was just showing them there not as strong as they think.

"those are big words for a boy who dose not do any sort of fighting himself"

Still holding his grin, Tech locked his sights on Karin, who was looking him straight in the eyes. "and your goading me into a fight with you" he stated "and you should be ready, I'm no push over in the slightest. Or are you doing this because your scared of the possibility of someone being this powerful without your precious "Magic""

Karin's hand griped at his from of goading and could not believe this boys audacity. Did he even realize just who he was speaking to? "but the thing is…" he said with a thinking pose "I cant fight you, as most of my things would just out right kill you. And I sort of need you if your going to join up with HPD" he said with a knowing grinned. Karin raised a brow and asked "and why would I join this…"HPD"?"

Tech merle pointed to the Duke "why not ask him?" they all looked at the Duke at once, and all gave him the same silent question. The glare the Duke was giving Tech would of out right killed him long before he was able to say what he did. He just redirected all attention off himself and onto him, and about the whole HPD no less. Grudgingly, he told them "the HPD is a group being made to defend our world from other attackers. Tech is trying to assemble a number of our nations people, as well as people from other nations, to do this task while under his command."

Karin directed her attention back at Tech and begin to size him up once again. He certainly didn't look impressive, yet the golem he made didn't either, and it all but annulated her eldest daughters golem like it was nothing. Maybe a test. "If I am to join this HPD, I wish to know your strength" that grin of his was still there as he spoke his next words "sure, but I'll only do that if you can beat something that's weaker then me" she raised a brow and asked "and what would that be?"

He then pointed to his right, were one of his cloaked guards were. The tattered cloaks did there job on hiding what the five foot guards looked liked or what they could whiled. If they were weaker then him, then they should go down without much effort. "oh, and if you do manage to beat one, then we will need to schedule a duel on a latter date, as you'll be tired afterwards." again she balled her fists. The words "if you manage" made it sound as if they would be a real threat. She would prove otherwise.

"so be it! I will face your Guard" she said with all confidence, taking steps to where the fight would take place. She passed Eleanor, who was rubbing her arm from the landing. She was glaring right at Navi, and how he was able to fight with no problems. Karin took her wand out and thought out how to fight. If this thing was anything like Techs other invention, then she stood a chance.

On the other side of the field, the cloaked Guard moved without a sound as it took its stance. She looked right at were the face was, looking for any features. It was as dark as night. That was, till there was a ere flash of five lights that glowed a neon green. The sight of it sent shivers down her spine, as if the thing was looking at her like a wolf dose its pray. Shaking off the feeling, Karin readied herself.

"you can go first if ya want!" yelled Tech from the side lines. She wasn't sure what this thing was, but it wasn't going to be around long.

With a quick sweep of her arm, she let lose a strong wind. The Guard began to slip back a few feet before the sound of blades penetrating earth were heard, making it stop. She increased the amount of wind to throw it away. It in turn, lowered itself, letting the wind go over it.

"alright EX-03, show'em what you are!" Tech yelled. The cloak that hid the Guard from the world, suddenly flew off, showing its true looks.

It was a Black and Silver mix of colors, with serrated blades connoted to its back. Its legs were made like a dogs hind leg and had three claws, that were being used to hold it in place from the wind. There was also a long tail with a spear like end, moving around in anticipation. The arms were made to be agile and strong like the rest of the body, ending in three sharp claws. Then there was the head, with five eyes and a powerful jaw with teeth that could cut bone. And by the looks of it, it was actually twelve feet tall, but that fact was hidden due to how it was crouched over.

Karin could only take a step back from what she was looking at. It was like some sort of demon in her eyes. The blades on its back all shivered, acting as it the thing before her was enjoying this. The Techs voice was heard over the wind "say hello to my latest creation, the EX hunters. Fast, smart and strong. They'll be my most finest of units. That is to say, once they get some experience built up."

"he made this thing?" she questioned in her mind. This monstrosity was made by that him, alone! How that was possible was beyond her, but that would not mean it was better. She was going to show how powerful she was by-

EX-03 then dashed forth on all fours, rushing at Karin with out any trouble. She snapped out of her thought and used a dot earth spell to make a stone jut out of the ground. The EX droid nimbly dodged and continued its rush. She did this a few more times, finding it futile after the fourth one. She then went with a stronger Spell and chanted. It was getting closer and leapt up at her, to bring her down. Last second, did she cast her spell, sending it into a small tornado. It flew about like a doll before falling from a few hundred feet up in the air. She was sure the battle was done, but didn't aspect what came next. Firth it righted itself mid drop, then folded its arms in, were they got longer and seem to do something. Then, it snapped them open to show what looked like bat wings. Her mouth lost control and dropped open. The Droid before her just turned its arms into wings, and was now flying at her! She hurriedly cast another wind spell to send it off curse and crash. It didn't work, as it folded its wings in, allowing the blast of air to move around its aerodynamic body, before putting its wings back into play. She readied her wand for another cast, but found it all to late. It came down on her with its claws, pinning her arms to the ground, were it proceeded to screech in he face.

She had been in many battle situations before, but nothing could prepare her for something like this. When she looked back at it and down at its body, she realized how badly her position was when it came to advantages. Its metallic body didn't have a scratch on it, even know she used a tornado where it would cut iron armor. Its body was built for being able to move in the wind, and was agile on the ground. The blades on its back seemed to also serve as another means of keeping control of flight in the air. It also had its tail ready for a kill.

I loud whistle was heard, getting the large twelve foot droid to retract its claws up along the outside of its leg's and run back to Tech silently. Its movements were swift, and it didn't seem to make a noise. It was made to hunt and kill.

Tech clasped his hands together and said "so, shall we talk business over tea?"

-Lab Indigo, the Deck-

Wales leaned on the railing looking out a crossed the world once more, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping around him. The Frigates and fighters whizzing about gave the sky a whole new feel of life, one that he strangely liked.

"and what are you do'in, ye lazy bum!" barked a voice behind him. He looked back and smiled at the sight of Frol who walked to him in a cocky manner "I would think tha' a high rakin' Prince would be do'in some sort of work" he teased, poking Wales side. Wales swatted his hand away in a playful manner and replied "well, Tech gave us the day off. I thought I could be out here to get some fresh air"

His friend and comrade laughed at the statement, patting his back "I would agree wi' ya there, the air in there is like…like…" "stale?" "yea stale! I don't know how he puts up wi' it"

Wales nodded in agreement but shrugged shortly "he's a strange boy. But he knows what he's doing when it comes to playing the world. But not so much on having good air" Frol looked to him with a smile and about to comment before an explosion was heard.

They both took a hold of the railing as the Lab shook about from the explosion. They looked out to see hundreds of flying objects, all firing lights at them. Some thinner and smaller lights, damaged the fighters, whilst more slower and thicker ones caused explosions on the larger Ships. On a moments notice, all aerial units went into battle mode and fired back.

Both Wales and Frol ran for the door before it would lock for the combat that was going on. Once inside, they were met with red lights, and sirens and the words "all hand to battle stations!" rang out now and then.

There was a battle going on, and it was something Wales or Frol's were ready for yet.

=========A/N=========

sorry you had to wait so painfully long, but i had to take some time off. you know, go sit around and ponder what do do next as you wait inpationtly for me to post. i know, its irratating, as i wait for months for the next post on stories i like. but here it is now, it's not as much as i hoped for, but its close. i hope you look forwards to what comes next.


	19. Unseen Attack

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

A/N

thank you your pationts, as you have been waiting for this for a time. but, i'm sorry to say that i had to cut this short. but, it shoud give you an idea for what will be going on for the next part, or few parts. that is still being decided. but here it is, for those who enjoy this.

Day 64

-Vallerie Mansion, porch-

Louise sat silently watching both her parents and Tech continue there staring contest at one another. All occupants were going over Cattleya's health, while having tea(with the exception of Tech, who refused). So far, Techs reasoning didn't assure them. "we will not let you do…what ever it is your going to do around our daughter! Your not even a medical physician!" bellowed her father, glaring at an unwavering Tech "true, I'm no Medic, but that's what these MAEA bots are for. Its there reason I built them…well, besides being able to repair other machines…" he mused before waving his hand "anyways, the point is, I have the technology and know how on healing her. It wont be immediate, but it will work."

"Cattleya's been sick for her whole life, and no water Mage could heal her. How could these things do any better?" asked Eleanor, still fuming over her defeat. Tech leaned back I his chair folding his hands over his chest and propped his feet on there table (to there cringe) and replied "because its there purpose. There reason for being here. Unlike you organics, they are built and given some task to do for the rest of there existence. You organics get to have the power of choice. In short, its your best shot at giving your little girl the treatment she needs."

Tech stopped his explanation and peeked an eye open to read there expressions before going on "and unlike you organics, they do not eat. They do not sleep. They don't even know fear or panic. They do what there suppose to do without question…well, some times. I made sure they question ones orders incase of misinterpretation or if there's a better option-"

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Tech stops and looks at his wrist were it was flashing red and beeping. Without a second thought, he connects to his Fleet and Lab Indigo.

'What the hell!'

From his visual live feed, Tech watched Fighter's of his creation and of another's fly about in dog fights and torpedoes being launched to his ships. They were under attack, and didn't have there commander at the helm.

Tech got out of his chair and ordered to his MAEA bot "stay here and tend to her." he turned to his guard, lacking his grin and joking voice "EX-units form one to six, put combat mode on standby-" "Tech! what is going on!" the Duke questioned at Tech's sudden change in personality "not now Duke'sy, I don't have time to play with you. My Fleet is engaging unknowns, and I need to get back."

"then I'm coming as well." Karin said, thinking of how to show her strength after fighting something that was obviously made to defeat her. Tech shrugged "fine with me. But we needed to be there a minute ago. EX-05, bring her with"

Karin was going to voice on how she didn't need an escort, but didn't get to as on of the Droid Guards swiped her off her feet and jumped off there porch. She yelped at the sudden movement and panicked at the speed she was being carried. She looked to the other Guards to find Tech, but only found her jaw hang open at the sight of him **running** past them and taking the lead.

They ran into the ship and she was roughly put down in a slightly unconformable seat. Tech got to the pilot seat, moving the droid pilot and sat down before yelling back "Strap in, I'm taking the wheel!" all Droid did as there well-known-to-be-crazy-pilot who hit the boost.

Karin found herself leaching onto one of the Droids, so not to fall back from the force, and trying to resists such force.

Why did she say she wanted to come along?

-Lab Indigo, Hallway-

"This way!" called Wales who was running. Right behind him was Frol, who was trying to keep up with the surprisingly fast prince. After getting inside, Wales insisted they should head to the Bridge and find out what was going on besides them being attacked. Frol agreed and went with him. Right at the moment he had a Combat Dagger, made by Techs production line, and Wales had his new Wand Sword, made for more intense Combat like Frols new butter knife.

They made there way thru a few more turns then the place shook, making them brace onto the walls for support.

"breach in sector E-7! MAEA bots are to report to sector E-7 with escort!" a voice called over the intercom to inform everyone what was happening. Soon another shake fallowed, this one being a bit stronger "Auto-Defenses in section B-3 are down! Gurneys and MEAE bots, report to section B-3!"

What ever was happening, it wasn't good in the least. They both got up and ran even faster then before. They ran for a time, getting closer to the Bridge. Then another announcement was given "All hands prepare for onboard Combat, Drill-pods have been spotted!"

"do you know what Drill-pods are?" asked Frol. Wales turned to reply, but the wall in front of him screeched and was tore open by a sharp pointed drill. The drill then unfolded and opened up, letting out mangled looking droids. They looked left. Then right. And spotted them. All at once, they took aim and fired.

The training both Wales and Frol received during Techs training sessions, no matter how short, seemed to go off in there minds, getting them to dodge behind a crooner for cover. The sound of bullets and blaster fire could be heard, and the flashing of sparks could be seen. Wales knew there were more then one way to the Bridge, but this was the only one he knew how to navigate. He opted to organize a way to get past them and to the bridge, and fast.

"Frol!" he called to his side "I'm going to cast a Line Wind Spell, when I do, we run past them" Frol nodded and readied himself. Wales chanted his spell and kept it ready. Soon they stopped firing and begin to advance on there position. Wales waited a few seconds longer before coming out of his cover and Casting.

The sudden use of wind caught them by surprise, sending them to the ground. Wales and Frol both ran past the downed Droids and to the end of the hallway where a Grave-lift would take them to the Bridge. Not two seconds latter, did bullets and blaster fire fly past them. One bullet got Wales in the calf of his leg, making him stumble. Frol slowed down to catch the Prince and help him keep moving. Soon he suffered a wounds of two blaster shots to the right side of his back.

Luckily, both made it to the Grave-lift right as one of them charged to catch them. And with the closing of the sliding doors came safety at last. That was to say, before an arm priced thru the door and tried to reach for them. They both scrambled back, trying to stay clear of the sharp claws trying to gut them. The Grav-lift then turned on and moved up, snapping the arm off of its owner, and leavening it on the floor.

They both let out a sigh of relief. The arm twitched a few times before suddenly coming to life and jumping at them. Frol reacted out of reaction and punched it before stabbing it into the floor with his new weapon. It squirmed and moved about, trying to get them before Wales took his sword and stabbed it a few times before it stopped.

After those five seconds of mini horror was over, the doors slid open to a room full of rushing Droids, trying to keep order in the chaos that was ensuing from the attack. One Droid stopped and took note of them before sending out a steam of clicks and beeps, alerting the security and a MAEA bot to there presents.

Wales and Frol both got up slowly and made there way into the Bridge, were the MAEA showed them to seats while it did its work. While they let it do so, both Frol and Wales looked out the main window and let there jaws go slack at what they saw before them.

-Lab Indigo, Cafeteria. Five minutes before the attack-

A blue haired man sat at the table that was currently piled with food. He, along with a few of his other brothers from Gallia sat and ate in peace. This day off was greatly welcomed by them, as they were more use to doing magical combat rather then physical. Though, there were a few from his home region that did fight in such a manner, but they weren't as numbers. At the moment he was laughing at one of there comments about how the boy who employed for there servos' seemed to be awake all the time like one of his 'Droids' (if only they knew)

He, as well as his fellow men, still wondered why he assembled a group to defend ageist other attackers like him. "probably just trying to keep tabs on us" said one of his closer friends, taking a bit out of the Blue Jell-O every one loved. They still wondered its flavor though.

"who cares?" said one happy man with a slightly blotted stomach raising his hand with a drumstick saying "as long as we get free loading, free food and free use of his weapons, I'm good!" they all snickered at there comrades statement and antics as he proceeded to eat once more.

"greeting Hans" the man, identified as Hans, turned his head to find a blond women with azure eyes looking at him with a smile. "ah, hello Elena" he greeted back to the Tristan Gunpowder squad member. He took notice of her trey and moved over a bit to allow room for her to sit. She nodded her head in thanks and sat down next to him.

Some of the men at the table gave disapproving looks to her before going back to there food. It wasn't a hidden secret that women were never accepted as 'Combat effective' due to there physiology and actions. That, and most thought the common women should not be on the battlefield like men. Hans thought along the same lines, but didn't mind as much, as they were trying to defend there home as well as the men.

"so, how are those…contact things working out for you?" she asked him, making him instinctively run a figure to push up his non-existent-glasses. It was only a few days ago that Tech had all personnel with glasses get contacts. And in truth, even if they were aerating to put on, they help with his vision greatly.

"there working wonders! I find them hard to put in at times, but they have helped a lot during what little free time I get" he replied, taking another spoon full of mash potatoes. Techs cafeteria seemed to have an abundance of potatoes for the last few days for some reason.

Shaking the thought away, looked at Elena with a question of his own "how have your practices been going? I heard you might get some sort of special training or something" she beamed at his question, telling him she was more then thrilled to answer. She nodded her head happily and said "you know how our squad is specialized in using firearms, right?" he nodded in acknowledgment "well, I've been some what good at using fire arms, and Tech suggested I do training for gunnery specialist or something" Hans, as well as 3/4th of the people there knew of her marksmanship, and has shown her talents with any gun given to her in the training seasons. Be it a little things called a 'Pistol' to large heavy ones like 'Turrets' she seemed to have a way of using them like no other person. He was going to comment, but didn't get the chance.

The whole room shook, taking some food and people to the floor. The lights then made everything red as sirens blared.

"what's going on?"

"What's with the lights?"

"why are there horns going of?"

Then a voice called out, now alerting them to the situation "all hand's to battle stations!" with those few word, the Droids that were in the room scrambled into safety or ran off to battle.

"repeat, all hand's to battle stations!"

Hans robust friend got out of his seat and ran to one of the intercoms, pressing the button "what is bloody hell's going on?" he yelled as the place shook again. A robotic voice soon replied "we are currently under attack from unidentified boogies. It is advise to seek shelter at this time" it then cut out.

The room shook once more as a new shout rang out "breach in sector E-7! MAEA bots are to report to sector E-7 with escort!" another shake of greater force soon got the intercom to blare once more "Auto-Defenses in section B-3 are down! Gunneries and MAEA bots, report to section B-3!"

Hans wasn't sure why, but Elena got up and headed to the hall marked for section B. "Elena! What do you think your doing!" his cry was ignored as she ran down the hall. He cursed to himself and started to towards the hall.

"Hans! Where are you going?" called one of his friends, griping his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned to him "Elena's ran off. I think she might try to fight. I'm going to get her" he felt he had a responsibility for her safety. After all, she is part of there new group, and no one should go alone into a fight. that's what Tech made sure to drill into there head the last week or so.

His comrade nodded his head and pointed to a box near the hall "then lets get some emergency equipment" Hans snorted to himself at the thought of running in without weapons. He actually questioned Tech once as to why to have so many emergency boxes around. Now, he's happy the kid put them all over the place.

Normally they would have weapons on themselves, but they never thought there current base of operations would come under attack or have any trouble with one. Going over to the Box, Hans placed a hid hand on the outside, waiting for it to complete its scan. Once it approved his identity, it opened up. Inside were basic hand guns or 'Pistols' complete with Techs latest ammunitions reloading system. They didn't have much practice with riffles or any sort of gun, but there training let them at lest hit the target, if not scratch.

As they made there way down the halls, a new warning was patched thru the com's "All hands prepare for onboard Combat, Drill-pods have been spotted!"

Hans, along with his friend, known as Mark, both stopped and looked at one another with the same thought. That thought being what a Drill-pod was. Screeching was heard down the halls, echoing the sound of steel ripping steel. Almost after the horrid sound was done with, blaster fire and gunfire replaced it, as well as Droids shouting orders.

The two rushed forth, knowing that it had to be some form of boarding party when they announced a warning about the Drill-pods. Turning the corner they found a small battle between Tech's Skeleton Troopers, armed with blaster rifles and basic rifles with the occasional shotgun and another droid party, with mangled like body's and armed with an assortment of rifles. Both sides held there ground with both skill and luck.

On the defending side was MAEA bot's, rushing around, trying to repair damaged units and areas of the ship. There were also Droids of a different type manning terminals and some at the guns, being used to fire at the enemy craft. Hans didn't need to look the room over any more, spotting Elena at one of the Guns. Already there was cracks and holes in the reinforced glass of the gun she manned.

"Elena!" Hans shouted running to her, to possible talk her to come to a more safer location. "Hans, get down!" obeying his partners order, Hans dropped to the ground, letting a flurry of shots shoot over his head, and hitting one of the droid Gunners, destroying its left arm. But even with a missing limb, it continued on with its job.

Mark ran to Hans, while keeping his head low. Hans at the time, was laying low and using his new skills from training, holding the pistol with both hands and taking careful aim. He still admits, his shots weren't that well placed, but he did take one down with a lucky shot to its knee.

One of the droid defenders was soon taken down by a head shoot, giving room for the attackers to push forwards. Mark stopped almost feet away from his friend, seeing the advancing forces. He could help his friend up now and then get Elena and move to safety. But this was there base of operations, and as of now, the attackers were gaining ground. There was no escape for them, seeing as it was a flying base, therefore thousands of feet in the air drop.

Looking back and forth, Mark made his dissension and ran to the cover were the downed droid was. He took aim and fired his first shot, getting a hit on a attackers chest. Two shot latter, he got a kill (so to speak, as droids aren't alive) and went for the next. "Hans, got asset Elena, I'll hold our position here!" Mark yelled, taking a few more shots. Hans nodded a thanks and ran to Elena.

Elena at the moment, was shooting down another group of fighters and Bombers, trying to get one of the Frigates. Gripping the handles and aiming up her sights, she let fly a hail of bullets, ripping the offending units wigs off, sending them plunging to the ground below. She soon spotted another fighter, looking like a oversized fly of sorts, and ducked low. No sooner did she, did even more holes appear in the glass meant to protect her. She held her hand over her neck to keep the glass from harming it, waiting for the assailant to stop shooting. As soon as the glass stopped raining down, she jumped back up and griped the handles, firing at her attacker. It didn't last long ageist the powerful barrage of bullets, ripping its wings and body apart.

At one point, she thought she heard her name, but with all the bullets, explosions and screeching of steel, it had left her ears ringing. At the moment she was a bit deaf. Besides, at the moment, she couldn't afford to look away form her spot, if she did, a fighter might come up and shoot her while being distracted. She turned the turret in the another direction, readying for another group to fly in. it was then she saw not one or two, but ten frigates, almost like the one's Tech had. But these ones were colored black and gold and also were a bit more bigger. They were also letting out the hordes of fighters, bombers and Drill-pods.

She soon begin to cures herself, as she had let her guard down by gawking. And it cost her. One of the cannons of the Frigates fired at her direction. She immediately begin to run away, but was all to late. The shot of highly heated plasma hit Lab Indigo with great force, sending all gunners and shrapnel into flight, destroying and damaging the inside.

Again she heard her name. and this time she could look. She soon saw Hans, running to her with all hast. She felt tired, and the world seem to fade. Soon darkness engulfed her.

-Lab Indigo, Game Room. Five minutes before the attack-

Michele look at the Holo board before her, planning her next move. She and Agnes were in the middle of playing one of the many entertainment games Tech had put into his Ship. This one was a variation of battlefield strategy, where one had only so mean assets, moves, places and funds. Right now, she and Agnes were at a impasse, as both sides had set themselves in a way were if weren't careful, they would lose that unit. It was made harder as Agnes had gotten use to using long ranged units and Michele had gotten better with all close ranged.

So for the time being, they were stuck.

One of the servos droids soon stopped in its tracks and looked down at the two humans locked in indecision. Looking down it could see a blind spotted in the red heads defenses, but didn't say anything of it. Instead it went with what its programming "would any of you care for a beverage or a snack?" both women stopped there game to think for a moment.

"I'll have some water" said Michele "I'll take more of that Blue Jell-O stuff" added Agnes.

After receiving its orders, the Servos droid nodded and flew off to complete its task.

Both women then resumed there game. "so, when do you think those people from Techs world will come?" Michele asked, moving a unit into cover to attack Agnes's snipers. Agnes shrugged and moved and armored unit near her snipers to cut her opponent off "I'm don't know. Who knows, maybe he's mad and is working over nothing."

Michele snorted at that, right as she ordered her artillery to fire at Agnes's armored unit, making way for her troops to attack the snipers "I'll admit, he is crazy. I only wonder how much so." seeing this move, Agnes ordered some hidden snipers to cover her forward ones "I wonder to Michele."

In truth she was a bit worried. Tech was, in some sense, immortal, being machine now. Although, only she, Louise and Henrietta knew this fact for sure. And knowing someone of his intellect had everlasting youth…it made her shutter a bit. But so far, he hasn't used his power to try any hostel take over. She heard he was given free rang of setting up some of his own buildings in there land, and could move about anywhere he pleased. But so far the only buildings he's placed were either his first base, the hidden one or the new city. The last being more of a way to keep favor in the eyes of Tristain, as it was herd to tell if he did do it out of kindness.

That was another thing. He seemed to only grin and smart mouth all the time, making it hard to tell if he was telling the truth, being sarcastic or was hiding anything. He seemed to be always up to something, but hid it so well, even his commanding droids don't know of what's going on.

She dwindled on her thoughts little by little, letting the game pull her attention back to both her friend and second in command of her squad. right as she was going to make her move, the room shook before going red, with alarms blaring. Both women got up in alarm and glanced about. The red light reminded them of the first time they were inside of Tech's Command Crabs, and they were only like that during combat.

"All hands to Battle Stations! Repeat, all hand to Battle Stations!"

The two Squad leaders looked at one another before making the unvoiced dissension to arm themselves. They left there place at the Game Table and ran to the nearest door. Right as it slid open to let thru a servos droid with water and Blue Jell-O, it saw both Humans running full title at it, and made evasive maneuvers; while not trying to spill or lose its cargo.

Rushing past the droid, they stepped into the hallway and to look for any troopers. The hall then violently shook, making both cling to the walls for support.

"Beach in sector E-7! MAEA bots are to report to sector E-7 with escort!"

They looked at one another before another shake happened, but not as intense as the last.

Auto-Defenses in section B-3 are down! Gunneries and MEAE bots, report to section B-3!"

Soon enough, they both spotted Skeleton Troopers running down the halls. They ran down the hall to catch up with them. "Trooper!" Agnes called, getting one of the Combat Droids to stop, letting the rest move on "what is going on here?" turning all attention to her, it responded "we are currently under attack by unknown forces. We are going to escort MEAE bots to sector E-"

"All hands prepare for onboard Combat, Drill-pods have been spotted!"

"Wat are Drill-pods?" Michele asked aloud "Drill-pods are a way for boarding parties to get onto ships without the aid of landing craft" she directed her attention to the droid and asked "and how does that work?"

There was then a loud shriek of steel rubbing steel in one of the halls. "they drill there way in, thus Drill-pod" it replied, readying its rifle. In response, both gunpowder squad leaders unsheathed there new swords Tech made them. They then advance with the trooper.

Down the hall, blaster fire and bullet shots could be heard, along with the clashing of steel. They made there way to the fight at a moderate pace, not wanting to charge right into a possibly deadly combat zone. The Trooper took point and stopped at the corner of the hall. Using it's hand, it activated its knuckle cam and looked around the corner.

The battle zone was in complete chaos, as there commanding Trooper was downed, and the rest were spread out. It was agreed that, even know the Skeletal Droids were easy to make and came in huge numbers, can often get confused and unorganized without a commanding officer. It was the main reason the officers seemed to be more armored then its troops, so it could keep order. The only reason he wasn't charging in like the others was due to the fact he had some experience already. And also the fact he had two commanding officer's in all technicality, behind him.

"Well?" pressed Michele "what's the situation?" after retracting his arm, he relayed there situation "the Troops are thrown into chaos and are losing ground slowly. The Auto Turret system for this hall has been disabled due to the damage form the Drill-pods entrees."

Agnes took her time thinking. There situation wasn't all that good, and neither her or Michele were ready for real combat just yet. True, almost every simulated mission they went on were success, but they were set at a lower level, and when they died, they merely exited out of training. Then there was the fact they haven't trained on any missions concerning combat inside a ship, as one can accidentally damage something vital, and make things worse.

But as of now, there ship, no, there Home Base was under attack, they needed to fight now. "Trooper!" Agnes called.

"yes ma'am."

"I need you to lay cover fire for us. Michele, help me reorganize the Troops." she ordered to her seconded in command. They then readied there weapons once more, switching them on. There blade then glowed red hot, prepared to slice thru there metallic foe's.

"COVER FIRE!"

The trooper rolled out of cover while kneeling, and begin to fire off shot at the enemy. As he laid down the cover fire, Agnes and Michele ran out of cover and charged the enemy, staying a bit low to avoid being hit. The sudden shout, combined with the stream of green Blaster bolts, gained the mangled like droids that were attacking. They turned to meet there new advisers, only to find one of there own decapitated by a Human. The next found it's arm and leg cut off, before being ran thru.

Both Agnes and Michele weren't only fine Marksmen, but some of the finest fencers, before this skill would have been useless, but now with Techs advance Technology made into weapons like there's, along side there skills; it made them a formidable force. The enemy was learning this the hard way, as there forces were being cut down by only two fleshliegs.

For the Skeletal Troops on the other hand, they begin to fall in behind the recognized officers, aiding them in there fight. By now, the fight that was going to go bad was turned into a for sure victory.

"Someone cover the left flank over there!" Michele yelled before blocking an enemy heat blade. She backed up and shifted to the side, forcing the droid to fall forwards, before bringing her blade up and running it thru its head. She then turned her attention back to the battle, ducking at the sight of a Plasma bolt.

"Michele, watch your right!" Michele heeded her Commanders warning and dodged to the side, avoiding Bullet fire. She didn't stop there, and jumped behind cover where the enemy fire couldn't reach her. She rested there a moment trying to think of a way to get out without getting shot. She leaned on her left arm to briefly look around the corner, but found her weight shift something. Taking her weight away, she looked down to find a rifle, discarded by a fallen unit. She deactivated her sword and sheathed it before hefting the new weapon.

On the other side of the hall, Agnes was with a few Melee based Trooper, trying to fight back the small hoard. Both she and Michele had learnt the hard way that taking limbs off made things only worse. They didn't notice in the beginning, but a few seconds afterwards, they would begin to move and attack. However, if you severed the head, even better, damaged the head, the limbs would stay down. It was a hard lesion for her, as she had a good slash on her right leg and left side of her waist. They weren't to deep, but did they burn!

What even hurt worse was the bullet that scraped her shoulder. But it was fine, even if it still stung.

She brought her blade up to parry another swipe, before rising the blade up with the arm and kicking. While it tried to regain balance, a near by Trooper ran its blade thru its chest to keep it from escaping, before putting a pistol to its head and blowing it to bits. Agnes then slid right, slashing her blade horizontal, barley scratching her next target who stepped back. It then lunged forwards, she stepped back. She parried to her right, then her left, then found her blade and it's blade locked. It then used it's superior strength to pushed her to the ground, where she found herself on her back. It then jumped her to crush her under its weight.

But before it got the chance, it was hit by a few shots, knocking it down. Agnes looked to where the shots came from and found Michele using a Blaster Rifle, firing here and there before taking cover. Agnes got up and was going to continue to fight, but stopped short as her last opponent was trying to get up. It was struggling to get up, as part of its head was hit, causing it to malfunction. Its movements were stiff and couldn't acquire its target thru its visual receptors. Once it got it repaired, the last things it saw was a red headed women, and her blade coming straight at it.

-above Lab Indigo-

Karin looked out the small widow to there destination and could only gap at all the chaotic fighting going on in the sky. She was familiar with aerial combat, doing it a few times herself during her time in the Tristan forces. But this was a whole new playing field. fighters, bomber and interceptors, all flying about in unprecedented speed and agility, putting wind Dragons to shame. They all fought for air demonic, all while trying to not be blown to bits, blown up, shredded to peaces' or ran into by friends or foes. She had seen a dragon get hit, and watched its bloody part hit others. But this, there was no blood. Only thousands of little steel pieces, threatening to shred you up due to the speed they were going at. Then there was the matter of engines, wings and whole bodies hitting you.

She was starting to reconsider on coming to this, but there was no turning back.

"Pilot, take control!" the Piloting droid came and began to take control as Tech back, giving a small pep talk.

"alright troops, I'm not going to le to you. We are fighting an unknown hostile, that has our level of Technology, and may just kill us all."

Karin heard these talks and small speeches before she knew what was coming next. Or, thought she did. The next part was to say how they make it thru this. Instead, he cut it short.

"alright, enough of that. EX units, time for Drop!" all the Titans un-strapped themselves and headed for the bay door. Once it was open, they spread there wings and opened the end of there spear like tails, revealing rifle barrels. They then jumped, tucking there legs in and aiming there tails at enemy craft.

Tech then turned to Karin and grinned "this is were the fun begins" he chuckled. She was going to question his sanity, but cut herself off as she watched his body shift and change!

His hand's seem to split up before changing into a three rotating brailed rifle's of some sort, going up to his elbows. His back with six small green cercal were also popped out, showing they were in fact folded up Sonic Disks, ready for deployment rather then some sort of style. After they were released, his back shifted and changed, creating two large disks with spinning blades come out. His feet also did the same, becoming bulky at the heel, making for more flight worthy Tech. for the finishing touches, Tech got out some armor, a face mask, his Google's and headphones out of energy Storage, where they fused to him in there respective places.

And it all took the course of one second to complete. And after that display, Karin could not find any words to say. "Pilot, take Karin to Lab Indigo, she'll be of more use there!"

With that, Tech ran out the door, fallowed by his six Sonic Disks.

Now came the real fight.


	20. Turning the Tide

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 64

-Unknown Area-

After Tech's rush to his fleet with Karin, Navi took it upon himself to get Louise to safety, calling for the Pink and Black vehicle made fore Louise. The live feed he tapped into for the battle taking place had made him nervous. So after a long argument with Louise's Father and Sister, he was able to get the girl to return to the Academy.

It was far from easy, seeing as Eleanor thought there Mansion was safe enough, and her Father still trying to keep Louise close to chose her future. This argument went on for sixteen minutes, and that was enough time for there ride to pull up. So after leavening the place without there permission, they left.

Now Navi was driving them back to safety as quickly as he could.

"Navi"

Snapping out of his current thoughts of being attacked, Navi switched some attention to his charge "yes Louise?" the pinkette fiddled with her fingers before asking "why are you so concerned for me? I know you were told to make sure I was safe and all. But, why are you trying so hard?"

Navi took his time on how to answer the question. Normally he would fallow his programming, but ever since he entered this new body he has been…thinking differently. After a three seconds (or 2.564 seconds, which is a long time for him) he gave his replied "it is because Tech faces a threat that might put you into the line of fire. Being the one who brought him here, and being close as one can be a friend to him, other will try using you as a means to get closer to him. There is also the fact he is trying to repay you for saving his life, and you are associated with two of his higher allies."

By now they drove into the Lab coming to a stop on the pad that now lowered them into it's bowls. Navi looked at Louise and told her "Louise, you may not relies it, but you have connections. You are friends with the Queen of Tristain. You are the summoner to the Emperor of the Steel Empire. You helped rescue the Prince of Albion. You are the Daughter to a powerful family in Tristain. You are Rivals to the whole Family of Zerbst and hold so much more then you know. You are something unique Louise, Tech see's this and what's to be sure your not used by anyone."

With that Navi exited the Vehicle, with Louise fallowing suit. As she walked by him thinking over what he said, he just watched her for a time. If what Tech found near the beginning of his new life here was true, then Louise was going to be a center point to all of this.

After a few seconds, Navi fallowed behind Louise. He was going to be sure that she was safe, even if it cost him his existence.

-Lab Indigo, Bridge-

Both Wales and Frol sat and watched as Ten unknown ships, larger then Tech Frigates, continue there onslaught. Not to long ago the area known as Section B-3 was hit by a powerful Plasma Charge, causing the place to shake for a time. Now however, they were watching all the aerial craft do there ballet of death of climbing up, dropping, rolling and crashing.

Frol winched as the MAEA bot cleaned his burns from there fight here. Wales was trying to hold in his pain from the bullet being removed from his leg, but found himself screaming in the end. He was use to receiving wounds like that in training, but not use to something moving around in him before pulling out a metal fragment of pain.

Still watching the battle outside, Wales couldn't help but feel useless at the moment. Frol felt the same, but both knew they were wounded and going into combat now would not help them any. They would just have to wait it out.

Out the window six shadow like Droids flew past with bat like wings, rolling and speeding past the chaos that was in the sky. One of them extended its claws and landed on an enemy fighters wing before ripping it apart, taking a chunk with it. The fighter itself found that the lack of a proper wing was sending it spiraling down. The Droid then threw the chunk of steel away, striking an interceptor, who had no time to dodge it, and hit it full speed. It went from an elegant fighter, to a flaming ball of destruction.

Another droid fallowed the first ones lead, but instead landed on a bomber and ran up it, all the while firing its tail into it, shredding the insides. It then jumped off and flew back into formation.

Another did a few spins, hitting its targets before scratching a fly like fighter, making it fly irregularly before crashing into a ship.

They flew around like this for a time before landing on one of there Frigates individually before entering them. The two didn't know what one could do for each ship, but they were obviously Techs inventions. So it was safe to say they might be able to hole there own.

Wales could only sigh. If only he and Frol didn't get hit, they could be of some use right now.

Another thing they soon saw was something very fast speed by them and right to the ships before them. It was hard to see what it was, but it looked like it was on a one way trip to the enemy.

-Lab Indigo, Section B-3-

"MEDIC!"

One of many words people hoped never to say was yelled over the racket of battle going on inside. Hans was next to an unconscious Elena, who was bleeding profusely at her right arm. A MAEA bot that was heavily scorched got up and ran to them as fast as it could, readying its medical tools.

"Hans, we need to move! There's to many!" called Mark from his cover. During Hans little drama, he had almost gotten his head blown off and watched four more troops get blown away by a grenade. As of now, he had a piece shrapnel in his shoulder, making it all the more painful to aim and shoot. But he couldn't call any MAEA bots to assist, seeing as anything not in cover over a few feet would get shot on sight.

Hans went to move Elena, but was stopped by the medical droid "she has extensive damage. It is ill advised to move her until I properly stabilize her." with that, it went back to work. Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere, Hans ducked and rushed to Marks position with Pistol drawn. Weaving his way thru the Plasma Charges, Blaster Bolts and Bullet Shots, he reached Marks position, doing a roll at the last leg of his dash.

He unfortunately, misjudged his roll and ended up hitting his head. Clutching it and doing a quick shake to get undistorted, he looked over the edge of there cover, before pulling back to move away from another hail of shots. He looked over to Mark, who was keeping his still calm face, waiting for a time.

As soon as they eased up on there attack, he sprung up and begin taking shots. Hans fallowed up and fired quickly as he could before they focused on them. Only moments latter did they target them and fire back, forcing them back into cover.

The sound of power returning reached there ears as the walls, floor and ceiling opened up. What came out were small turrets, That swiveled around and begin to let off shots at the intruders. Both humans looked back to see MAEA bots trying to seal up a now repaired Auto-turret panel with the surrounding scrap metal.

Looking back, they watched as the mangled bots try to fight ageist the anti infantry based turrets, that were not letting up on there attack, or taking much damage, due to there thicker armor.

Things just might work out.

-Lab Indigo, Sector E-7-

*CLANG!*

Agnes staggered once again from another strike from a Enemy Droid that had snuck up on her and was gaining some ground. She was doing what she could to fight back, but with her cuts that were slowly staking, she was finding it difficult to keep going.

She lunged back at here attacker and did an upward swing, cutting the arm off before bringing the blade back down. It was to slow to stop her attack and could only watch as the blade slit its head. with a dramatic fall, did it stop moving as she extracted her blade.

Another screech reached her ear, warning her of another Drill-pod. She turned to the direction it came from right as a new Droid came thru.

No.

It was armor. It surrounded a person, that was for sure. She could see his eyes thru the visor. The armor was green, with added browns thrown in here and there. Unlike the mangled and chaotic mess the Droids were like, his armor was organized, smooth and elegant. He held a Heat Sword and Shield that seemed to have a slight glow to it. It was a shield made to take on both physical and energy based attacks.

Even as she put up her guard, she could feel her body protest. She was tired and wounded. This might be a short battle.

"well, well, well…I didn't expect to see a Human on this vessel." he said with some spite. Agnes kept silent, unsure of what he was in the fashion of how he spoke. He seemed to take his time thinking over what he shrugged and went on "perhaps that one child that made all this. But you? A Women no less?" he then shook his head "a pity. I would think him braver. No matter, your in the way."

Getting the Sword and Shield up, he charged. Agnes brought up her Blade to parry his Blade, but found hers being bashed aside. She quickly back peddled to avoid his attack and try to counter. By the time she did, he blocked and forced her Sword away once more. He went for a Stab, only to miss at her side step.

"Michele!" Agnes cried, hoping for her Second to hear her over all the chaos "Cover Fire!"

She was reworded with Green Blaster bolts flying past her. In response, the anonymous invader raised his shield, deflecting the attack. Agnes sized this time to retreat, as she was in no real shape to fight another swordsmen of his skill at the moment.

Michele continued to poor down on him, and in turn, the shots bounced off hitting the walls. One such shot hit a pipe, causing an explosion. From there, other pipes and boxes begin to spark and explode.

The last thing Michele saw, was Agnes, a few Droids and the Mystery Solder fall down into the bowls of Lab Indigo.

-Out side of Lab Indigo-

In his Goggles, Tech targeted his next victim and dove. With guns-a-blaze, scores of fighters suffered from being shredded by bullets the size of small carrots. Warnings sounded off in his headphones of a Lock on. In mere moments, he snapped around with his higher flight control abilities and fired. Yet again, more fighters, being Interceptors, became fireballs and wrecks of the sky, falling to there end. He turned back around and continued to mow down each enemy that came into range.

He soon locked onto the main ship and charged at it. He took in its designee and could only feel anger.

"Star Tech Scout Frigates. So they are what set off my Spy-Net. Still, why are they attacking? Their meant for scouting, not fighting!"

Things didn't add up in his thoughts. There was a possibility that Pirates raided Star Tech Corporations and stole them, but to attack Lab Indigo, and a few Frigates? These weren't pirates. If they were, they'd be attacking the primitives that have no defense.

It didn't matter. His army, and men were being attacked. He had to get rid of them.

Right then, one of there cannons aimed and fired at him. The shot alone would bring down his personal shield and do some significant damage to him alone. However, he had some helpers in the form of Disks. Sonic Disks that is.

The little buggers flew around him and activated. A clear, blue bubble surrounded him, blocking the attack and taking it. He admired his little SD's. they were small, but they could take on the force of things the likes would grovel at. Once the attack faded, Tech called back the Disks and went into Overdrive.

The SD's folded into there respected slots, and his engine-like-wings shrunk, folded and shifted before stretching into thin fins with rounded ends. His triple brailed Gatling AA canons also changed into more sleek and aerodynamic rifles that had a barrel for armor piercing shots, and a lower barrel to fire small missiles. The last installment was his aerodynamic legs, losing his feet, and gaining powerful thrusters.

The transformation was short, but still made him fall some distance before its completion. But once it was done, he took off like a missile being launched from the air. The Intercepts and Fighters that came to take the supposed, crippled target, found themselves at loss at the speed he took off at. It was true, this was faster, had fold up Rifles and missiles, but he had no shields, lower control and his Guns didn't fire as fast. But it was a good trade off in the end. His grin behind his face plate was one of certain insanity as he pictured the shocked looks of who might be on the flag ship.

Drawing closer he could actually see the Organics inside panicking. They franticly aimed and fired at him, missing every time. All it took to avoid a shot was a slight twist of the fin, or lowering of the legs. There was also the fact he was only five or so feet, making him a tiny target.

By the time he reached the ship, did he find it 'Polite' time to knock on there door step.

Using a hugged Boost, he rocketed forwards like a bullet. During his mid Kamikaze flight did he do another transformation.

The Engine like legs returned into feet, before becoming bigger, and thicker with armor and strength. The Guns folded away, leavening armored hands to shift and grow in size. The Fins folded away, leavening a bare back to gain heavy armor, along with the rest of his upper body. The Google's shifted themselves to, turning into a solid black Visor instead. His head gear turned into a heavy helm, built for a beating. His face plate also got more armor as well.

And with that, Brute Fist 3.8 was complete!

Bringing up his left arm, he readied to bust right thru the tin can in front of him. Before collision, he threw his huge fist at the Command center. With both Speed and force working as one, he Punched his way thru the shield's and hull with little trouble, landing in the Bridge.

Droids, People and parts flew and landed, or even collided with walls as he made his dramatic entrance.

As they picked themselves up from the floor, he knelt there in the crater he made, and spoke thru his speakers. "you know…" they all turned there attention to him as he held his pose "if you get close to me…" he looked up to them and begin to glare thru his visor. "and you make Trouble…" he went on, slowly getting up while glaring at the Humans with Pointed ears "be ready to Rumble" he ended at his full height.

He then hit his fists ageist one another, making sparks once more. Just like the first day of his creations debut. Eyeing each one, he asked "who's first?"

The reply he got was each pointed-ear-Human pulling out a Wand.

"well…that's was unexpected." he slightly drooped. He was hoping for them to all run away like headless chickens from his little theatric show. No such luck.

They all chanted something short before sending lighting at him. He brought up his arms, blocking the attack. He then jumped up an at them with both fisted raised. The ones in his way panicked and ran to the side, letting the Cyber Human smash the floor. He then charged left, punching the closest thing, being a droid, and sent it flying. It smashed into one of the Organics, crushing the life from him. Tech then turned around and punched downwards, smashing the floor once more, and missing the Swordsmen behind him. He then sent his free fist at him.

He decided to block, but shortly found folly in doing so. The others watched as there cohort was launched, screaming all the way, to the far side of the bridge.

Tech very well knew he could fight all day, but that wasn't his objective really. What was, was to smash and break every bit of Technology in this ship to send it crashing to the ground. Admiringly, he would hate to waste such a fine ship.

However, that thought was easily forgotten as this was made by Star Tech Corporations.

So, no loss at all.

With that out of the way, he slammed his hands together and had them change into there blunt Spike ball form. And due to his new body, he could do some major damage. This said way, was to run forwards, make chest section of body spine like crazy, and run into everything one can.

Seeing the wrecking tornado going about his destructive rampage, the people turn tail and ran, not wanting to get hit by such a weapon. And who could blame them? After all, who would want to be hit by a 250(.1) lbs of steal, going at 100 mph? not many.

Of course, this want used to splatter the personnel, but rather every console in sight. First to go was communications. Then navigation. Then steering…Then gravity control…then stabilizers…

The ship was obviously starting to lose control now. But he still had one last stop. Stopping his spine cycle, Tech transformed his hands back and looked down. With a quick jab and pull, he begin to rip his way thru the floor. Admittedly, he didn't know where he was going. And admittedly, this was going to cause a lot of unnecessary damage. And, yet again, admittedly, it may make the ship explode. But, he didn't really care. He was here to blow the thing up after all.

-Lab Indigo, Sector E-7-

Michele held her position behind cover as the large invasion force continue to bare down on her position. With her was a few Skeletal Troops. Scratched, dented or even missing limbs, they continued to fight on by her side.

As she got out of cover to fire back at her foes, Michele couldn't help but spot that retched hole that was made by one of her shots. The same hole that caused her Commander and friend to fall deeper into the ship. How far she wasn't sure, but she really hoped nothing to bad happened to her.

Ducking behind cover, she shook her head vaguely. Now was not the time to feel sorry for that. How would she know something like that could even happen? She couldn't blame herself right now.

She prepared herself to go out of cover once more with what Troops were with her-

*ZZT! ZZT! ZZT!*

The lights flickered before going out, leavening a room only illuminated by Blaster Bolts, Plasma Charges and flashing Guns. Michele was a bit panicked at the moment. She wasn't afraid of the dark. More the fact she couldn't see anymore to fight. She could see where the attacks were coming from, but not who was making them.

As she tried to see in the darkness, a quick shadow passed in the corner of her eye. She as sure she saw something.

*ZZT! ZZT!*

The light begin to flicker about once more, allowing her to see the enemy every now and then. She quickly took aim at the five before the light cut out for a moment. She ignored it as possible damage from those stupid pods and kept all attention on the four in front of-

"Wait…four? wasn't there five?" she thought before the lights flashed out for a moment once more. Only this time, there were only two left. She went back behind cover, unsure of what to make of this new development. Slowly, the noise began to thin out. The Trooper were obviously confused as well. They would get a target in there sights before the lights failed for only a moment before there target was either gone or destroyed.

Soon all Skelital Trooper decided to go into cover, not wanting to be dismantled anytime soon by whatever was slinking in the dark. The Mangled droids on the other hand, didn't seem to care, only try and hit there seemingly invisible attacker. But it was for naught, as they fell at an unperceived speed that actually scared Michele.

She watched as they stopped firing aimlessly and tried to spot there mystery attacker. They had made a small perimeter to watched each of there backs. For a time nothing happed besides the flickering and buzz of the lights.

They went out for a second once more before coming back on. Michele's eyes widened at the twelve foot Monstrosity standing right behind one of the Droids, who wasn't even aware of its presents. The lights flickered once more, during which, made both Monstrosity and Droid disappear without a sound. This continued with ten more before one was able to alarm the others, by the time all in the room could look, it was already in motion.

First it crushed the Droid in its serpent, spear like tail before rushing at the rest. With the flickering lights, it was hard to keep track of the fast moving creature. Or was it even a creature? Could it be one of Techs creations? It would be hard to tell if he would make such a thing.

These thoughts were more in the back of her mind though, as she tried to keep track of it. One moment it would be at one side, quick flicker of the lights latter, and it would be on the other side. But whenever she could see it, it moved with grace better then a cats. Moving across the floor before climbing onto the wall and leaping, using its wicked clawed feet to crush and slice into them before rushing off again. It sliced, cut, crushed, slammed, tore, smashed and Bit them to peaces!

The thing was a killing machine. Already it had stacked more kills in two minutes, then she had in the last thirty or so minutes. And all it was using was its body and claws.

It then stopped, right in front of the last six that were still standing. They didn't dare fire yet, waiting for the right time to attack. It had done this more then once, wait in place for a time to get them to fire before rocketing off and attacking. They were learning. It then began to cercal them slowly, like some cat playing with its food. The dagger like spines on its back, quivered in excitement, and its five eyes glowed it anticipation. One of them gripped its Plasma Rifle a bit, setting off the thing. It charged again, letting its dagger like spines stand up before going into a roll. It was now a rolling wall of blades, and in there sudden panic to move, it rolled right thru them.

Once it was done, it did an inpresive leap out of its curled up state and flew over Michele's head she didn't hear it land, but when she turned, it was most defiantly there. Looking at her, point blank range. Here eyes met with powerful jaws, serrated teeth and five eyes glowing green eyes. She felt her heart stop for a moment, and during that short moment, she could hear its spines rube agents one another, as if sharpening themselves.

Was it enjoying this? Did it see fear and enjoy watching it? She couldn't help but feel fear after its display of ruthless slaughter. She felt even more smaller when it raised itself to its full 12ft height, making her feel so small, being only 5.7 feet.

One of its eyes detached from the rest and glanced down, making the whole head soon to fallow. She fallowed its gaze to fine that one Droid was still moving, granted it was missing its legs. It was doing all it could to drag itself to a gun, but never got there as a Clawed foot crushed its head. She looked back up to it, just in time to cover her ears from its loud, metal grinding screech that sent her hairs to stand on end.

When it was done making that ungodly noise, did she try to stop the ringing in her ears and look to it. That was to say, if it was there. It had somehow vanished during the few moment she was stopped, and now she had no clue as to its whereabouts.

-Lab Indigo, Hallways-

Karin was very displeased.

It wasn't the fact that the Transport ship was nearly blown out of the sky. Or the fact she had to fight mangled constructs in the hanger. Or the fact she had to navigate these confusing maze like halls! No, she was angry due to the fact she was asked to go inside and help from there. She didn't see how se would be of use on the inside of this vessel of the sky, when wind was her Affinity! She should be out there, stirring up a storm to send those other ships into the ground below, not inside cowering.

But the fact he knew the enemy better then her was all she needed to be told to be inside. As much as she loathed the idea of hiding behind another, she knew full well that he knew what he was doing. To many times has she watch some new recruit get into the battle filed and rush head long into a fight that he knew little of and get killed. This was basically the same situation. She was playing his game now.

And the only rule that was really in place was survive.

She turned down the next hall, fallowing the lit up floor to her destination. She was happy to know that Tech had let his crew know of her coming and help guide her thru this labyrinth of a ship. She wondered how big the inside truly was, but every now and then her path would turn another direction due to damage. But she did find her way to her destination in the end. Pressing the button on the strange door, she waited. It finally opened to a small room. A very small room, only big enough to fit about ten people. She stepped in looking around the blank place before the doors shut.

She then felt slightly more heavy for a moment before it stopped. From there it was her and the small room. Soon the same feeling of shifting weight, this time being lighter, came and went as the doors slid open. Where there should have been a hall way was now a room with more constructs, moving about and furiously tapping away at there keypads. At the head of the brig were two people, one was a Germanian Solder for sure, the other…

"Wales?"

the said prince of Albion turned and looked at her in slight confusion "Duchess Karin! I did not expect to see you here. What are you doing here?" Karin raised her brow in her own confusion "I should be asking the same of you. shouldn't you be trying to reclaim Albion?"

His gaze hardened for a second, but let it pass "normally, I would. But with what I know of our situation…" he dragged on looking out into the battle going on. He couldn't think about getting Albion back if it meant letting things like those Ships come and take over.

Speaking of the Ships, the head one had been suffering greatly for a good lot of time ever since that speeding object crashed into it. Every now and then a section would explode. No doubt the work of who or whatever went in.

Another explosion made the ship slowly tip and sink from the sky. Almost immediately all aircraft and ships begin to either retreat or move away. A new message was then sent thru Indigo.

"Warning! Enemy Ship has been set to self-district! Repeat! Enemy Ship has been set to self-district!"

-Enemy Ship-

After digging thru five levels of floors, brawling a few hundred Bots and ripping open a number of doors, Tech had found himself in the central computer. He could of done this at the bridge, that was to say, if he didn't crush that specific monitor upon landing. So he made do with the next best thing. The only reason he was really here was due to the reason of how these guys snuck up on his fleet.

The Spy-net didn't see them, there radar didn't see them, he doesn't know how, but they were completely invisible before the attack!

Just like Albion.

There was a link, he was for sure about it. Where? He didn't know. But he was going to find out. Lifting his right fist, Tech watched as it changed about into a mess of wires, cords and plugs of all sort before plunging it into the closet terminal. The whole hacking process didn't take three seconds before he broke it. It was high time Star Tech made a new firewall. He rummaged around for a time before growling in frustration.

Apparently they had anticipated him hacking there systems, so all he could find was junky Droid designs and the schematics to the Ship! (which, wasn't that big of a loss, as it was a newer model)

But that was past. This is present. And in the present, one of those Humans-with-strange-ear-growth had activated the self-destruct! Now was a race to get out, fly away and not get cooked. Well, the last part he didn't need to worry about to much.

Running to the end of the hall he was in, winding up another punch and breaking down another door in his path. Seeing that he was now in one of the hanger bays, Tech shifted and changed his armor back to its first aerial setting. He then jumped out the still open door and turned on his SD's shielding while flying away. There was a chance of him not flying away fast enough, or some rouge fighters trying to shoot him down. The shielding will protect him for sure, even if he is more slower then his other flight mode.

Flying at full speed to his own Fleet, that was making it's own retreat, he couldn't help but look back at the Flag Ship behind him. The escape-pod were flying off one by one and down below. He could always send Troops to find them, but they'll be long gone by then. This wasn't a real victory, only a temporary set back.

-Tristain Academy of Magic, Vastri Court-

Louise relaxed in her chair, provided none other then Navi, who at the moment was making her a meal on something called a grill that was set up next to The Lab. It was rather fascinating to Colbert, who was trying to learn all he could from the Droid that was cooking on the mobile Stove. He was making something called 'Hamburgers'. strangely enough, they didn't involve pork a good percentage of the time.

"so Louise," Louise's brow twitched in annoyance at Kurchi's voice beside her. The young women and her friend had decided to come see what was going on at the time, leavening Louise stuck with an annoying presents (or at lest one of them was).

"What Zerbst?" she asked with annoyance. The red head only rolled her eyes at Louise's aggression towards her "I was wondering if Tech Darling was coming by anytime soon. He has been most elusive every time he dose come here."

Kurchi then placed a finger on her chin in thought "you know, consequently enough he seems to often come right after I leave. We always miss one another by mere moments." Louise could only smirk at this in complete amusement. She then shrugged saying "well, that is my Familiar. Doesn't fallow anyone else's plans." Louise's smile faded into that of bemusement at the sight of Kruchi's love stricken face. She was sure there were a heart here or there floating off her. "yes, Darling seems the one to take charge." she said a bit dreamingly. Louise could only face palm. There was no reasoning with that women for her. Tabitha kept her eyes on her book commenting "Love sick" before turning to the next page.

A low rumbling sound made all heads turn to the walls of the academy, where a large and bright explosion could be seen. Navi observed the explosion and only shook his head. Such a waste of materials.


	21. In the Dark

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 64

-Lab Indigo, Infirmary-

*beep…beep…beep*

The constant and irritating beeping of a heart monitor stood next to where Hans sat. it had been a few hours since the attack, and Elena was still unconscious. He had stayed by her side ever since they could move her to the infirmary. But he wasn't sure if she would be able to stay with them to fight anymore, as her right arm was not only broken and shredded, but more or less destroyed from that shot from the Plasma Canon. She had also lost a lot of blood from her arm bleeding nonstop since she was throw into the wall.

They said they didn't have the proper technology to repair her arm back to the way it was. The Water Mages that were on the ship couldn't do anything either, as there was to much muscle missing for a proper healing. They said she would never be able to use that arm again.

His heart had fallen on that. He knew how much she was looking forward to her new position. True he didn't know much about positions on Tech's terms, but that shine in her eye told him she was most pleased. It had to do something about manning most of any sort of gun, but now…She could still use one handed guns, but that was about it.

He though her time was now limited, as she couldn't serve to her fullest as before. That was before he was told by the Droids that there was a way for her to still work there, saying it was one of the perks of working for them. But before that, they needed to remove the arm, as it was for lack of better term, useless junk.

So, here he was, sitting next to a women that had just lost her right arm during combat. He was lucky. That was what Mark said. And it was true. They only got out with mostly scratches and some shrapnel. They didn't need to go thru surgery like she did. She was also going to be pretty angry when she notices her arm was missing as well. He didn't really want to be in the same room as her when that happens, but he also didn't want her to strain herself if she tried moving around when she wakes.

-Next room over-

Mark read over the pages of his book while waiting for the MAEA bots to finish with there examination on his arm that still had some shrapnel in it. It was rather bothersome where it was, and they were getting some more proper equipment, so not to damage his arm any further. Next to him was Michele, who was sitting with a fidgeting foot. She had come to see if Agnes had come or been brought here since the mishap in the hall. But was seated instead and told to stay where she was while they tended to her. She was currently waiting for her 'Physician' to come back with something.

Earlier, about half an hour ago when she was finding her way here, she passed Tech. he was not happy at all. The scowl he had on his face made it look like he would murder anybody that got in his way. And with what she knew, he could. How was another question that she didn't mind not knowing.

Then there was that…thing, that fought off all those invading troops. What was it? Surly it was another of his inventions, but she had never seen something of his act so…savagely! She was use to seeing them acting more human or at least be civilized. That thing on the other hand…it's screech still echoed in her head.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. The Gunpowder Squad doesn't show fear like other troops, they were more or less elite troop. Even if she wouldn't admit it, that thing did scared her.

-deep inside Lab Indigo-

Darkness.

All around, that was all Agnes could see. She could hardly make out her surroundings from where laid. Her vision was blurred and her ears rung just slightly.

Still in her daze, Agnes looked up to see tidbits of light bleeding thru the ceiling. He mind seemed to snap back to reality and made aware of what had transpired what could have been minutes or hours ago. The attack, he and Michele fighting an unknown enemy…some sort of solder almost getting the best of her. Then falling.

And now she was…

Now that her eyes were slightly focused, she couldn't tell were she was. The room or where ever she was, was merely to dark to see properly. She wasn't all to sure what to do in a situation like this, but staying there dint feel like a good option. She felt like she was being watched.

She leaned to her left arm, only for it to give way and cause her to scream in agony at the pain shooting thru it.

Out of all the things that could happen, her left arm just had to be broken. "must have been from the fall." she concluded in thought. She actually considered herself lucky now that she thought about it. It was possible it broke on the way down thru those pipes during the fall. that's where she lost consciousness.

Shacking her head, Agnes cleared her head and gingerly held her left arm with her working right one before getting up. Her body ached and felt tense from all the fighting and her head was now pounding. Working thru the pain she begin her trek thru the darkness. Not noticing the thing watching her.

-Lab Indigo, bridge-

"-and why are you running away! They had there backs to us, we could have been done with them! Or is your Steel Empire not what its cracked up to be?"

Tech continued to go over the damages on his precious ship, as Karin continued to annoyingly, badger him over his choice to get repairs at New Groug. He was trying to ignore the women, but with all the racket she was making, it was rather hard. He hung inches from the ground attached to the cords in his back, fiddling away at the holo pads before his hands.

In one of the corners of the room, Wales and Frol watched the Duchess continue her verbal onslaught. They only knew the boy for a week at the most, and they could tell his patients was warring thin. He didn't look all that happy when her came in, and even less so now.

"SHUT UP!"

All humans and Droids on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked back to a very lived Tech, now hanging five feet over Karin, causing her to stumble back a bit. She was rarely ever intimidated by size, and just as rarely from the looks she receives from others. But in this case, with him looming over her and the shadow cast over his illuminating green eyes that glared down at her; she had a good reason to feel a bit uncomfortable.

It took her a time to get her scowling face back, but as she was going to speak her mind, he yelled "NO! just keep your trap shut! I have enough going on as it is, you mislay little meat bag! I've got sections of the ship not functioning due to those Drill-pods. Engine 4 isn't responding because power's been cut from it, I have teams of Droids trying to search for any enemies left in the ship, then don't get me started on the Production area of Indigo!" he then turned himself to the left before ranting on with crossed arms in slight thought "what else am I missing? Oh yes! I also have five other ships, Frigates mind you, that have extensive damage on them because there shields weren't at full power! So we need new parts, which is why we are going to New Groug!"

He then bolted right into her face and hissed "and I would really, really, **really, **appreciate it if you would keep a lid on it so that I don't have to use 2.56% of my possessing power on you, when I could be using it for my work" he backed up a few feet before adding "capiche?"

Karin could only wordlessly nod as he went back to work. After that the other Droids went back to work as if nothing happened. And why should they bother on thinking about it? They had work to do, like there creator said.

Karin decided to back away from the still fuming Tech and retreat to her Allies in the corner of the room. The looks on there faces told her they were just as surprised or shock at Techs reaction. "I take it he doesn't do that often" she asked as they both nodded. Wales looked at her then to Teach, then back to her and said "this is the first time he snapped at anyone. I know that he would be snippy around others or his droids out of annoyance, but that's the first time I've seen him go yelling like that."

Frol chuckled and commented "maybe you should get a medal for being an annoyance." Karin could only glare at him. She knew ho he was, but only just barley. A close relative of the Zerbst family, but only by a family member's marriage. She didn't hate him on the same extent like his in-law family, but it was still there. Frol showed it now and then himself, but showed it only to seemingly annoy others.

Wales could only sigh, being caught in-between the stare down the two were having.

-deep inside Lab Indigo-

The steady taps of foot steps echoed in the ever black room Agnes was in, as she tried to find a way out. She was still trying to determine what this room was for. There were pipes all over the place, sticking out of the floors, walls or right along it with one another. If she could use her left arm, she was confident she could possibly climb around using them.

Besides those, there were hundreds of metallic body parts. Most of it was thrown about, probably from the fight, and scattered all over the place. The first one she came a crossed almost made her jump, thinking it was some person that was down there who knows how long. But when she got a better look, it was just a Skeletal Trooper.

With all these pipes and body's scattered as they were, it made it almost difficult to not trip. It didn't help any that it was just about pitch-black all around her.

Agnes came to a halt at the sound of scuttling. The sound echoed all around her, making it impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from. Another scuttle was heard, being much closer. She snapped around to find only darkness and pipes. There was something there, but she couldn't see it.

She snapped a look to her right, just missing some movement around a body. She stepped away slowly, seeing as she didn't have any means to defend herself. She noted it could be one of Techs things, but at the same time she knew they wouldn't hid from her…right?

Glancing around and keeping her focus on hearing, Agnes waited. After a time no more noise could be heard. It was possible some rats were on board and found there way here. It was hard to tell, but Tech said he had a rodent problem some time back while getting food for them.

She remembered that day. Because it was the same day she fell on her back with a shriek when a rat poked its head from her soup. That was not one of her good days.

Letting out a sigh, she turned away and continue into the darkness again.

After some time of walking aimlessly around, she stopped to the sound of foot steps. Heavy foot steps. Turning to her right, she found herself staring at a red hot blade, and softly glowing blue shield. Holding them was the familiar elegant armor of her attacker from before.

"so, we meet again." he said, pressing his advance on her. Agnes stepped back at the same pace he advanced, just before tripping on a pipe. "you know, I'm rather surprised you survived the fall." he stated while glancing up for a moment "it's a least a fifty or so feet fall from the ceiling alone, but if you count at what floor we were at… it would be more like a hundred or so. How did you survive?"

She only replied with an angry scowl, trying to keep distance from him. She couldn't stand him playing with her like this. She would love to punch his face in, if it wasn't for his helmet or the fact she couldn't really fight back. Well…she could, but that was once again, in a simulation. And with a team by her side.

"not willing to speak, eh? So be it." now readying his sword, he prepared to charge "then allow me to end your suffer-"

*Wrrryyyy*

Both stopped what they were doing, looking right to find a small silver, spider of sorts. Its body was a round disk shape with six spider legs holding it up. Its one single green eye watched them intently with curiosity. Agnes had to admit, it looked rather cute in a manner. The swordsmen on the other hand decided to ignore it and go back to what he was doing, raising his weapon to-

*WWRRRYYY!*

He turned his attention back to it as it begin to click and beep in an irritated fashion. He raised his left arm baring the shield trying to shoo it away "be gone pest." he had no time for this. He needed to remove her, then go on to take over the ship. He didn't need some small insect to bother him.

Seeing her opportunity, Agnes began to sneak away, although slowly, it was getting her further and further from him. The tiny spider however, taped its way up to his foot, extending out two armored looking arms from its sides, trying to look threatening. He looked at it rather passively and cocking an eye brow as it began to 'Punch' his armored foot.

For his part, it felt rather…strange to be attacked by something only three inches tall to attack him. He didn't even know why. Perhaps it was another construct of this ship? It would make sense, seeing it was a silver coloring and glowing green eye.

Looking back up to his original target, he lightly kicked the small thing away and continued on to slay her and be done with it. The small Droid soon placed itself back into view, 'Blocking' his way to her. He was starting to find this ridicules, and kicked the thing away, hard.

Though the act was brave, Agnes couldn't help but think how stupid it was for the small thing to try and stop the armored assailant. The same feeling of helplessness also came back to her with his advance. She didn't have any words for this moment, or did she have the need to. She was going to die, and she wasn't going to be whimpering or begging when it happened.

He did the same and not uttered a word for this strike. It wasn't honorable to attack someone helpless, but it was necessary.

A high pitched screech echoed in the air, as the same bot came flying out of the darkness and latched itself to his helmet firmly. This caused him to panic and drop his sword and shield to get the thing off.

Seizing the chance of a way to escape, Agnes got up as fast as she could with a broken arm and ran, trying not to tip this time around. She could hear the scuffle going on behind her before it stopped with the sound of a sword being lifted off the ground. The next sound was that of footsteps, not of her own, trying to keep pace with her.

Her eye then shot open to the feel of falling, as her feet diapered below her, as if something had grabbed her lags. Landing on her bad arm, the Gunpowder Squad leader screamed at the pain before being roughly kicked over, letting her see the slightly scratched up helmet.

He was in a rather bad mood as he failed to kill her twice, but calmed down seeing as he stopped her escape. Even if he had to waste a amount of his power for that spell to trip her, but it was next to nothing.

*Wwrryy!*

He let off an irritated snort at that noise. The thing wouldn't give up. Both he and Agnes directed there attention to the small spider construct, that was shaking its equivalent of a fist at him, clicking and beeping as it did. He tried crushing it, but it proved to have a very hard shell, despite its small size. Instead he settled with a quick wind spell, both surprising Agnes that he could use spells and blowing the little thing away. Now that was done with he-

*THOMP!*

Blinking, he did a double take on the noise.

*THOMP!*

He could see Agnes's eyes wide while looking beyond him. Feeling plenty frustrated with all the interruptions, he looked behind himself to be rid of the small insect once more. He could see it's little green eyes glowing in the…darkness. He recounted the eyes, making out three. No, four…six?

His frustration begin to fade away at the number of eyes winking into existence around him.

*THOMP!*

Then there was the fairly large, spider like leg that had come into view. Looking up, the sight of seven large green eyes peering down at them cussed a quick feeling of despair came over his mind. Both he and Agnes were bathed in green light from the giant thirty foot spider version of the small three inch ones. The smaller ones were crawling all over by the thousands now, and had all attention focused primarily on the guy they didn't recognized.

Like all Droids part of Tech's creations, they were connected with the ship, and acted like cells. And since Agnes was recognized as part of the ship, they had no trouble with her poking around. This one on the other hand, was a infection of sorts. Normally they were the ones who built the things for the body, but since they were the only ones to protect this area from being infected…

The 'Infection' held his shield up and had his sword ready. When he continually kicked that little pest away, he didn't think it would have friends. He didn't think it had a really big friend to. They all then suddenly stopped in there tracks, not moving in the slightest.

Agnes wasn't sure what to make of them. She hadn't seen these types of Droids before, and they didn't seam capable of harming anything. But by numbers alone, it felt like she was surrounded by ants. Thousands and thousands of ants.

Feeling uneasy, he moved his foot back for a better stance. As soon as it made a taping noise on the floor, they all bolted to him. In the wink of an eye, they swarmed all over his body, digging into the cracks of his armor and ripping it off with there hand like claws. He in turn was trying to block them and stab them, only to find his shield being torn apart and carried away to the huge one to be devoured. His stabbing didn't work either, as there somewhat rounded shells made the blade slide to the side, barley leavening any scratches. Then they begin to gather and rip that apart to.

For Agnes, it was actually like watching ants swarm over creators larger then themselves and rip them apart. It was disturbingly alike to the point that she was grateful these weren't set to attack her. It had only been a minute, but during that time both shield and sword were gone, along with a good portion of armor. And for every so many chunks given to the larger one, ten or twelve more little bots came crawling out, seeking revenge on the kicking meanie.

He was struggling to get them off, but it was next to impossible with how many of them there were. How did one fight in a situation like this? Soon enough, he lost his footing and fell on his back while struggling to get them off him.

Agnes just sat where she was, watching his struggling and get slowly carried off with bugged out eyes. Then, irritating enough, the lights finally came on.

-Lab Indigo, bridge-

It had been hours, but Tech had finally finished most of the important work of rerouting power, re-establishing communications and got that engine working again. He was still trying to conceive how his flying Lab was for lack of better term, ambushed during its flight. He really needed to finish MB-1 and MB-2, along with the OSS and The Romulus.

Looking up, he found Wales, Frol and Karin looking out the bridge talking about past advents. He let out a unneeded sigh realizing his next problem. It was true they were experienced combatants. It was also true that they had adapted to the new types of foes he had presented them. And it was also true that they had what it took. What they didn't have was knowledge on the Technology itself, and more proper means to fight back.

They needed an edge. They needed to be Stronger. Faster. Harder…Better then there weak little fleshy bodies can do compared to his Technologically advance body-

A quick flash of his eyes made him stop mid thought. A slow, yet disturbingly mad grin crawled on his features at a new idea. A new invention.

No, a new upgrade.

He quickly disconnected and ran out the door, laughing manically! All other that were present in the room that herd his disconnection turned to catch a glimpse of his leave. The Droids, due to there link to the ship, turned back around to there work knowing what he was sort of up to. Karin looked at the two men who shrugged in a 'don't ask' kind of way. They had become familiar to that laugh, and the inventions that came after words. So it was best not to ask for now.

=======(A/N)=======

long wait, yes i know. in my defense, i'd like to say that i've been practicing my archery. so that was a bit time consumeing, and giveing me ideas for other stuff.

secondly, i dont think i'll be updateing as much, as my ideas for this have slowed down. there still there, only, i'm haveing truble filling it all in with stuff.

trust me, i know you want more in a short time! how? well...lets just say i'm keeping tabs on a lot of stories, and one of them i had to wait a mounth before a 2,000 or so word chapter came out. but hey, it acan be worth the wait even it was short.

well, thatnks for reading me babble on, have a nice day. or night. or afternoon...whatever your curent time zone in the world it is.


	22. Passing of Time

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

Day 70

-New Groug-

Rolling his shoulders, Hans made his way thru the streets of the advance city, taking in the sights as he did. The days past had gone by without incident, and repairs were almost done on the Frigates and Lab Indigo. Tech's small burst of anger seemed to have passed to. He said something about getting a cape out and correcting its colors.

Hans only shrugged at the thought once more. That boy was so strange, he and the other members of the HPD had given up trying to understand him.

Next was Agnes, who was found in the Production area of Indigo. Apparently, after the explosion in the section both she and Michele fought in, Agnes fell right into that area. After that, had to navigate an unknown area while blinded by the darkness around her. Then meet up with one of her attackers that tried to kill her again.

Then was saved by some small spider like bot that Tech called a Assimilator Drone. According to Tech, they saw the intruder like a infection that needed to be either purged or disabled. But because of its size, was easily kicked aside.

Hans almost wished he could see the guys face when he got surrounded by thousands of those Drones, and in the sights of what Tech called a Assimilator gatherer. He asked what they looked like compared to the rather cute looking Drones (most every person thought so)

What was seen in full sight was a towering giant with one body and four arms that could fold in and out of its sides. Long and wickedly sharp legs to latch onto hulls of ships during flight, underbelly mouths meant to rip the hull off; and a production center inside to make Drones from the material gathered from the devoured metal. That was skipping the seven eyes in the zigzag manner, hive mind center to help organize the swarm and the ability to fry anything with a few million volts of electricity if you were under it.

Even with its deadly power, it was made to only make more stuff. So for the most part they were harmless unless threatened or more importantly, attacked. And from what he ha heard, attack one, and it will anger the swarm.

No one has see the man since he was carried away and locked in a high security cell.

Next was Karin.

Karin of the Heavy Wind.

He was rather surprised to hear her joining there ranks, and was more shocked at how well she could fight in a simulation. Granted her fighting powers were fine in swordsmanship, but when she was granted access to a wand for a fight, it was an almost garneted win. As long as her opponent wasn't built for handling harsh weather that is. She found out the hard way that a strong wind will not blow away anything like the Command Crabs, that could keep a footing and were both to heavy and aerodynamic for her wind spells. She had since learnt the value of grenades, rockets, guns and canons.

Then there was Elena.

He was glad when she woke up a day latter, but her on the other hand…

+Flash back+

First it was just darkness. Then steady beeping. Or rather, irritating beeping.

Elena scorched her face at the high-pitched sound, trying to ignore it and keep sleeping. But it just kept going. She soon grudgingly opened her eyes to find herself in a way to white room, burning her eyes from the brightness.

She looked to her left to find the origin of the sound before staring at it. Taking a look around, she recognized the room. It was the Infirmary. But why?

In a blur of motion in her mind, the events from time past rushed in. The alarms. The fighters. The Plasma canon… she wasn't sure how she lived thru that, but she did. And in not to bad shape. It was only now she noticed the light snoring to her right. Looking the that direction she found Hans asleep, slightly drooling as he did. The sight made her giggle a bit as he usually made sure he looked proper.

She tried to reach her arm to him, but couldn't seem to feel it. She wondered why for a moment. She probably rolled on it during her sleep and made it go to sleep to. Taking her left arm, she began to search for her other limb and shake it awake.

…

She patted around the right side of herself again, not finding anything. She lifted her head more and looked for her-

In one swift moment, here eyes widened and a sharp inhale was taken into her lungs before letting it all out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHH!"

Immediately, Hans awoke. His eye snapped open and he scrambled to get up. Tripping on his feet from where he sat, he fell down in a mess, trying to vainly get up while panicking. He had no clue why some one was screaming bloody murder, but his only thought right at that moment was to find out why it was being screamed.

At the same time, the doors to the room slid open to let in two MEAE bots in, both on high alert.

"MY ARM! WHERE'S MY ARM!"

+Flash back end+

Letting out a sigh, Hans could only shake his head. "that could have gone better" he thought while walking towards one of the more popular shops. It was a book shop of all things, but it was highly favored among the Commoners and Nobles that lived in the area; more to do with the café near it then anything else. Around the tables and near by water foutan were children and adults going about there daily retains and eating away, or as one bluenette girl was doing at the fountain, reading.

Looking up in the distance he, like so many other, could see Lab Indigo resting on the ground. Even on the ground it was still bigger then any of the other buildings. He wondered what that boy was up to now…

-Lab Indigo-

Henrietta, Vittoro and Wales made there way down the halls at a leisurely pace as the repairs went on around them. Both the queen and the Pope, as well as the other rullers, were informed of the attack that had happened from Tech, who requested there presents. But seeing as how more attacks were actually happening in Germania and Gallia from the same ships now and then, only Henrietta and Vittoro came.

There was also another with them. He was a librarian from Romula named Benedict. Vittoro put up a request on him joining the HPD, as he had a natral skill when it came to organizing. Then there was the fact the man took in information like a sponge, learning things at a fast rate. He was by no means, a powerful Mage. He was only a Commoner with very unique learning skills. Skills the Pope found quite useful at the moment.

The man was at lest 6.7" and had dark brown hair. He didn't have the most muscle most men do, as he spent more time working with his head more then his arms. He was also in rather formal ware, being a simple white trench like coat with gold trimming. This worked well for him, as he could ware casual cloths under it to be commutable, but be presentable with the way it was. He also had a pair of Glasses, being small and rectangular in shape. They were more for seeing far away then anything else.

At the moment Benedict was skeptical about this Tech. sure, he has been asked to help with an occasional war effort now and then due to his skills, but he was no fighter. He didn't see how he could be of any help. The Pope was admit about it though, so he went along with his new orders. He was rather surprised at what this boy did do though. He decided to do some snooping and found that he had only been around for two or so months. How was it possible for one boy, a child in there eyes no less, do all he did in that time!? It was inconceivable! Vittoro agreed with that to, and wondered what he truly was, but that happy grin of Techs was like a poker face at times.

As for the two Royals beside them, they had been spending what free time they had to visit. Admittedly, they only saw one another yesterday by chance when Tech was leading Wales around the city. But when they saw one another and began to converse, Tech got an evil grin. Tech then about faced and commented "well, I've got stuff to do." and waved them a aridly good bye with his hand "you two _Love Birds have fun on your date"_

_It was then they realized what he was up to, but it was far to late to stop him as he began to skip off, singing loudly "Wales and Henrietta, sit'n in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" the two blushed fiercely at what Tech was all but shouting out in public._

_It was very embarrassing for both of them. Luckily, no one commented on what happened. But no doubt there was going to be a huge wave of Rumors and Gossip after that. Then again, this was Tech. anyone who knew the 'Emperor of the Steel Empire' knew how childish he acts in his free time._

_They would get back at him…some how…if it was even possible._

_They soon came out of there thought when they found the door they searched for. In the passing days, Tech had found out that nobody could seem to find the right door that he set up his main labs in. so, he marked them with his trademarked Black and dark Green coloration. He also installed a light above them to say if he was there or not, as well as a few security protocols (that only he knew about)._

_With a quick retraction of the two sliding door's they proceeded in._

"_I don't know. it feels to…reveling." said the voice of Agnes. "oh don't be that way, it will standard issue soon. I'm only having you do this so I can get some measurements right for something." replied Tech undeniable voice that held some level of amusement._

_The looked between one another before making there way further into the laboratory. This one was filled with weapons and what looked like armor. But the Weapons ranged from dagger to canon, and the armor were fairly thin plates of steel. Some were incomplete, while others were hung up on display and marked as to what modal it was among other things. A good many of them had 'Obsolete' on there tags and were on lockdown._

"_just hurry up, it feels very unconformable." Agnes voice said, drawing there attention to where she was. Even know Agnes was a women, she often looked boyish due to her armor and actions to hid her feminine side. Now however, that couldn't be hidden. Right of this time, Agnes was in a very tight bodysuit, showing off all her curves and fit body. The martial looked soft, and didn't show much on the protection side. So why was she wearing it?_

_Tech could be heard chuckling from where he sat, welding and bolting something together "come now, you know as well as I do that its more then conferrable with its shock absorbing marital. it's the fact you look more like a girl and are to embarrassed about it!". Agnes glared daggers at the back of his head as he continued to work before saying "we also have guests" jerking his head to one side._

_First Agnes was a bit shocked. Then she felt very embarrassed as her Queen, the Pope, Wales and some other guy stared at her due to the tight bodysuit. Then she was enraged, as she could hear Tech snicker. He planed this. Her face was lit red from both rage and embarrassment in her predicament as Tech finished what he was doing and strolled up to her._

_The urge to punch him in that smug face of his was unbearable. But she couldn't do that in front of the others. "now, could you hold up your right arm like so? I need to see if this fits on your forearm." he said, holing his right arm in a position to punch._

"_oh, now he's just taunting me!" was the one thing that roared in her mind. Gritting her teeth, she propped up her arm like so, while Tech just 'Happen' to be standing with his face in direct path with the fist. It was taking all her will not to send her fist flying at him, but she would hold._

_Tech continued to grin and put the strange device at her forearm before it clamped shut and shifted about into an indiscernible shape. "now, move your arm and tell me how it feels." Agnes complied and moved it about. "besides it being a little heavy, fine." she said, a bit more calmer then before. Tech grinned and held out his hands, letting her know she was finally done._

_Once the device was off, she turned tail to-_

"_Agnes, one more thing." she stopped in her tracks, beryl moving an inch away and turned back to him as he said "I will be needing you latter once I'm done with this stage. Alright?" she nodded and ok before turning away again._

"_one more thin." again she looked back to him a tad more irritated. He brought up his hand, letting a Assimilator Drone crawl up into the his palm and explained "you and the others will be needing assistance for your missions, so I'm giving you all some AI Drones. They'll be like Familiars per say." with that, it jumped from his hand to her shoulder and chirped happily. She gave a quick thanks and-_

"_One more thing!"_

_Wheeling around she shouted with all her might "WHAT!?" she glared at him and breathed heavily, forgetting who was around. He only pleasantly smiled and said "have a nice day". Her eye twitched a few times before she turned about and stomped away screaming her head off._

_The audience only stood there with blank faces of what just transpired before them. Tech had been acting more…childish then normal. This was only made worse as one of his SD's flew up with a holographic checklist as he read and checked off "Annoy Agnes in front of others…Check!". On the inside, Tech was laughing hysterically at it all. They just had no defense ageist his pranks._

_Benedict could only stare on at this boy. This, chipper, young, rude- Child! Oh he so hoped this was- no, this couldn't be Tech of the Steel Empire. There was no why this clown was-_

"_greetings Tech" Vittoro said pleasantly, shattering Benedict's thoughts. Tech faced them and gave his normal grin while giving a quick wave "hello to you, Popsey!" Vittoro still winced a tiny bit at the nickname tech gave him, but let it slip. That was just part of his personality. "and who's this stiff?" he asked pointing to Benedict "I know Princess here, and of course blonde Wales, which by the way, I need you to stick around latter; But you? Your new." he said putting out his hand._

_Benedict reached out his hand and grasped the Boys hand that gripped back a tad tightly "I am Benedict-" his sentence was cut short as he found himself shacking rather crazily from the handshake as Tech said "nice to meet you Benny boy!"_

_After the quick Shakedown, Benedict gathered himself, pushing his glasses back up and straightening his coat. he didn't think this Tech, by body shape, could muster so much strength. But that was probably because he was caught off guard from the…overly energetic way of a handshake._

"_so," Tech began once again, but with an air of calmness. "are you two the only ones that could actually come? Because if that's the case, you will have to do." they only nodded in unison. "Gallia and Germania were under attack by strange ships at the time. There either fixing damage or still fighting" informed Henrietta who looked a bit troubled at the idea "eh, don't sweat it sister, ol' Tech will get these ships back in the air and ready for combat in no time now!" Tech said optimistically. Truthfully he was still seething a bit. He had spent days as to why he couldn't see these ships move about, and Albion was still hidden. Even more so now because of some rather strange interference. He needed to get that team ready._

_But before he goes onto that, he will need answers, more so as to who has been coming to attack them. Motioning with his arm, Tech bid them to fallow. Or, more so the leaders then Benedict, who was asked to fallow his little SD to there library where he can start learning the basics in what he would be doing._

_Walking to a Grava Pad, they descended. From there they fallowed more halls. after those, secure doors with Guards. They proceeded down those halls, filled with every security messier taken. Tech finally came to a stop at one Cell. They stopped as well and peered in. they all stepped back in both fear and shock._

_Inside was an Elf! Granted he was bound by advance means, it still shook them up. Tech looked at them and said "I'll take it you know who or what he is?"_

_-Lab Indigo hallways-_

"_where did I go wrong?" a young red headed women asked herself. She was currently sitting next to Tabitha after her failed attempt to get into Techs giant ship. She was oh so close to!_

_A few days back, she over heard Louse's 'Droid' inform her of Tech docking at New Groug for repairs. Seeing this an opportune chance, she (and Tabitha in tow, who was at a the book shop) rushed to the new city and find the love of her life. It took her an hour to sneak past the security cams, guards, workers, curriers, Troops, vehicles and even other people that she didn't even know were on the ship. But she had done well so far. Now came finding the boy. And that was actually more harder then she thought._

_But then she was caught by more then a few of Techs little flying disk's. she decided to give up for the day and go see what Tabitha was doing. She soon found her at the water fountain next to the Bookshop._

_Sighing, Kurchi looked to her ever so quiet friend who seemed to be oblivious to the world around them. It would be getting dark soon, so now was a good time to head back. With some 'Persuasion' on her part, Kruchi got Louise to lend her that odd vehicle her Darling gave her. Granted it took a good two days for the girl to finally breakdown, but it was worth it!_

_Or, would have been if she was able to find her love…_

_A quick tug on her sleeve got Kruchi out of her thoughts and looking to her now standing friend "Night." she said pointing up. She smiled and nodded to her friend, getting up herself._

_She could always try another day._

_-Tristan Academy of Magic-_

_By the time the two got back, it had reached night and also began to rain. The sudden storm got the two to rush inside where they wouldn't get soaked or cold. Back outside it was pouring heavily and clouds blocking out what was supposed to be two full moons, and leavening the courtyard with no light._

_In another part of the Academy, two yellow eyes peered out the closed window and scanned over the area. His charge was currently reading from her Data-pad, which were becoming popular and used more often in there world. Louise was currently studying about Energy transfers between two magical points._

_Navi did note that it wouldn't help her much, as she still showed an inability to use any sort of spell, except those with explosive results. It did take some level of convincing for his part to get Louise to see it not that much of a failure. As much as she said it was, he in turn asked her how many Organics could produce a spontaneous explosive force with a flick of there hand. The silence that fallowed was staggering._

_But that wasn't the pentacle of trouble, oh no. it was the fact the thing called 'Eleanor' had come and set up shop in these stone walls as a combat teacher for the students. Both he and her still traded glares at one another, not stopping once during her first week there._

_Hearing a yawn, Navi turned his head in a 180 to get a good look at Louise. She was slightly slumped over and looked rather board. She was tired. "Louise" he began, getting her attention._

_Looking to her guardian, Louise had to suppress a shiver at the way his head was. She still wasn't use to him being able to turn his head around like some marry-go-round. It creped her out, as well as others. But she did get some satisfaction out of it every time he did it in front of Kruchi or her older Sister Eleanor. She clearly remembered the first time he did it, making a few students, and one teacher, to faint at sight. Luckily, he doesn't do it to often, and they are now aware of it, and don't faint any more._

_Pushing those thoughts aside and looking at Navi with droopy eyes, he told (or rather commanded) "Louise, you need to go into recharge mode. Your body is mentally strained and needs time to be repaired." she still dint get half the things he said from time to time, but the term 'Recharge' was enough to get her to thing rest. And that sounded good right now._

_Getting up, and changed, she stumbled over to her bed with slight help from Navi and fell right asleep. _

_Navi made sure she was tucked in and walked over to his Maintenance Station, letting the capsule close around him and go into standby while letting the arms inside do there work of recharging little bits of power, fix any damage or tune any parts. All the while keeping tabs to the security he was connected to._

_His purpose was to serve and protect Louise, no matter the cost._

_-outside-_

_Guard duty sucked._

_That was the best way to describe a job that involved standing around, doing next to nothing, while in the rain for the fresh recruit. Not to mention it was night and bone chilling, with armor only giving minimal warmth. And besides, why dose he have to be out here, when he could be inside doing the guarding from there?_

_He wondered if it had something to do with accidentally tumbling on one of the students in the hall. It had to be, and this was his punishment. It wasn't his fault there was a soaked washcloth under his foot, making him slid into the student! It was completely unavoidable. Yet, here he was. All alone…in the dark…completely wet…and chilled to the bone…_

_*GROWL*_

…_and hungry…_

"_could this day get any worse?" he wondered aloud to himself before feeling a sharp stab in his back. For a moment his eyes widened and his through let out a silent scream as things dulled out to nothing. Slowly, his body was dropped down as the assailant pulled there knife out before motioning over the wall._

_Moments latter, ropes were tossed up, were the assassin then took and tied them down, letting up more men. once each one was up and over the wall and inside, they proceeded to split into groups of three and infiltrate the Academy._

_-cyber space-_

_Streams of data arc a cross above and long lines of wiring stretch under foot as Navi, in a virtual form continues to monitor the network within the Academy. It was true that Cyber space wasn't really a plain of existence one could go to and fight viruses or such, but Navi could build a space and work in it as if it was his room. In the past when he was still just an AI program, he never bothered with making such spaces. They took up a little memory and were in a sense pointless._

_Yet, ever since his transfer and upgrade, he has been more…imaginative._

_There's a word that he never thought of trying. But here he was now, acting more human by creating his own room, with its own monitors, with its own door, and it's own bed for crying out loud! Why did he even make one? He cant sleep in the first place!_

_Raising his hand, he began to massage his-_

_Stopping his action, he brought his hand back down and look at it. Why was he bothering to massage his temples? He didn't really have skin to feel any comfort from rubbing. So why was he doing the action? "perhaps I need to do a quick virus scan" he said to him self going to a monitor and beginning the scan. Normally a scan would take an hour, but in his capsule it would only take a few minutes. Still a long time in cyber space where seconds are like minutes._

_After the scan was finished and gave its results, Navi couldn't help but feel…disappointed. Nothing turned up. Well, except one file in the wrong place, but that could be fix in a snap. Done._

_Since the scan turned up nothing, maybe go to Tech. he did make the body and its programs. Maybe he could tell him what was happening?_

_All thoughts about his problem was called to a stop as a silent alarm was set off. Something or rather someone had just come into the building off schedule. No, five groups of threes have entered without reason._

_On a dime, Navi turned on all spy-bot feeds and began looking thru them. After another moment he had found the intruders. Three were in the Dining hall. The next three were secure a path to said area. The next three had set up outside the same place. As for the two other groups, they had split up and headed for the servants in one part, and for the student dorms in the other part. Or, in other words, towards Louise._

_Sending out a signal to The Lab, he ordered two BLADE's to come out and commence silent assassinations on the group heading to the Servants. He could deal with the other intruders._

_===(A/N)===_

_this is your (almost) weekly update._

_next week, or the one after that, cant remember, i will be not avalible. why? A:going camping for the week._

_that is all. i think..._

_nope, thats all that comes to mind. hope you like this instalment, so later._


	23. Bump in the Night

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

**Day 70**

-Academy of Magic-

In the dark halls of the school, three cloaked figures walked on searching for the servants. They were ideal hostages besides the student body, as they couldn't use magic. But there confidents on this little expedition were slowly fading away. The halls were very dark, and there wasn't any noise besides there own feet.

You would think with all these snooty brats here, that there would be more light…and guards. Where were the guards? They only encountered one at the walls, but that's it. It was to easy. Ominously to easy.

Slowly, the air tensed around them from feeling so uneasy. Why was it so deathly quiet?

Before passing another hall, one of the three stopped and looked down the dark corridor.

Like all the others, it had fancy doors with some carvings and evenly placed furniture. There were also tapestries here and there and chandlers that were still unlit. It was still unnerving without any light.

"Fredu! Hurry up!" one of his team mates called back to him. "hold your horses, I'm coming!" he called back before looking down the corridor one last time before running to keep up. Right as he disappear around the corner, a shadow stood up and dashed towards them silently.

They continued there way at a slightly faster walk while trying to find the right door. "this is creepy" one of them said looking around more then his colleges. The lead one rolled his eyes at his younger comrades worry. It was true he felt a tad nervous at the lack of guards or light, but they were Line and Triangle Mages. What did they have to fear here?

"calm down boy, there is nothing here that can harm us. We're professionals remember?" replied the lead man without hesitation in his voice. It was mostly reassurance to himself at all the silence, as well as his comrades. Part of his battle ready mind told him something was up, that there was an ambush. But how was that possible? They were told the Empire of Steels ships were grounded. Also, they couldn't prepare for them or know there plans.

As they entered one of the more larger halls, they all failed to notice the two glowing orange eyes above them, watching there every move.

-Unknown Area-

All around her, colorful confetti fell, clear blue skis and cheers of hundreds of people surrounded her. Here she was, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, in all her glory! She, a successful Mage, capable of feats beyond her years was being pulled in a luxury wagon that was snow white, and had beautiful gold trim.

She was being escorted to her Highness, and long time friend, for being so useful to her country, Tristain. In the crowed she could see her family, smiling in pride at her-

"Louise reactivate! Louse, I implore you to reactivate!"

Louise cracked an eye open to see those two soulless yellow eyes peering down at her in the dark and grumbled a bit. "not now Navi…just five more minutes…" she then proceeded to pull the covers over her head and roll to one side. Navi shook his head and pulled the covers away gently while saying "Negative. You are in Danger. You must get up so you can deafened yourself if any Danger is to slip by me."

He herd some more grumbling from the curled up ball before him, before uncurling and sitting up. She gave him a confused, and tiered, look telling him to explain. "there has been a breach in the defenses." he told her, getting a shocked look from her "two Blades are currently removing some intruders now. I am about to do the same, but I need you to be active during this time. If you find yourself in danger, run. If that option isn't open, fight."

He then turned around and headed towards the door saying "I will deal with the intruders myself."

With that, he exited out. Louise sat there for a moment before shaking her head and rubbing her eyes to remove the drowsiness. If the Academy had been infiltrated, that would be bad. There were still a large number of Student here, and all were Nobles. In turn, they could be used as leeway for whoever came in.

But should she be worried?

She thought about it a few moments and decided to get dressed and be ready. If they could get in, they could be a great threat.

It took awhile to undress and dress into her cloths (and find her misplaced wand that was on her night stand the whole time) before heading towards the door. Right as her hand touched the knob, she heard a scream.

-Hallways-

Walking down the dark halls, another group of three cloaked men made there way to the rooms of each student. Outside a window, the rain could be heard and lightning would flash. When they snuck in, they thought they would meet a few patrols on the way. But so far none. In fact, the place seemed devoid of any life.

As they approached another corner that would lead to the upper levels, one of them went up to the corner, peeking around as he did. After a quick peek around it, he still found no guard. He waved his hand to give the all clear again and proceeded on.

Another arc of lighting went thru the sky, lighting the halls and casting dancing shadows all around. Admittedly, this seemed almost like one of those ghost stories one of there comrades read every now and then. Only, it wasn't some cave or forest, but a place of learning.

The idea made him chuckle. "what's going to happen?" he thought while holding a laugh "is the scary teacher going top pop out and give me a bad grade?"

From there he let off a small dry laugh to himself in the hall. Right at the same moment, lighting flashed, showing a silhouette of someone behind him before disappearing into the dark once more. The man, however didn't notice and continued to fallow his friends who had gotten ahead of him. He quickened his pace with a slight smirk at his previous thought.

The sound of metal shifting and rearranging echoed in his ear, making him turn around. Soon the other two notice him not fallowing and look back. "oi! Why'd you stop?" asked one. When he got no response, he looked ahead to see what spooked him.

Down the hall was what looked like some kid in the hall. He seemed to be holding two round objects in his hands, but it was near impossible to see. Slowly, the one who was lagging behind smiled and walked towards the silhouette of the child and held out his hand "hey there kid." he started trying to sound nice "what are you doing out of bed so late?"

The child didn't respond at all and only stood there, starring at them. It was slightly unnerving in a sense, but they dint worry, it was just a kid. "what wrong, you lost? Oh, I know, how dose a snack sound huh? We can go to the dinning hall and-"

Right as he was half way to the kid, two yellow and soulless orbs glowed in the dark and as if timed, lighting flashed; reflecting two wicked looking blades that looked like cercal with teeth.

Then it spoke in the most monotone and empty voice they had ever heard.

"Delete."

The two blades then spun, making a none stopping and unholy shriek echo in the air. With there eyes wide and fear gripping them, the closest one did the most rationale thing.

He screamed and ran.

That didn't help, as the thing proved to be much more faster, and caught up with him in no time. In a split seconded it had caught up. The next three seconds were filled with gore, as the two spinning blades were planted on either side of the mans shoulders and brought down. His two comrades watch in utter horror of there comrade being cut up brutally before turning tail and running.

By the time it was done, the walls were splattered, the blades were crimson, and blood was all over its arms, with a few drops on its visor. This was ignored however, and looked up. It could see them running down the halls, hoping to escape.

To bad.

Lifting its right arm up, it readied its Saw Blade. Then, with one quick movement, sent it flying. It flew straight an true to the two men running, guided by a small and fine steel thread connecting it to him. Right as they were gong to make the corner, the bade cut and stuck into one of there backs. Immediately, it began to reel his catch in.

On the other side of the hall, both men tried to keep running. One of them howled in agony as the Saw Blade pulled in his back, threatening to rip out. He was ousting one arm to hold onto the corner of the hall and his comrade was pulling on his other arm. Slowly, he began to feel his grip slipping. "GO!" he yelled while looking back while saying "tell Benubiru that there are complicaaaAAAAGGGHH!" right then he lost grip and was dragged away screaming.

Though he wanted to stay and help, he knew this new development needed to be reported. With that, he turned around and ran. As he ran, he could hear the shrieking Blades and the defiant war cry with roaring fire. Then things went silent as he went out of hearing range.

Still running he made his way to the ground level and stopped to catch his breath. After he regained his breath he got up and moved on.

Then his breath caught in his throat. in front of him, were two people of some sort. Both had long Blades in there left arm, and they only had one glowing orange eye in there heads.

Slowly, he reached for his wand and pointed it before him. Again, lighting flashed, showing him faceless visors, long Blades that came out of there left arms and dark purple armor soaked with blood.

Right as he was going to scream, a quick shriek sounded behind him. Turning around, he found the same child like monster that killed his comrades from before. It was about four feet tall, had very child like features and was a dark yellow and black color. It also had blood all over itself, and shining round blades with teeth that began to spin once more.

Then he let off a blood curtailing scream as those blade were both launched at him.

-Dinning Hall-

The constant tapping of footsteps could be heard as one of Benubiru's men paced back and forth impatiently. "what's taking them so long?" he just about yelled out of inpatients. Benuniru could understand his frustration. The Servants lodging area wasn't to far away, and the students needed should have been gathered by now. What was taking them?

"Velur!" he called to a man leaning on a wall "go and tell the men at the front of the hall to see what is taking the others so long." with a quick nod of his head, the man identified as Velur ran out the front doors.

Outside it was pouring and was doing so loudly. Right now the men that were stationed out here to guard have been under the overhang, keeping them dry. "hey!" the three men stopped there conversation and turned to Velur's voice as he said "the Boss wants you three to see what's taking the others so long. They haven't come back yet."

They looked at one another before asking "say, um, Velur? You didn't happen to hear a scream, did you?" he raised a brow before shaking his head no "no, I don't believe so. Why?"

one of them jabbed a thumb to his side saying "Pete, here thought he heard some one scream. But it was probably the wind or something." Velur only shrugged and waved for them to fallow "come on, I need to get the other three so we can balance out how we guard this area. They nodded and fallowed him back inside and to the back.

Opening the doors they walked out and were about to tell there comrades what was going on, but found something else. First, the floor was wet. The next thing they noticed was how quiet it was. Then there was a stench. And to top it, there was a body, stuck in the wall with a Sword thru his chest.

It didn't take them long to figure out they were standing in blood, and this blood was on the walls to. One of the men leaned over to the other and whispered "I take it back Pete. Maybe you did hear a scream."

Taking the lead, Velur walked to the corps with the Sword planting him to the wall. "poor Lav'er" he thought looking at the frozen scream on his face. He then looked down at the Sword. It was pretty deep, but he was sure he could pull it out. He reached out to-

"Hey! Hands off bub!"

He suddenly stepped back and drew his wand, pointing at the Sword. He was sure it just talked! Then a shrieking of steel met his ears and drew his eyes up. Before him ran some sort of child like thing, with two spinning Blades where one's hands would be. He found himself moving to slow to point the his wand at the attacker, and with one swift move, his hand flew off. He went to scream in pain, but was replaced with an agonizing roar as it thrust its other Spinning Blade into his gut.

The others stepped back with fear, as they watched Velur get slowly, and painfully cut in two. When the screaming stopped and the walls coated with red, the thing turned to them.

Pete, turned tail and ran back into the Dinning hall to tell Benubiru. And more importantly, to get away from that thing!

The other two stayed and lifted there Wands, trying to not let fear grip them. With a few incantations said, they waved there Wands and shot a stream of heat and flame to the figure. It didn't even bother to move, and let the fire engulf it. Once they cut the stream off, they couldn't help but smirk at all the fire dancing in front of them. It was enough to melt Iron, and they did it with no trouble at all.

…

Slowly, a shadowy silhouette with two yellow eyes walked thru the fire calmly and focused on nothing but them. Soon there smirks fell into gaping mouths as they stared at the two round yellow eyes that were part of the child like body. It almost looked like someone's oversized doll. Granted, this over sized doll moved on its own, had glowing yellow eyes that held no emotion, two Saw Blades for hands and was for all terms, Fire Proof due to it being made of a very resilient metal.

Regardless, this scared them to no end and sent them into panic. The fire actually didn't help matters as it made the thing look even more terrifying with the harmless look and size. But add those Blades, with fire behind it making its front like a shadow and finally add those eyes…

The one to the left made the first attack by throwing a fireball. His aim was completely off with his hands shacking, and flew by its head. It didn't even show any acknowledgement that a fireball went by its head. It just walked to them, not showing any sort of emotion.

"Delete."

Only it's intent.

-Hallways-

"Where is that robot?" Louise asked herself while walking thru the stone halls. She knew there were intruders, and was told to be ready for any attackers while she most likely stayed in her room, but she had decided to fallow Navi instead. But when she reached for the door, there was a scream, one that actually sent shivers up her spine, making her go out to see what was truly going on. And she wasn't the only one. Beside her were a few other students, all tired and rather curious on what it was about.

"Calm down Louise." Kruchi told the short pinkett "I'm sure Navi is just making sure things are fine." though she didn't want to agree, Louise had to admit that was what Navi was doing. It would make sense, he was told to act as her protector, so maybe-

Louise and any student that were fallowing her suddenly stopped at a squelching noise. By now, a scent was drifting thru the air, one that was like copper mixed with something else. Slowly looking down, a student found something under her foot and lifted it slowly.

She sorely wish she hadn't.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

All the other students all moved back to look at the commotion as she screamed "I STEPPED ON A HAND! HALF A HAND!"

Louise felt her eyes widen, and her meal stir at the sight of a partial hand on the ground and the blood trail it had left. It was then that the copper smell registered in her mind. It was the smell of blood. Lots of blood.

As al the students looked at the hand, she looked to a walls and found more of the life giving sustaining on the wall and furniture. There was also a body, cut and mangled with exposed bone and organs.

Louise could only cover her mouth in pure disgust at the sight while backing away. She wanted to throw up, or scream, but she couldn't. all she could do was back away. Something more caught her eye making her look. Whatever fear she felt before suddenly increase two fold at the sight of another body, this one looked as if it struggled before being shredded apart.

She took another step back, slightly bumping into Kurchi who looked down to her and gave a small eye roll. To her half a hand was nothing, things like that happened in Germania. "Relax Louise, it's just a hand…though, a bit more discussing the way it was cut." she added.

Louise only pointed ahead of her, redirecting Kruchi's attention to the hall, making her eyes widen. She was use to some bloodshed, but this looked more like some slaughter house for those butchers. "By the Founder." she whispered getting the attention of a few others.

When they looked, they openly gasped and hastily stepped back away from the scene, while one of them fainted.

When Tabitha laid her eyes on it, they opened with alarm and made her hand grip her ever present staff. Who ever these people were, there deaths were more then just painful.

-Dinning hall-

Benubiru was waiting for his men to return in the Dinning Hall as six others hadn't yet. And now, they haven't returned yet. He was sure he heard something at first when he decided to grab something to drink real quick, but now he was starting to wonder.

The door's suddenly flew open and were slammed shut as the man known as Pete leaned on them with stricken fear. Benubiru, and the other man that was guarding the area, both ran to Pete and asked "Pete, what happed? Were are the others?"

He gasped for air and did all he could to keep his head on his shoulders and opened his mouth to say something. Before he got the chance, a spinning blade of sorts ripped thru the wooden door next to his head and began to cut it away.

Pete didn't waste time in running away streaking in terror an run for cover.

They could only watch as the blade smoothly cut thru the wood like butter before being kicked down by a small, metal thing. In its right hand it held a sword, and as for its left, it was a spinning disk that shrieked as it did.

Benubiru didn't wait, and attacked right there with a well placed fireball. A fireball that was intercepted by a well placed slice from the Sword welding being, absorbing the attack.

The other man next to him fallowed his lead soon enough and tried a wave a heat and flame. This was met with the sword as well, dispelling the attack completely.

During this, Pete had ran and dove under a table for cover, not wanting to be part of it. Benubiru didn't like how spineless he was at this moment, but that didn't matter now. What did was this thing before him.

He, along with his cohort both attacked with raging fire again, but still got the same result. The Sword was a problem, and needed to be removed. As if fallowing his thoughts, the golem before him did just that and threw the sword aside. Granted, when it was thrown, it was thrown at Pete who was trying to do a sneak attack.

The Sword flew and planted firmly into the mans skull before he dropped to the floor dead. They didn't have time to take in what just happened as it turned its other hand into the same disk like blade and sent it spinning at high speeds while dashing forwards.

Out of panic, the other man attached with a wave of fire, hoping to stop the golem. The heat alone should have melted the thing, but all it did was make it glow red hot as it washed over its body like water.

It slowed down to a stop and stood up straight not moving. Benubiru was about to smirk, but wasn't allowed to as the golem suddenly changed it's blades into some sort of tubs and aimed at them. Then, in a high-pitched whistle, steam was let out thru them at them while the body cooled back to its original state.

Benubiru saw the attack come faster then his comrade and got out of the way. His comrade though, was cooked alive by the intensely heated air and wailed with anguish during those brief five seconds.

Bnubiru looked at the man that was cooked alive before looking at his new adversary. In all his years, this was the first time he fought something the likes of this. He wasn't sure what all happened, but from the looks of it, it would seem there infiltration mission was discovered. Or… maybe a trap.

It was then the Golem before him made him remember something. It was made of steel, more stronger then iron. This was something from the Steel Empire.

But how?

Didn't there leader leave this place? And wasn't he, along with all his forces grounded in a city days from here?

What ever thoughts he had soon were dispersed as he was put on the defensive from a one of spinning blades that cut on of the tables in two before flying back into its awaiting arm. It the spun and lunched its other blade at him, forcing him to duck or get cut in two. He then rolled to the side and cast another fireball.

Seeing the attack, Navi pulled back his arm, bringing his Saw Blade reeling back and intercepting the attack.

Benubiru scowled at the maneuver before using a Levitation spell on some nearby objects in the dining room and launching them at the 'Droid' he now believed it was, if his assumption of it being Steel Empire origin.

Folding his Blades away, Navi rolled to the right and shifted his left hand into its canon form and fired on sight of the intruder.

The fire Mage didn't let his surprise get the best of him and used a basic Wind spell to block the blast of light. This didn't work as expected, as compressed energy didn't have the same type of mass like solid objects like Earth, liquid objects like Water, or viper like things such a Fire, and passed thru the barrier and clipped his left shoulder.

Holding his hand to his shoulder, he couldn't help but glare at the Droid that stood before him. "What are you?" he questioned while readying another spell.

"The Victor." It replied before letting off a series of clicks and beeped.

Benubiru readied himself for whatever was coming next and tensed his legs for another dodged. This never came as the sound of blades being unsheathed from there confines meet his ears along with weight and pain.

He had gone from standing to laying on his chest with something on his back pinning him on the ground. Oh, and something running thru his left and right shoulders, pinning him to the stone floor.

"Target subdued." A metallic voice spoke to his left.

"Begin interrogation procedures?" Asked another voice lake the last to his right.

"Negative." The droid he was fighting before answered "Properly contain this intruder for latter interrogation."

The man felt there weight roll off him as they lifted his body replying in perfect sync "Acknowledged." and removing the swords from his shoulders, causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

Once he shook the pain away, he got a good look at his captors. On both sides of him were more Droids, being completely identical to the other. He could also see that the swords that went thru his shouldered from before were part of there left arms, retracting and folding along the arm so it could be launched back out to its full length.

"What is going on here!?" Yelled a voice from the entrance as Benrubiru was dragged away by the Blades. Navi looked back and found Colbert, Osmond, The annoying older Vallerie and Chevreuse all looking at the mess he had created. "Well?" Eleanor asked with a slight glare.

"Removing infiltrating threats and containment of one." Navi stated simply while walked to the dead body that still had Derf planted firmly in his skull, yakking him out without a trace of guilt. Turing back to the teachers, he took note of there both horrified and uneasy looks on there features.

"If that," Started Eleanor pointing at the body he was over "is what you call 'Removing a Threat' then I suspect all that…that…" She had a difficult time saying what was on her mind, so the older Vallerie settled for waving her arm to the hall behind them. The said hall was now filled with the smell of burnt/mangled corpses, smoldering furniture and walls painted in red.

"Cleaning crews will come the Lab to refurnish the areas that held confrontation in them." The Droid said without regret once more. Eleanor rarely admitted to fear, as it was drilled into her by her Mother to not show weakness. But this thing has been putting her on edge every now and then. And right now, she was starting to feel complete terror in some sense.

It had just slaughtered fourteen men, and doesn't show a single ounce of sadness, anger, or any emotion for that matter. That alone scared her to some extent.

"Regardless." Said Osmond, pulling her back from her mind "What has transpired this night isn't very…acceptable. It would have been better to have informed the guard or one of the teachers." Colbert stepped up to Osmond's side and nodded in agreement. It was bad enough there was a war going on and his students were being taught combat spells, but to have a mini war going on inside the Academy was far from ideal.

After folding the sentient sword back into it's sheath, Navi only said "That would place lives of my allies in danger. That would be unacceptable, therefore took matters into my hands." Gesturing to the cooked body in the room he added "I was tasked to protect Louise by any means. Since she is under your protection, you are under mine. If one of you is lost, then the threat on her life is increased. Protecting you will insure further protection for her."

They only blinked in what he said as he walked passed them.

-(A/N)-

I LIVE!

yes, i am back. for how long, i can not say. but i am.

to say i have been sort of brain dead with ideas or even the motivation to write anything, but i think i'm getting back into that. at least for a time. hope you enjoyed this chpater, even know it was going to be something i wanted to post during fall.

well, better late then never right?


	24. Doubts

**This I a disclaimer for the anime series, Familiar of Zero**

**Day 72**

**-Lab Indigo, Techs Lab-**

Elves…

As if this world couldn't get any more mystical like. He was hoping for something more, but only got that and a tid-bit of them being evil from Vittorio. He also wanted the Elves extermination as well, after they got no information form him.

He liked Popesy, he really did. But he couldn't let him go and execute his POW… well, maybe torture him for information, but no further!

"So, what will you do with the Elf?" Asked Wales, who was in a skin tight suit that was much like Ageneses. Tech shrugged in response as he continued to patch together what he was working on "I'm not completely sure. I have a few ideas that could be used…then again, I still need to get some information from him."

In Truth, that Elf confused him. Tech had done an extensive search in his spy-net as to where these Elves could be found. Sure he found books and lore of them, but not once has he found them on the map. No villages, towns, cities- not even an inhabitant!

How was it they were hiding so well? That was the question he asked. So he decided to try a test. The basic means, and most used means of finding targets with the Spy-net was using a low level of energy to connect with different points, creating a web. that's what the spy-bots were for, to connect to each bot that was so far apart and making a web of signals that would detect movement between them. Then add in the Spy-net as a whole with its satellites, and you get a very big spider web.

The results of the test were both astounding and bothersome.

No matter how many times he tried to see this guy using these means, it had left the same result. He was completely invisible.

So after an hour of going over the data and multiple tests, he had found a reason. These Elves, had some sort of storage of power that he has not seen before that, quite latterly, bent the energies around them to there whim. He wasn't sure if they were even aware of this.

What was happening was that the connections would bend around him, leavening him in this bubble of invisibility. Sure this made a blind spot, but it could be passed off as magnetic inference or any such natural anomaly from its nature.

"And what about that Mercenary?" Tech stored his thoughts on the Elf away in his databanks for a latter date while he thought about the man that broke into the Academy. "As of now, he's in a holding cell. I really don't have time to think of what to do with him as I am a bit swamped with more pressing matters."

Wales only raised a brow as to what could make him so busy. From what he was told, the repairs on Indigo, as well as the other ships were going more faster then predicted. Elena was now getting use to a new robotic arm that was given to her, and training all the recruits has spiked. What was so important to divert so much of his attention?

"There we go." Tech grinned, lifting up some sort of incomplete chest armor with stubs in the back. Already knowing what Tech wanted him to do, the Prince lifted his arms to allow the Silver haired boy to put it on, making minor adjustments as he did.

That was another thing. Tech had been…asking Him, Frol and Agnes to come here and get into these skin tight suites before putting this incomplete armor on. So far they were the only three that have been getting such treatment. Then again, they could be his living mannequins for some new armor for HPDF to use. It was still hard to tell.

Wales could feel Tech pat at his back, feeling for any uneven areas. "Alright Blondy, can you move your shoulders for me?" Wales did as asked and moved his shoulders about. Though the armor was incomplete, it looked fairly solid, but from just these slight movements did he feel no restrictions. Frol said his was a little less restrictive then normal armor, but this seemed much more flexible. Perhaps this was a light armor and his a heavy?

During the short time he moved his shoulders, he could hear small gears and pistons working around on his back. "Everything seems to be working in order." Tech said, already in the motions of taking the armor off.

As he worked on that, Wales decided to ask "I am curious to know, what is this armor for?" Tech merely grind as he pulled the armor parts off saying "Oh, you know, a little testing here and a little explosion there. Just me trying out some new ideas and seeing how to apply them in new ways or such." The exiled prince only shook his head at the vague answer and left it at that.

"Oh, before I forget." Tech almost gasped as he put the incomplete armor on a stand "When are you going to pop the question?"

Wales had to stop and actually ponder what he said "Pop the question?" he asked rather puzzled. Tech nodded quickly and added "To a certain individual?" Wales looked in confusion before Tech swiped up a small gear in-between his index and thumb, and with a quick snap of his fingers music filled the room as he sung "~Here, comes the Bride! All dressed in White! Hear the bells ring, in the morning Light!~"

Snickering could be heard to his left, and with a quick glance over his shoulder he found Frol, Agnes and Elena (all in there new skin tight suits) trying to hold back there laughter. It was certainly no secret the exiled Prince of Albion romantically liked the current Queen of Tristain in there big blue base. But it was even less of one with a CO. like Tech, who practically announced "Oh Blondy, your date's here! Be sure to get her home on time and be back before bed time!" Over the intercom, throughout the whole base.

Granted he was respectable about there privacy to some point, but he never seemed to cease his teasing.

As for Agnes, she was happy that she wasn't the butt of one of pranks for once. Though she felt a bit insulted at him even suggesting who her future lover was(on a daily bases no less), she had to admit, Wales looked rather adorable with that embarrassed flush on his face as Tech continue to sing.

"T-Tech, I t-think you made y-your point." Wales just about stuttered in utter humiliation. In that moment all hopes of getting back at Tech for his last joke of skipping thru the streets singing about them kissing in a tree, seemed to just fade away.

"Are you sure?" He asked as the music continued to play "Because I can start a small video to go with-"

"Actually." Piped up Elena, effectively cutting Tech off "You said you needed me for some sort of…fittings was it?" Tech seemed to pause for a moment before say "Ah, yes! I did, didn't I?"

Quickly putting the now realized ring sized gear back down, Tech went up to the stand Wales was on and quickly shooed him off for Elena to get on. "Now, before we begin, tell me; how has the Limb aid been doing? Any problems or discomforts?"

She shook her head while flexing the steel arm, having the strange sensation of feeling each piece inside move from each electrical impulse that passes thru it. "Not really. Besides it feeling funny and getting use to its strength, it's fine." she said with a slight shrug.

Tech grind and gave quick nod while getting to work.

On the other side of the room, Wales met back up with Agnes and Frol, with the latter leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, while the former idly played around with her personal Droid AI that was chirping happily in her hand. She had taken a liking to the little thing, as it resembled the Assimilation Drones that saved her in the Production section of the ship. That, and it was down right adorable.

Tech even went as far as to give it a name, that being Tracy.

"Did Tech call you both here to?" Wales asked standing before them. Frol kept his spot whiling pointing at Elena who was being instructed to hold still as Tech put on some sort of incomplete armor around her legs. "The miss didn' know her way 'ere. So we decided ta come over an' see what was goin' on whi' ya."

Agnes nodded as Tracy made 'her' way up to her shoulder where she promptly sat. "You seemed to have been gone some time and were wondering where you were. Then Frol here suggested we come down here with Elena to see if you were here."

Casting a quick glance over to Tech and back to Wales she asked in a hushed voice "Did you get him to tell you why us three, now with Elena, are being used for fitting armor?"

Wales only shook his head in a sense of denial "No. what ever Tech is up to, he is keeping a good amount of it hidden. Every time I bring it up, he gives me either a vague answer, dose not hear me at all, or changes subjects all together. Sometimes a little of all three."

His two team mates drooped at the news and looked to Elena who busied herself by looking at her surroundings as Tech adjusted the equipment to her comfort.

Agnes soon narrowed her eyes at the cybernetic human and said to no one particular "What's his Game?" The two men looked to her before tracking her gaze back to the Boy that seemed to be oblivious to there conversation.

"Who knows." Frol commented "He keeps to 'im self so much tha' it's hard ta tell."

Agnes only narrowed her eyes further, turning it into more of a glare. "He keeps to himself a little to much if you ask me." She retorted. Wales tilted his head slightly and asked "What do you mean?" He soon faced a rather deadpan look as if to say "your kidding right?"

"Are you serious?" She finally said, a little put off. The Prince shook his head while replying "That's not what I meant."

She cocked a brow in response "Really?" She challenged "Then, pry tell, what did you mean?"

Looking right into her eyes, in a manner of accepting her challenging tone, he said "Though he is manipulative, and holds secrets from us, he never withholds information that would put us in danger."

She snorted in disproval at him, but had to agree with that little bit. "Still…" She started once more "I'm rather worried."

"About wha' lass?" Frol asked with a slight chuckle at her being worried about anything. "Well, to begin with, he has some sort of new Droid that no one knows about, except Michel who watched them in action."

"What sort of Droid?" Both men asked. "I'm not sure. Michel could only give me so many details. They were tall, really tall. Were sort of serpentine in shape and were colored like shadows. On there backs were these dagger like blades that seemed to move and rub on one another. Then they had these long tails…"

Wales and Frol looked at one another with the former asking "did this happen on the day we were attacked?" looking up a bit sharply, she nodded, hoping for an answer. "Well…Me and the Prince 'ere saw somthin' like tha'. Only, dey all had these bat wings and scrapped a few of 'em Buzzards before board'en our ships."

Wales only shrugged "I thought about it a few times and wondered what they were. Tech said they were some of his Droids and left it at that."

"I still don't like it." She huffed, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. Though tech had proven his worth as an ally, he had yet to do so as a honest one.

-Tristain Academy-

Louise let of a light sigh as she listen to her current teacher drone on about some elements needed for a basic wind spell for something or another. To tell the truth, she wasn't fully listening to him go on and on about it. As of right now her mind was still going on about the events from two nights ago.

The sight of those bodies, no, those mangled corpses, had yet to move out of her mind. The panic that fallowed was overwhelming, and at that same moment she lost her dinner. Kirche seemed to have held up better, but the looked of discussed horror was still etched into the Pinkets mind. And Tabitha. That girl had never shown any sort of emotion , even around her red headed friend. But during those few moments, she found actual worry and slight distress in those eyes.

Half an hour after all the excitement did the teachers announce that a few Droids from Techs Lab, specifically Blades, came out and attack some intruders with some sort of ill intentions.

Louise knew better.

She had seen what a Blade could do. And what she saw wasn't a Blades work. She remembered only one thing that could cut, tear and mangle all at once. She had seen it happen when her sister was so sure of her Golems victory.

Then there was the fact Navi told her he was going to deal with them. She saw him leave the room.

Discreetly as she could, Louise looked over to a window were her servant and body guard stood. Still as a statue, but as vigilant as a hawk. She wondered what lengths he would go to protect her, but didn't foresee this.

Fourteen.

that's how many bodies were seen being towed out by carriage from her window. The Service Droids did there part in cleaning and refurnishing the halls and also, strangely enough, the Dining hall; But those bodies still reminded her of one thing. Navi was made for this.

The thought was like a cycle, running round and round like some mad marry-go-round of death. His soulless eyes always sent shivers up and down her spine as his stared on, always waiting. Always watching.

Taking a deep breath the young Vallerie calmed her nerves and turned her attention back to the teacher. There was time latter to ask Navi as to what he completely did.

-Lab Indigo, Library section-

"The art of War"

The book itself was rather intrusting, made by some military strategist in Techs past, that lived in a place called, China. The book, or Halo Pad in this case, wasn't all that big. Only thirteen chapters, all covering different aspects of war.

Karin was familiar with books being written by writers that held some interest in the art of shedding blood from time to time. This person, on the other hand was a high ranking General, who seemed to have been a very competent strategist. And that was saying much, as he was by there standards a Commoner.

That was another thing. She had noticed that there were few Mages around the gigantic ship, and had more commoners then it should. Admittedly the Gunpowder Squad was an acceptation with there knowledge on muskets, but as for the others, they were mere Pawns mixed with the more stronger Bishops, Knights, Rooks and Queens that were Mages.

Then again…he seemed to have picked only a select few in. and those he chose did survive that last hectic attack, with even less being like heroes, as they defined the ship.

"Enjoying the Littérateur Duchess?" Karin tore her eyes away from the words on the screen to the Brown hair and rectangular Glasses before her. "Hello Benedict, and yes, I am." Karin replied to the more tolerable of the common folk that was taking a seat next to her.

"The art of War." He read aloud "I have yet to read that one. What is it about?"

Karin couldn't help but feel her lips pull up a little at his curiosity. He was a very smart young man, and even if he wasn't of Noble decent, he held a lot of promise, even for a powerless Commoner that worked with books all day long.

"It is a sort of teaching on war." She told him, going back to reading the words "Admittedly, the People from Techs lands are very intelligent when it comes to warfare." thru the corner of her eye, she could see Benedict nod in agreement.

"That seems true. I have read a few old History files and have found some interesting things. Both ingenious and… disturbing…" The last bit he seemed to reluctantly say as if the word didn't to it justice. "How so?" She asked not bothering to look away. With a sigh he replied "Apparently, because of the lack of Magic in there society, they have made leaps and bounds with there knowledge, and used said knowledge to kill one another over and over again." He paused for a moment in thought before saying "Apparently, they had made it a point that it there was indeed, more then one way to skin a cat."

"Such as…" Karin dragged on.

"Such as getting a degree in understanding the body, then killing the person painfully for days without hitting anything vital before letting them drown in there own blood."

For a moment there was silence between the two, as one read her book, and the other looked at the shelves around himself for anything to read. After a while she tore her gaze from the book she read and asked "What exactly do you read in here again?"

He shrugged and said "What ever I find fascinating." he then pointed down one of the rows of books saying "It was some sort of Horror book, next to another called "The Lotus Flower"."

She stared at him for a time before repeating "The Lotus Flower?" It certainly didn't sound scary, rather some romance novel.

"I advise you don't read that one." He said rather rushed. She was going to question why, but he had suddenly found something really interesting on the other side of the Library.

With a light shake of her head, Karin went back to reading the text before her while letting her mind wander about.

-Next morning, Lab Indigo Hanger bay-

Each passing day since the summands here had been some what, uneventful. This of course was not counting Techs childish pranks that would fallow in his wake, but besides that, business has been the same. If not slightly suspicious for Henrietta.

Besides the interrogation of the Elf (who refused to talk) and a few matters pertaining to the Droids in her country receiving some threats from her subjects- there has been an incline of purchasing in some materials. Why, just yesterday, Tech asked to trade some of his technology for some rather strange materials, the likes of Quartz, Copper, Iron, Bronze as well as some more minerals she was unfamiliar with.

He said it was for repairing his ships and continuing the production lines on both them and New Groug. But for some reason, she felt it was amiss. She would see Vittorio give the same look at the boy. He to, felt something wasn't right, but Techs grinning poker face would hide any indication of a misdirection or lies.

"Just what is he up to now?" The young Queen asked herself making her way to the Transport ship being supplied by Tech, as per usual. "Why am I even concerned about it?" She asked herself again "Because you know that he's only putting on a mask to lessen up your guard." Another thought of hers called.

"Is something wrong Henrietta?" Wales asked as he escorted her to the transport. She looked around with slight worry before telling him in a hushed tone "I feel that tech has been hiding something from us."

The prince nodded as well saying "Agnes, Frol and even Karin have been thinking the same. Benjamin, as you know, is new here and think Tech isn't to be concerted about as much, and still see's him as a child."

Henrietta gave him a questioning look and said "And you don't?" He thought about it for a moment before replying "I admit, he has the attention span of a toddler, as well as the mischief of one. But, ever now and then he can act his age…rarely."

They then left it at that while making there finale steps to the fairly advanced transport. It was actually hers now, as decreed by Tech, who thought it would be better for her to have her own ship (and piloting Droid) to get too and fro. That, and the reason that once Lab Indigo was green for take off, going by carriage to reach him would be more then difficult.

Walking up the ramp, Queen Henrietta stopped at its peek and waved a good by to her Love, who returned the gesture with a warm smile. For a brief moment, he could hear the echo of Techs words from the previous day as he looked at the Girl he had loved for so long.

"Until next time, Prince Wales." She said with her own smile. The Ships doors soon closed, fallowed closely by it exiting the hanger.

"When will I…"Pop the question"?" He asked himself as soon as Henrietta's transport was nearing the horizon.


End file.
